


Insomnian Secrets

by nyx_aeternum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Magic, Monster Hunters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 94,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: Everything that happens in Prompto's life was either a stroke of genius luck, or a random  accident. Befriending Noctis, that was luck. Getting into college, that was an accident. Becoming someone that Noctis could depend on, that was helpful and needed, that was luck. Learning that monsters were real, and a terrible threat to mankind, that was an accident.What happens next? Prompto hasn't decided whether it's luck or a terrible,  horrible accident.





	1. On a Whim

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a regular work schedule which means my update schedule is a tad wonky. I will try to pump out an update every Monday and Friday. If I miss the Monday update, expect it by Tuesday at the latest. Thank you for your patience!  
> [tumblr](http://nyxaeternum.tumblr.com)/[twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/nyx_aeternum)
> 
> Temporary hiatus. View the end of work notes for more info!

The morning air was hot and sticky on Prompto's skin, causing him to groan in frustration as he followed his best friend through the busy streets of Insomnia. Noctis ignored his grumbling as they walked side by side, ignoring his quiet complaints as easily as he ignored the stares everyone afforded them as they walked. Prompto yawned and adjusted the straps on his backpack.

“Why do we have to go so far into the city? Wouldn't it make more sense to do this somewhere a little closer to home?” Prompto complained louder, eliciting a sigh from his best friend. 

"My dad didn't want this so close to home, you know that.  It's better this way, more time for us to wake up in the morning." He gave  Prompto a pointed look, and the blond smiled sheepishly.

"Cor always says we're at our best first thing in the mornings, but I've never been a morning person.”

"What are you going  to do when classes start? There won't be much time for sleeping." Prompto groaned in frustration.

"Don't remind me. I don't  even know how I made it through the last semester.” Noctis chuckled as Prompto yawned again. They stopped next to a coffee shop and Prompto gave it a longing look as Noctis unlocked the door next to it, leading them up several flights of stairs. “I feel like your dad underestimates how conspicuous we are walking into a door next to a coffee shop in broad daylight.”

“I think you're underestimating my dad,” Noctis said with a sly grin, opening the door and allowing Prompto in before locking it behind them. Prompto set his bag down and turned to find Cor standing with his back to them, staring out of the wide window that overlooked downtown Insomnia. People were rushing toward their jobs, trying to get out of the wet Insomnian heat. Cor watched them bustle about with a disinterested look, hands behind his back.  
  
Noctis and Prompto shared a look, nodding as they set the rest of their things down. Prompto mouthed a countdown, and on one, they rushed the man together, Noctis aiming high while Prompto aimed low, heading for Cor’s knees. As they neared soundlessly, Cor whipped around in one fluid motion, giving Prompto a swift kick to the chest before trading several blows with Noctis. Prompto flew back several feet and fell on his ass, whining and propping himself up on his hands as Noctis and Cor battled, before the older man caught the upper hand and cuffed Noctis around the ear, sending him to his own corner of the room.  
  
“You did well,” Cor said to Noctis. “You need to stop tensing up when you throw a left uppercut. It's a giveaway.” He pulled Noctis up to his feet and walked over to Prompto. “You left yourself open. Your guard needs to always be up, or you risk deadlier attacks.” Prompto nodded, taking Cor's hand when he offered it and standing, rubbing his thighs. Their instructor told them to begin sparring and they took up stance, sharing blow after blow.  
  
After a while, Cor handed Noctis a dagger and pulled Prompto aside, allowing the blond to pick out his own research topic. Prompto ran his fingers over the spines of the books Cor had available, before pulling out the one he'd been thinking about all weekend. Cor raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing about his choice, knowing how thoroughly Prompto had read the others.  
  
Several hours passed before Cor called them to a halt, retrieving the weapons he had given to Noctis to practice with. The three of them cleaned as Cor gave Noctis pointers on the weapon he had used last, and Cor told Prompto to keep the book he chose earlier.  
  
“Are you sure?” Prompto said, voice full of awe. Cor nodded and Prompto said, “You've never let me take a book home before.”  
  
“Don't make me regret this,” Cor said with a warning. “These books have been heavily safeguarded for a very long time.” Prompto nodded and carefully tucked it into his bag. “I am well aware that your school year is starting once more, and that you will not have the time you did over summer break. But evil does not wait for your schooling, and you cannot expect it to.” Noctis and Prompto shared an exhausted look. “I know that this is a lot to ask of the two of you, and your father is well aware that such a workload is too much for you to bear alone. After speaking with each other, we have decided to bring some reinforcements to assist you while you finish your education.”  
  
“Outside help?” Noctis said, a hint of distaste in his voice. Cor smiled.  
  
“If you don't care about your education, we can drop your classes and have you focus full time on-”  
  
Noctis shook his head quickly, cutting Cor off. “I'm not going to live off my dad forever.” Cor's lips thinned before he changed the subject back to the previous topic.  
  
“They haven't arrived yet, but they're quite a bit older than you. They won't blend in as students. I'll let you know when they get in.”  
  
The three of them left the studio, and the two young boys said their goodbyes before making their way into the coffee shop. Noctis settled into a corner of the shop to wait while Prompto walked over to the counter,  ordering their drinks and taking them over to Noctis. They waited for about twenty minutes before the bell on the door rang and Luna and Cindy walked in. The two girls were laughing at something, and their smiles lit up their faces as they walked over to Noctis and Prompto.  
  
“Hey boys,” Luna said with a smile, gaze lingering on Noctis. He gave her a warm smile and it gave Prompto that warm and fuzzy feeling. He glanced awkwardly at Cindy, but she was hardly paying attention, tapping away on her phone. Prompto rubbed his neck and stood to get their drinks, pulling out his phone as he waited. He was bored, and the only thing he had to look forward to was his new book. He knew that with Luna here, Noctis would hardly pay him any attention, and Cindy usually didn't give him the time of day. He opened up his dating app, hoping to find someone to waste a couple hours texting before he found something he hated about them, too.  
  
Once Cindy and Luna’s drinks were ready, he carried them back to the table and began flipping through the pictures his phone provided, rarely taking the time to investigate anyone's profiles. He wasn't interested in really getting to know anyone; he really couldn't afford to even entertain the idea. With training, and school, and his nightly runs with Noctis, he was running on borrowed time. There was no way he'd be able to add any kind of relationship on top of that.  
  
His fingers paused as a dark picture popped up on his screen; a face in profile, mostly silhouetted,  artistically taken. The intrigue of the photo drew him in, and without even thinking about it, he swiped the picture to the right.  
  
A few of the people he had matched with started conversations with him, but inevitably left him alone once realizing his relationship to the Caelum family. He sighed and nudged Noctis at a quarter to eight, nodding at the setting sun. Noctis glanced at it and nodded, seeming put out, and they excused themselves from the table, saying their goodbyes before heading toward the door. Luna said goodbye to both of them, and Cindy managed a wave, blowing a bubble with her gum.  
  
“What's wrong?” Noctis asked him as they started walking in the direction of their home. Prompto shook his head.  
  
“Do you ever think maybe you're too close to Luna?” he asked. Noctis’ expression tightened.  
  
“No.” Prompto sensed that was the end of that and they continued on the worn cement. Silence fell between them before Noctis said in a tired voice, “I shouldn't have to give up on my own life for this.”  
  
“You're right,” Prompto said. “Hopefully these new guys will be able to handle themselves, and we can have a little more time to ourselves.” Prompto wondered, a bit selfishly, if he might have the time to find for himself what Noctis and Luna clearly had. He cursed himself for being hopeful.  
  
They arrived at the Caelum manor and let themselves in, heading down into the basement. Prompto lovingly set the book Cor had allowed him to borrow on his desk, reminding himself to read it after they returned home, and followed Noctis further into what anyone else might reasonably assume was a torture den. Various weapons and artifacts were displayed around the room, and Noctis was currently placing a wooden stake and a silver cross into his jacket.  
  
“It’s weird that this feels normal to me, right?” Prompto said aridly as they bustled about, putting on their protective gear. Noctis only grunted in response, not even sparing him a glance. _You’d think after thrusting me into this lifestyle, he’d have a little more compassion,_ Prompto thought to himself, turning back to his locker. His “work clothes,” as he so affectionately called them, were hung clean and pristine in his locker, and he wondered what the staff of the Caelum manor thought when they saw the gory, gooey, dusty clothes Noctis and Prompto often returned in. He slid the outfit on as Noctis called out to him.  
  
“You ready to go?” the other man called impatiently. Prompto hurriedly stuffed an assortment of holy symbols into his jacket pockets and, at the last minute, stashed a high power LED flashlight in his pocket. Noctis was waiting by the door, foot tapping in frustration or boredom, or possibly both. Prompto hurried over and they started out together, side by side.  
  
“We starting at the cemetery tonight?” the blond asked as they walked. Noctis nodded and Prompto kept his eyes forward, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. The crowds had thinned; the only people out were those rushing to get home after a long day in the office, or picking up groceries so late at night. None of them spared a second glance at Noctis or his companion, and for that Prompto gave a silent thanks to the Six. The Caelum family line had something of a celebrity status in Insomnia and the nearby regions, making it difficult for Noctis to be incognito in nearly any capacity. But kids walking around in dark colors late at night didn't really surprise anyone in Insomnia.  
  
The two boys made their way toward the cemetery on the outskirts of town, creeping slowly as they made their rounds, eyes open and alert for any signs that something was amiss. They hadn't had any time to come to the cemetery in the last few days, which gave any creepy-crawlies plenty of time to make a home in the poorly lit home of the dead. It was normal to come here at least every two days, but with class registration and finding all of their school supplies, they just hadn't had time. The recent outbreak of vampires hadn't helped, either.  
  
Noctis grunted and Prompto jumped over the tomb separating them, spotting the other man grappling with what at first glance was just a regular human girl. It occurred to Prompto that anyone who spied them would think ill of the two boys, assuming they were trying to jump the teenager in front of them, but as Prompto tackled her to the ground, he got a good look at the distortion of her features, the exaggerated creases between her eyes and the fangs protruding from her hissing mouth a clear indicator that this was a vampire.  
  
She rolled him over as soon as her back hit the ground, hissing again. Before she could attack the blond, a stake point popped out from the middle of her chest. In an exaggerated, movie-like fashion, she looked down at the stake protruding from her chest and in seconds dissolved into dust. Prompto coughed as Noctis helped him up, attempting to swat off as much of the dust as he could.  
  
“Gross,” he grumbled after accidentally licking his lips and getting a mouthful of vamp dust. Noctis just shook his head at him and continued investigating.  
  
Prompto looked down at the ash pile that had been a teen girl once upon a time and whispered a quiet prayer to the Six. Before finding out that Noctis hunted monsters every night, Prompto couldn't say he was a very religious person. After learning that vampires and werewolves and a whole bunch of other terrifying creatures of the night existed, Prompto couldn't say he no longer believed.  
  
“Coming?” Noctis called. Prompto rushed after him, trying to push the thoughts of the teenager out of his head. They finished their patrol of the cemetery, getting into several more scuffles before clearing the area of vampires.  
  
“Why cemeteries?” Prompto said as they head back into the city. He attempted to dust himself off again, to no avail. Noctis, on the other hand, was practically spotless, and gave Prompto a curious look at his question. “I mean, they feed on blood. Dead bodies don't have blood. Why is a cemetery the first place evil things that eat alive people go to?” Noctis chuckled.  
  
“Maybe they feel at home surrounded by their own kind.”  
  
“But they're not dead - ohh. Right. Because we kill them.” Prompto nodded. Noctis just smiled, leading the way as they followed their normal back alley route, keeping an eye out for trouble. It was relatively quiet, until they heard the sound of a dog snarling. The two boys paused, eyes meeting briefly before they tried to find the source. Noctis pulled out his stake and cross, crouching low. Feeling on edge, Prompto pulled out his flashlight, not entirely sure what he was planning to do with it.  
  
They crept forward, unable to find the source of the noise. Seconds passed like minutes, and Prompto was certain anything and anyone within a mile radius could hear his racing heart. They turned down a different alley and froze when they heard another snarl, this time directly behind Prompto.  
  
“Noct…” Prompto whimpered. “I'm not ready to be chow food.” Noctis turned slowly, and a confused expression contorted his features.  
  
“Nothing's there, Prompto.” Prompto whimpered again at the feel of hot breath on his leg.  
  
“There is one hundred percent something there,” he whispered, slowly sliding a foot forward, attempting to edge away from whatever it was.  
  
“Shine your light on it,” Noctis advised. Prompto nodded and whipped around, flicking on his flashlight at the same time something pounced on him. Claws pierced the flesh on his arm and he hissed, holding back a scream to try and focus on what was on top of him, but nothing was there.  
  
Noctis helped him back up to his feet and examined his wound, a frown on his face. “Let’s go home and patch this up. I don't like the idea of something we can't see attacking us.” Prompto nodded as Noctis ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it tight around the bond's bleeding arm. They hurried back to the Caelum manor, taking the discreet entrance that led around the back, then straight into the dungeon, as Prompto often called it.  
  
Noctis was quick to provide first aid, and Prompto grinned at him as he began to clean up. “This is gonna be a cool scar.” Noctis chuckled, putting away the first aid kit. “Maybe I'll get in good with the ladies. ‘Oh Prompto, how'd you get that scar?’” he said in a high pitched tone, placing his hand on his chest. “Funny story, ladies, a magical demon dog almost mauled me to death and I fought it off with a flashlight.”  
  
Noctis was changing into his normal attire now, laughing at Prompto's antics when a loud, resonating voice cut through Prompto's performance. “I dearly hope you wouldn't say such a thing to anyone outside of this home.” Instantly, the two stood to attention, the laugher all but falling from their faces. Prompto watched as Regis Lucis Caelum walked further into the dungeon, leaning on his cane as he strode forward.  
  
“I would never dare, sir,” Prompto said quickly. Regis gave him a scrutinizing glance before walking closer to the blond.  
  
“Hold out your hand,” he ordered. Prompto was quick to do so, and Regis set a silver ring in the middle of his hand. The blond looked down at it, taking in the intricate carvings and the light blue stone inlaid into it, almost the exact same color as his eyes. “You must wear this ring at all times. I will explain it in depth when I return.”  
  
Noctis’ shoulders slumped. “You're leaving?” Regis turned to his son and his expression softened.  
  
“For a time. Duty calls me elsewhere, but I will return as quick as I can. Cor is in charge while I'm away, and if you need anything he can't help with, Cid will be at his garage.” Prompto perked at the mention of Cid's garage. Hammerhead was always fun to visit; Cid always had new toys for him to tinker with, when he was in town anyway.  
  
Noctis was refusing to meet his father's gaze. “Just come home safe,” he mumbled, before turning away and walking upstairs. Regis gave a soft sigh and turned back to Prompto.  
  
“Please watch over my son.” The blond nodded enthusiastically.  
  
“Of course. Who else would save my ass from all the dumb shit I somehow end up in every night?” Regis just gave a small smile and followed Noctis upstairs.  
  
Exhausted, Prompto threw himself into his seat at his desk, pulling out his phone as he flipped open the book Cor had given him. He turned on his music with the volume low, glancing through his notifications before letting out a little puff of air in surprise at the fact that he had matched with the person in that mysterious picture. He tapped on the notification and it took him to a message thread, and he simply stared blankly at the screen, fingers hovering over his keyboard as he debated what to say.  
  
After a minute of trying to decide whether or not to say anything at all, he tossed his phone aside and started to read his book. He had more important things to worry about.

~

Prompto sprawled on the grass in front of his last class, not caring that he would probably get dirty. He sounded like an asshole, but as soon as he got home, someone would wash his uniform and return it to his closet looking good as new. And right now, the soft grass was as nice as his incredibly comfortable bed in the Caelum manor.  
  
Noctis and Luna were sitting at a nearby table, talking about their first class of the day and the studying they’d probably need to do. Prompto groaned listening to it.  
  
“Please stop talking about school,” he whined. “My head is going to explode.”  
  
“I wonder why no one told us there would be a new mythology professor,” Luna said, talking over him. Annoyed, Prompto turned to his phone, and couldn’t help the smile on his face when he saw a message from his dating app. He opened it quickly and read the message, attempting to hide his phone as someone nudged his side.  
  
“What are you smiling about?” Cindy asked him as she plopped down next to him.  
  
“Memes,” he offered lamely, tucking his phone away. Cindy gave him an inquisitive look, eyebrow raising in disbelief. He looked up at the clouds, choosing to ignore her.  
  
“It’s so hot,” Noctis complained. Everyone made a sound of agreement, and almost on cue they began fanning themselves.  
  
“What’s the point of uniforms if they don’t enforce it?” Prompto asked, raising himself to a sitting position. Cindy picked the grass off his back and he thanked her. “Hey, wear your uniform the first week, then on these mandatory days! Die in the sweltering heat and pay an exorbitant amount of money to look like you can attend our school!”  
  
“They want us to always wear them,” Luna said. “It’s technically in the rules. But kids will still not wear them.”  
  
“It’s college,” Noctis said. “No kid actually puts effort into being here. They roll out of bed at the last second and run to class.” Prompto held out his hand in Noctis’ direction to emphasize his point.  
  
“Thank you! As if I don’t get enough sleep as it is, now I have to wake up early and put on a  uniform. ” Luna and Cindy gave him weird looks.  
  
“You guys go home so early, what do you do all night?” Prompto floundered for an answer and Noctis jumped in to save him, again.  
  
“Video games, of course. What else would Prompto do all day?” Cindy rolled her eyes and Prompto groaned internally. _Way to make me look cool, Noct._  
  
“Hey, you got in for photography, right Prompto? How's that going?” Prompto counted his blessings for Luna's presence, knowing she probably sensed how awkward he felt.  
  
He nodded enthusiastically. “It's a new program they started the year I got in. Kind of cool really, only two of us got in for photography, and they only gave one person the scholarship last year.” He gave Luna a cheesy grin. “Ya boy made it.” She gave a small laugh and Prompto's insides warmed.  
  
“Well you're a fantastic photographer,” Cindy said, picking more grass off his back. “When are you going to start shoots again? I need some pictures of the cars I've worked on for my portfolio.”  
  
“For you, Cindy, anytime.” She punched his arm and he pouted, rubbing the sore spot. “Rude.”  
  
“You must have shot some new candids of Noctis?” Luna asked. “May we see them?” Prompto and Noctis’ eyes met and Prompto shook his head.  
  
“I've been focusing on my landscape and still photos,” Prompto said. “Nothing worth displaying.” The truth was that Prompto's pictures were of the many monsters they'd faced in the last several months, documentation of what they fought and what the monsters targeted and how they attacked and where they lived. Prompto was creating a sizeable encyclopedia of pictures and information.  
  
“Don't be so modest, I'm sure they're fantastic,” Luna said with a smile. Prompto just ducked his head awkwardly, unsure of what to say. As his eyes scanned the campus, he noticed two men walking together, clearly out of place surrounded by the student body. Warmth pooled in his gut as he took them in, watching as they walked further into campus.  
  
One was tall, dark and well-built, and Prompto had some thoughts about that. He had several scars on his face and forearms, and wore a dark blue uniform decorated with the ULI crest over his heart. Walking next to him was a much more formally dressed man, hands in the pockets of his suit, short blond hair styled delicately. His gaze was on his feet, walking confidently next to his muscled companion. He smiled at something the other man said, looking up, and Prompto was _enraptured_.  
  
Cindy nudged him. “What are you looking at?” Prompto focused on her and blushed, looking away.  
  
“Nothing. I was zoning out.” He glanced back to see the blond on his phone. Something about him felt so familiar. Noctis called his name once more and he ripped his attention away from the men that stood out like a sore thumb. His phone vibrated under his leg and he pulled it out, smiling at the message on his screen.  
  
_“It is unwise to ignore me.”_  
  
“Who's that?” Cindy asked, peering over his shoulder. He tried to hide his phone again but Cindy plucked it out of his fingers, standing and bouncing away from him as she unlocked it and started reading. Prompto flushed and hurried to his feet.  
  
“How do you know my passcode?” he whined, trying to grab his phone back. Cindy danced out of the way, holding his phone close so that she could read his messages.  
  
“Oooh, raunchy,” Cindy said, wiggling her eyebrows at Prompto. Panicked, he glanced back at Luna and Noctis, but neither were paying any attention to them. “Who would have thought sweet, innocent Prompto could be so naughty?”  
  
“Stop, please,” Prompto begged, reaching for his phone. Cindy took in his expression and stopped, handing his phone back. He cradled it to his chest, staring at her warily.  
  
“I'm sorry Prompto. I didn't mean to upset you.”  
  
“Well you did,” Prompto snapped, stuffing his phone back into his pocket quickly. Cindy reached for him, attempting to apologize, but Prompto turned quickly, hurrying over to his bag and picking it up before rushing away from his friends.  
  
“Prompto?” Noctis called. Prompto practically ran away, not ready to face that kind of conversation with his friends. Panic bubbled in his chest as he raced away, barely managing to avoid running into anyone. A few people called out to him, and he stopped when he reached the library, heaving deep breaths as he tried to get his panic attack under control. His phone was vibrating off the chain, so he turned it off, leaning against the wall and struggling to breathe. He started counting up to a hundred, struggling to count back down.  
  
“You okay, kid?” Prompto looked up in surprise at the gravelly voice that spoke out of nowhere to find the well-muscled man from earlier standing in front of him, arms crossed as he looked down at the blond.  
  
“I'm fine,” Prompto whispered, sucking in a deep breath. The Beefcake in front of him chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, and I'm a coeurl on two legs. Do you need help?” Prompto shivered at the thought of a coeurl in any capacity. Nasty things with electric whiskers and painful claws.  
  
“I'll be okay. I just need to get to class.”  
  
“What were you running from?” The phrasing of the question threw him off, and he looked up at the stranger, scrutinizing him. Beefcake straightened and gave him a disarming smile. “Let me walk you to class. I'm sure having security nearby will help you feel at ease.”  
  
“No, thank you,” Prompto mumbled, edging away from Beefcake. “You're not helping me feel at ease at all.” He started at a brisk pace toward his next class, throwing an anxious look over his shoulder. What he had to assume was the security guard was standing in the same spot every time he looked back, watching him scurry away.  
  
Thoroughly creeped out, Prompto followed a line into his next class and sat next to Noctis. His best friend turned to him and opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened and in walked the blond Prompto had seen with Beefcake. Prompto stared at him in surprise as he began writing on the board, indicating to everyone that they were in the Philosophy class. He grabbed a paper and started speaking with a voice that made heat pool in Prompto's belly.  
  
“I must complete a role call, to allow those on the waitlist a chance to join in the place of those who did not show up today. Please answer when I call your name.” Knowing what was coming did not prepare Prompto for that smooth, velvety voice calling loud and clear, “Prompto Argentum.” Everyone went quiet and Prompto gulped, loudly calling an affirmative. The professor looked up at him, then looked to the left of him, taking in Noctis. “Noctis Caelum.”  
  
“Here,” Noctis called lazily. The professor's gaze lingered on him for a second, before he continued on down the roster. Prompto wondered if anyone else caught that, and checked to see if Noctis had, but the dark-haired man had leveled him with an intense stare. “ _Turn_ _your_ _phone_ _on_.” Timidly, Prompto reached into his pocket and turned his phone on, avoiding Noctis’ gaze as the professor finished role call and wrote his name on the board. He paused briefly to adjust some things on his desk, and right at that moment Prompto's phone finished waking up, sending alert tone after alert tone. He flushed as the entire class turned to stare at him, the professor raising an eyebrow in his direction.  
  
“Do you need a moment, Mr. Argentum?” Prompto slid down in his seat, wishing he could disappear.  
  
“No, Professor Scientia,” he said as loud as was necessary, trying and failing to keep the mortification from his voice. The whole class burst into giggles and the professor told them to settle down as Prompto set his phone to silent and glanced through his notifications. Most of them were texts from his friends, asking him where he went and to please return and class would be starting in just a few minutes.  
  
_“I'm sorry Prompto. Please can we talk? I won't tell the others.”_ That text from Cindy set his mind at ease, at least until he saw the message sent less than a minute ago from his mystery match.  
  
_“You pull off that uniform quite well.”_ He choked on the sound he made and looked up, eyes meeting those of the professor's instantly. For just a short second, the professor gave him a sly grin, before the expression dropped and his gaze swept over the class and he dove into his lesson.  
  
“Are you okay?” Noctis whispered. “Do you need some water?”  
  
“I'm fine,” Prompto whispered back.  
  
“What happened earlier?” Noctis demanded, still whispering. Prompto shifted uncomfortably, watching the professor's every move. “You just bailed, ten minutes before class. Why?”  
  
“Can we not talk about this now?” Prompto whispered back.  
  
“Mr. Argentum, do you plan on continuously causing trouble in my class?” He focused his gaze on Prompto once more and Prompto held back a whimper, wishing once more he could melt into his chair, but now for an entirely separate reason. The rest of the class had fallen into a shocked silence, each of them glancing between Prompto and Noctis, waiting for the inevitable. “Well? If you're not here to learn, perhaps you should leave now.”  
  
Noctis sat up straight, voice commanding as he said loudly, “I was simply worried for his well-being. Don't harass him just because I wanted to make sure he was okay.” The class seemed to be collectively holding their breath, waiting to see how this played out.  
  
The expression on the professor's face tightened and he inclined his head forward. “I must ask that you remain after class, that we may discuss this incident further.”  
  
“I'd be happy to.” Noctis sounded displeased, and Prompto knew, he just knew, that today would be the worst day of his life.


	2. Self-Inflicted

By the end of class, all Prompto could feel was dread. His phone was burning a hole in his hand as he stared at his professor, but the blond didn’t give him another glance. Noctis tried several more times to get his attention, but Prompto was having none of it.

 _It’s coincidence,_ he thought to himself. _You’re imagining things. It’s probably some other kid in the class. Or the message didn’t send correctly, and you only received it after class started. It’s only a coincidence._

The problem was that, as much as he repeated this in his head, he couldn’t get himself to believe it. Panic was bubbling in his chest and he struggled to breathe. Everything was happening way too fast.

He tried to think about something, anything besides the awkward situation rapidly approaching, but his mind kept floating between his impossible predicament and the weirdo security guard he encountered earlier. Something about the situation with the guard bothered him, and as the bell rang, he realized what it was.

“Hey,” he said to the person on the other side of him. They gave him a surprised look, frozen half-way between sitting and standing. “Do you know what a coeurl is?”

“A wha?” the confused student asked. He turned to the student in front of him, who wasn’t paying them any attention, and grabbed her jacket as she began to put it on. She gave him a startled look and glanced at Noctis.

“Do you know what a coeurl is?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

 “You mean when you curl your hair?” He shook his head, lips pressing together.

“Never mind. I heard someone mention it earlier, but I have no idea what they were talking about.” He offered a small laugh, and the two students just gave each other concerned looks and left abruptly. Noctis was giving him a strange look.

“Dude, you know what a coeurl is.”

“Exactly,” Prompto said. “I know what a coeurl is, because _you_ know what a coeurl is. Not just anyone knows what that even means.” Noctis just stared at him, and Prompto gave a frustrated sigh, knowing he had to explain himself. Before he could even begin, the professor called out to them.

“Mr. Caelum, Mr. Argentum. A word?” Prompto’s stomach lurched and he coughed into his hand, feeling his sudden fire disappear instantly. Noctis drew his gaze in a deliberately slow gesture to where the professor stood, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. He had leveled them with an intense stare of his own.

“C’mon Prompto,” Noctis said, standing and hooking his bag over his shoulder. Prompto gathered up his items quickly and followed the other boy to stand in front of the professor, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. He was trying not to make eye contact, but the fantastic green hues in his professor’s eyes kept drawing his gaze back. “What?” Noctis demanded, standing at his full height. Prompto might have laughed any other time, because Noctis was quite a bit shorter than their professor, even with the man leaning against his desk, but his anxiety kept his mouth shut.

“The people in my class have come to learn,” Professor Scientia said, his gaze on Prompto. Prompto wanted to be swallowed up by the floor. _Where's a Black Flan when you need one?_ “I will not allow you to disrupt their education by carrying on in such a crude manner. I expect you to come to class willing to learn, or not come at all.”

“Who do you think you are?” Noctis said. “I don't care what you say to me, but you can't talk to Prompto that way.” Their professor turned his gaze on Noctis and Prompto could swear the hints of a smirk sat on the edges of his smile.

“I'm your professor, and I'm in charge of your education. It is required of me to make sure that you receive the best care that I can give you, that nothing _binds_ you from doing your best.” His professor's strange emphasis caused Prompto to give a strangled choking noise. His friend gave him a worried look and Prompto shook his head, covering his face with his arm to hide his blushing cheeks.

“I'm fine, just choked on my own spit,” Prompto said weakly. Noctis shook his head and turned his fiery gaze back on their professor.

“I don't need you to worry about me, I need you to do your job and leave my friend alone. Remember where you work, _Professor.”_

The blond in front of them smiled. “I'm well aware who you are, Noctis _Lucis_ Caelum. Your status will not gag me.” That was it. Prompto was dead. He was going to die. There was no coincidence, just incredibly, horribly, undeniably awful luck. He turned and hurried out of the classroom, knowing if he didn't he'd probably pass out and wouldn't _that_ look stupid.

Noctis fell into step beside him a few seconds later, but thankfully he didn't ask why Prompto turned tail and ran. After a few seconds of walking, Prompto said, “Forget it. Mythology is just an elective for us anyway. We don't have to go back.”

“To hell with that,” Noctis said, fire in his voice. “I'm gonna show that guy how stupid he was to mess with you.” Prompto's insides felt warm and fuzzy again and he smiled, but he didn't say anything else. If he kept trying to convince Noctis not to go back, it would only cause the other boy to ask questions Prompto didn't want to answer. “Did you see Luna's texts? She was really worried.” Surprised, Prompto reached for his phone, only to learn that it wasn't in his pocket. Dread filled his stomach.

“I forgot it in the classroom.” Noctis started walking back but Prompto stopped him, shaking his head. “I can get it just fine, I'm sure Luna's waiting for you. I'll catch you guys at the cafe.”

“Are you sure?” Noctis said, worry plain in his voice. “If that guy says anything else…”

“I'll remind him of your powers of persuasion,” Prompto said with a smile. “Besides, I want to check something at the library.” The other boy gave him a curious look.

“Is this about the coeurl thing?”

“Something like that,” he said, starting back towards the classroom with a wave. Noctis watched him for a second before walking the other way, and Prompto waited until he was out of sight before entering the classroom once more. The professor was still standing at his desk, his coat jacket hanging on the back of his chair in front of him. Prompto ignored him in favor of approaching the spot where he was sitting and grabbing his phone.

“I thought it was a video game reference,” his professor said without looking up from his paperwork. “ _SilverPro.”_ Hearing the name of his account on that stupid dating site recited back to him stopped him dead in his tracks, and any hope Prompto had of leading any sort of semi-normal life fell through the floor. Prompto only wished it would take him with it. “A play on Latin.”

Prompto swallowed and pocketed his phone, heading for the door, letting silence be his answer. When he reached it, a hand appeared next to his head and held the door closed, despite Prompto's best attempts to open it.

“Didn't I tell you it is unwise to ignore me?” Hot breath ghosted over Prompto's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He wasn't going to turn around, he _couldn't_ turn around. He was so not ready to face this situation.

“You didn't tell me you were a professor here,” Prompto whispered, closing his eyes.

“Did I not?” Prompto felt another hand grab his hip firmly, fingers digging under his sweater and pulling up his shirt to rest on his bare skin. “My sincerest apologies.” Prompto almost laughed at how insincere that sounded.

“Why?” He asked, a small gasp leaving his lips as nails pressed against the soft flesh on his hips. “Why did you call me out like that?”

“Mustn’t show favoritism,” said the man crowding him against the door. His lithe fingers pulled Prompto's belt undone, and everything in Prompto was screaming at him to _stop him_ and _help him._ Soft lips ghosted over the skin of Prompto's neck. He opened his eyes to see that the other man was still holding the door closed, but he knew it was no longer to keep him in.

“Noct will find every reason to hate you now,” Prompto whispered. The hand that had been playing with the hair on his stomach dipped under the waistline of Prompto's slacks and his breath hitched when the other man cupped him firmly.

“I'm sure his opinion will change soon enough.” Prompto gave a weak laugh.

“You don't know him like I do. Noct-” He gasped when the hand cupping him pulled out his cock, gripping him just tight enough. His train of thought disappeared instantly, as did all of the queasy uncertainty he’d felt up until this point.

“Do not speak about another man when I’m holding you like this,” the gruff voice in his ear said. His face flushed and he whimpered, hips moving ever so slightly to try and add friction to the hold on his member. The other man nibbled at his earlobe, moving his hand in the slowest possible way. Prompto let his head fall against the door, gasping for breath as the agonizing touch became just one finger ghosting up the bottom of his cock, causing him to tremble in anticipation.

“Please,” he whimpered quietly. He wasn’t even entirely sure what he was asking for, but the other man seemed to know exactly what he needed as he took Prompto’s cock in hand once more, using his own precum to make the movements smoother. Prompto gave a lewd moan, thrusting into the touch as he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck. The hand touching him was attentive, drawing him close before squeezing to stave off his orgasm. The other man pressed against him and Prompto groaned at the feel of his professor’s girth against his backside.

“Does this feel that good to you?” the blond’s sultry voice whispered in his ear as he rocked back and forth, trying to feel _more_ on either side of him. “How long have you been thinking about my hand on your cock?”

He mewled as his professor nibbled the shell of his ear again, before the hand on his cock started pleasuring him in earnest. The sudden rush tipped him over the edge he’d been sitting on, and within a few moments his orgasm was rushing through him. He moaned as the hand on his cock continued pleasuring him through his orgasm.

Before he could measure what was happening, a soft cloth was used to clean the aftermath of his sudden climax, and gentle fingers tucked him back in and fixed his belt. The pressure that had been constant on his back throughout the unexpected tryst disappeared, eliciting a quiet whine from the back of Prompto’s throat.

“You’re dismissed,” his professor said from near his desk.

Surprised, Prompto turned to face him, watching him throw a soiled handkerchief into the bin by his desk. “But -“ The other man looked up at him, giving him a hard look.

“You’re dismissed,” he said once more. Face burning with shame, Prompto ducked out of the class and hurried away quickly.

He had been correct, and if he had anyone he could possibly share this with, he would rub it in their face. Today was the worst day of his life.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he half-hoped, half-dreaded that it was the man he’d left behind as he pulled the device out of his slacks. He wasn’t sure if he was more relieved or disappointed that it wasn’t a notification from his dating app, but a text from Cindy asking if they could talk.

After an internal debate that took way longer than it should have, Prompto shook his head and sent her a text that read, _“I can’t, I have to get some stuff ready for my photography class tomorrow.”_ That wasn’t necessarily a lie, he rationed as he walked toward the school library. There were some photos he needed to develop for his portfolio, which the professor had previously stated she would be looking at. It didn’t need to be done specifically by tomorrow, and honestly probably wouldn’t be. He and Noctis still needed to meet with Cor before their rounds tonight.

He looked around as he approached the library, but the weirdo security guard was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh of relief, he walked into the library and made his way through the rows of books, finding himself in the myths and folktales section. Most of the books were dusty and untouched; Prompto smiled ruefully as he fingered the spines of the abandoned materials.

Not so long ago, he was just another ignorant soul, going about his life unaware of the imminent danger that surrounded the innocent lives of the Insomnian people. Many Lucians had forgotten the tales of old. Many never knew that many years ago, the world was once a rotten and dangerous place, saved only by the wall that divided Insomnia from the rest of the nearby territories and beyond.

He pulled several books from the shelves that he thought might be relevant and made his way to the desk at the entrance of the library to check them out, shooting a winning smile at Agatha, the librarian on duty. She patted his hand and reminded him of his deadline before shooing him outside to enjoy the sunlight.

“Not like Insomnia gets much of that, nowadays,” she said as he walked away.

“You don’t know how right you are, Agatha,” Prompto mumbled as he put his loaned books into his bag and started walking toward the campus cafe. He hadn’t received any notifications, and as he thought about it he recalled the incident, causing his face to flush red. He couldn’t believe they’d done something like that in a public place, or that he himself had done anything like that to begin with. It felt like a dream.

No way would he ever dream of that dismissal, he thought as he paced through the crowd. It had shattered the illusion and whatever happy daze his orgasm had put him in. Shame settled in his stomach as he walked into the cafe, dreading seeing his friends face to face.

“Prompto,” he heard Noctis call. He turned toward the sound and caught sight of the raven-haired boy sitting next to Luna. She smiled and waved at him and he offered a small smile back, making his way over to them.

“Where’s Cindy?” He asked, trying to keep the relief from his voice. He didn’t want to talk to her anytime soon.

“She has her automotive class right now,” Luna said with a nod. Prompto hummed as he sat down across from Noctis, setting his bag in the seat next to him. “Are you hungry? I can get you something?”

“What?” Prompto cut her off quickly, drawing out the “o” sound as he continued, “No, gods no Luna. I’ll just eat when I get home.” She huffed a sigh at him.

“You’re stick thin, Prompto, I don’t ever see you eat. Let me buy you something from time to time.”

“You only think I’m thin cause I work out,” Prompto said with a cheesy grin, flexing his arms. “Gotta get them gains.” Noctis snorted and Prompto turned a glare on him.

“You used to be a cute, chubby kid,” Luna said with a pout. “What happened?” _So many things,_ Prompto thought to himself, remembering his old glasses still sitting on his bedside table.

“Let’s not talk about that,” Prompto said with an awkward laugh, pulling out one of the books he’d grabbed from the library. Noctis coughed as he put it down, using his hand to wave away the dust motes that exploded upwards at Prompto’s less than ceremonious actions. Prompto muttered a quick apology and picked a random spot to open the book to.

“What’s that for?” Luna asked. Prompto glanced at Noctis and responded quickly, for once not needing the other boy’s help.

“We pissed off the Mythology professor and he’s making us write essays as an apology.” He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, causing Luna to giggle. “If resident asshole here had kept his mouth shut, maybe we wouldn’t be doing homework all night,” he said with a mock glare at Noctis. He simply smirked back at Prompto.

“I don’t think he’ll bother us again.” The words that had been whispered into Prompto’s ear not an hour ago flashed into his mind and he flushed, tucking his head down to read his book. Within a few pages something caught his eye, and confidence surged through him as he finally began to feel like he was putting pieces of this weird puzzle together.

“Hey,” Noctis said, nudging his arm. Prompto looked up to see that Luna had already left. “We have to go pick some stuff up at the garage. Are you ready?” Prompto nodded, stretching before tucking his book away and standing. He followed Noctis out of the cafe and toward the parking lot, letting out a yawn.

“Think I can nap before we have to meet up with Cor?” Noctis chuckled.

“Dude you’re twenty. You shouldn’t need a nap.”

“I’ve had an exhausting day,” Prompto said before shutting his mouth, wishing deeply that he hadn’t just said that. Noctis raised an eyebrow at him as they climbed into his car.

“You’ve barely done anything.” Prompto stared decisively out of the windshield, wishing that he had superpowers. Namely, the one that turned back time. Noctis didn’t push him though, and Prompto was grateful when he pulled out onto the road that would take them to the other side of Insomnia. “Hey, what was the deal with the coeurl?”

Prompto jumped, surprising himself with how quickly he’d forgotten. He tapped his fingers on the door as he debated how to start. “So I went to the library,” Prompto said. “I thought about that weird dog attack the other night and thought I could find something in the library about it.” He glanced down at his arm, to where his long sleeved shirt covered the bandage that hid his healing flesh. “But when I got there this new security guard approached me and started being really creepy. You know? Not just like, random dude creepy. It was like he was insinuating something. And with our history, you know, when it seems like someone’s being weird, it’s probably cause they are.”

Noctis nodded. “I mean rarely do we ever come across someone who’s just normally weird.”

“Right,” Prompto said, waving his hand in Noctis’ direction to emphasize his point. “Anyway, I told him I was fine, and I shit you not, he said, _‘Yeah, and I’m a coeurl on two legs.’”_ Noctis gave him a confused look and Prompto gave another ambiguous wave of his hand. “That’s exactly how I felt! _Nobody_ knows what a coeurl is. So why did he?”

“You said he was new?” Noctis asked with a concerned tone. Prompto nodded.

“And the weirdest thing about it is I saw him walk on campus with the Mythology professor.” Noctis braked a little harder than he needed to at the red light approaching and turned a shocked look on Prompto. “ _Exactly!”_ Prompto practically yelled. “So I grabbed some books to see if I could find anything that described this weirdness. And I think I figured it out.” Noctis started to drive again as Prompto pulled the book from his bag once more.

“ _Popo Bawa;_ typically visits homes at night but some sightings in the daylight have proven this creature is not typically nocturnal. It will attack anyone in a home and unless its victims are vocal about its assault, it’ll keep doing it. It’s described as normally taking the form of attractive men and appearing often suddenly and without prior instances.” Noctis was quiet, gaze searching as he drove. “It doesn’t say how to get rid of it, but it says that families will typically stay up all night outside their homes with a continuous light source to avoid it.”

Noctis hummed. “So if you’re right, someone has probably been or will probably be attacked soon. We’ll have to keep our ears to the ground and keep an eye on those guys.” Prompto nodded, feeling vindicated. It always helped to have his best friend on his side.

Noctis pulled into the parking lot for Hammerhead, the only car shop in Insomnia the Caelums trusted to work on their cars. The two stepped out of Noctis’ car and walked into the shop, greeting Noctis’ father's old friend.

Cid Sophiar grinned toothily at them from behind the counter, nodding as they entered. “Bout time you two showed up. C’mon downstairs, got some stuff for you to try.” The two walked around the corner and followed Cid through a door he kept locked at all times, down into the basement of Hammerhead. The first few rows were various parts and tools that Cid needed to run his shop, but as they walked further into the bunker under Hammerhead and the surrounding area, the inventory quickly turned from innocent car parts to the underground dungeon of a possible serial killer.

Cid led them over to some workbenches covered with various gadgets and picked up a small cylinder. “After that dog you were telling me about, I figured it might be a good idea to always travel with a portable light source.” He aimed it at Prompto and pressed a button on the back of it, and instantly Prompto was blinded by intense light. He threw a hand up in front of his eyes as Cid turned the light black off, blinking rapidly to try and regain his vision. Noctis was holding one in his hands, examining it.

“It’s got a high powered battery, so it should last you a couple years at least. Cindy’ll know how to replace it.”

“You make it sound like you won’t be here to do it yourself, old man,” Noctis said with a smile. Cid just chuckled.

“Anyhow, you just clip it to your jacket or your belt and press the button. No need to carry a flashlight.” Noctis nodded and pocketed the small lights as Cid began showing him some other gadgets - a taser that actually arced electricity at a target, and a dagger that housed its own flammable liquid, so one could quickly coat and light it on fire. Noctis toyed with his new items as Prompto’s vision returned and Cid pulled him aside.

The man handed him earmuffs and Prompto put them on as the other two did the same. Anticipation filled him as Cid walked over to his workbench and walked back, placing a gun in Prompto’s hands and gesturing toward where the practice targets were. Carefully, Prompto took aim, adjusting his sights to properly hit his target, dropping the safety before pulling the trigger in three quick motions.

Cid whistled as Prompto replaced the safety and lowered his weapon, then his earmuffs. “Perfect aim, as always, Prompto.” The blond blushed with unbridled pride at the compliment as Noctis clapped him on the shoulder. Prompto left the gun on one of the workbenches and followed the two over to the target, where Cid showed him the damage his shots had caused.

“These are new bullets I’m designing,” he explained. “Designed to enter and explode, so they can’t just be clawed out. If you use these ones on a werewolf or a vampire, the silver will slowly poison them until they rot from the outside in.” Prompto nodded, examining what was left of the bullets.

“You gonna teach Cindy this trade too?” he asked, glancing at Cid. Cid’s expression fell and he turned away from Prompto, walking back to the workbench. Noctis and Prompto shared a concerned look and followed the older man, gathering up the new gadgets he offered them. He helped Prompto slide a holster on under his jacket, and Prompto put the gun he’d used into the pocket. “You’re sure it’s okay for me to take this?”

Cid nodded. “We need you both as prepared as you can be.” He sighed as they began walking toward the shop entrance once more. “Allow me a little more time with Cindy,” he said finally, pausing with his hand on the doorknob. “I still haven’t figured out how to tell her about her parents.”

“It’s been almost twenty years,” Noctis said gently.

“Twenty years too soon,” Cid said bitterly, opening the door and leading them upstairs. Prompto was surprised to find Cindy standing behind the counter, and she grinned and waved at them as they exited the bunker.

“Hiya guys! Whatcha here for?”

“Cid wanted me to pick up some stuff for Dad’s Regalia,” Noctis said smoothly.

“It’s only right he keeps that beauty in tip-top condition,” Cid said gruffly, locking the door behind them without meeting Cindy’s gaze. “The Regalia served your father and I well, you know.” Noctis rolled his eyes and Prompto smiled, looking away.

“Yeah, yeah, you and all your road trips.”

“If it weren’t for that ol’ girl, your daddy wouldn’t have made it to the hospital in time to see you born. You be grateful now.” Noctis just smiled and thanked Cid before saying goodbye to Cindy and heading for the door. Prompto made to follow but Cindy grabbed his arm, offering him a worried expression.

“Prompto, please can we talk?” Cid had disappeared into the area of the shop where he and his granddaughter worked on cars, and Noctis paused before nodding at Prompto and walking out to his own vehicle. _Don’t just nod, take me with you,_ Prompto wanted to cry. He couldn’t bring himself to meet her gaze. “Listen, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just grabbed your phone. I didn’t realize there would be such personal -“ Prompto laughed abruptly, panic setting in, before quickly ducking out of the shop and rushing over to Noctis’ car. Noctis gave him a confused look when he plopped down into the passenger seat, but Prompto shook his head quickly.

“Let’s go.” Noctis nodded and they returned to the Caelum manor.

The wind picked up as they drove back across town, bringing with it heavy gray storm clouds. The sound of thunder met Prompto’s ears as he hurried into the manor before heading downstairs and setting all of his new toys down carefully. Once they were neatly put away, he sat at his desk and toyed with the corner of the book Cor had allowed him to borrow, thoughts far away.

Noctis followed at a much slower pace, and he didn’t take the same care as Prompto did to make sure his things were put away. After he had lightened his load, he leaned against Prompto’s desk, crossing his arms in a gesture eerily similar to the man that Prompto was doing his best to not think about.

“What’s going on?” Noctis asked. Prompto shook his head, closing his eyes. “Did you ask Cindy out again? Did she say no?” Prompto sighed, wishing for the fiftieth time today that he could disappear.

He didn’t know how to craft a convincing lie, and Noctis probably wouldn’t talk to Cindy about it anyway, so Prompto nodded, covering his face with his hands so he wouldn’t have to see if Noctis decided not to believe him. “I really thought she’d go for it this time,” he said with a sigh. Noctis pat him on the shoulder.

“Give it time. You guys are pretty close, she’ll come around. And if not, I’m sure you’ll find someone else.” Prompto’s face flushed and he hid his face in his arms, leaning against his desk.

Noctis got up after a while and walked over to his dummy to begin his warm-ups and training before they left for the night. Knowing he should join him but not really wanting to, Prompto sighed and opened his book to where he had left off.

The book itself was about the theory of magical practice, a book written some hundred or years ago by another of the Caelum line. It was designed to provide information to those who couldn’t call magic to their fingertips at will like some of the Caelum line could, and Prompto found it fascinating.

He fiddled with the silver ring on his finger as he read, feeling it warm under his constant touch. He hadn’t received the chance to inspect it, and he didn’t entirely understand why Regis had given it to him. As far as he could tell, it wasn’t anything special, but it did look pricey, and that worried him. He happily paid his debt of living there by helping Noctis every night, but never could he afford such an expensive piece of jewelry.

“Prompto, you should get ready,” he heard Noctis call. He nodded and gently closed his book, moving over to his locker to change from his school clothes to his nightly ensemble. It was clean and wrinkle free once more, and again made Prompto wonder what the staff of the Caelum manor thought when they saw how dirty his and Noctis’ clothes were. He changed slowly, letting his thoughts wander as he pulled off his shirt.

“Dude, what is _that?”_ Noctis asked him, appearing next to him to touch the area where the skin of his shoulder and neck met.

“What’s what?” Prompto asked in alarm, waiting as Noctis took a picture and showed it to him. An angry purple mark just below his neck on his left shoulder glared in contrast to his pale skin, and Prompto choked on a strangled noise as he realized he knew _exactly_ what that was. “ _What the fuck is that?”_ he said in a high pitch, covering the mark with his hand.

“When did you get that?” Noctis demanded. Prompto shook his head, praying to the Six that his expression was believable enough.

“I have no idea. Maybe from when that dog pushed me over? Or when that echidna struck me yesterday?”

“You didn’t tell me she hit your neck,” Noctis said in a stern, worried voice. “Something could have been broken.”

“I’m alive and kicking,” Prompto said with a cheesy grin, feeling sick to his stomach. He pulled his undershirt over his head quickly, trying to hide the bruised skin. Noctis just shook his head and sighed, going back to his locker to finish getting ready. Prompto silently promised the Astrals an offering later as he finished getting ready, clipping the light Cid had provided him to the lapel of his vest.

Noctis led the way back to his car and they hopped in, heading once more for the outskirts of town, this time in the direction of Cor’s home. The wind had blown in a storm, and by the time they reached Cor’s modest one-story house, it was pouring rain.

“Fuck me,” Prompto mumbled as they stepped out of Noctis’ car and hurried into the house. The rain was just further cementing the idea in his head that this was the worst day of his life. They walked down into Cor’s basement and Prompto froze at the sight in front of him, feeling Noctis tense up beside him.

 _“Fuck me,”_ Prompto said again, staring at his professor and the beefcake security guard talking freely with Cor.


	3. Light-Headed

There’s an awkward silence as Prompto realizes his breathy whine was loud enough for the entire room to hear. Cor grimaced at him, and Beefcake snickered, while the look on his professor’s face was unreadable. Noctis stepped further into the room, his own gaze lingering on the security guard, who had traded his ULI uniform in favor of a dark button up and dark jeans.

“Noctis?” Prompto whispered, shadowing his best friend. He eyed the two men standing by Cor warily.

“Thank you for coming tonight, boys,” Cor said, choosing to ignore Prompto as if the blond’s antics were nothing new. “As I mentioned before, your father and I decided to bring in some help to assist you while you further your education.”

“You didn’t mention that help would be Gladio,” Noctis said, expression breaking into a grin. The beefcake in front of them returned the smile, and they crossed their arms together.

“Good to see you haven’t forgotten me, Little Prince,” Gladio said with a smirk. Noctis made a face.

“Gods, don’t call me that.” They burst into laughter and Prompto shifted uncomfortably, feeling green eyes bore into him. “When did you get back?” Noctis finally asked.

“Just today,” Gladio said. “Had to settle into the new job, so I didn’t have any time to come find you.” Prompto cleared his throat, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. Noctis glanced back at him and smiled.

“Prompto, this is Gladio Amicitia. Our families are really close, we grew up together.”

Prompto could barely bring himself to meet Gladio’s gaze, knowing any theory that he had about his strange appearance had gone out the window with Gladio’s presence in Cor’s basement. He nodded and shook the other man’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“But we’ve kind of already met, huh blondie?” Gladio said with a grin, causing a blush to settle on Prompto’s cheeks. Noctis gave him a confused look and Prompto huffed awkwardly.

“He’s the security guard, from earlier. Guess that all makes sense now.” Understanding dawned in Noctis’ eyes and he laughed, a full belly laugh that caused Prompto’s blush to grow.

“Well, him knowing what a coeurl is makes sense now.”

Gladio chuckled. “Guess I should watch my phrasing. Gotta say, you weren’t what I was expecting Noctis to show up with.”

An angry flush crept up Prompto’s neck and he opened his mouth to retaliate, but a brisk voice cut through their exchange and said, “Perhaps we should get to the matter at hand.” Prompto let himself look up at his professor, closing his mouth quickly.

“Right,” said Cor, nodding. “Noctis, Prompto, this is Ignis Scientia. He and Gladio will be assisting you in keeping the city safe.” Prompto almost wished they could go back to patrolling by themselves. “For the first couple of nights, you’ll need to acquaint them with the city and the normal haunts of the things you fight every night.” Noctis nodded, and Prompto could tell exactly where this was going. “Noctis, Gladio, you’ll take the east side of the city. Ignis, Prompto, you’ll take the west.” He turned to the older men. “Familiarize yourselves with the confines of the city. Assess the strengths and weaknesses of your new companions and add a new pair of eyes to how they can grow. In the long run, it will come down to these two to keep the city safe.” The two men nodded, serious expressions making their mouths turn down in concentration. Cor waved his hand, dismissing them, and they made their way back upstairs and out into the rain.

“We’ll take the car to the east and meet you in the middle,” Noctis said, nodding to Prompto. The blond almost begged him not to go as he got into the warmth of his car, Gladio climbing in next to him. Prompto watched as the car took off, and wordlessly started walking through the rain, leading the way back into the city. He didn’t want to say anything, not wanting to face the man he’d been trying not to think of all day. The rain was making him feel sticky; even with the heavy downpour, it was still as hot as the harsh Lucian day had been. At least he wasn’t in the ridiculous uniform ULI required of its students.

He kept silent, heart racing as his companion followed him through the back alleys of Insomnia. Before he could start leading the other man further into the city, a hand snaked out and grabbed his injured arm, causing him to hiss in surprise and pain.

“We need to talk.” Prompto ripped his arm away and rubbed at the stinging skin, knowing it had probably ripped open the barely healed skin once more. He glared at the man, realizing that he hadn’t really changed from the clothes he was wearing earlier in the day, simply missing the jacket to match his suit pants. His shoulders were just a little too wide for his shirt, causing it to stretch over his chest, and Prompto had the frustrating idea of seeing him without it.

“Don’t touch me,” Prompto mumbled. Ignis’ eyes fell to the arm he was still caressing and his lips pursed. “I don’t have anything to say to you.” His lips thinned and Prompto shook his head angrily. “That’s a lie. I have a _lot_ to say to you. But I don’t want to hear your answer, so I’m not going to say anything.”

Ignis sighed, following Prompto through the back alleys. They walked in silence, the younger making the occasional comment about a spot more likely to have something lurking in the shadows. He continued nursing his arm, hoping the bandage would keep it from bleeding too heavily.

“Prompto,” Ignis said with a sigh, coming to a halt. Frustrated, Prompto stopped again. His professor took hold of his arm, much gentler this time, and pulled his sleeve up, revealing the bandage there. Patches of red indicated that blood was starting to bleed through, and Prompto pulled his sleeve back down to prevent the bandage from being soaked by the rain. “What happened?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Prompto snapped. His stomach was churning, and he really wanted to be at home in bed. His hair was starting to stick to his face. “I wouldn’t want to burden you with my problems.”

“Is that what you think, Prompto?” Ignis stepped closer to him and Prompto stepped back, his back pressing against the brick wall of the building behind him. The taller man was instantly in his space. “You think you’d be a burden, to me?” Prompto cleared his throat.

“After today? Do you really need to ask, _VisIgnium_?” Ignis paused, a smirk pulling on his lips, as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Yeah, I’m not the only one using a play on Latin. First you mark me like I’m yours, then you send me away?”

“Oh?” Ignis’ green eyes focused on his own, before flashing briefly to the base of Prompto’s neck.

“Noctis saw it, and showed it to me. I had to play it off as the echidna or the stupid demon dog. But no. It was you, right before you ‘dismissed’ me.” Ignis reached up, lithe fingers pulling Prompto’s collar down. Prompto’s breath hitched as the other man’s fingers trailed over the mark.

“Good,” he said. The younger man looked up in shock and anger, seeing an unreadable look in Ignis’ eyes.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Prompto demanded, shoving at the bigger man, who didn’t move. “You’re so fucking hot and cold.” A flash of lightning put Ignis’ silhouette in contrast, sending a shiver down Prompto’s spine. “Let’s go,” he said thickly, ducking under Ignis’ arm and leading the way further into the back alleys. His heart raced as he attempted to stay three steps ahead, which was a task, because Ignis had much longer legs than he did. He did his best to avoid him, reverting to only speaking when it was necessary.

“What did you say attacked you?” Ignis asked as they neared the center of the city.

“The echidna?” Prompto asked, glancing back at the other as he shook his head. “The demon dog?” Almost on cue, the sound of snarling brought Prompto to a halt. He quickly flicked on the light on his vest, looking around.

“Did you see this demon dog?” Ignis asked as he brought himself to stand back-to-back with Prompto. The contact made Prompto shiver, and he shoved his wet hair out of his face.

“No,” Prompto said, eyes scanning for the source of the noise. “It disappeared as soon as it attacked me.” Blood started trickling down Prompto’s hand and he cradled it to his chest once more, grabbing the handle of the gun Cid provided him with earlier that day. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ignis holding a pair of twin daggers. A deep bark drew his attention back to the area in front of him. “We’re actually standing where I first heard it.”

“On my mark,” Ignis whispered, “start running and turn left at the end of the alley. Do _not_ stop. Turn into the first building and get up to the top floor.” Prompto’s heart pounded in his chest and he nodded, bracing himself. Before he could register what was happening, a red pod was thrown over his shoulder, and the alley in front of him exploded in light and flame. “Now!” Ignis shouted. Prompto took off in the opposite direction, hearing a dog snarl behind him. He glanced behind him to see Ignis directly behind him, and the man shoved him forward, gesturing for Prompto to keep going.

He followed Ignis’ instructions, ducking through an entry way and taking the stairs in front of him two at a time. Adrenaline pumped through him as he heard barking follow them to the bottom of the stairs and he started to panic, wondering why he had the worst possible luck on the planet. The two reached the top of the stairs and Ignis shoved him into a long hallway, pulling him into a room third door on the left. Prompto gasped for breath as Ignis slammed the door closed, locking it before he walked over to the window, taking a salt box and pouring some along the sill.

“Nothing can get through that door,” Ignis said placatingly. Prompto was already staring at the runes carved into it, knowing he’d seen them somewhere before. He was so occupied studying them that he didn’t notice how close Ignis was until long fingers wrapped around the wrist of his injured arm gently, pulling him away from the door. His face flushed and he moved to pull away, but the firm grip on his hand told him the movement was futile, and he was already in pain.

Ignis sat him down on the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of him. Prompto noticed a towel on the floor and wondered how long he’d be been staring at the runes on the door for as Ignis began unwrapping the bandage on his arm. Prompto whimpered at the flare-up of pain that the loss of the bandage caused him, and Ignis’ expression turned dark.

“I must apologize,” Ignis said as he began cleaning Prompto’s torn wounds. Prompto’s eyes snapped up to Ignis’ face, shock registering in his features, but the other man had devoted all of his attention to the wounded man’s torn flesh. “What I did today was… irresponsible. Reprehensible.” Prompto felt like his mouth was dry all of a sudden, and he searched the room looking for an escape as his professor kept talking. “I saw you with that girl and something in me changed.” Deft fingers worked quickly on Prompto’s skin, but he was so absorbed by Ignis’ confession that he didn’t notice. “Afterwards, with Noctis… he was so _possessive_ of you, and I snapped. I wanted him to know, needed him to know, that you were devoting your time to someone else.”

Prompto hissed as a new bandage was pulled tight against his stinging skin. Ignis picked up a bloody needle and thread and carried it to the sink, and Prompto looked down at the towel to find it stained with blood. Now that adrenaline was no longer coursing through him, he was beginning to feel incredibly light headed.

“I sent you away because I realized what I was doing,” Ignis continued, pulling a tea kettle from his cupboard before walking into his bathroom and coming out with a clean towel, handing it to Prompto to dry off. “We hadn’t discussed those boundaries yet, Prompto. I didn’t want to pressure you into doing something you weren’t yet ready for.”

Prompto wished he’d gone with Gladio as he gently toweled his hair with his uninjured arm. At least if he’d gone with the beefcake, he could still rationally be angry with his professor. He knew that Ignis made sense - that no, in their many messages back and forth, they hadn’t discussed actual, physical boundaries and what Prompto was and wasn’t comfortable with, but it still hurt to have been treated that way. He was about to convey this to his professor when the tea kettle began to scream and Ignis set about preparing some tea.

After finishing the tea, he handed a cup to Prompto and motioned for him to drink. “I’ll get you some fresh clothes.” Prompto opened his mouth to say that he didn’t need them, before he realized he was dripping onto the couch where he sat. Ignis disappeared into a room, then reappeared at the door, gesturing for the young blond to follow him nto the room. “You can change in here.”

The blond stood, wobbling slightly, before trying to make his way past Ignis, but his knees gave out and he watched the world turn in slow motion. He tensed as he prepared himself to hit the floor, but the pain never came as Ignis swooped to catch him, chuckling softly.

“You don’t have to suffer quietly,” he said, helping his student up to his feet and toward the bed where a change of clothes was laid out for him. Prompto’s head was spinning, from pain and blood loss and the older man’s confession. He tried and failed not to blush as the other man began to strip him of his wet clothes. When their eyes met, Ignis simply smirked at him and nudged his arms up, peeling Prompto’s soaked undershirt over his head. He blushed, first to look away, but his gaze returned when he felt long fingers push his hair back from his forehead, gripping tight for just a brief second. The feeling sent heat straight to Prompto’s stomach and he felt his blush creep over his cheeks and neck.

“What’s the matter?” Ignis asked, smirking at Prompto like he knew exactly what the matter was. He turned his gaze down only to find that, standing as close as he was, Ignis’ groin was only a few inches from his face. He turned his head away quickly.

“I can get dressed by myself,” he mumbled, pressing his hand against Ignis’ stomach weakly as he toed his shoes off. He could feel the man’s stomach underneath his sopping wet shirt, and Prompto had to use all of his self-control not to curl his fingers into Ignis’ shirt and pull him closer. Ignis’ hand closed gently but tightly around his wrist, pulling his arm carefully to the side.

“You ought not to use this arm for some time, Prompto,” he warned him, inching closer. Every hair on Prompto’s body was standing on end, as his instincts warred between leaning into the other man and getting as far away as he could. He breathed in through his nose and instantly he was filled with regret, because even drenched with rainwater Ignis smelled fantastic. He felt himself leaning into Ignis’ warmth, deciding to blame it on his blood loss. “We should really get you out of those wet clothes.” Before he knew what was happening, Ignis had pulled him back to his feet, fingers tugging his belt free. A soft moan fell from Prompto’s lips, embarrassing himself.

Ignis smirked, pulling his belt lose, and the shorter couldn’t bring himself to look up. “Come now, Prompto. All those messages we shared, and you can’t even look me in the face?” His free hand came to hold Prompto’s chin, tilting his head back until their eyes met. The proximity allowed Prompto to see gold specks in his professor’s pale jade green eyes, and he found himself mesmerized as a thick finger traced the shape of his mouth. All of his inhibitions flew out the window when his tongue flicked out to taste the digit, his eyes flicking to Ignis’.  The look the other man was giving him was one of unadulterated lust.

“Kiss me,” Prompto whispered, and Ignis’ lips crashed against his, closing the gap easily. The permission Prompto gave emboldened him, almost making him feel like he was in charge. Long fingers wrapped around his hip, firm pressure making him groan softly as his professor continued the kiss.

Tentatively, Prompto lifted his free hand, running it slowly up the other man’s chest, feeling every lean muscle under his drenched shirt. A quiet moan rewarded Prompto, who couldn’t help a small smirk as his hand inched up to Ignis’ neck and pulled him closer, grinding his hips against the other’s at the same time. Ignis’ breath hitched, and he pulled away just enough to begin kissing down the smaller man’s neck and jaw, gently lowering him to the bed.

Prompto began working on the buttons of Ignis’ shirt, fumbling when his professor started sucking on the tender flesh of his shoulder. The knowledge that he would probably leave a mark _\- another_ mark - gave Prompto a thrill that went straight to his cock, causing him to strain against the wet cotton of his underwear. The kisses continued heading south as Prompto pushed the purple cloth from the other man’s shoulders, threading his fingers through dirty blond hair as Ignis kissed down the trail of hair leading to the area he’d been touching earlier that day. Deft fingers undid the button and zipper on Prompto’s pants, pulling them away with ease. He made short work of the underwear as well, causing Prompto’s erection to stand to attention, begging to be touched.

Ignis’ pale green eyes met his and the world seemed to stop during the length of his pause, even the sound of the heavy rain fading to light background noise. “I need you to tell me this is okay, Prompto,” he said quietly. “We can still go back from here.”

Prompto shook his head, meeting the careful gaze without shying away. With a confidence he didn’t entirely feel, he said, “I want you to fuck me, _VisIgnium.”_ Ignis groaned quietly and flipped Prompto, who made a small noise as the air was knocked from his lungs at the sudden movement. He heard rustling behind him and shivered when something wet touched his entrance, surprising him. A firm hand pressed against his neck, pinning him in place as Ignis traced his puckered hole, teasing him slowly, as torturously as he had teased earlier against the door.

Prompto whined at the stimulation, hips lifting off the bed as Ignis’ finger began pressing inside at snail pace. It was foreign, having Ignis inside of him, but before he could adjust to this new pressure, the finger began slipping in and out of him in earnest. He gasped in surprise and pleasure, body protesting when the pressure of one finger became two, Ignis adding a second finger slowly. Prompto burned in a not-entirely-unpleasant way, hips writhing as he tried to chase the pleasure he’d felt so briefly. Just as the feeling of pleasure began to engulf him once more, a third finger pressed into him, making him feel like he would burst at any second.

He felt Ignis dip down, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he scissored his fingers. Prompto made a sound somewhere between a whine and a whimper, sucking in a breath when Ignis crooked a finger and hit a muscle inside of Prompto that made his cock twitch and his head drop. He pushed his hips back, trying to get _more,_ and heard Ignis give a soft chuckle.

“Eager, are we?” The man pulled his fingers away and Prompto whimpered at the loss, hearing buzzing in the background. “Don’t move,” Ignis said, his other hand disappearing from the back of the smaller man’s neck. Feeling brave, Prompto got onto his hands and knees, ignoring the twinge in his arm. “Hello?” he heard Ignis say. A warm hand grabbed the wrist of his injured arm, gently pulling it and twisting it behind his back. “I told you not to use this.”

He glanced back to see Ignis holding a cell phone to his ear, giving Prompto a harsh look. Something about the look in his eyes sent another wave of pleasure straight to Prompto’s cock, and he fought a moan, not wanting whoever his professor was on the phone with to know what they were doing. As he watched, Ignis tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder and used his free hand to tuck the younger’s face back down into the bed, Prompto’s uninjured arm giving out happily. The free hand moved to his hip.

“I was talking to Prompto,” Ignis said, fingers around his wrist and hip tightening. “He injured his arm and it began bleeding profusely today.” In the lull of his phone conversation, Prompto felt something thick and wet tease his entrance. He sucked in a breath, gut pooling with warmth. “Yes, I know we were supposed to meet at the center of the city.” He explained what happened in the back alley, followed by the race up to the apartment they were in, and in the silence that followed he swiftly pressed into Prompto, filling the smaller man with his thick flesh. Prompto gasped, vision going white as he teetered on the edge of an early orgasm.

“Nothing, I’m giving Prompto stitches right now,” Ignis said into the phone. The lie went straight to Prompto’s cock, and he shifted, moving his hand down to pleasure himself slowly. He heard Ignis hum in approval. “You can tell Noctis to relax, I’m only patching him up.” A hot flush crept up Prompto’s skin at the thought of Noctis on the other side of the phone line, oblivious to the fact that the man on the phone was driving Prompto into his bed. The thought made his cock twitch in his hand, his body adjusting to the intrusion Ignis was providing.

As his professor continued reassuring the other men that they were safe, he used his grip on Prompto’s hip to gently guide them apart, pressing back in as slow as possible. Prompto bit the cover bunched up underneath his mouth and whined at the slow rhythm the other man was creating, listening to him finish his phone conversation.

“I think it best that Prompto remain here tonight, and I will return him to the manor in the morning. I think I have a clue as to what’s going on, but I don’t want to test it tonight.” More silence, and then, “We shall see you both in the morning then. Be safe out there.” With that, he ended the call and tossed the phone to the other side of the bed, gently guiding Prompto’s injured arm to rest on the bed before gripping either of his hips. Once his hold was secure, he began fucking into Prompto in earnest, the slow pace forgotten.

Prompto cried out in surprise, moaning every time Ignis’ girth shoved into him, pleasure blooming behind his eyelids as the other man rocked into that spot that made his vision turn white every time it was touched. He heard Ignis moan his name, but it was almost drowned out by the sound of the storm outside and Prompto’s own throaty cries. His fingers on his free hand twisted into the blanket underneath him as he continued to touch himself, matching the rhythm of his hand to Ignis’ thrusts.

Each harsh thrust Ignis provided him sent him closer and closer to the edge until finally his vision went white with the force of his orgasm, tearing a loud cry from his throat. He pleasured himself through his orgasm, Ignis hitting that spot deep within him with every thrust until his own hips stuttered and he grunted, pressing into Prompto as far as he could go.

The smaller man gasped for breath as Ignis pulled his softening cock from his body, falling on his side to watch as the taller man pulled off his condom and tied it before tossing it into the trash. He bent to pick up the towel that Prompto had briefly used to dry himself off ever so slightly, gently cleaning up the mess that Prompto had made on himself before cleaning off his own mess and pulling his pants back on.

Ignis disappeared from the room and Prompto felt his flush return, wondering if Ignis would even look at him again. Their tryst in his classroom had afforded Prompto a dismissal; he could only guess at what Ignis would do now.

After a minute, Ignis returned and offered Prompto a hand. Tentatively, Prompto took it and allowed the other to pull him to his feet, following him into the bathroom just outside the bedroom door, where the shower was running. Hot water had already filled the room with steam, and Prompto blushed when Ignis stripped back down to his bare skin.

“We have to keep your bandage dry,” Ignis told him when he caught sight of the look on Prompto’s face as he took off his glasses. “So I’ll help you shower.” _Okay, that makes sense,_ Prompto thought to himself. He nodded and followed Ignis as he stepped into the small shower, feeling slightly cramped.

Ignis moved him gently under the spray of the water, careful to keep his arm away from the direct line. He gently scrubbed Prompto’s back, before carefully turning him around and scrubbing his front. When his fingers began scrubbing lower than Prompto’s navel, the smaller man’s cock thickened, causing him to blush once more. The sight elicited an approving hum from Ignis.

“Ready to go again?” he asked in a low voice, taking Prompto’s erection in hand. Prompto moaned at the direct contact, head falling forward onto his shoulder. He pressed the smaller man against the wall before pressing their erections together, pleasuring them both.

Prompto stared at the hand working both of their cocks, enraptured by the sight as each flick of his professor’s wrist sent pleasure shooting through him. He placed his hand over Ignis’, hearing the other man groan at the added stimulation. He knew by the thickening flesh under his palm that the other man was close, and a loud moan in his ear as the other man came sent him into his own bout of ecstasy.

He leaned his head against the wall, feeling heavy as Ignis gently began to clean them up once more. Long fingers gently washed shampoo, then conditioner through his hair, before Ignis helped him from the shower. Prompto took the towel that was offered to him and waved off his professor, telling him to finish his own shower before carefully making his way back into the bedroom and pulling on the clothes that had been laid out for him. He sat on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes, fighting off sleep as he heard the shower turn off and Ignis stepped into the room, towel wrapped around his waist. Prompto blushed and looked away as the man set about getting dressed.

“So, um,” Prompto said, rubbing his shoulder. His fingers traced over where the second mark was forming. “Listen, Noctis doesn’t _know_. So…”

“Doesn’t know that you’ve been messaging someone on a dating app?” Ignis asked, cocking an eyebrow at Prompto, who looked back up at him, blushing deeper to find Ignis only wearing a pair of lounge pants. “Doesn’t know that you’ve been sending dirty messages while sitting right next to him?”

Prompto felt his blush creep down to his neck and shook his head. “He doesn’t know that I’m into guys.” Ignis crossed his arms, giving Prompto a calculating look. The younger man looked away again.

“I’ll not tell him then,” Ignis said finally, drawing Prompto’s gaze back to him. “Besides, I don’t think the school would take kindly to the fact that the new professor is sleeping with one of his students already. Perhaps it’s for the best no one knows.” Prompto nodded quickly.

“Right. We should keep it under wraps.” He swallowed and stood, wobbling slightly when his vision went dark. Ignis’ hand on his chest stopped him from moving. “I’ll go sleep on the couch.”

“No,” Ignis said, voice firm. It was clearly not up for debate. “If you roll in your sleep you’d fall and hurt your arm again. You can take the bed.”

“But it’s your bed…” Prompto protested weakly, before he realized he wasn’t even sure if this was Ignis’ apartment. _Don’t be stupid. Why would he be wearing someone else’s lounge pants?_

Ignis gently guided him to lay down on the bed, pulling the blanket over him. “Rest well, Prompto. We’ll return to the manor in the morning.” Prompto nodded, sleep already pulling heavy at his eyelids. “Simply call for me if you need anything.”

Prompto was asleep instantly, exhaustion pulling him under the waves of darkness with ease. He hadn’t fallen asleep this early in ages, and his body thanked him with weird dreams and the final visage of Ignis’ mouth on his cock, nose buried in the kinky hairs on his pelvis, sucking him to completion once more.


	4. Discovery

Birds chirping brought Prompto back from the depths of his slumber, but he was very stubbornly not opening his eyes. When he opened them, the wish that everything from the day before had been a dream would either come true or shatter to pieces, but his stinging wounds were enough to tell him what he already knew. Still, he clung to the hope that the Astrals weren’t as cruel to him as they seemed to be.

The smell of bacon cooking was what did him in. All of the hoping in the world couldn’t change the fact that his room at the manor was too far away to smell food cooking in the morning; that and the fact that the Caelum chef would _never_ cook bacon.

Prompto let his nose carry him out of bed, stepping out of the room quietly. Ignis stood at the stovetop, humming a quiet tune as he cooked. Prompto felt a blush creeping up his neck as he thought about the previous night, and he shook his head as he tried to force the memories away, resolving not to bring it up.

“I hope you’re not a vegetarian,” Ignis said, cutting through his inner battle. He hadn’t even looked up yet. Rubbing his neck awkwardly, Prompto stepped over to the counter.

“Are you kidding? If I was, I’d stop being a vegetarian for bacon. I haven’t had it in _so long.”_ Prompto snaked a hand to grab a piece of bacon from the plate Ignis set aside, blowing on it before popping it into his mouth. He glanced up at his professor to see him watching Prompto with a small smirk.

“No bacon at the Caelum manor?”

“The chef is too good for bacon,” Prompto said dryly, scoffing. “Poor Noctis has never had bacon _in his life.”_ That elicited a laugh from the other man and Prompto blushed at the sonorous sound. Ignis sat a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of him on the counter and handed him a fork. With a thank you, Prompto dug into his food excitedly. Breakfast at the manor was always extravagant, and never something as simple as pancakes and bacon.

“I cleaned your clothes,” Ignis said as he finished eating his own food. “They’re hanging in the bathroom. Once you get dressed, we can return you home.” Prompto nodded and Ignis began to clean, already changed out of the lounge pants from the night before into a suit like the one he wore the day before, his jacket hanging over a chair at the table.

Once he finished his own food, Prompto rinsed off his dish and made his way into the bathroom, trying not to think of what happened just a few feet away in the shower, a blush creeping up his neck. He hadn’t ever done anything like what they did the previous night before, and Ignis changed that in the course of an hour. Twice.

Nearly tripping in his effort to hurry up, he got dressed quickly, noticing a spare toothbrush sitting on the sink. Thankful that Ignis was so thoughtful, he brushed his teeth and quickly walked out, seeing his professor flip through a book thoughtfully. Prompto cleared his throat, looking away when the other man looked up at him.

“I’m ready. Thank you for cleaning my clothes, and setting out a toothbrush.”

“I would be a poor host if I didn’t take care of someone I had a hand in injuring.” Prompto blushed deep red.

“It wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have known.” Ignis stepped over, brushing gentle fingers over Prompto’s arms. His proximity made the hairs on the smaller man’s neck stand on edge.

“Let us be off,” Ignis said quietly, gesturing toward the door. Prompto left the apartment quickly and Ignis followed, locking the door behind him. Without another word, the two of them made their way below the building to the underground parking. Ignis stepped up to an inconspicuous sedan, and Prompto smiled to himself at how plain it was compared to Noctis’ sports car. He clambered in on the passenger side and stared out of the window as Ignis began to drive.

They were only a few blocks away from the road that would take them to the Caelum manor when a hand landed on Prompto’s lap, causing his breath to hitch. “Penny for your thoughts?” Ignis said casually, long fingers dancing the same pattern on his thigh that they had on his arm. Prompto cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was thinking about Noctis’ car,” Prompto said, sucking in a breath when the hand tracing dangerous lines on his thigh dipped further up.

“Is mine inadequate to what you are accustomed to?” Ignis asked him, acting as if his fingertips weren’t barely brushing against Prompto’s cock. Every touch made Prompto want to whine low.

“No,” Prompto said breathily. “His is too flashy. I like… yours…” At that, Ignis’ hand pressed firm against his cock, as if rewarding him. Prompto whined as the pressure was removed, eyes barely focusing enough to register that they had arrived at the manor. Ignis stepped out and around the car, opening the door and unbuckling Prompto’s seatbelt before pausing, allowing their lips to brush together for just a second.

“Forgive me,” he said, the barest hint of apology in his voice. “You looked too good this morning for me to resist.” With that, he took hold of Prompto’s uninjured arm and gently helped him from the car, giving the smaller man enough time to discreetly adjust himself before the two of them walked up to the front door of the manor. Ignis had the chance to knock once before the door was thrown open and Noctis was pulling Prompto inside and into a tight hug.

Prompto hugged back, arm tingling at the pressure, and heard Ignis clear his throat. Remembering what Ignis had said about their brief moment at the school, he dropped his arms and Noctis stepped back, holding his shoulders at arm length to look him over.

“You’re okay? You’re not hurt too badly?” Prompto shook his head and Noctis sighed in relief. “What happened?” He demanded.

“Maybe we should talk about it downstairs,” Prompto warned gently.

“Right.” The dark-haired boy gave Ignis a side glance, turned his nose away and led the two of them down the passage that led to the torture dungeon, his hand around Prompto’s wrist. Prompto had almost missed his nightly routine in the brick room, glancing longingly at the book Cor had loaned him. As they walked past the little study Noctis and Prompto used, Prompto caught sight of the beefcake Gladio doing push-ups in the training area.

“You never stop,” Ignis said in a light tone. Gladio grunted and stood, stretching his thick arms as the three of them approach.

“Neither should you,” Gladio said teasingly, pushing the other man’s shoulder. Ignis allowed himself to be pushed, a small smile on his face that made Prompto’s heart thump thunderously. Noctis glanced at him, worry in his eyes.

“Are you alright? How’s your arm?”

“Yeah, what happened? You weren’t very forthcoming,” Gladio said, glancing at Ignis. Another flush crept up Prompto’s neck and he wanted to disappear as Ignis’ eyes met his, glimmering with their little secret.

Prompto shook his head and cleared his throat, hoping he hadn’t turned red permanently as he said, “I twisted my arm and it started to bleed pretty bad, from the scratches from before.” He nodded at Noctis, who nodded in understanding. “And when we reached the part of the city where we first heard the dog, I heard it again.”

Noctis frowned. “I don’t like this.”

“I had my light on,” Prompto continued. “I never saw anything, but there was definitely something there.”

Gladio turned to Ignis.

“Well, Specs? What are you thinking?” The blond pushed his glasses up his nose, crossing an arm over his chest.

“I believe what we are dealing with are hellhounds.” An ominous pause set Prompto’s nerves on edge before he continued. “They are vicious creatures who are typically invisible. They’re also pack creatures, which worries me.”

Almost too scared to ask, Prompto gulped and said, “Why do you say that?” Ignis spared him a glance, a slight frown pulling on the corners of his lips.

“From what it sounds like, you and Noctis only encountered the one hound. As did we. Since they’re invisible to our eyes, there’s no way to tell if there were more stalking us silently, but I’ve never heard of a quiet hellhound chase.” Prompto swallowed thickly. He didn’t like where this was going at all. “So it begs the question: what was the hellhound doing?”

“Hellhounds are easy enough to get rid of,” Noctis interrupted, slinging an arm around Prompto’s neck. “A couple bags of Devil’s Shoestrings and some blessed weapons, we’ll be done with them in no time.”

“Were it that easy,” Ignis said with a sigh. “A lone hellhound tells me one of two things. Given that you keep finding it in the same spot, it is either protecting something, or searching for something.” A sinking feeling gathered in Prompto’s gut. “In either situation, the likelihood that another will not appear in its place is slim.”

At the same time Gladio asked what it might be protecting, Prompto felt words tumbling from his lips. “What would it be searching for?”

“I fear it is not what, but whom.” Prompto felt all the blood drain from his face. “And I’m sure you’ve guessed whom that may be.”

Noctis glanced between them both and his expression turned hard as he took a protective stance in front of Prompto, barring him from the other man’s gaze. “What would a hellhound want from Prompto?”

“That I do not know,” Ignis said with another sigh. “But I don’t think it’s a coincidence that the first night it attacked him, and the next it chased him. I propose that we investigate the area, and search for something it may be protecting. If nothing comes up, there will be other methods we must take to ensure Prompto’s safety.”

Panic was bubbling in his throat, hearing the two of them talk about him as if he wasn’t there. He dropped into a crouch, putting his head between his knees, trying to make himself small, nonexistent, gone. His heart was thundering dangerously in his chest, and he felt like he was going to pass out.

A warm touch on his shoulder made him jerk up and fall backwards, landing with a surprised noise. He looked up into concerned green eyes and felt a strange rush of emotion at his professor’s worried gaze.

“Breathe, Prompto.” He sucked in a deep breath, realizing his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. Long fingers lingered as they trailed down his injured arm, gently checking his bandages. “You’re going to be fine.”

“It’s a hellhound,” he said, the smallest hint of a whine in his voice. “Can’t they track by blood?”

“You’re well protected within the walls of the manor,” Ignis said comfortingly. “You’ll be safe here.”

“I can’t just stay in the manor,” Prompto argued. “I have to patrol with Noctis.”

“No,” Noctis said, and Prompto was suddenly aware that he was kneeling opposite Ignis. “I’ll be okay with Gladio. You have to stay safe. We’ll figure this out, and then you can come out with us again.” Frustrated, Prompto opened his mouth to argue, when the door to the dungeon opened and Clarus walked in.

“Young lord,” Clarus said with a bow of his head to Noctis, who made a face. “I must ask that you come quickly. It’s your father.” Noctis’ annoyed expression was instantly replaced with worry, and he rushed out of the underground room. “Ah, Gladio. I wasn’t aware that you had returned.” Gladio didn’t meet Clarus’ gaze.

“Cor asked us to.” Clarus spared a glance at Ignis, then Prompto.

“Well, ah…” He shifted awkwardly before turning on his heel. “I must request that you give the young lord some time with his father.” With that, he hurried back into the bulk of the manor. The two older men gave Prompto inquisitive looks and the young blond grimaced.

“Regis’ health has been declining,” Prompto explained. The two men shared looks. “Every time he comes back from a trip, it’s worse.” The mood was somber, and Prompto rubbed at his bandage warily before clearing his throat. “Noct and I have a class soon, I should go get our things ready.” He met Ignis’ careful gaze tentatively and said, “Thanks for last night.” He tried to keep his blush away before hurrying upstairs, away from Ignis’ stare and Gladio’s curious gaze.

Prompto’s heart raced as he made his way to his room, pulling on his uniform and gathering his things together before heading to the other side of the house to prepare Noctis’ things. As the young blond was laying out his friend’s uniform, the other man stormed into the room, expression murderous. Prompto swallowed thickly, watching his friend strip his shirt and head into his en suite bathroom, the sink turning on.

“Everything alright?” Prompto asked tentatively as his friend returned, starting to get dressed for their school day. Noctis just grunted in response and grabbed his book bag, ushering them both out of the manor. The intense Insomnian heat had returned, and sweat beaded on Prompto’s neck as they waited for Noctis’ car to be brought up from the garage. Noctis climbed into it, expression sour, and Prompto followed suit, sliding on his seatbelt and trying to decide if he should say anything or let his friend stew.

The drive seemed to take ages, even though it only took about ten minutes in the early morning traffic. Prompto tried to figure out a way to ease the tension, wondering what could have occurred between Noctis and his father to set the young Caelum in such a bad mood. Noctis and Regis usually fought after the older man returned from one of his trips, but Prompto couldn’t remember Noctis ever being this upset about it.

“Remember the first time we met?” the blond asked as Noctis searched for a parking spot. The other man glanced at him briefly. “Back in middle school. Some guys were being dickbags and shoving me around, and they shoved me right into you.”

“You were heavy,” Noctis mumbled, pulling into a parking lot close to where their last class was. Prompto chuckled.

“You were so mad. Everyone thought you were going to kill me.” The two climbed out and Prompto stepped over to his best friend, bumping their shoulders together. Noctis just chuckled, but Prompto kept talking. “ _I_ thought you were going to kill me. You had this intense look in your eyes, and you were staring around and I was waiting for you to look at me and start yelling.”

“I should have yelled at those guys,” Noctis said, voice thick with an unspoken apology. Prompto shook his head as they walked, their friends coming into view. Cindy waved at them.

“No. When you looked at me - really looked at me? It felt like someone was really seeing me for the first time in my life.” A slight blush settled on Noctis’ cheeks as he glanced at Prompto, who grinned. “When you picked up my glasses and handed them to me, and asked if I wanted to grab lunch with you - that was better than anything you could have said to any of them.” Noctis smiled and shoved Prompto, who laughed as they approached the two girls.

“Thank you,” Noctis said, and it was all he needed to say. Prompto nodded, smiling as his friend sat next to Luna, immediately launching into a conversation with her.

An insistent grip on the elbow of his injured arm pulled him away from the table the two of them sat at, and Cindy pulled him under the shade of a thick oak tree. “Gosh dammit, Prompto, we’re talkin’ now.” Prompto sighed, avoiding her gaze, and she flicked his forehead. “I’ve tried bein’ nice and you keep avoidin’ me and I’ve just about had enough. I apologized for takin’ your phone, and I’ll apologize again. _I’m sorry._ Now I can’t take it back and so we’ve got to talk about it.”

Feeling chastised, Prompto looked anywhere but at Cindy, eyes settling on Ignis as he walked onto campus with Gladio. He had donned his suit jacket, and it contoured to his body finely, leaving Prompto to imagine - no, _remember_ \- what his body looked like underneath. Gloves covered his long fingers, and Prompto felt the ghost of them running up his thigh, the pressure of his hand -

“Prompto!” Cindy nearly yelled, dragging his gaze back to her freckled face. He felt the heat rising on his neck up to his ears, a mix of embarrassment and the lust he’d been feeling in the car.

“I’m sorry, I… I was zoning out.” He shook his head clear. “I haven’t talked to anyone about it. I’m not… I’m not _not_ attracted to girls.” He glanced around awkwardly, knowing she was aware just how many times he’d asked her on a date. “But I’m also… not _not_ attracted to men either.” His face flamed again, this time from pure embarrassment.

“Prompto, hon, that’s _fine._ Was that really so hard to say?” Prompto nodded and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. After a second of shock, he wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging back just as tight. “You didn’t need to avoid me for this, sweet cheeks. We’re friends, and I don’t think any differently of you. In fact, I think this makes us better friends, because now we can talk about cute guys together!”

Prompto gave a watery laugh, hugging the blonde tighter. The acute feeling of being watched made him open his eyes, his gaze finding his professor’s easily. Heat pooled in his gut, and he couldn’t help the finger that traced a pattern on the skin of Cindy’s back, her shirt pulled up by the angle of her hug. He couldn’t really tell from where he was, but it seemed as if his professor’s expression darkened, before the man turned and walked away.

Cindy dropped back to her feet, smiling at Prompto, and he turned his gaze back to her. “Thank you Cindy.” She rubbed his arm soothingly, and he winced as the movement brushed against his injury. She pulled her hand away quickly, and he hurried to show her the bandage in an attempt to explain.

“I was helping in the garden yesterday and lost my footing in a blackberry patch,” he said, crossing his fingers that she would believe him. She cradled his arm gently.

“That must hurt a lot,” she said, checking the bandages gently. “You should try not to use it.” _Ought not to use this arm._ Prompto cleared his throat and nodded.

“Listen, I… I’m not ready to tell anyone. If people knew the dork hanging around Noctis all the time was…” He rubbed his neck awkwardly and Cindy pat his arm gently.

“Not that it’s any of their business,” she said sternly, as if she would instantly fight anyone who disagreed. “If you’re not ready to tell people, then I support you. But… how long do you think you can hide it from Noct? Considering the kinds of messages you’ve been sending…” Prompto blushed a deep red, refusing to meet Cindy’s gaze again. His eyes flashed to the last spot he’d seen Ignis, but he was no longer there.

“I’ll tell him,” Prompto said with resolve. It faltered and he sighed. “When the time is right. Noctis has enough to deal with right now.” His father, the hellhound… Prompto rubbed his neck again.

Cindy took hold of his hand and Prompto made a sound of surprise, watching as she examined the ring on his finger. “Where’d you get this?” she asked. “It has the same carvings in it as mine.” She held out her hand and Prompto saw that she was correct; a glittering gold band with a green stone in it the same color as her olive eyes, with runes that matched his. He touched it tentatively and felt a shock run through his fingers.

“I got mine from Regis. You?”

“From my grandpa.” They shared confused looks before Prompto heard Noctis calling for him. The two of them walked back over to their friends, and Luna gave them a sly smile.

“What were you two up to?” Prompto rubbed his neck and Cindy giggled.

“Come on, Luna, gentlemen don’t kiss and tell.” He gave her a wide-eyed stare and she winked at him, sitting across from the other woman, who instantly started whispering to her.

“Come on Prompto,” Noctis said. “We should get to class.” Still dumbfounded, Prompto followed his friend to their first class of the day.

~

Prompto paced around the basement, agitated. It was far too early for him to go to bed. He should be out patrolling with Noctis, keeping him safe, but the three other hunters had firmly denied him, telling him repeatedly that he was not to go out that night. He’d been tempted to slip out after they had left, but Clarus was in the foyer, handling Regis’ business from a hastily set up desk to prevent Prompto from escaping. Noctis was the only one with a key to the hidden entrance, meaning no one went in or out that way without the young Caelum’s permission.

He gave a frustrated sigh and started working out with some of the weapons left behind by the three-man crew. Anxiety pawed at his chest, demanding he face down Clarus and escape the manor, but he knew that wasn’t happening. Clarus was spry for being as old as he was.

He kicked at the post he was sparring with and turned, walking over to his desk and plopping down into his chair. He _hated_ this feeling, like he was sitting on his hands waiting for something to happen. His fingers danced around the edge of the book Cor had loaned him and he opened it to a random page, hoping to find something to distract him until exhaustion sent him to his bed or Noctis and the others returned, whichever came first. His thin fingers skirted over the lines of text as he attempted to focus on them, but his attention came and went, thinking of Noctis, of Noctis and Gladio, of _Ignis…_

His fingers itched and he pulled them away from the book, scratching at the skin roughly. When the feeling only grew in intensity, he stood and stalked over to the lockers, opening one with towels and pulling one out. He stretched the fingers in his hand, rubbing it harshly against the fabric of his pants, feeling his ring catch on his pocket repeatedly as he ran the rag under the cold water from the sink. He attempted to gnaw on the itch, hoping the feeling of his teeth against his skin would somehow alleviate the painful sensation, and when that did nothing, he wrapped the wet towel around his hand, hoping for the best.

He started back toward his desk, holding his covered hand in front of him, but before he had taken more than five steps the towel around his hand burst into flames.

He yelped and dropped the rag, stomping out the fire quickly before staring at it in shock. Terrified that it might burst into flames once more, he carefully bent to inspect it, nudging it until it lay flat on the floor. Several singe marks dotted the white surface of the towel, and each were surrounded by long arching lines that met in the middle of the towel. Almost like the lines created by lightning when it struck the ground.

Absorbed by the towel, Prompto didn’t notice the itch had left his hand until it returned, this time the urge worse than the last. He gripped his hand, crying out from the pain. His knees dropped to the floor with a loud thump and he doubled over, clutching his hurting hand to his chest. A tingle went up from his hand, through his arm to his spine, then shot down back down in one quick burst of pain, straight down to his fingertips.

With a flash of light, Prompto was thrown backwards, colliding with the lockers and sending a burst of pain through his back, making his vision turn black around the edges. He fell to the floor and groaned, back screaming as he attempted to sit up. He felt drained, but the painful itching had subsided completely, leaving the feeling of emptiness in its wake.

When he finally pushed himself to his knees and looked up, he saw the wooden beam he had been practicing on earlier had disintegrated, leaving a burnt stump where it had once stood. His eyes went wide as he stared at it in shock, not noticing the sound of the door flinging open.

Clarus hurried into the room, expression full of concern, but he stopped short when the smoking beam came into view. He called out to Prompto, who turned his wide-eyed gaze on the old man, shock turning his whole body numb.

“What did I just do?” Prompto asked. Clarus wrung his hands, searching for something to say as his eyes scanned the room and fell on the book sitting on Prompto’s desk. His expression soured, and he stepped over to the young blond, helping Prompto to stand before walking both of them out of the room. His grip on Prompto’s injured arm was firm, and the pain only added to the lingering hurt in his back. “Where are we going?”

Clarus sat him in the chair next to the makeshift desk and disappeared, off in search of who knows what. Prompto sank into the plush leather, his entire body aching intensely. It felt like electricity was arcing up and down the arm his ring sat on, but the itch was just a phantom pain now. Every so often, the feeling of electricity would spike down his spine, causing his limbs to spasm.

Clarus reappeared with a servant in tow. Without a word, the servant disappeared into the dungeon, and Clarus once more helped Prompto to his feet, this time a little more careful. He was still carrying Prompto by his injured arm, refusing to touch the arm the ring sat on, and he carried Prompto up the first set of stairs, and then the second.

Prompto gave a startled sound when they began the ascent up the second flight of stairs. Despite living at the Caelum manor for nearly seven years, he had never step foot on the third floor. It was sort of taboo, really, that anyone besides a Caelum, short of Clarus and the doctors and the single servant that attended Regis, travel so far into the manor. It wasn’t uncommon that no one even knew what the third floor looked like.

As it came into view, Prompto was greeted by the Caelum’s splendor in earnest. A large golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, bathing a huge loft in warm yellow light. It didn’t look like the area had been used in some time, but it was immaculately kept. Prompto wondered if this area of the manor had always been off limits, or if it had only begun recently.

Many halls branched off of the main entertainment area, and Prompto wondered where they led. Clarus carried him to the first hallway on the left, passing door after door. Some were open, revealing resplendent guest rooms and meticulously kept studies. One door they passed by opened into the top floor of the library, offering to Prompto Regis’ private selection of titles. Prompto couldn’t help but wonder what books Regis had stashed away for only his consumption.

Their footsteps echoed back to them in the empty halls, rhythmic as each step sent a jolt of pain up Prompto’s spine. He tried to support his own weight and nearly toppled over, suddenly grateful for Clarus’ support. The older man shifted him, sending another stabbing pain up Prompto’s injured arm, and hurried him through the deserted hallway to the very last door. Prompto felt lost; he probably wouldn’t be able to find his way back to this room on his own if his life depended on it.

“Not that there’s much to be done,” Clarus said with a sniff, “but at least try to be respectable in His Lord’s presence.” Heat flushed through Prompto as he finally realized what was happening, but before he could say anything, somehow stop Clarus from what he was doing, the door opened and Clarus dragged him into the room, setting him carefully into a chair situated next to a huge bed, easily twice, three times the size of Prompto’s.

Prompto’s mouth fell open as he took in the sight of the room around him. Everything was made with richly colored mahogany wood, from the bed and frame to the bedside tables and the armoire directly across from it. The room itself was nearly four times the size of Prompto’s. In one corner of the room, incredibly comfortable looking couches decorated with gold pieces surrounded a table, offering a view of the Caelum manor grounds with floor to ceiling windows on either side of the corner. In the corner opposite to that was a huge mahogany desk, papers strewn haphazardly across it. Off to the side of the armoire was a gilded divider, clothes thrown over the top of it.

Clarus cleared his throat and Prompto looked up at him, only for the older man to nod towards the bed. Tentatively, Prompto turned his head, eyes tracing each line of the frame as he struggled not to look at what he knew was waiting for him. Knowing he couldn’t put it off any longer, his eyes landed on the gaunt face of Regis Lucis Caelum, who was watching him with a curious expression. He swallowed, anxiety coursing through his veins as he tried to figure out what he did wrong.

The expression on Regis’ face softened and he gave Prompto a gentle, reassuring smile as he said, “So, you’ve discovered magic.”


	5. The Call of Magic

When the three hunters walked back into the basement of the Caelum manor, they found Prompto staring into space at his desk, looking right at the wooden beam they practiced their weapons with. Noctis called out to him, but he didn’t respond, twirling the ring on his finger repeatedly. It took the three of them surrounding him, yelling his name, Ignis’ hand on his shoulder to pull him out of his reverie. He blinked repeatedly, looking up at them in surprise. Ignis’ hand gripped his shoulder a little tighter and his eyes focused on pale jade.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis asked, the only voice he heard among the three of them. Prompto took a deep breath, forcing a smile.

“Sorry, I was thinking about my parents.” Noctis instantly went quiet, while the other two men shared confused looks.  Prompto rubbed his face sheepishly, covering his red eyes. “I get in a funk when I think about them.”

“That’s alright,” Ignis said softly. “We were just worried about you.” Prompto smiled at him.

“Thanks for your concern.” He cleared his throat awkwardly and stood, making his way over to the lockers. “Did you guys find anything?”

Noctis rubbed his neck and shook his head. “Not anything good.” Prompto groaned. “We checked the place out and heard nothing. Then…”

“We took the towel that was stained with your blood to another side of town,” Ignis said, leaning against his desk and pushing his glasses up. “Within seconds we heard a hound howling.”

“Not _a_ hound,” Gladio interrupted. “Several. All headed our way.” Prompto fingered the small dent he’d left in the locker earlier, fear making his pulse spike. There were no coincidences in Prompto’s life, only terrible, horrible, undeniably awful luck. A hand on his shoulder had him turning around, expecting jade green, but instead sapphire blue met his gaze.

“It’s okay, Prompto. We’re gonna figure this out.” His confidence almost reassured Prompto. _Almost._

Prompto sucked in a breath and nodded, turning to face Ignis when he began to speak. “For now, you’ll need to stay at the manor until your arm heals, since blood seems to be how they track you. The hounds won’t attack in the light of day, but as soon as night falls you should be behind the manor doors.” The younger blond nodded. “Once your arm heals, we’ll figure out a plan of attack and deal with this once and for all.” He was conscious of the way Noctis stepped in front of him, almost hiding him from their professor.

“I should get going,” Gladio said, pushing himself off of Noctis’ desk. “Got some things to take care of at home. See you all at the school.” With a wave, he left Noctis’ dungeon.

“If I may,” Ignis said, “I’d like to take a look in your library. I have some questions I’m hoping the Caelums might have answers to.”

Prompto cleared his throat and said, “I’ll take you there.” The last thing he wanted was to be alone with Noctis, although he knew at some point he would need to be. Without a word to Noctis, he walked out of the dungeon, Ignis trailing behind him. His shoulders were bunched up with tension, and a sudden touch on his left shoulder sent a shiver down his spine.

“You don’t need to pretend,” Ignis said gently. Prompto pulled ahead, letting his shoulders drop.

“Who’s pretending?” he said, turning and forcing another smile. The expression on Ignis’ face told the smaller man he didn’t believe it, but he didn’t press. Prompto stopped at the second floor, glancing up at the third as thoughts swirled in his head.

“Prompto?” Ignis called to him, his hand pulling on Prompto’s elbow. He turned the smaller man to look him in the face.

Prompto blinked and smiled. “Sorry. I’m a bit nostalgic tonight, I guess. Come on, library’s this way.” Ignis fell into step beside him as he led the way down the hall on the left, away from the wing where Noctis’ room was. He missed his bed.

He led the way into the library and glanced up to the alcove where Regis’ personal selection was. There was no point; Regis wouldn’t be leaving his room any time soon.

“Was there something you were looking for?” Prompto asked, glancing over his shoulder before heading down one of the rows of books, fingers tracing lovingly over the spines. “I used to come here, with Noctis’ mom. She would let me pick out a book, and then we’d sit and read it together.” He blushed, thinking about it. “I guess that’s stupid. I was old enough to read a book by myself. There was just something magical about having her read to you, you know?”

A hand on his hip brought him back from his daydream, making him focus on jade green eyes as Ignis pressed him back against a bookshelf. “That’s not stupid,” he said gently. “She was very kind.” Prompto shrugged awkwardly.

“Of course, that was when I still lived in the servant wing. Maybe she just felt sorry for me.” He chuckled. “No parents, living off the Caelum’s goodwill. Who wouldn’t?” He ducked away from Ignis’ attentive gaze, walking down the line of shelves and turning the corner to pace down another. “What were you looking for? I could probably find it for you pretty easy.”

When he reached the end of the bookshelves, Ignis appeared from the row he had walked down first, halting him in his tracks. He stared into hungry green eyes, face flushing with the force of Ignis’ gaze.

“Stop avoiding me,” Ignis said, voice commanding. Prompto felt a rush of heat flood through him as Ignis stepped toward him. Every forward step Ignis took was followed by a backward step from Prompto, until the hard wood of a bookshelf brought Prompto to a cornered halt. Ignis instantly put his hands on a shelf on either side of the young blond, just low enough that Prompto couldn’t duck under them.

“Avoiding you?” Prompto gave an awkward laugh, voice quiet. “Why on earth would I be avoiding you?”

“That’s what I’d like you to tell me,” Ignis said, his breath ghosting across Prompto’s cheek. Prompto felt the blood rushing to his face in response. “Is it because of last night? This morning?” The thought of Ignis’ hand in his lap this morning caused his cock to throb, and he shook his head quickly. The light reflected in Ignis’ glasses as he brought his gaze up to look directly into Prompto’s eyes. “Are you worried about my reaction to you and that girl again?”

Suddenly, Prompto remembered his interaction with Cindy earlier in the day, and seeing Ignis. With everything that had happened since, it felt like ages had passed since that moment on campus. He blushed, unable to meet Ignis’ gaze as he reflected on what thoughts had been running through his head when he saw Ignis watching them.

Ignis took the chance that Prompto’s turned head provided him, starting to kiss down his neck. Prompto bit his lip hard on the sound that wanted to escape his throat at the sensation as Ignis kissed and nibbled his way up and down Prompto’s neck.

“I admit that seeing you two together was not pleasant,” Ignis whispered, hands coming to rest on Prompto’s hips. “When I saw you touching her…” His thumbs pushed up the fabric of Prompto’s shirt, before resting on his hip bones, applying just enough pressure to make every nerve in Prompto’s body beg for _more._ “It made me wonder if she’s ever seen you the way I’ve seen you.” His hot breath returned to Prompto’s face, his lips hovering a hair-breadth away from Prompto’s. “Sweaty, _needy…_ ready for every inch of me.”

On the word inch, their hips rolled together, causing Prompto to gasp in pleasure. A smirk pulled on his professor’s lips, the expression sending another wave of heat straight to Prompto’s gut. He shook his head weakly.

“Not here,” he whispered, glancing in the direction of the door. “Noct-“ Ignis silenced him with a fierce kiss, making Prompto’s knees go weak. The pressure pushed him harder into the wooden bookshelf, making his aching back flare with pain as Ignis licked into his mouth, swallowing every small sound that Prompto made.

With great effort, Prompto pushed the taller man away, just enough to say, “Bedroom.” The other man nodded and Prompto swiftly led the way out of the library and back towards the stairs, pushing his hair out of his face. He looked down the hallway that once led to his room and turned up the stairs, taking them two at a time and heading down the first hallway on his right. Ignis kept pace, following him with no reservation.

Trembling slightly, Prompto opened the door to what was now his room, closing it behind the other man, who instantly pressed him against the door. Their lips pressed together as Ignis worked the buttons on Prompto’s shirt, peeling it off him as soon as all the buttons were free. Prompto let it drop from his shoulders before following suit, their lips colliding as he fumbled with the buttons on Ignis’ shirt. Ignis let him, running his own hands over the bare skin of Prompto’s sides and back before dipping down to grab his thighs, lifting his legs as Prompto freed the last button on his shirt.

Prompto wrapped his legs around Ignis’ waist, absorbed in the kiss as he ran his hands up Ignis’ bare torso, pushing the soft fabric off wide shoulders. Ignis shrugged it off, keeping an arm under Prompto at all times, and when it fell to the floor he carried Prompto over to the bed, pressing him down into it. Pain bloomed across his back once more but he didn’t complain; he was too consumed by the feeling of Ignis’ teeth against his nipple as his deft fingers worked Prompto’s cock free, his other hand pulling off the rest of Prompto’s clothes.

Prompto gave a wanton moan, back arching at the sudden stimulation in two places. His body ached with pain and need, blending the two feelings in a strangely pleasing way. Ignis’ hand created a slow rhythm on his cock, fingers flicking over the head every so often as his lips pulled away from Prompto’s nipple with a soft _pop._ The younger blond shivered as cool air met the wet skin of his nipple and Ignis turned his attention to the other one.

Before he had truly grasped what was happening, slick fingers touched against his entrance and he gasped as one worked its way into him. Ignis was torturously slow, carefully working Prompto with one finger, then two as his hand stroked the length of Prompto’s cock. Prompto whined at the unhurried tempo, hips pushing down as his body begged for more.

Ignis leaned over him, a sly smirk pulling on his lips. “For being so inexperienced…” A third finger worked its way into him, causing him to gasp the other man’s name. “You really seem to enjoy this.” The hand working his cock disappeared, drawing another whine from his throat as the sound of a belt being undone met his ears. Ignis leaned up to whisper in his ear, “Do you have lube?”

Flushing, he nodded, wondering if the servants had moved it to the same place it had been in his previous room. Ignis pulled his hand away and Prompto crawled over to his bedside table, feeling relieved and mortified to find his bottle of lube tucked neatly into the drawer. He’d be embarrassed about it later, he decided as he turned to Ignis, taking in his naked form with a quiet moan.

Ignis was on his knees on the bed, his thick cock standing to attention. Prompto didn’t really see him the night before, didn’t get the chance to ogle at the handsome form in front of him before he’d been fucked senseless. He’d been too embarrassed to really keep his eyes open during their second round in the shower, but now he stared unabashedly, impossibly more turned on by the sight in front of him.

Ignis’ hand closed around his ankle and pulled him close once more, their mouths meeting in another passionate kiss. Their cocks rubbed together as Prompto pressed up against him, _needing_ every bit of contact he could get. The lube was stolen from his fingers, and wet fingers returned to his entrance, pleasuring him in earnest now. Deft fingers had him rocking into the other man’s touch, moaning into his professor’s hungry mouth as a finger crooked inside of him, finding just the right angle to hit that spot with every movement.

Ignis’ mouth left his as his fingers worked a loud cry from Prompto’s throat, teeth nipping at the thin skin of his throat as Prompto’s release splashed between their chests. His kisses didn’t stop at the base of Prompto’s neck like he expected; they continued down his chest, where Ignis stopped kissing in order to lick up every bit of come from Prompto’s skin. The sensation sent blood straight back to his cock, and he watched as his professor licked lower and lower until his mouth was wrapped around the tip of Prompto’s cock, causing the thick flesh to stiffen once more.

He teased Prompto’s cock with kisses and kitten licks before taking it into his mouth, tongue pressing flush against the underside of Prompto’s cock as his head bobbed slowly at first. Prompto moaned loudly, hips lifting slightly as his fingers worked into dirty blond hair, deliberately not gripping despite how badly he wanted to. Ignis set his hand on Prompto’s hip, curling his other hand around Prompto’s flesh, building and staving off the pleasure all at once.

Once satisfied that Prompto was fully aroused once more, Ignis pulled away, leaning over the bed to grab his pants. He returned with a condom, nimble fingers ripping open the package with ease.

“Wait,” Prompto said, just loud enough for Ignis to hear. The taller man paused, jade eyes focusing on his face, and Prompto pushed himself up to his knees, taking the condom with one hand and using the other to push Ignis back onto the bed. The other man watched him with wide eyes as Prompto rolled the condom onto his thick cock and straddled him, trembling slightly.

“Prompto,” Ignis said with a gentle voice, propping himself up on an elbow and using his other hand to caress Prompto’s cheek. “Don’t force yourself.” Prompto met his gaze with as much confidence as he could muster and knocked his hand away, using his other hand to slowly guide himself onto Ignis’ cock. He fell back into the bed with a low moan as Prompto sank down, watching with rapt attention as his professor’s expression changed with pleasure.

Ignis settled his hands on Prompto’s hips, thumbs digging into his skin once more. Prompto almost hoped they’d leave more marks on his body, more remnants of the time he spent with Ignis, their little secrets.

Ignis’ voice shook him from his thoughts as he asked, “Are you okay, Prompto?” Green eyes focused on his face once more, although they looked a little glossed over, and Prompto smirked, nodding as he rolled his hips. He watched as pale jade eyes rolled back and Ignis dropped his head onto the bed once more, a soft groan falling from his lips. _“Fuck,_ Prompto, don’t stop…”

Encouraged, Prompto picked up a slow pace, reminiscent of the tempo Ignis used on his cock just moments before. Ignis was having none of it, though, and within seconds he was using his hands on Prompto’s hips to guide him into a faster rhythm, moaning Prompto’s name again. Prompto watched the ecstasy appearing in the expression on his professor’s face, taking in every detail, every drop of sweat that fell down the sharp angle of his chin, beading at the base of his neck. Prompto reached forward, fingers brushing over the skull pendant sitting in the hollow of the other man’s throat.

His eyes snapped open and his fingers pressed harder into Prompto’s hips, causing the smaller blond to sit upright once more. One of Ignis’ hands moved forward to take hold of Prompto’s cock again, pleasuring him in time with the rhythm he created. Prompto gasped, trying to keep up as Ignis’ hand worked another orgasm from him.

Ignis flipped them, pushing up Prompto’s knees before he started fucking into him in earnest, mouth closing around the skin just under Prompto’s collarbone. His new angle drove his cock into Prompto’s prostate repeatedly, making stars appear in Prompto’s vision as he came, his walls closing around Ignis’ cock. He struggled to keep his eyes open as Ignis thrust into him several more times before he stilled.

Prompto watched his expression change to one of pure ecstasy as he came, closing his eyes when Ignis pulled his softening cock out of his body. The warmth he was providing disappeared, and Prompto opened his eyes quickly to watch Ignis disappear into the bathroom, returning a minute later with a damp cloth to wipe off Prompto’s chest and clean up his lower half. The smaller blond blushed, swallowing despite his dry mouth.

Ignis tossed the cloth aside and gently arranged him in bed before pulling on his pants. Before he knew what he was doing, Prompto reached out to grab his wrist, voice small as he whispered, “Don’t go.” Ignis turned a surprised look on him, but he took Prompto’s hand in his and climbed into the huge bed to rest next to him.

“Are you alright?” he asked, voice gentle. “I got a little carried away at the end there.” Prompto shook his head.

“You were great,” he said, unable to help the yawn that followed.

“Does your back hurt?” Ignis asked. Prompto floundered for an answer. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, but you grimaced when I changed our positions to be on top.”

“I’m a little sore from training while you guys were out,” Prompto said, which was more or less the truth. Sort of. To his relief, Ignis didn’t question him. Instead, he gave Prompto a sly grin.

“Perhaps I should make sure you’ve properly stretched before we begin next time?” Prompto blushed.

“With your help, Iggy, I think I’d be able to move any way you wanted me to.” Ignis paused at the nickname and for a horrible minute Prompto feared it had offended him, but he said nothing, instead peppering Prompto with deliberately slow kisses as the younger man slowly drifted off to sleep. The night’s events, coupled with his two orgasms, had left him feeling spent, and he was in deep slumber within seconds.

~

Prompto stared up at a sky oddly reminiscent of the view he’d seen only two days ago, grass tickling the skin of his neck just above his collar. Cindy sat next to him, legs crossed over his lap so the prickly grass couldn’t touch her as they talked in quiet tones, Noctis and Luna talking at the table a few feet away about their morning class. The campus was full of students, creating a pleasant buzz of noise that didn’t really seem to bother their little bubble. Prompto felt content, his soreness ebbing away as he lay in the grass.

“Hey,” he heard Noctis call. He glanced up to see him standing, and he beckoned Prompto over. “Class is starting soon.” Prompto stood, helping Cindy up. She picked grass off his back and sat next to Luna as they walked off, waving behind them as they made their way to their Mythology class. “This course should be easy,” Noctis said, stretching. “If I fail it’s because Ignis is a dick.”

Prompto snorted a little, hiding his snicker behind his hand. “Listen, you can’t stay mad at him forever.”

“Can’t I?” Noctis said with a challenge, raising an eyebrow at Prompto, who grinned and shook his head. “He might be helping us but he was still a giant dick to you, and that was uncalled for.”

“He’s also a teacher,” Prompto said defensively. “He’s gotta do his job, and we were kind of making it hard.”

“Why are you defending him?” Noctis said. “He’s a bully.” Prompto couldn’t meet his friend’s gaze, knowing if he did that he would immediately start saying all the things he knew he shouldn’t.  He simply sighed, keeping his eyes on the path ahead of them. “Anyway, he left really late last night. What was he looking for in the library?” Prompto devolved into a coughing fit, covering his face with his arm to hide his blush.

“Swallowed wrong,” he mumbled at his friend’s concerned stare. After his fit passed, he rubbed his face to try and get his blush to go away. “I don’t really know, honestly. I led him to the library and went to bed.”

“Did you?” Noctis asked, confused. “I didn’t hear your door open.” He opened the door to their Mythology class, walking into the room first.

“Ah… about that…” Prompto rubbed his neck awkwardly, but his explanation was caught off by a feminine voice practically yelling Noctis’ name. The both of them turned to the source and Prompto watched a girl their age throw her arms around Noctis’ neck, drawing the eyes of everyone in class. Prompto cleared his throat awkwardly, but Noctis didn’t seem to notice.

“Iris!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her after getting over his initial shock. Iris pulled away, giggling, staring at Noctis with bright brown eyes. “What are you doing here? Gladio didn’t tell me you were in town.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” she said, bouncing slightly with excitement. “I wasn’t sure I would be able to come, I was waitlisted in all my classes, but spots opened up in all of them.” She smiled brightly. “My dad doesn’t even know I’m back yet, but I wanted to come see you first.”

Prompto shifted awkwardly, and he wondered if anyone else felt like they were intruding on a private moment. Noctis didn’t seem to notice, and everyone else was unabashedly staring.

The door opened behind him and Ignis stepped in, eyeing the scene in front of him before clearing his throat. Noctis and Iris pulled away from each other, and Noctis glowered in his direction while Iris smiled widely, eyes closing endearingly. Prompto guessed she probably knew Ignis, and his gentle smile in return to hers confirmed it for him. He glanced briefly at Prompto, who felt the tips of his ears turning pink, before he gestured to the seats.

“May I start the class?” It didn’t really sound like a question, but Noctis stood tall with a smirk on his face.

“I guess,” he said with a flourish, making his way to his seat. Iris trailed behind him and Prompto followed, feeling incredibly awkward. He glanced at Ignis to find his professor watching him, gaze thoughtful. He swallowed thickly and sat next to Noctis, pulling out his note journal.

Ignis began his lesson, voice animated as he spoke about Ancient Greek mythos and the way it tied into the prominent religions still current today. Prompto listened with rapt attention; despite not being overly fond of Greek monsters, he loved learning about the Greek pantheon. It was fun to tie it back to what he knew about the six, like the comparison of the Titan Atlas to the Archaen, who protected the land of Lucis and its surrounding territories from a meteor that would have wiped out the entire planet.

He was so engrossed by the professor’s lesson that he didn’t notice at first the itching sensation that appeared in his hand. He scratched at it absently, and when the sensation didn’t subside, he attempted to use the side of the desk, letting the worn wood scratch at the skin of his palm. It wasn’t until the sensation bordered on painful that he remembered what had happened the night before.

Panic surged through him and he jumped from his seat, ignoring the embarrassment that flashed through him as everyone turned to stare at him in shock. He heard Noctis call his name as he dashed from the room, taking off through the crowd as he struggled to find someplace secluded. The sudden effects of his burst of magic the night previous had been confined; he couldn’t imagine what it would be like in the open, surrounded by people carrying items made of metal.

People hurried out of his way as he dashed across campus, fear making his stomach churn. Regis _told_ him to be on his guard, _told_ him that the urge could come at any moment until he could be properly trained, and he’d forgotten. If the uncontained magic didn’t kill him first, he was certain Regis would order Clarus to do it.

He skid behind the atrium that was only used for pep rallies and found a spot hidden among bushes, sliding down against the wall, staring at his hand. It burned with the itching feeling, but no matter how hard he scratched, the urge wouldn’t go away.

“Prompto?” His head snapped up and he met concerned blue eyes, Luna’s face swimming into focus. He shook his head.

“Luna, you can’t - you need to go - “ Her gaze dropped to his hand and she kneeled next to him, taking it gently. The lines he’d created from scratching too hard started to fade. He looked from them to her and back again, shock opening his eyes wide.

“Close your eyes. Focus on your ring,” her gentle voice said. The sound was calming, and he did as he was told, a picture of the ring on his hand forming in his mind’s eye. “Think of the stone. The same color as your eyes, right?” He nodded and she cupped her hands around his carefully. “Imagine what it would look like on the inside, full of the lightning tingling under your skin.” She continued whispering in that way, describing the glittering blue gem as if it were a house for the strange power inside of him. After a few more minutes, the itch faded to nothing, and Prompto opened his eyes to give her a wide-eyed stare.

“How did you do that?” he whispered in awe. She smiled at him.

“You are not the first to discover magic, Prompto.” He blinked in surprise, then yelped.

“You know about magic!?” She gave a soft chuckle and shushed him, a finger hovering over her lips. He continued in a shocked whisper, “What else do you know!?”

“Just about everything,” she said with a smile, fingers slipping under his collar. A warmth pooled in the area just under his collarbone, gone almost as soon as it appeared, and her fingers continued to two more spots over his shoulder before she reached into the back of his shirt, fingers resting on his spine.

“What are you doing?” he asked, shivering.

“Removing your pain,” she said with another reassuring smile. The deep ache in his back from slamming into the lockers the night before faded. She reached for his hips and he jerked away from her, realizing suddenly what the first three touches had _removed._ She held up her hands placatingly and reached for his injured arm, which he tentatively allowed her to take.

With ease, she pushed up his sleeve and removed his bandage with deft fingers, tsking at his marred flesh. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t take care of this before. I was told not to share this with others, but since…” He nodded numbly, watching her hands as golden light enveloped his arm. “It’s a relief, not being the only one anymore. Not being able to tell Noctis… knowing what it is you both do at night and not being able to contribute…” The skin on his arm tingled as he watched it repairing itself, his jaw dropping open slightly.

“Thank you,” he said finally, tearing himself away from the magic that worked his arm to look up at her. She smiled at him. “How did you know where to find me?”

“Your magic called out to mine,” she said with a smile. “It was quiet at first, but the longer it went on the more insistent the urge became. I knew I needed to follow it.”

“I’m sorry, your class just started, didn’t it?” She shrugged, offering him a forgiving smile.

“This is definitely more important.” She pulled her hands away from his arm and he looked down to find the skin healed, good as new. He pulled his sleeve back down, offering her another thanks, and she helped him to his feet. “And don’t worry,” she said with a sly smile. “I won’t tell anyone about the hickies.” He blushed deep red and she winked at him, leading the way from the bushes.

“Prompto?” He turned in the direction of the deep voice that called his name, seeing Gladio making his way toward them. He eyed Luna, then gave Prompto a once over, eyebrow raising at the state of disarray Prompto was in.

His blush deepened and he shook his head, voice pleading as he said, “It’s not like that, it is _so_ not like that - “ Gladio cleared his throat.

“Anyway, are you alright? You scared the shit out of Noct and Iggy - “

“You know Noctis?” Luna said, a gentle smile on her face. “Did he send you to look for Prompto?” A slightly dazed expression crossed Gladio’s face and he nodded at her. “You’re a good friend, mister…?”

“Gladiolus,” he said quickly. “You can just call me Gladio though.”

“Gladio,” she said, smiling a little wider. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Lunafreya, but you can call me Luna. Could you do me a favor and see that Prompto returns safely to class? My own class is just around the corner.” Gladio nodded and she showered them with a rewardingly bright smile that even dazed Prompto a little bit. “I’ll see you later then.”

Gladio took his arm and led him back across campus, toward his own class. Luna watched until they rounded the corner before turning in the opposite direction, and Prompto stared until he could no longer see the atrium before turning to Gladio, who had a confused look on his face.

“How did she do that?” the beefcake mumbled to himself, and suddenly Prompto burst out laughing, drawing his arm from the other man’s hold as several students turned to stare at his sudden breakdown. He doubled over, sucking in a breath only to release it in another loud bout of laughter. The fear and tension and pain had built up so long in his chest, and now it was escaping in a nervous, neverending fit of laughter. “Listen, are you really okay?” Gladio said, concern so thick Prompto could almost feel it as he laid a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. A zap of harmless electricity caused him to pull his hand away, sending another fit of laughter through Prompto.

He sucked in another breath, trying to school his features into a serious expression, bursting into small giggles a few more times before finally managing to stop altogether. He knocked away Gladio’s concerned hand as he reached for the small blond again, and rolled his shoulders.

“I’m okay,” he said with a firm nod. “I’m just stressed out is all.” He brought his pale blue eyes to meet Gladio’s hazel ones, vision softening. “Please don’t tell the others? I just… I don’t want them to think I’m weak.” Gladio paused, obviously torn, but after a second he nodded, understanding in his eyes. “Thanks Gladio. I’ll see you later.” He started backing away, in the direction of the class he’d abandoned. “Your sister has a huge crush on Noct, by the way.”

Gladio groaned. “Don’t remind me.” Prompto laughed and jogged back to class, taking a deep breath and walking inside.

Instantly every eye was on him, and he fought to keep his blush down as he walked calmly back over to his seat, giving a sheepish smile to Noctis, who was giving him a worried stare. His gaze turned toward the front of the class, where Ignis was giving him a calculating look.

“Welcome back, Prompto,” his professor said, voice harsh, though Prompto watched as the strange look in his eye devolved into concern. “Good to see you decided my class was worth being here for. I must ask that you don’t interrupt again.”

He couldn’t help his small smirk when he responded without thinking, “I’m sorry professor. I’ll do anything I can to make up for that interruption.” He watched as Ignis smiled, satisfaction filling him as he cleared his throat and dropped his gaze before he remembered he was in a class full of people. He slid down in his seat to try and avoid the curious stares, and sent a text to Noctis that said, _I’ll explain later._ If only he could come up with a good explanation.


	6. Supporting Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promnis week is soon!  
> Chapter 7 is already written, so expect it to be updated on time. I mentioned it on my tumblr, but I may increase updates from once to twice a week. Kingdom Hearts comes out in a couple weeks, and depending on how my work schedule is looking I might rescind that idea. 
> 
> As a side note, I cannot for the life of me get Ao3’s “last updated” section to work for me. Rest assured, this is still updating every Friday. If I have to leave it in the author’s note every week, so be it. .-.

The rest of class passed by quickly, and Prompto kept his eyes on his professor, trying to keep up with hurriedly scribbled notes. Somewhere in the middle of his lecture, Ignis had removed his suit jacket, and right now he was leaning against his desk as he spoke, one hand fingering the fastenings of the glove on the other. Most of the girls were fawning over this pose, and Prompto could admit that it was also doing something for him.

Ignis looked up at where he was sitting through his lashes and Prompto felt a flush crawl up his neck, swallowing thickly at the look his professor was giving him. He looked away first, and when he glanced back Ignis was pacing again, a look of satisfaction on his face.

He looked down to his notes, his newly healed arm tingling as he remembered his sudden excursion from the classroom. Ignis and Noctis would no doubt want to know what happened, but he didn’t have an answer. He racked his brain for something, anything to say.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, glancing at the screen to find a text from a number he didn’t recognize.

_“Tell them that girl you’re banging needed you to grab her textbook.”_

Relief flashed through him and after a few seconds of hesitation, he sent back a message, _“Thanks Gladio.”_

_“Don’t mention it.”_

After a moment’s thought, he sent a message to Cindy telling her that if anyone asked, he had to run and grab her tools. He hoped after their conversation the previous day that she would just go with it, and a minute later she sent him back a winky face emoji and his shoulders sagged with relief. He’d need to explain that request to her later, but for now she wasn’t questioning it, and that was all that mattered.

Ignis dismissed the class and everyone stood, chairs scraping as students filed out of the classroom. Iris shuffled her notes around and handed them to Prompto.

“Here,” she said with a warming smile. “So you can copy the notes for what you missed.” He took them, returning the smile.

“Thanks, Iris. That means a lot.” Noctis grinned at the two of them.

“I’m glad you guys are getting along.” He was about to say more when Ignis cleared his throat, signaling that the last student had filed out of the room. The three of them gathered their things and joined him at the front of the classroom.

“What happened?” Ignis said, turning a worried stare on Prompto, who shuffled his feet.

“Cindy forgot her tools in her car. I went to grab them for her.” Irritation turned his green eyes to stormy jade and he gave Prompto a deep frown.

“You disrupted my class to go retrieve items for your _girlfriend?”_ The words kind of stung, and Prompto had to fight to keep the hurt out of his expression.

“Hey, don’t be a prick,” Noctis said, immediately jumping to his defense. “Cindy was probably in the middle of something, she wouldn’t just make Prompto leave class if she could do it herself.” Prompto felt guilty, then, knowing he probably wasn’t leaving a favorable impression of Cindy on Ignis or Iris.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to attract so much attention,” Prompto said quickly, wilting away from the withering look Ignis shot him.

“C’mon Ignis, Prompto is friends with Noctis. People pay attention to them wherever they go. You can’t blame Prompto for everyone always needing to be in Lucian business.” Prompto felt grateful for Iris. _Finally, someone gets it._

Ignis waved his hand crankily and pulled his jacket from the back of his chair, shrugging it on in one fluid motion. “Please refrain from doing something so selfish in the future,” Ignis said, giving him a sharp look. “Many people come to my class to learn.” With that, he stormed from the classroom, leaving Prompto with an empty, aching feeling in his chest.

“Man, he’s a fucking dick,” Noctis said. Iris sighed, shaking her head.

“I don’t get it. Ignis is really nice.” She laid a hand on Prompto’s arm and he jumped, looking up into her worried expression. “Are you alright? Just ignore him for now. He’ll come around.” Prompto cleared his throat and nodded.

“I’m fine. It’s whatever, he doesn’t have to like me.” He forced a grin. “I like me.” Noctis chuckled.

“Alright, alright, no one likes a narcissist.”

“Narcissus would probably like a narcissist,” Prompto argued, following his friend from class. They made their way through campus, towards the parking lot, Iris trailing along.

“Oh, shit,” Noctis said as they reached the lot and saw a shiny black car waiting for him. He turned an apologetic look on Prompto. “I forgot I’m supposed to train with Nyx today. Do you wanna take the car home?” He tossed Prompto the keys before he could answer and Prompto sqwuaked as he caught them, staring at them in surprise. “Iris, we’ll catch up later!” She waved at him as he climbed in the car.

“Guess you don’t drive often,” she said with a chuckle, drawing Prompto’s gaze to her. He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“I can drive,” he said finally. “It’s just that Noctis’ car is… _really_ expensive.” Iris giggled.

“I see his taste never changed.” She turned to him, smiling gently. “Hey, I’m sorry about Ignis. He’s not normally so harsh.” Prompto shrugged awkwardly.

“I’m sure his view of me will improve when I’m no longer his student.” She nodded with a smile. “Uh, do you need a ride?”

“Thank you, but I’m okay. Gladio’s gonna take me to see our dad before you guys… ya know.” His eyes went wide.

 _“You_ know?” She grinned.

“Of course. See you later Prompto!” With that, she walked off, a bounce in her step. Prompto rubbed his temples and stalked off towards Noctis’ car, wondering how he forgot he was training with Nyx. The man was a god…

Prompto shook himself and started the car. He’d seen Nyx like, twice. _Way_ _to_ _fawn_ _over_ _someone_ _you_ _hardly_ _know,_ _Prompto._ As he waited for the air conditioning to kick in, he debated what to do; he didn’t really want to go to the manor and face Regis by himself, especially as distressed about Ignis as he was.

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself driving on the road. He cursed himself for driving without thinking in Noctis’ _incredibly expensive_ car, finding himself in familiar territory as he wound through the city and ended his journey in an underground lot. Before he could get cold feet, he bound from the car and into the elevator, stabbing the button for the top floor like the button was at fault for his mood.

When he reached the top floor, he was jittery. He shouldn’t have done this, shouldn’t have come here. Prompto had to force himself off the elevator before its doors closed again, trembling as he stalked forward to stop at a door, third on the left. He wrung his hands, stomach filling with anxiety, but before he could bolt off, he forced himself to knock.

Moments passed by like minutes as he waited, but just before he could give up and leave, he heard the bolt on the other side of the door unlock and it opened slowly. Ignis was giving him a narrow-eyed stare, and it made him want to shrivel up and die.

“What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?” Prompto asked in a whisper. Ignis gave him a scrutinizing look before acquiescing, stepping aside to allow the younger blond to walk inside. His stomach was doing flip-flops as he walked in; the last time he was here, it hadn’t been much of a choice, but what had happened after his arrival that night had been entirely under his control. He shouldn’t feel nervous here.

He took a deep breath, this time looking around the apartment, drinking it in. The couch he had sat on last was a made of a soft brown material, the coffee table in front of it was made of light brown wood and seemed well-worn. He could almost vividly remember what it looked like to watch Ignis perch there, taking care of his wounds. He blushed at the visual that followed.

“What do you want, Prompto?” Ignis’ voice sounded as worn as the wood of the coffee table, and Prompto hesitantly turned to him, afraid of the look in his eyes. The fire in his eyes had faded, however, replaced with… resignation?

“It’s not like that, with me and Cindy,” Prompto said in a rush. Ignis looked away.

“It’s not any of my business.” Again Prompto felt stung, but his friends weren’t here to judge his reaction. He moved toward Ignis, placing a hand on his hip. The other man looked at him without pulling away, expression softening at what he found on Prompto’s face. “Prompto… what you do when you’re not with me isn’t up to me. And it doesn’t matter. We’re colleagues, not anything more or less.”

Prompto withdrew his hand, wishing he’d gone home instead of coming here. He knew Ignis was right, knew they were nothing more than a distraction for each other - it was all they’d ever been, since that first message Ignis had sent him. Still, it felt like someone had electrified his heart.

“You’re right,” Prompto managed, voice barely above a whisper as he tried to keep it from cracking. He forced another smile. “Yeah, I guess I don’t have to explain myself to you.” He shrugged and walked around Ignis, heading for the door, but stopped cold when long fingers wrapped around the wrist of the arm that was never injured. Prompto felt a flash of panic and he nearly ripped his arm away, but nothing happened to Ignis, no jolt of electricity to push him away.

“How’s your arm?” Ignis asked carefully. Prompto nearly asked him which one when he remembered that he was still supposed to be healing from those deep gashes on his other forearm.

“It’s fine,” he mumbled, opening and closing his fist. He glanced back at Ignis, who seemed genuinely concerned. _Hot and cold._ “Thank you for stitching it up so well.”

“It would speak poorly of me to allow a guest to bleed out in my living room,” Ignis said with a chuckle, allowing Prompto to pull away. Prompto rubbed at his forearms. “I was about to cook dinner. You’re welcome to stay…” There was a hint of an offer of something more, but Prompto still ached, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to explain his lack of a bandage or the magically healed arm.

“Nah,” he said, shrugging. The words jumped to his lips and he rashly decided that he wanted Ignis to hurt like he did, so he said, “I’ve got a date with Cindy tonight.” He turned on his heel and left, a satisfied smirk pulling on his mouth at the expression that contorted Ignis’ features.

By the time he reached the garage, his satisfaction had  faded into regret, and he climbed into Noctis’ car slowly, frowning at the wheel. Ignis was right, they weren’t lovers or even really friends. Ignis was their professor, and at night he helped Noctis and Prompto kill bad things. And it wasn’t something Prompto could pursue regardless of those facts, because everyone wanted to be in Lucian business, and Prompto couldn’t set that burden on the Caelums like that.

He texted Cindy, feeling despondent, and she texted back within a minute or so, asking him to meet her at Hammerhead. With a relieved sigh, he started the car and peeled out of the garage, wanting to be as far away from Ignis as he could be. At the last second, he stopped at the manor to put a new bandage on his arm, grabbing a snack to quell his queasy stomach before heading out to meet his friend.

Cindy was working on a car when he arrived, one that Prompto recognized as the Regalia, looking magnificent as ever. Prompto approached slowly, waiting until she was no longer under the hood of the custom car to call out to her. She looked up at him and smiled, grabbing a rag to clean the oil off her hands. Her mechanic’s outfit hung around her hips, an oil stained tank top settled loose around her shoulders and stomach. There was a smudge of oil on her forehead, and she was wearing a baseball cap to keep her hair pulled back.

She walked over, greeting him happily, and he licked his thumb to rub the oil spot off her forehead, causing her to laugh. “I’ll go clean up, and we can go grab some food and talk about what’s botherin’ ya.”  He nodded, grinning as she disappeared into the back of the shop.

Glancing around, he saw Cid standing in the front office, and after a second he walked into it, hesitating as he realized Cid was staring at a photo. When the old man noticed Prompto standing in the door to the shop, he quickly set the picture down.

“Did y’all need somethin’? I thought you were on house arrest.” Prompto chuckled.

“Only when the sun goes down. Cindy and I are grabbing dinner, would you like us to bring you something?” Cid’s tough expression softened ever so slightly and he came around the corner, placing a hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

“Yer a good kid, son. Thank you for helping take care of my girl.” Prompto gave a hesitant smile. “Listen, I’m gonna tell her soon. And she’s gonna need someone to walk her through this, someone who can explain a hell of a lot better than I can. You gotta promise me you’ll help her.”

“Of course,” Prompto said with a nod. “I’d have done anything to have someone to help me when I found out. No way could I let Cindy navigate this by herself.” Cid nodded and pat his shoulder before letting his hand drop.

“You kids have fun and be safe.” Cid waved him out of the shop, and Prompto walked over to the car, fiddling with the keys in his hand. A few minutes later, Cindy walked out of the garage, wearing jeans and a yellow jacket with the Hammerhead logo on the back. Prompto grinned and opened her door for her, before quickly climbing into the driver's seat and heading out into town. They quickly decided on their favorite diner and crossed town, conversation light as Prompto drove.

Prompto parked in the lot of Bradham’s Best and hurried around to open Cindy’s door, offering her a hand to help her step out of the low car. He tried to ignore the obvious people snapping photos, grateful that they at least kept their distance as the two of them walked into the diner arm in arm. He waved at Takka as they entered and chose a booth in the back of the diner, where few people were sitting.

“So what’s on yer mind, sugar?” she asked him, giving the menu a cursory glance. They both already knew what they wanted, and Prompto waited for Takka to approach and ask for their orders _\- a courtesy, really_ \- before sighing deeply and looking up at Cindy, starting to talk in a hushed voice.

“So that… person. That I was messaging.” Recognition flashed in Cindy’s green eyes and she nodded for him to continue, thanking the waitress when she dropped off water for them to drink. Prompto mumbled a thank you as well before fumbling with his sleeves, trying to think of what to say. “We, um. Met up. A few times. But I did something today that I thought really upset hi-them.”

“Does this have anything to do with that text you sent me?” She spoke in the same hushed voice. He nodded weakly and she hummed, waiting for him to continue.

“Anyway I tried to talk to… them. And they made it clear that whatever was going on between us wasn’t… a thing. And that kind of hurt.”

“Do ya want it to be a thing?” Cindy asked tentatively. Prompto shrugged helplessly.

“Could it really be anyway? You see what people are like, when it’s just me and you.” She glanced out of the windows of the restaurant, at all of the people nearby trying to pretend like they’re not eavesdropping.

“It’s not any of their business.”

“But they’ll see it as Noct’s business.”

“They don’t have any right to care,” Cindy argued. “It’s not like yer going around killing people.” Prompto cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away. “There are worse things you could be doing, Prompto.”

At that he gave a small bark of laughter, before letting loose another deep sigh. “Anyway, you didn’t answer the question.”

“I don’t know,” he said, running a hand through his hair and tugging at the follicles in frustration. “I don’t know what I want from them. This is the first time anyone’s ever paid any attention to me like this.”

“What?” Cindy scoffed. “Yer kiddin’, right? Girls fawn all over you all the time.” Prompto shook his head.

“No, they fawn over Noct. I’m just an extra in Noct’s story, not that he’s got eyes for anyone besides Luna.” Cindy pat his hand gently.

“Yer not an extra, Prompto. And there are people who see you for you, and not just someone close to Noct.” Prompto shrugged listlessly, thanking Takka when he returned with their food. Takka just smiled kindly, patting Prompto’s shoulder.

“You looked like you could use some comfort food. I’ll have a piece of pecan pie out for ya when you’re done, no charge.” He smiled gratefully, thankful for all the times he’d come after school to work for a meal. It had afforded him a close relationship with the restaurant owner, and a reason for Takka to always have pecan pie on hand. Prompto still came to the diner at least once a week and cleared out whatever was left in the pie plate.

“Thanks Takka. You’re the man.” He waved off Prompto’s thanks and walked back to the kitchen.

“Takka’s always been so nice to ya,” Cindy said as they began to eat. Prompto ate to distract himself from their conversation, but Cindy seemed determined to continue it. “Well? What are ya gonna do about the relationship between you and this person?” Prompto shrugged.

“I mean, what can I do? They don’t want to change it.”

“So are ya going to end it? Are ya going to continue it as it is, sending each other messages all the time?” Prompto blushed, knowing it wasn’t _just_ messages but not wanting to tell Cindy that.

“I… don’t want it to end. It’s nice to have someone thinking of me in that kind of way.”

“So tell them you don’t want to end it. Keep it the way it is.” Prompto rubbed absently at his unwrapped arm, feeling the hairs starting to stand on edge. Panic filled him, and he struggled to remember what Luna had said earlier as the itch returned to his hand.

He scratched his hand absently as he tried to remember, staring at his plate as Cindy continued talking, turning the conversation to her shop class. Panic started bubbling in his chest and he closed his eyes, knowing if something were to happen here he’d be dead. Takka would kill him first, and then Regis would burn his ashes.

The mental image of the stone in his ring appeared, and he breathed through his nose as he finally remembered what Luna told him. He focused on the stone, touching it with his finger, imagining all of the lightning he could feel tingling up and down his skin pouring straight into the stone. He imagined beautiful arcs of bright blue lightning encapsulated in the stone, and as he imagined it and listened to Cindy’s monologue about carburetors the tingling sensation under his skin faded.

Cindy’s foot nudged his and he opened his eyes to look at her, taking in her gentle smile. “Penny for your thoughts?” Instantly, Prompto was reminded of his brief car ride with Ignis and he coughed, covering his face with his hands.

“Nothing, I just…” he shrugged and affected a smile. “I think I’ve figured out what I’m gonna do. Thanks for coming out with me today Cindy.” She smiled dazzlingly as the waitress set down a large slice of pie in front of Prompto, who dug into it happily.

“I’m glad I could help Prompto.” Their conversation remained light after that, and the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon when they left Bradham’s Best, Prompto leaving a sizeable tip for their waitress. He dropped Cindy off at Hammerhead with an awkward side hug, before driving back to the manor, wondering if Noctis had finished his training with Nyx.

When he pulled up, a servant appeared to park the car, and he quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind him as the sun finished its descent and the last stages of dusk settled in. Noctis was pacing the foyer, and Ignis stood in the entrance to the rest of the manor, arms crossed as he stared at the floor. When the door closed, they both looked up, and Prompto could see relief plain on both of their faces.

 _“Where were you?”_ Noctis said, wrapping his friend in a tight hug. Prompto chuckled.

“Miss me that much, Noct?” He hugged back, eyes on Ignis, who was watching with an unreadable expression.

“You know you’re not supposed to be out after dark.”

“Which is why I returned before the sun could set.”

“Barely,” Ignis muttered, drawing a sound of agreement from Noctis.

“You were pushing it,” Noctis said, shoving at Prompto as he pulled away. “If anything happened to my car I would have killed you.”

Prompto chuckled. “I could never incur such an unpayable debt to the Caelums.” Noctis laughed, his amusement laced with relief. “I was out with Cindy.” Noctis wiggled his eyebrows, causing Prompto to blush.

“I guess all is forgiven, then.” Noctis wrapped his arm around Prompto’s shoulder, leading them out of the foyer. Prompto’s eyes met Ignis’ briefly before the other man looked away, feigning disinterest. Prompto swallowed uneasily and allowed Noctis to lead him through the manor, into a sitting room where Gladio and Iris were talking to Clarus.

“Wait,” Prompto whispered, not wanting to interrupt what seemed like a tense conversation. “Is Clarus their dad?” Noctis nodded and suddenly everything made sense - Gladio and Noctis being friends from before, Iris knowing about their nightly crusades, all because Clarus was the reigning Caelum’s right hand man. Much like Prompto was to Noctis.

They waited for what seemed like ages until Clarus finally excused himself, hurrying off into the manor. Gladio let out an exhausted sigh, running his hand through his dark hair, and Iris pat his shoulder, drawing Prompto’s gaze to a tattoo he hadn’t noticed before. Feathers ran down each shoulder and over Gladio’s biceps on both sides, and Prompto wondered just how big the tattoo really was.

“Hey,” Noctis said, drawing their gaze. Iris smiled at him, while Gladio simply nodded in acknowledgment. “We should probably head out soon.”

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a second.” Noctis nodded and turned to Prompto.

“You should hang out with Iris. She’s going to stay until Gladio gets back.” Prompto chewed on his lip and nodded, glancing up at Ignis as his best friend slipped from the room.

“Be safe out there,” he said in a quiet voice. Ignis finally looked up at him and adopted a cocky smirk, causing Prompto to smile. “I’ll see you when you get back…?” It was a question, a hint of something more, and from the look in his eye, Prompto could tell Ignis was thinking about it.

“Perhaps. Maybe you should invite Cindy over, instead.” _I one-hundred percent deserved that,_ he thought as Ignis turned and left, Gladio following shortly after.

“Let’s go to the arcade room,” Iris said, gesturing Prompto to follow her as she left the room, trailing through the maze of hallways until they stumbled upon the room in question. Iris found a pinball machine and Prompto flit between some of the other games, unable to focus on just one.

“I know Clarus is your dad,” he started, after giving up on finding a game to occupy him. “But how come you guys are such good friends with Noct?” Iris shrugged a little.

“Gladio used to hate Noct, believe it or not. Thought he was another punk rich kid who didn’t care about anyone and just wanted to ignore his responsibilities.” She passed the high score and bounced on her heels briefly before continuing. “But Noct was always super nice to me. He would take the fall for stupid stuff I did cause he knew he wouldn’t get in as much trouble, and he always made sure to look out for me or come find me to make sure I wasn’t alone all the time. He really cared, and I think that made Gladio want to care. When they started training together, it made it easier for them to get along.”

Prompto smiled at the image she painted, of young insufferable Noctis secretly being very kind, of an overprotective older brother Gladio softening because Noctis was actually a good person.

“Where did you guys go?”

“Our mother didn’t want us to live in Insomnia anymore. She knew about all the things that go bump in the night, and she was scared it would kill us like it was killing so many people when we left. So she packed us up and moved us out to Lestallum, which really was only a little better.”

Prompto let that sink in, reflecting over it before another question jumped to his lips, one that he asked in a rush before he could chicken out. “How did you guys meet Ignis?” Iris hummed thoughtfully.

“Y’know, I don’t really know how Gladio and Ignis met. I just remember him showing up one day, and no one questioned it.” She chuckled. “Ignis was always meant to be part of our family.” Prompto smiled at that, cheering her on as she reached the next level.

They goofed off for a while longer before Iris yawned from exhaustion, causing Prompto to chuckle. “Long day?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Iris said, stretching as she allowed the game to end. She input her initials and led the way out of the arcade room, finding the sitting room they’d been in before with ease. “Talking with our dad is always a struggle. He and Gladio don’t really get along.”

“Really?” Prompto said dryly. “Totally couldn’t tell with the way Gladio avoids him.” Iris shoved lightly at his shoulder, draping herself over the couch.

“I wasn’t very old when Mom moved us to Lestallum, so it wasn’t like I had much of a choice. But Gladio could have stayed. Dad thinks Gladio betrayed him, and I guess I kinda understand why Dad thinks that way. But Gladio always said that the Caelums only needed one Amicitia devoted to them, and it didn’t need to be him.” She shrugged. “Dad and Gladio have different senses of duty, I guess.”

She yawned again and sent a message on her phone, closing her eyes after getting a response. “I’m just gonna sleep here til the guys get back.”

“I’ll wait with you.” Prompto sat next to her, reflecting on what she’d told him as he pulled out his phone to play King’s Knight while he waited. Gladio was devoted to his family, and that warmed Prompto’s heart. Noctis was his only family, and while Noctis was fiercely loyal and incredibly overprotective, Prompto still felt an ache of loneliness when he thought about his own actual family.

An hour came and went, and eventually the three hunters filed back into the room, a towel wrapped around Noctis’ neck as he rubbed the cloth through his hair and over his face. The others were more or less dry, causing Prompto to raise an eyebrow at his friend.

“I fell in a pond,” Noctis grumbled, causing Gladio to laugh.

“He tripped right over his own two feet and straight into the water. You should have seen it, it was practically slow motion, and _the look_ on his face!” He mimed falling, recalling Noctis’ expression on his own face, causing Prompto to laugh. Noctis scowled at the both of them and turned on his heel, walking out of the room.

“Fuck you guys, I’m gonna shower.” His frustration only caused the two to laugh harder, and even Ignis had a smile on his face as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

When Gladio finally managed to stop laughing, he walked over and picked up the still sleeping Iris gently. He nodded at the two of them and excused himself, no doubt taking her home, leaving Prompto alone with Ignis.

Prompto glanced up at him, rubbing his unbandaged arm awkwardly as he tried to find something to say. Ignis leaned against the door frame, arms crossing over his chest as he waited for Prompto to speak.

Deciding that words would probably just get him in trouble again, Prompto stood and walked over to the blond, knowing that Ignis was watching his every move with a calculating gaze. He got as close as he could, hand going to Ignis’ elbow as he pushed himself up on his toes and pressed his lips against the shell of the other man’s ear.

“Coming, Iggy?” He nibbled on Ignis’ ear and heard his breath hitch, a satisfied feeling settling in his chest.

“Hopefully in more ways than one,” Ignis responded, hand going to Prompto’s hip. Prompto simply smirked and led the way to his room once more, conscious of the proximity Ignis kept as they quickly bound up the steps and down the right hall to where Prompto’s room was. The door closed behind them with a firm click, and Prompto had just enough time to lock it before Ignis’ mouth was on his.


	7. Best Kept Secrets

The house was quiet when Prompto returned home, skin crawling. He hated entering the manor without Noctis; seven years living there and it didn’t quite feel like home. Walking into the manor, traversing the hardwood floors felt like walking on glass to him. Like a stranger walking around a museum. 

“Prompto,” he heard Regis call, his gaze automatically drawing up to the older man. He stood at the very top of the grand staircase, leaning against the bannister as he watched Prompto travel further into the house. Prompto made his way up the three sets of stairs with trepidation, watching Regis turn as he neared the top. He followed the older Caelum through the hallway down the middle, pausing when he stopped at the locked door of the room that Prompto had become so familiar with. The rest of the third floor was still mostly a maze to him, but he could pick this door out as easily as he could pick out the door that led to Noctis’ room on the floor below. 

Regis unlocked the door with a key that pulsed with magical energy, allowing Prompto to enter first. The hair on his arm and neck stood on end as he entered the room, feeling it crackle with unharnessed magical energy. The first time this room had been opened for him, he was too afraid to walk in. Now it was beginning to feel like a second home. 

Regis followed him, letting the door close with a solid thump before making his way over to the podium where a book sat. He beckoned Prompto over and the blond followed obediently, staring at the cover of the leather book in awe. Imprinted on the brown leather was a pentagram that Prompto carefully fingered, noticing symbols at each point. 

“There are five sides to magic,” Regis said, repeating something he once told Prompto what seemed like ages ago. Realistically, only a few weeks had passed, but with all the vigorous training he’d gone through since, it felt like years. 

Regis pointed to one of the symbols, a crude drawing of lightning. “This you already know quite well.” Prompto nodded, feeling the tingling rush of his electricity run up his arm at the thought. Regis pointed to the symbol next to it, continuing to explain, “Fire, death, ice, life. The five points necessary to create the most complicated of spells.” 

“I know who has the power of life,” Prompto said in a rush, but Regis’ hand on his shoulder silenced him. He looked up into stormy green eyes, taking in the look of resignation in his expression. 

“The power of life was the first to leave me,” Regis said, voice full of grief. “When Noctis’ mother…” Understanding and pain flashed through Prompto as he remembered with vicious clarity the last few months before Noctis’ mom passed away. He swallowed and looked back down at the book under his fingers, feeling like he was intruding on the far away look in Regis’ eyes. 

After a few minutes, Regis spoke again. “It is not a good idea to talk about it before you have found the others. You never know who might be listening.” Prompto looked back up at him, confused, finding the sorrow in Regis’ expression replaced by a hardened gaze. “The world is dangerous for mages when magic is separate like this. You are much easier to prey upon, and your link to them will make it an easy task to find them. The less people know who they are, the harder it is for anyone wishing the five of you harm to follow through.” 

“Is anyone else besides - has anyone else discovered their powers yet?” Regis would know, of course, if he lost the other three powers, but his lips thinned and he shook his head. 

“It’s in your best interest that I withhold that information, Prompto. For now, worry about your studies and controlling your own magic.” Prompto nodded, looking back down at the book. His fingers caressed the symbols for lightning and life. 

“Isn’t there any way to prevent - “

“No,” Regis said gently, stepping over to a candle and lighting it with a snap of his fingers. “It’s an unfortunate rite. Normally, this time training would be with Noctis, but the Astrals had something else in mind with your generation.” 

The awe that Prompto first felt when Regis told him he had magic had only lasted so long, before Regis had explained to him the consequences of his discovery. Fear surged through him and he took a deep breath, feeling the skin of his hand itch. 

“That’s enough chatter,” Regis said, turning from his empty stare into the flickering fire. “I still have much to teach you. Come, let us discuss spell casting.” Prompto nodded, following Regis to a desk on the other side of the room, where they sat down as Regis explained rituals and other types of spell casting. 

After what felt like hours of Prompto attempting his first actual spell, the phone Regis had set down vibrated twice, causing them both to look at it. 

“It seems Noctis and your friends have arrived,” Regis said with a deep breath. “Now that your arm is healed, you’ll be going out with them again. We will have less time for lessons in the future.” Prompto rubbed at the bandage on his arm, thinking back to when Luna healed it so many weeks ago. He had left the bandage on to keep up appearances, knowing he would have a hard time explaining how his arm had magically healed two days after Ignis had stitched his wounds closed. “Remember that your magic is a blessing, but until you find the others you must use it sparingly. It becomes a beacon every time you use it and you are vulnerable alone.” 

Prompto nodded numbly, standing as Regis did and following him out into the hallway. “Thank you,” he said, prompting Regis to incline his head as he locked the room once more. 

“Your safety and the safety of my son are of utmost importance to me,” Regis said with a smile. Prompto bit his tongue on his skepticism and nodded, heading back down the hallway to return to his friends. He started down the stairs and watched the three of them walk in from the foyer, an irritated expression on Noctis’ face. 

He paused at the top of the second set of stairs, listening as Noctis ranted, “I know you don’t care about us, or whatever, but Prompto isn’t a goddamn piece of meat. His arm just healed, and you want to throw him to the wolves!?” Gladio had distanced himself from the other two men, and he glanced up the stairs, spotting Prompto and shrugging his shoulders helplessly before turning back to the bickering men. 

“Listen, Noct, no one said Ignis doesn’t care -“ 

“He’s made it real fucking clear,” Noctis spat. “Professor or not, he treats Prompto like a spot of dirt on his stupid leather shoes.” Prompto’s eyes flicked over to take in the pained expression on Ignis’ face as he pushed his glasses up his nose, an arm crossed over his chest defensively. “My dad’s doctors only just said it was okay for Prompto to come back, and Ignis is telling us to put him right back in the middle of it.”

“I am not,” Ignis said, rich voice dripping with anger. “Believe me when I say that the last thing I want is for Prompto to be in danger.” Noctis scoffed and Prompto cleared his throat loudly, drawing the attention of the three men. 

“Maybe we should ask Prompto what he wants,” Prompto said when all three men were looking at him. Noctis shook his head. 

“No. We’re not doing this. I’m not going to lose my best friend because of some plan that could go wrong at literally any point.” 

Ignis let out an angry sigh. “Prompto is not helpless, and he won’t be alone. Allow him to make his own decisions.” 

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Prompto said loudly, drawing their attention once more. Frustrated, he made his way downstairs, pushing past Noctis and Ignis and making his way back into the foyer to head down into the dungeon. He passed Clarus on the way, but the older man’s gaze skimmed over him, lingering on Gladio before he disappeared into the house, presumably to talk to Regis. 

Prompto walked up to his locker and started to change, pulling out his neglected nightly uniform. He didn’t look up when the other three filed into the room, Noctis bringing up the rear. He heard a throat clear when he pulled his shirt off and glanced up at Ignis, who was watching him keenly. The night before floated up in his memory and he blushed, turning away. 

“What’s this plan that could get me killed?” he asked. 

Ignis spoke without hesitating. “We’ve heard the hounds howling at night, but we haven’t seen them. It’s clear they’re searching for you, but now that your arm is healed, they’ll have a much harder time finding you.”

“Which means,” Gladio said, crossing his arms over his chest, “We might be able to find them first.” Prompto hummed thoughtfully as he walked over to the sink, washing his face and the back of his neck. He still had not put his shirt back on, providing Ignis a little show that the others thought nothing of. 

Noctis crossed his arms over his chest in a mirror of Gladio’s pose, glaring at the wooden beam they practiced on. “If they don’t kill you first.” 

Irritation was clear in Ignis’ voice as he continued. “If we can trap a hound, we could very possibly trace the spell that summoned it back to the caster. We simply need to lure one out.” 

“With me,” Prompto said, standing to face Ignis, water running down his neck and chest. He watched as pale green eyes followed the trail a droplet created as it snaked down his chest, unable to help his small smirk as he walked over to the locker full of towels and wiped off his face and neck. 

“Yes.” Silence pervaded as Prompto pulled on his shirt, the thick fabric catching on his bandage. “Without your blood to identify you by, the hounds will be at a disadvantage. They’ll have a harder time identifying you, especially if other people are wearing your scent.” 

Understanding dawned on Prompto and he glanced between the three of them. “You want to provide them with multiple targets. If they all have the scent of a different person, they can’t all come after me.” 

“We don’t even know if that would work,” Noctis said, voice thick with anger. “This is a stupid, reckless idea. We can figure something else out.” 

“Don’t be stupid, Noct,” Gladio said, clearly frustrated. “We’ve been trying to figure something else out for a month and nothing’s worked. Ignis isn’t throwing Prompto under the bus, he’s trying to find a way to keep him safe.”

“By putting him in danger!” Noctis cried out. 

“Let’s do it,” Prompto said, eyes focused on pale jade. Ignis nodded, relief plain in his gaze, while Noctis turned a hurt look on him. “Gladio said it, Noct, nothing’s working, and I can’t just sit around anymore. When this plan works, we can figure out who the hell summoned hellhounds after me and deal with the source of the problem.” He turned from his best friend’s pained expression to look at their professor. “What do you need from me?” 

“Let’s go find something from your room that carries the most of your scent. Then we’ll discuss the plan further. Noctis, Gladio, look for weapons that will stun, but not kill. Call Cid and ask for an electrified cage to be made ready as soon as possible.” Gladio nodded and Noctis looked away. 

Prompto approached his best friend and put his hands on the other man’s shoulders, moving around until Noctis had no choice but to look at him. He gave a reassuring smile. “It’s gonna be fine. When this plan works - and it  _ will  _ work - we’ll come back to the manor and get absolutely shitfaced and I’ll kick your ass at King’s Knight all night long, okay?” Noctis’ eyes searched his and his expression turned from despair to determination as he nodded. Prompto grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. “Alright. Call Cid, we’ll be back soon.”

Ignis followed him back through the house, up to the third level and down the right hall. “As many times as I’ve come this way, it still feels like a maze,” Ignis said, their hands brushing together repeatedly. Prompto glanced up at him, taking in his thoughtful expression. “Listen, Prompto, if this plan scares you - if you don’t feel safe, we don’t have to do this.”

Prompto shook his head as he led the way into his room, closing the door behind them. “I trust you, Iggy.” Ignis turned to him, brushing his fingertips over Prompto’s cheek. 

“Perhaps that is unwise.” Their lips met in a heated kiss and Prompto pressed closer, suddenly needing to be closer to the other man. Everything about this kiss felt desperate, and it kind of scared him. He felt long fingers settle on his hips almost gingerly, as if Ignis was afraid of breaking him. 

“Are you afraid, Ignis?” Prompto whispered as they separated, watching as Ignis turned his gaze away. 

“I have studied mythos and monsters my entire life, Prompto.” He pulled away, starting to peruse Prompto’s things. “I know the ins and outs of hunting, how best to trap demons and spirits, what elements a monster is weakest to.” Prompto watched him traverse the room, watching his body language shift as his confidence dropped from his voice. “But what if I’m wrong? What if the worst comes of my plan?” He finally met Prompto’s eyes, expression tight. “What if we lose you because of my overconfidence?”

Prompto shook his head firmly. “I’ve got a couple tricks up my sleeve. Don’t count me out.” Ignis sighed softly, walking back over to Prompto to press their foreheads together. 

“I know. You’re a fantastic hunter, Prompto, and I admire your courage.” He pulled away just as quickly as he came, leaving Prompto blinking in confusion. “We mustn’t fail. Noctis will have my head if anything happens to you.” Prompto worried his lip, eyebrows scrunching together as he tried to figure out what just happened. At first, it almost seemed like Ignis confessing to something.  _ Don’t be stupid, what would he confess to? _

Prompto cleared his throat and moved over to his bed. “My pillow cases would probably do the trick,” he said, pulling one of them closer to him. “I run hot at night, I always wake up sweating.” Ignis nodded, grabbing the other. They pulled the pillows free and Ignis handed the case to him. 

“Hold onto it, so it smells more like you until we go out.” Prompto nodded and Ignis eyed him. “Noctis can use the shirt you were wearing earlier. It definitely would not fit Gladio.” Prompto laughed at the visual, shaking his head as he started back toward the door. 

A hand on his wrist halted him, and Ignis pulled him close, kissing him gently as his lithe fingers worked the bandage on Prompto’s arm. Prompto was so absorbed in the kiss that he didn’t notice the removal of the bandage until it fluttered from his arm, and Ignis rubbed a warm hand up the length of his forearm, making his hairs stand on end. 

Ignis hummed in surprise, pulling away to look down at Prompto’s arm. Prompto followed his gaze and suddenly remembered that there  _ should  _ be mostly healed scars on his arm, but Luna’s magic had completely healed any trace of the wounds from his body. 

“You heal surprisingly well,” Ignis commented, running his fingers lightly over the sensitive skin on the inside of Prompto’s arm. Prompto shivered slightly, looking up into jade eyes, blushing at the sight of Ignis licking his lips. He kissed Prompto again, pressing him back against the door, trailing kisses down his neck as he whispered into Prompto’s ear, “My marks faded so quickly… shall I give you another?” Prompto moaned softly as Ignis bit down on the skin just under the hem of his shirt. 

“The others are waiting…” Prompto whispered, as the grip on his hips tightened. He definitely wouldn’t mind locking them both in his room, but the longer they fooled around, the more likely one of the other hunters would find them. 

“They can wait just a little bit longer,” Ignis said in an alluring whisper, ghosting his lips over Prompto’s. A soft whine escaped the back of Prompto’s throat, and he pushed feebly at broad shoulders, disappointment settling in his gut when Ignis stepped back. “You’re right,” he said, voice dripping with dissatisfaction. “I just don’t know when I’ll have you to myself again. You’ve already made plans tonight.” Prompto remembered his promise to his best friend and berated himself internally. 

“If it helps, I’ll be thinking of your dick all night.” The words escaped his mouth before he could bite them back, but they elicit a smirk from the older man. 

“I suppose it helps a little.” He reached around Prompto to open the door. “Come, let us put this plan into action.” Prompto led the way from his room, back down the hallway, feeling Ignis’ hand on the small of his back. The pressure was a pleasant constant as they walked back down the stairs and down into the dungeon once more. His hand only fell away when the others came into view, leaving a cold feeling on Prompto’s back as he walked over to Gladio and handed him a pillowcase. Gladio took it and gestured to the table of equipment with items meant to stun an opponent. 

It wasn’t often that Noctis and Prompto set out to capture instead of kill. Every so often, they’d need to capture a werewolf to find out who turned them, or a vampire in an attempt to revert them, but rarely did those plans ever actually work for them. No, typically, the answer to Noctis’ nightly struggle was the end for the hideous creatures that stalked the night. 

Prompto glanced over it and walked over to his discarded clothes, pulling his school shirt out from the pile and handing it to Noctis. Noctis raised an eyebrow at him, taking it slowly, and Prompto grinned. 

“What, you don’t want to smell like me?” His best friend made a face and he laughed, tossing the last pillowcase to Ignis, who caught it and wrapped it around his belt. Noctis slipped the shirt on over his nightly ensemble as Prompto picked over the table, grabbing a simple taser. 

“Here,” Gladio said, handing him an earpiece. He took it, glancing up at the bigger man. “Cid created these with their own frequency. Only the four of us are on it. This way it’s easier to keep in touch.” Prompto nodded, fixing the piece around his ear. 

“Remember, don’t kill any of them until we know for sure one has been caught.” They all turned to Ignis and nodded. “Are we sufficiently prepared then?”

“As prepared as we can be,” Noctis said, tone as distasteful as if someone had just offered him vegetables. Prompto grinned. 

“Let’s do this.” The other two men started to leave the sanctuary of the Caelum dungeon, and Prompto made to follow, but Ignis grabbed his arm. Surprised, Prompto looked up at him, but the other men didn’t notice. Once they’d left, Ignis let go of his arm and reached up, unclasping his necklace and holding it out to Prompto. 

“I’d like you to wear this, for tonight.”

“Oh? Are you offering me your token, like a jousting knight?” Prompto joked as he turned, allowing Ignis to clasp it around his neck. Ignis gave a low chuckle, tugging on it lightly to make sure it held. 

“Not quite.” Prompto turned back to him. “It will keep you hidden from those who seek to find you. I’m not sure how well it works on hellhounds, since they function by smell, but at the very least they’ll be more likely to come after one of us.” 

Prompto’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. “What if they hurt one of you? You guys can’t be the only ones in danger - “ Ignis cut him off. 

“They’ll likely notice once they get close enough that we are not their prey. It’s clear that they’re hunting you for some reason, and I don’t think it’s a good idea to let them find you. And I…” he trailed off, and Prompto was about to ask him what when Gladio appeared down the stairs again. 

“Let’s get a move on, night only lasts for so many hours ya slowpokes.” Ignis smiled dazzlingly at him and followed him up the stairs, leaving Prompto alone with his thoughts.  _ And I what? _

His confusion followed him upstairs and to the others, where Ignis was discussing formation and where they would start. “We shouldn’t go near where Prompto first found the hellhound. It seems to be a familiar spot to them. We’ll start on the opposite side of town;  _ stay close.  _ As soon as someone sends the signal that we’ve caught one, Prompto, you rush over with the cage.” Prompto nodded. “As soon as we’ve caught one, get off the streets. I’ll spend tonight looking for a way to use the link between hound and summoner to find them.” 

Everyone nodded and Noctis nudged Prompto. “Come on, we’re gonna head to Hammerhead before we meet up.” Prompto nodded and their groups separated, Prompto following Noctis to where his car had been parked out front. The two began the short drive to Hammerhead, Prompto tapping out an anxious beat on his thigh as Noctis drove. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the confident one?” Noctis asked as they pulled into the lot. Prompto sent him a cocky grin. 

“I am confident.” Noctis rolled his eyes and they climbed out of the car, walking over to the door that led into the waiting room for the shop. Cid met them at the door, opening it for them. When they stepped inside, Cindy’s voice rang out. 

“Gramps? Oh, boys, what are you doing here?” The two shared a look, before turning to Cid, who took a deep breath. 

“Listen, Cin, there’s some stuff we gotta talk about.” He handed the small metal contraption to Prompto and pointed at a button on its side. “Press that when you’re ready to use it. It’ll open up, and the electricity will start. Make sure you only grab it by the rubber handle, or you’ll shock yourself stupid.” Prompto and Noctis nodded fervently, glancing at the questioning expression on Cindy’s face. 

“What’s going on?” Cid shooed her back in the shop and the two boys left, sharing an awkward look as they climbed into the car. 

“Well… at least we won’t have to pretend around her anymore,” Prompto offered as they began to drive. 

“Yeah, but usually Luna’s around too.” Prompto had to bite his tongue to stop himself from spitting out that Luna already knew. 

Hesitantly, he asked, “Are you planning on telling her?” Maybe if Noctis ‘told’ Luna, they wouldn’t have to pretend anymore. 

Noctis gave a frustrated hum. “I don’t… think Luna deserves to be pulled into this.” Prompto made a surprised noise, watching his best friend’s uncertain expression. “It’s for the best that she doesn’t know.”

“You’ll have to tell her someday, dude, you’re like, in love with her.” 

“Yeah,” Noctis admitted. “Which is why it’s for the best that I don’t get involved with her.” Prompto’s jaw fell open and a strangled noise fell from the back of his throat. 

“That’s utter bullshit,” Prompto said finally as they pulled up to the meeting spot. Noctis just sighed. 

“We’ll talk about it later.” Prompto wanted to continue their conversation, but Gladio and Ignis appeared, calling their attention. 

“Damn straight we will,” Prompto grumbled as he followed Noctis out of the car and over to the two men. 

“Everyone have their piece of Prompto?” Ignis asked. “Prompto, the cage?” Prompto held it up, still glaring daggers at Noctis. A hand on his shoulder brought his attention back to Ignis, his breath catching at the concern in his jade eyes. “Be careful. Remember to call for us if you need anything.” He nodded and Ignis looked at the others. 

“Fan out,” Gladio said. “Remember, we need to capture one before we can kill any of them.” They all nodded and the three men went in separate directions. As soon as they disappeared around the corners of the Insomnian alleyways, Prompto heard a loud, deep-pitched howl, several echoing seconds after the first. He shivered and rubbed his arms, feeling electricity cause his arm hair to stand on end. 

_ “Remember not to stray too far,”  _ came Ignis’ voice in his ear, causing him to shiver for an entirely different reason.  _ “Stay in range of everyone else so we can provide quick backup.”  _ Prompto nodded, although he knew Ignis was talking to the others; they were all supposed to stay relatively close to Prompto. 

After a few seconds, Prompto took a deep breath and started down a random alleyway, electricity tracing paths up and down his arms in time with his thundering heartbeat. Anxiety coursed through his veins, feeling not unlike the small arcs of lightning crossing from one hair to another. There was no itching sensation, so Prompto allowed the bright blue light to travel harmlessly over his arms. 

Another howl created a chain of echoes, this time closer, and the hairs on Prompto’s neck stood on end as he waited, trying to anticipate which direction one of the invisible creatures might come from. He gripped the metal contraption tight in one hand, the taser he’d nabbed earlier in the other. This plan was too risky; they shouldn’t have done this. 

Electricity coursed up into his hair and down over his cheeks, giving him an ephemeral blue glow that did nothing to help his anxiety. Prompto sucked in a breath, and suddenly the tiny electric current shot forward, arcing around the corner, almost… beckoning him? 

He stopped short, surprised, watching as the afterimage the sudden burst had created faded away, leaving the bright blue light fluttering over his skin as if exasperated. He rubbed his face, wondering when he started ascribing human qualities to his magic. 

He yelped when, suddenly, a spark caught on his fingers, harmless but still forceful. Another flash of lightning arced around the corner and Prompto knew, whether he liked it or not, that he needed to follow the trail the light was creating. Taking a deep breath, he raced around the corner, following the fading trail of light. 

“Fuck!” It was a loud, gruff shout that Prompto recognized as Gladio’s gravelly voice. Panicked, Prompto raced forward, his skin no longer tingling with electricity. 

Skidding around a corner, Prompto stopped short when he saw Gladio in a corner, rod sparking with bright white light. Prompto could make out the sound of two distinctive snarls, putting his thoughts into overdrive. Without thinking, he dropped the taser and shot a hand out, bright blue lightning shooting out from his hands, arcing between two hounds. It was almost comical the way it lit them up, making it obvious exactly where they were standing. When the electricity stopped coursing between the two hellhounds, they dropped, fur smoking slightly. 

“What the fuck,” Gladio said. Prompto grimaced and knelt next to one of the hounds, clicking the button on the cage. It snapped to life, creating a cage just big enough for one of the beasts to fit in. Prompto glanced at the other one. 

“Finish that one off.” Gladio staggered forward, pulling out a syringe and injecting the beast with it. It disappeared with a cloud of smoke as Prompto managed to get the other hound in the cage, just before it jumped back to life and started to snap for him. He slammed the gate closed quickly, falling away and landing on his hands. At that he whined, feeling drained. 

“Prompto,” Gladio huffed. “What the fuck just happened?” 

Prompto pressed his hand to his ear. “We got one.” He heard Noctis’ surprised reply and relief was clear in Ignis’ voice as he responded. 

“Fantastic. Let’s get it in my car - “

“Where are we taking it?” Noctis said, sounding out of breath. “We can’t get it past the wards in my house.” All four men cursed loudly, and Prompto struggled to think around the haze his magic had created. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Prompto said. “Ignis, meet me at the car.”

“I could use some help!” Noctis said. 

“Discard Prompto’s items,” Ignis said in a rush. “Gladio, help Noctis.” 

“You’re going to explain that later,” Gladio said, helping Prompto to his feet. Prompto rubbed his face and grabbed the cage, watching the shock and horror in Gladio’s expression when he saw Prompto holding the electric cage from the sides. 

Prompto quickly grabbed the rubber handle. “It’s fine, go help Noct. If anything happens to him…” Gladio waved him off, disappearing down an alley, and Prompto head off in the opposite direction, back towards the cars. The hound in the cage lunged at the bars and yelped when it connected with the electricity. 

Prompto grit his teeth, toting the cage along. Ignis’ car came into view and Prompto breathed a sigh of relief, startling when Ignis appeared at a sprint. 

“Prompto.” His name fell from Ignis’ lips with in a relieved sigh, his chest heaving, sweat dripping from his temple. The sight of him had heat stirring in Prompto’s gut and he swallowed, setting the cage down next to Ignis’ car. “Are you hurt?” Ignis strode forward, hands coming up to Prompto’s face as he inspected him, searching for any sign of injury. 

“I’m fine,” Prompto said, fighting a giggle when Ignis flipped him around. “I’m a little tired, but I’m fine.” Exhaustion flooded him as Ignis turned him back around. Ignis rest his hand on the back of Prompto’s neck. “We should go.”

Ignis nodded, lips thinning as Prompto lifted the cage into his backseat. They climbed into the car and Prompto directed him toward downtown, instructing him to park in front of a familiar coffee shop. 

“What is this?” Ignis asked. 

“Grab the cage.” He walked over to the nondescript door next to the shop and looked down at the lock, grabbing his keys. He never came here by himself; would the wards even let him in?

He shoved the key in the lock, praying to the Astrals as he opened the door and stepped inside tentatively. When he didn’t suddenly catch fire, he figured it was safe, and he beckoned to Ignis, who followed him upstairs. They made their way up into the familiar studio and Prompto took a deep breath. His shoulders relaxed from their tense position and he took the cage from Ignis, setting it off into the corner. 

“What is this spot?” Ignis asked, investigating the cupboard full of training weapons. 

“This is where Noct and I train with Cor.” Ignis hummed and turned to Prompto, closing the distance between them. His lips crashed into Prompto’s in one fluid motion, his teeth catching on Prompto’s lips fervently. Prompto whined at the feeling, Ignis’ long fingers wrapping around his hips. 

_ “Did you guys find some place?”  _ Noctis’ voice echoed in both their ears and Prompto whined as Ignis pulled away. 

_ “Yes. We’ll head back to the manor shortly.”  _ Prompto was breathless, and every bone in his body screamed at him to plant his feet and stay, to earn more of those desperate kisses Ignis had been giving him. The look on Ignis’ face told him it wasn’t going to happen. “The sooner we return, the sooner I find a way to trace the spell, the sooner you’re safe, Prompto.” His voice was thick with regret and worry, making Prompto’s stomach churn from guilt at his own disappointment. 

“You’re right. We should go.” Before Ignis could shoo him out of the building, he stole another kiss, a promise of more later. “Alright, I’m ready.” Ignis simply smirked at him, putting a hand on his lower back to lead him from the building. 


	8. Urban Myths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on bumping up production to biweekly chapters! There will now be chapters every Monday/Tuesday and Friday. Thanks for reading!

Prompto was just passing the threshold from Tipsy to Drunk when Gladio pointed out he was wearing the same necklace Ignis wore.

Gladio himself was not anywhere close to the same amount of alcohol level as Prompto and Noctis, still nursing his first drink of the night. They were sitting in the library, waiting for Ignis to join them so they could keep him company as he worked. They’d probably only be a distraction, but Ignis told them he wouldn’t mind, and so that’s where they were.

Except Ignis left to find food, and hadn’t yet returned. When Gladio noticed Prompto was wearing the older man’s trinket, his eyes scanned the room, hoping Ignis would have an answer for him, but Ignis still had not returned. Prompto turned a weak smile on Gladio and shrugged.

“Ignis asked me to wear it. It looks cool right? Matches my _aesthetic.”_ Gladio snorted and Prompto grinned, wobbling to his feet. Instantly the other man grabbed his arm, helping him to steady himself. Prompto thanked him and turned, starting for the door.

“Where are you going!?” Noctis called, words slurring a little bit. Prompto grinned over his shoulder.

“To get more booze!” Noctis cheered and Prompto made his way down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchens. He sank back into a pleasant Buzzed as he walked, humming lowly so as not to wake anyone in the servants quarters as he head to the familiar locations.

Ignis was standing at an island in the center, arms braced against the counter as he read the book on top of it. Prompto smiled at the sight of Ignis intent on his book, grabbing a hidden bottle of Sabertusk, continuing his hum to let Ignis know he was there. The other man looked up at him and offered a small smile.

“Ah, Sabertusk. How did you know that was there?” Prompto grinned.

“They don’t ever change the way things are put away in the kitchens. I stocked them for _years,_ if I ever forgot I’d be ashamed.” Ignis shook his head and grabbed two glasses, and Prompto poured them both drinks, knocking their glasses together when Ignis offered and sipping the whiskey. He watched the way Ignis’ lips folded over the rim of the glass with bright eyes, blushing but refusing to look away when the other man met his eyes. Ignis pulled the glass away, smile desolating any reservations Prompto had. He sidled closer, leaning against the counter as their arms brushed together.

“What are you reading?” He asked, twisting to bare his neck to Ignis as he glanced down at the book. Ignis hummed.

“Just brushing up on what I know about summoning.” Prompto didn’t flinch when gentle fingers brushed over his jaw and down his neck, but he shivered slightly when Ignis hummed quietly and tugged at the hem of Prompto’s collar, revealing the mark he left earlier, when they were in Prompto’s room. “You bruise very easily.” Prompto laughed, sipping his drink.

“I definitely don’t have the complexion for an Insomnian.” Ignis hummed, thumb pressing against the mark, leaving a pleasant sensation of pressure. After a second Ignis cleared his throat and turned back to his book.

“You mean to say you were born elsewhere?” Ignis asked, flicking to the next page before sipping his drink again. Prompto nodded and Ignis hummed. “What brought you to Insomnia?”

“No idea,” Prompto said with a whisper. Ignis met his gaze and the blond shrugged. “I’ve been here my whole life, but…”

“But?” Prompto swallowed and managed a weak smile.

“My parents disappeared before I understood enough to ask questions. Lady Aulea was the only one who knew anything about where I came from.” Ignis hummed.

“What unfortunately mysterious circumstances. I’m sorry, Prompto, if my inquisitiveness hurt you.” Prompto shook his head and shrugged again.

“I’ll figure it out someday. After college, I’m planning to go visit some places, see if I can find the answers for myself.”

“And leave Noctis by his lonesome?” Ignis teased. Prompto chuckled.

“He’ll be okay without me for a little bit. I’ll come back to him, I always do.” Ignis stared at him with a searching gaze, expression thoughtful, and Prompto grinned.

“Come on, they’re probably wondering where we’re at.” He bounced off the island and stopped when Ignis wrapped his hand around Prompto’s wrist, looking up at the older man through his eyelashes.

Ignis chuckled. “Don’t look at me like that.” His fingers brushed gently over Prompto’s cheeks and the blond’s eyes fluttered closed. Ignis brushed their lips together and sighed. “You said you could find almost anything in the library. Do you know if there’s anything about summoning spells and the like?”

Prompto hummed. “If there is, I’m sure I know where you’d find it.” He grinned and downed the rest of his drink, grabbing the bottle and taking the gloved hand that Ignis was still holding up as he watched Prompto flurry about. Prompto chattered about learning the system Aulea created for her library ages ago as he led Ignis up both sets of stairs and down the left hallway. He kept count of the doors as they traced the zigzagging hallway, stopping at the door he could vaguely remember leading to the personal balcony at the top of the library.

The door was closed and Prompto tried the handle, frowning to find it locked. Figures the one time he needed it, and he can’t get in. He cursed in his head, frowning at the door.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked. Prompto shushed him and hid his hand from view, concentrating on the door. What good was magic if he couldn’t use it to open a damn door?

 _“Apertio,”_ he mumbled, watching a lick of his electricity wrap around his wrist and pop into the keyhole. The knob glowed with a faint white glow, and suddenly the door popped open, leaving both men staring at it in surprise. Prompto didn’t even know where that word came from, but it had sparked something in his magic. He chuckled at himself, then. _Heh. Sparked._

Before Ignis could ask questions, he lead the way into the small section of the library, dragging his fingers over the spine. He had once asked Noctis’ mother why this area was off-limits. She gave him a secretive smile and told him there was information there he’d only need when he was older, and she made him swear to wait until the right time to enter the personal library.

Now’s as good a time as any, he supposed. He was older now, and if they didn’t get to the bottom of the problem in front of them, he wouldn’t get the chance to become any older. He hummed and smiled to find everything was organized here like it was downstairs. Books sorted by color, sorted by title name.

Prompto started to help Ignis look when he heard, from below them, Gladio say his name. He paused and walked over to the balcony to spy his friend and Gladio well on their way to Wasted. They had finished the Mesmenir Prompto had left behind, and almost blown through the case of beer Gladio had settled with.

“What’s the deal with Prompto, anyway?”

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked, head lolling to the side so he could look at the other man.

“I mean, he’s obviously not from around here. What’s his story?” Noctis sighed heavily, head tilting back.

“A sad one.” Prompto grabbed the railing, heart racing. Noctis was staring up at the ceiling with a melancholy look on his face and Prompto wondered what it was he was about to say.

“That’s it?” Gladio said with a laugh. “You’re just gonna be vague and leave it at that?” A hand on Prompto’s hip caused him to jump in surprise and he felt Ignis’ laugh in his chest as he pressed flush against the blond, speaking quietly into his ear.  

“Eavesdropping, are we? I thought you were above this kind of behavior.” He shivered as Ignis pulled his shirt up just enough to trace his long fingers over Prompto’s abdomen. “They’re far too under the influence to even notice us up here.” Prompto fought a moan as Ignis grazed his teeth over his ear, trembling as his lithe fingers dipped below Prompto’s belt.

 _“Ignis,”_ he hissed, grip on the handrail tightening as Ignis hummed a quiet question in his ear, kissing down his neck slowly. He whined as Ignis teased his fingers under the waistband of Prompto’s underwear, tilting his head back onto the older man’s shoulder.

“They’re talking about you,” Ignis whispered in his ear, quickly unbuckling Prompto’s belt to give him more room. Prompto felt his breath hitch in his throat and he closed his eyes as Ignis licked a wet stripe up his shoulder and neck, tugging at his earlobe again as his hand started to pleasure Prompto at an achingly slow pace. His other hand gripped Prompto’s hip tightly, adding a little pain to the pleasure. “Wondering how you managed to score someone like Cindy. What do you think, Prompto?”

What did Prompto think? Prompto was thinking a lot of things, absolutely _none_ of them about Cindy. At the forefront was how good it felt to have Ignis’ hand on his cock; a side thought wormed around the edge of his consciousness, wondering where the other man’s glove went. He was thinking a lot that all it would take was a quick glance up and Gladio would see what they were doing, and about how sinfully delicious this was despite that worry. As Ignis pressed forward just a little bit more with his hips, Prompto was really thinking about how badly he wanted Ignis inside of him at this exact moment, and how much worse it would be if Gladio saw them then.

“What do you think?” Ignis insisted, tugging a little harder on Prompto’s earlobe. “Do you wish it were Cindy touching you like this, Prompto?” The blond shook his head, whining when Ignis’ finger rubbed the tip of his leaking cock teasingly. “Well?”

 _“No,”_ he managed to gasp out, struggling to hold back the sounds threatening to spill out of his mouth. “Just want… your cock…”

Ignis hummed and his hand picked up tempo as he sucked a mark on the back of Prompto’s neck, in much the same spot as he first left on the blond all those weeks ago. Prompto bit his lip on his moans of pleasure, grinding his hips back on his professor’s growing bulge, unable to keep his mouth closed against his growing pleasure.

Ignis stopped sucking on his neck and clamped his hand over Prompto’s mouth firmly, masking the sound he’d nearly made before it could leave his lips. Prompto could feel his orgasm building white hot in his gut as Ignis pressed him against the railing, holding him still. He leaned back against Ignis, letting the other man support his weight as each thrust of his hand brought Prompto closer and closer to the edge.

“Where’s Prompto?” he heard Noctis ask. Heat rose to his face as all of his inhibitions returned full force and he realized what they were doing. He whined against the stimulation, trying to push feebly at the other man’s arm, and Ignis chuckled in his ear.

“Did you suddenly remember where you were?” he asked, fingers teasing over Prompto’s cock. He bucked his hips, torn between wanting to finish and the absolute terror of being found. “Is it the terror of being discovered that brought you to this point, Prompto? Would you prefer that I stop now, so you can return to _Noctis?”_

The harsh way Ignis whispered his best friend’s name in his ear made him whimper, body teetering on the edge of his climax. He finally managed to shake his head, earning a reward in the form of faster, tighter thrusts that had his orgasm rushing through him, making his eyes lose focus and his mind go blank. Ignis pleasured him throughout, leaving Prompto gasping for air against the hand that covered his mouth.

Once he had come down, Ignis took his hand away, cleaning it on a handkerchief he seemingly produced from thin air. The taller man pressed a kiss to his still-exposed neck and held onto him carefully as he pulled away, as if expecting Prompto to collapse. When he didn’t, Ignis gently guided him away from the handrailing, pushing his hair off his forehead to better look into his eyes in the dim light.

“Are you alright?” Prompto nodded dumbly, smiling slightly, and Ignis smiled in relief. “Good. You should go change, then join the others.”

“What about you?” Prompto asked. He meant to ask about Ignis’ own climax, but Ignis shook his head.

“I’ll try to see if I can find a book about summoning and meet you down there shortly.” Prompto paused and Ignis looked up at him, obviously sensing his worry. He offered a gentle smile and said, “I’m not dismissing you, Prompto. Believe me when I say I’d love to do many more debaucherous things with you before the sun rises.” He stepped closer and cupped Prompto’s cheeks, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “But I also want to find out where this hellhound problem is coming from so we can take care of it and you can be safe.” He gently ran his hands down Prompto’s arms and then slapped his ass, shooing him out of the upper level of the library. “Go, before I change my mind.”

Prompto laughed quietly, hurrying to his room to change before rushing to the lower level of the library. Gladio and Noctis cheered as he entered, and he poured them a round of shots to celebrate his return. He then poured himself a couple extra to catch back up to the Drunken Messes in front of him.

When Gladio asked where the necklace went, Prompto reached for it in shock. It no longer sat around his neck, but he couldn’t remember taking it off.

~

Prompto was practicing by himself in the magical room on the third floor when he received a message from one of the servants on the first floor; Iris Amicitia had arrived and was looking for him. He sighed and lifted himself up from the table, relieved to find an excuse to leave the locking mechanism alone. He still hadn’t figured out how to unlock it with his magic, and it didn’t help that he hadn’t been entirely sober when it happened. He couldn’t remember the word he’d said, no matter how hard he tried.

He locked the door behind him, grateful that Regis wasn’t here. Although Regis was a fantastic spell caster, his constant watch over Prompto’s training made the young blond self-conscious. It was hard to focus on creating and casting spells when Regis was judging his every move.

He made his way downstairs, stretching his cracking bones slowly. Iris waved when he came into view and he smiled at her, approaching her as he covered his mouth to yawn.

“Hey, Iris. What brings you to the Manor?”

“Some stuff has been happening around town that’s worried me,” Iris said. Prompto raised his eyebrow at her and she looked around. “Is Noctis here?”

“Uh, yeah, I think he’s napping right now,” Prompto said, glancing around. Iris giggled and ducked around him, sprinting up the steps to the second floor with entirely too much energy. Prompto huffed an annoyed breath and followed her, watching her find the door that led to Noctis’ room with ease. Noctis was snoring in bed, his homework forgotten on his desk. Prompto glanced over it while Iris set to waking the sleeping hunter, checking to make sure Noctis was doing his homework correctly.

Iris struggled to wake the deeply sleeping Noctis, and Prompto let her, knowing that he would wake soon enough. He stepped over to the floor-to-ceiling window that had a picturesque view of the setting sun and the Insomnian skyline. This was always his favorite part of the sleepovers he and Noctis used to have nearly every night, and he honestly kind of missed it.

Noctis grumbled and pushed Iris’ hands away, and she sighed, settling her hands on her hips and glaring at the sleeping hunter. Prompto chuckled at that before cupping his hands over his mouth and shouting, “Noct, Luna can see your underwear!”

Noctis shot up, panic in his eyes as he looked around for his pants. When he realized that he was wearing them, he turned and shot a death glare at Prompto, who simply snickered, throwing a towel from the floor at his face.

“You should wipe the drool off your chin, dude.” Noctis wiped his face, still glaring, and Iris laughed, causing Prompto’s snicker to turn into its own full blown laugh. Eventually Noctis’ grumpy anger faded, and they were all laughing together.

When the laughter faded, the expression Iris wore changed, and her mouth set in a grim line. “Listen, Noct, can you dismiss the servants for the night? Just let them go home, ya know, spend time with their families.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Noctis said, standing and ruffling his hand through his hair. It fluffed up into his normal messy style and he walked out of the room, Iris and Prompto falling into step behind him. “What’s going on?”

“I need to try something, but it’s better if we’re alone.” Prompto cleared his throat awkwardly and Iris shook her head quickly. “The three of us, I mean. I’ll explain when everyone’s gone.”

Noctis called the head servant, who appeared almost instantly, and asked her to send everyone home. She bowed to him and bustled away, rounding everyone up to let them know they had the night off. Everyone left in a cheery mood, leaving without complaint.

After the last person had filed out of the manor, Noctis turned to Iris, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at her expectantly. She tilted her head, eyes focused somewhere over his shoulder, before she turned and bounced away, walking down the corridor. Noctis and Prompto shared concerned looks and followed.

“What’s going on, Iris?” Prompto asked. “You said stuff was happening around town?”

She nodded, opening one door after the other. None of the rooms seemed to satisfy her. “A stupid ghost story, but… I need to be sure.” She turned to Noctis. “I used to hear about it happening in Lestallum, but Gladio told me not to worry about it. It only happened here, but he made me promise not to say it.” She started walking again, and finally found what she was looking for.

Noctis and Prompto paused in the hall, staring at her as she looked around the large guest restroom she’d finally found. When she realized they hadn’t followed her inside, she beckoned to them.

“Come on, the sun’s about to set.” They glanced at each other, both feeling awkward about sharing the bathroom with Iris, and she grabbed their arms and yanked them inside.

Prompto yelped. “Jesus, Iris, your hand is cold!” She flexed her fingers as she closed the door, letting out a soft noise of surprise.

“I don’t feel cold. Whatever, not important right now.” She let the blinds close on the window and turned to the mirror, her reflection faintly visible in the dim light. “I honestly forgot about it, but the other day someone started talking about it… and the person who died, a couple weeks ago. I had to see if it was coincidence.”

Worry was starting to make Prompto’s stomach churn and the more Iris spoke, the worse he felt.

“Iris… what’s going on…?” Noctis sounded as wary as Prompto felt, the two of them hovering by the door, unsure of what to do.

Iris braced her arms against the counter, staring at the mirror with a fierce expression on her face. “Bloody Mary.” The two men shared a shocked look, fear spiking Prompto’s pulse. “Bloody Mary.” They surged forward, trying to reach Iris before she said it again. “Bloody Mary!” They both clamped their hands over her mouth seconds too late, staring at each other with wide eyes. Iris was watching the mirror, shoulders tense with anticipation.

“Iris, what have you done?” Noctis hissed. Prompto rushed over to the window, opening the blinds again. The sun finished its descent below the horizon, leaving faint yellow and pink hues where the sky met the distant mountains. He turned back to the two of them to watch Noctis pulling his hand from a disappointed looking Iris.

“I guess it really isn’t true. I just don’t get it…”

“Can we get out of here?” Prompto asked nervously, glancing at the mirror. Noctis nodded, ushering Iris out of the room and to the nearest sitting room. Iris plopped down on the decorative couch, staring at the coffee table dejectedly. Prompto and Noctis stood on either side of her, arms crossed with stern expressions as they stared at her.

“Why’d you do that, Iris?” Iris sighed.

“A couple of weeks ago, I read about this really weird death. This guy had a brain hemorrhage or something, and his eyeballs liquified and left him in a pool of his own blood. Does that seem like a normal death to you guys?” They shook their heads, Prompto feeling guilty. He’d been so absorbed in learning magic and _Ignis_ he hadn’t been paying attention to their hunter duties as much as he should have been.

“What’s that got to do with her?”

“I know she’s supposed to be a myth. But you guys have to take all myths seriously, and this is what she does! She appears and takes your eyeballs with her!” Prompto rubbed his temples.

“So instead of leading with that, you immediately just threw us into danger?” She smiled sheepishly.

“I didn’t think you’d take me seriously.”

“We know about the myth,” Noctis said. “But my dad said it’s not true.”

“It started somewhere,” Iris argued. “Just because your dad couldn’t figure it out doesn’t mean it wasn’t true!”

At that instant, Prompto’s phone began to ring. Glancing at it, he fought a blush when he saw that Ignis was calling him. He answered hesitantly, and Ignis immediately said, “Are neither of you home? We can’t get into the manor.” Prompto hummed in surprise, knowing they kept the manor doors unlocked throughout most of the day.  

“Maybe Arvin locked it when he left. Hold on, I’ll be right there.”

He glanced at Noctis and Iris, bickering still, and sighed, slipping out of the room. He suddenly felt exhaustion as he made his way down into the foyer, stretching to try and ease some of it. When he reached the doors, he was surprised to find them unlocked.

“Ignis?” He called. “Are you playing a trick on me?” He heard the other man respond in the negative from outside and pulled on the handle. Confusion knit his eyebrows together when the door didn’t open, and he tugged harder, fear washing through him when it creaked and moaned but didn’t budge. “Iggy! It’s not opening!”

A scream from inside the manor made him jump and turn, instantly throwing himself back inside. His phone was ringing in his hand again and he answered, lifting it to his ear to hear Ignis ask, “Prompto, what was that? What’s going on, why didn’t you open the door?”

“Something’s wrong, Iggy.” He heard glass shattering and picked up his pace, throwing himself up the stairs two at a time and turning the corner to head back to the sitting room he had left Noctis and Iris in.

Noctis was standing over a broken mirror, chest heaving, an iron poker from the fireplace in his hand in a batter’s stance. Iris had covered her eyes and was standing by the door, angled at the mirror. Prompto looked between the both of them and asked what was going on and Noctis turned to him, mouth set in a grim line.

“It’s not a myth.”

“What!?” Prompto nearly yelled as Ignis’ voice in his ear demanded to know what was happening. He could hear Gladio cursing in the background as he tried to force the door open.

“She was here, Prompto, we saw her.” Panic rooted him to the spot and he looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to figure out what they could possibly do.

“Prompto, put me on speaker.” Ignis’ voice was calm in his ear and reminded him that they weren’t helpless. He held out his phone, tapping the correct button, and Ignis began to speak. “Noctis? Iris. Are you safe?” They both responded with hollow affirmations. “Good. What’s going on?”

Iris was about to speak when Noctis cut her off. “I summoned Bloody Mary.” Gladio cursed loudly and Iris and Prompto stared up at Noctis in surprise, but he didn’t meet their gaze. “And now it's after me and Iris. I’m sorry, Gladio.”

“Just you and Iris?” Ignis asked, tone guarded.

“We were the only ones in the room when it showed up. Maybe it’s after Prompto, I don’t know.” Ignis sighed then.

“You must find a room without mirrors or reflections. That’s how she’ll get to you.” Prompto glanced warily at the window he was facing, half expecting something to jump out at him from it. Noctis scoffed.

“There’s a mirror or window in every room, Ignis. We’re doomed.”

“No there’s not,” Prompto said, feeling sick to his stomach. Noctis gave him a confused look and he shook his head. “I know where we can go.”

“Then go there, quickly. I’ll take Gladio and see if we can learn anything about Bloody Mary that will help you.”

“You’ll have to hurry,” Prompto said, trying to keep his dinner down. Regis made him _swear_ to tell no one about that room. “I’m not sure I… please hurry.” Ignis seemed to understand his urgency.

“I will, Prompto. Quickly now. Please stay safe.” The line disconnected and Prompto looked up at Noctis and Iris, swallowing thickly. After a second, he took his bandana from his arm and offered it to Noctis, who took it with a confused expression.

“You’ll need to see your reflection in order for her to get to you, right?” Prompto said. Noctis tried to give it to Iris and Prompto shook his head. “No, you have to wear it.” Hesitantly, Noctis took the bandana and tied it over his eyes. Prompto checked to make sure Noctis couldn’t see, then took his arm and beckoned for Iris to put her hand in his. “Keep your eyes closed, and don’t let go.”

She nodded, seeming rather collected for having just seen a murderous ghost, and put her hand in his, allowing her to lead them both through the house with relative ease, gaze avoiding the mirrors as best he could. He warned them as they approached the stairs and they made it up to the third level with only two stumbles, Prompto keeping a firm grip on his friends. He then marched them down the hall directly across from the stairs, counting the doors even though the one he was looking for was very clearly marked with a magical aura.

“What’s that?” Iris asked, head tilting in curiosity. Prompto glanced at her to find her eyes still tightly closed. “Something’s licking me. It feels hot.” She grimaced then.

“I’m gonna let go of your hand for a second,” Prompto said. “Do _not_ move.” She nodded and Prompto turned back to the door, placing his hand against the thick oak wood. After a second, it swung open, allowing him entrance, and he led the two of them into the room he practiced magic in.

“Noctis… please, please leave the blindfold on.” Noctis seemed to sense his desperation and he tilted his head, nodding after a second.

“I will. What’s going on? Prompto, are we in your sex dungeon?” Prompto snorted as he closed the door firmly, chest heaving with a mix of relief and panic. He’d had too many glimpses of the mirrors in the manor, and what he really wanted was to collapse and go to bed. This was enough excitement for one night.

Iris opened her eyes and looked around at the mostly empty room, her eyes zeroing in on the podium. She reached it before Prompto and ogled at the leather-bound book there, fingers lingering over the symbols etched on the front. Prompto snatched it away quickly, long fingers brushing against ice cold ones.

“Shh,” he made the small sound and pressed a finger to his lips, quickly gathering up anything magic related and hiding it all in the desk he had leaned Noctis against. When it was all hidden, he removed the blindfold from Noctis’ head, watching the other man blink against the sudden light.

“What is this place?” Noctis asked.

“Regis’ secret study,” Prompto said with a chuckle. “He hasn’t used it in ages, obviously. Look at this dust.” He ran his finger through a thick layer of it on the ledge next to them, holding it out for Noctis to inspect. The other man turned his lip at it. “He asked me to get something from in here once, and I figured it probably hadn’t changed.” Noctis seemed to believe him, and Prompto thanked his magic for the soot-like residue it left behind.

Some time seemed to pass and Prompto remembered suddenly the wards built into the walls of the manor. He brought this up to Noctis, who shrugged. “Mirrors can’t be protected in the same way,” he said thoughtfully. “Iris summoned it directly into the house by using the mirror like a portal.”

Iris looked guilty and she rubbed her face, sniffling slightly. “I’m sorry, okay? I figured you guys would know how to deal with it.” Noctis seemed thrown by what he obviously thought were tears, but Prompto knew it was the residue left behind by his magic. They both had sneezed several times, and Regis always seemed particularly affected by the dark gray substance.

Prompto’s phone rang and he answered it quickly, setting it on speaker phone once more. Ignis asked for each of them by name, and when they all responded, he said, “Good. Listen, I’ve learned a lot. Bloody Mary, when summoned, acts like a retributionist. She sees the bloody secrets you hold and punishes you accordingly.” Iris and Noctis remained quiet, staring at the phone in Prompto’s hand with distant looks. “Prompto, you didn’t see Mary, am I correct?”

“Right.”

“But Noctis and Iris did.” They both made quiet sounds of affirmation. “So there is a death that they feel responsible for, or contributed to.” Prompto looked up to find them both pale, still staring at Prompto’s phone like it had caught fire. “You won’t be able to get rid of her unless you admit it, now.”

Iris swallowed thickly. “Is Gladdy there?”

“I’m here,” Gladio said. Now Iris was really crying, and Noctis looked impossibly more uncomfortable.

“I killed Mom.” The silence was deafening, and Prompto tried not to look at her, knowing it would only make matters worse. “That night that she was out… I was on a date, and he was being creepy. She was coming to pick me up, and she…”

“That’s not your fault, Iris.” Gladio sounded hurt, but his voice was firm and full of confidence. It only seemed to make Iris cry more. “You couldn’t have known they would be there.”

“But if I’d just…”

“No,” Gladio said. “You are not to blame for that.” Prompto set his phone on the desk and pulled Iris into a hug, knowing if Gladio were here that’s what he’d do. Iris cried against his shoulder, fisting his shirt tight, feeling cold to the bone. Prompto couldn’t help the chill that hugging her sent up his spine.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying and pat his shoulder in a wordless thank you. He rubbed her back for another second before pulling away, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Noctis?” Ignis prompted. Noctis was still staring at the floor, gaze far away.

“I can’t.”

“Nonsense. Noct, if you don’t confess, Mary will kill you. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Noct, come on,” Prompto said, placing his hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “How bad can it be?”

Noctis finally looked up, sapphire blue eyes meeting Prompto’s worried gaze. Tears had built up under his eyes, and so many emotions swirled in his gaze that Prompto felt a little dizzy.

“I killed your parents.”


	9. Melancholy Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts releases tonight! I’ll still post the next chapter Friday, but chapter 11 will probably be a Tuesday release.  
> Happy gaming!

Prompto stared into deep blue eyes, feeling nauseous. He’d lost focus, the dread and fear in Noctis’ eyes making his head swim. He’d misheard him. That had to explain it.

The deafening silence pronounced the crack in his voice as he said, “What are you talking about, Noct? No you didn’t.” Noctis dropped his gaze then, voice quiet.

“I did, Prompto.” Prompto felt his heart sink into his stomach, feeling like he was going to be sick. Noctis pushed his hair back, staring at his shoes like the black material would rise up and swallow him whole. “I didn’t know, Prompto. I didn’t know they were your parents, I…”

“What happened?” Prompto asked. Is this what a heart attack feels like? His heart felt like it had been covered with molten lead. When Noctis didn’t answer, Prompto grabbed both of his shoulders, gripping them tight. “Noctis, _what happened?”_

Noctis swallowed thickly. “It was still pretty early in my training. Dad was trying to teach me about the cure, but I was being lazy. I figured the sooner I was done, the sooner I could go home and go to bed.” He looked up at Prompto, expression guilty. “There was an outbreak of vampires and Dad was overwhelmed, so he made me help him. He told me not to kill the ones that hadn’t fed, but it was so late when I found them that I didn’t check, I didn’t care. I was only a kid, I should have been playing video games, procrastinating my homework. I should have had a bedtime. Dad wouldn’t know the difference when they were all dust anyway.”

Noctis shook his head, eyes pleading with Prompto to understand. “I didn’t know, Prompto, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so selfish. I think about it constantly, about how I should have listened to my dad, should have tried…”

Prompto swallowed, unable to meet Noctis’ earnest gaze. All those years he’d spent by himself, all the times he’d dug through the trash of Bradham’s Best for something to eat, wondering if his parents were ever coming home or if they’d just decided they were done taking care of Prompto…

“Prompto.” He heard Ignis call out to him from his phone and grabbed it, taking it off speaker and putting it to his ear. “Are you alright?” He couldn’t help his bark of laughter, but he knew what Ignis was asking. He was the only one who could leave the room. He was the only one who could take care of Bloody Mary.

“Just tell me what I need to do,” he said, feeling an empty pit growing in his stomach. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his best friend.

Ignis didn’t protest. “You need to get whoever summoned the spirit to the mirror it was summoned to. It will be dangerous, and you’ll need to communicate with one another.” Prompto understood right away what he was implying; Noctis would need his help, and Prompto would need to give it. “Noctis will need to look into the mirror long enough to summon Mary, at which point you will need to destroy the mirror.”

Prompto took a deep breath, trying to affect his cheery demeanor once more. “Is that all? Piece of cake.”

“We’re on our way back to the manor,” Ignis said. “Be careful.” They hung up and Prompto took a deep breath, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Noctis and Iris were watching him with wide, doe-eyed looks, and Prompto carefully kept his gaze averted from his best friend. His mind was a storm of emotions, and he wasn’t prepared to face any of them.

“What now?” Iris asked gently. Prompto met her gaze.

“You and I need to return to the bathroom.” He turned in Noctis’ direction, refusing to meet his gaze. “You, stay here. I’ll come back and find you when we’ve dealt with this.” Noctis tried to protest, but Prompto ignored him, tying his bandana around Iris’ eyes and taking her hand.

He quickly led them from the room, making sure to lock it behind him before leading Iris back down the corridor and down to the second floor. Iris was thoughtfully quiet as they walked, which was mostly a relief to Prompto, who had an endless swarm of thoughts swirling in his head.

As they walked along the plush carpet on the second floor, Iris finally spoke. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto responded truthfully, feeling his heart breaking. “I really have no idea.”

“He loves you, ya know. You’re his best friend.”

“Best friends don’t kill your parents and then not tell you about it for ten years.” Bitter. Prompto was definitely feeling bitter, among all of the other unidentifiable emotions. His heart was aching in his chest, making it hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

He stopped first at the sitting room the three of them with the broken mirror, grabbing the iron poker before he turned and found the bathroom this horrible night started in. He pulled Iris into it, closing the door and the blinds before letting loose a deep sigh.

“Ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she said, fingers twisting anxiously.

“As soon as you see her, you have to let me know.” Iris nodded and Prompto rubbed his face before pulling his bandana off her head. She blinked and rubbed her face, slowly dragging her gaze up to the mirror.

“Werewolves killed her,” Iris said quietly. “They tricked her into stepping out of her car, and then they…” Prompto was definitely going to throw up. He didn’t want to be insensitive, but thinking about how Gladio and Iris lost their mother was bringing him back to thinking about _Noctis_ killing his own parents.

Iris made a choking noise and Prompto focused on her, fear coursing through him at the sight of literal tears of blood falling from her eyes. He surged forward, starting to panic, before he realized that Iris was holding her hand up to the mirror and it was beginning to _ice over._

Prompto stared at the ice in shock, his own magic responding by sending a tiny arc of electricity cascading up and down his arm. He could tell by the way this felt that it was definitely Iris causing the ice - the way he felt connected to her was similar to the way he had felt when Luna healed his arm.

“Prompto,” Iris choked out, spurring him into action. He took the poker and slammed it against the mirror, hearing a faint scream mixed in with the sound of shattering glass and ice. Iris stumbled back, sucking in lungfuls of air, another track of blood falling from her eye. Prompto grabbed her quickly, helping her to steady herself. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Honestly, that was mostly you,” Prompto said with a weak chuckle. “I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention like I should have been.” He shrugged off his sweater and handed it to her to wipe her face, and she wiped the blood off as they left the bathroom, Bloody Mary forgotten. Iris started to tell him it was alright when they heard Gladio shout and the foot-falls on the stairs.

Ignis and Gladio came into view and Gladio raced to Iris, hands on her shoulders. “What are you doing!? You were supposed to stay put while Noctis and Prompto took care of the ghost!”

“It was my fault, Gladio,” Iris said with a sigh, brushing her hand off. “I’m the one who really summoned Bloody Mary, Noctis was just covering for me.”

Prompto was so distracted by their conversation he didn’t realize that Ignis had approached him until the other man reached out and gently grabbed his shoulders, forcing the blond to look up into worried eyes.

“Are you alright?” he asked. It was an honest question now, no longer guarded and careful. Now that the danger to Iris and Noctis was out of the way, Prompto felt like his entire world was crumbling.

“No,” he whispered. Ignis pursed his lips, a gentle expression hiding his emotions from Prompto’s lost gaze.

“Where’s the princess?” Gladio asked. Prompto shook his head as if to clear his mind of the panic that was starting to set in and pulled away from Ignis, fumbling with his bandana.

“I left him upstairs. I’ll go get him now.” The three of them shared concerned looks and Iris offered to get him instead, but Prompto shook his head. “None of you would be able to find him.” Well… except maybe Iris, now. That was definitely magic, and he was definitely going to need to talk to her about it.

He left their group behind, ignoring all the confused and curious expressions, and made his way back up to the room where he practiced spell casting, each step making the pit in his stomach grow further and further. By the time he stopped in front of the door, there was a chasm that seemed to fill his entire chest and root him to the floor.

He unlocked the door and let it swing open, eyes falling on a pacing Noctis. The other boy looked up at him, shoulders slumping, and he opened his mouth to say something but Prompto definitely, undoubtedly, one hundred percent was not ready to hear it.

“We took care of Bloody Mary. You should go change, you have to do rounds with Ignis tonight.” He turned on his heel, hearing Noctis call out to him, but he didn’t stop. He didn’t want to hear Noctis’ apologies, not when he still didn’t even know how he felt.

The three others were standing at the base of the stairs that led to the third floor, and watched him approach with worry in their eyes. Prompto couldn’t help his frustrated sigh, feeling like they were all expecting him to break down, and he turned to Ignis.

“You should go out and do rounds with Noctis. I’ll keep Iris company tonight.” Ignis nodded and pat his shoulder gently, thumb rubbing against the hickey he’d left behind the other day. When Noctis appeared, the two walked down into the basement level together, leaving Prompto and Iris with Gladio, who was giving them a curious stare.

“You’re not going to start dating, are you?” Gladio asked with an accusational tone. Prompto coughed.

“What? No.” He shook his head and sighed, turning to Iris. “You know what you did, right? In the bathroom.” She didn’t meet his gaze, shrugging slightly. “How long has that been happening? Iris?”

She rubbed her neck and sighed. “I don’t know. A day or two ago. Everything I touch just seems to… frost over.” Gladio looked between them, obviously confused, and Prompto bit his lip, knowing that he still needed to explain the other night to the beefcake. He hadn’t said anything about it, but they hadn’t exactly interacted in the past couple days.

“Come with me.” He led the way up the stairs once more, heading back to the room where he practiced magic, and allowed them both inside, once again glad that Regis wasn’t here. Prompto was breaking _so many rules._

He put everything back the way it had been before he rushed in earlier, frowning at the room. “I lied, this isn’t Regis’ old study. At least, not anymore. It’s where I… come to practice.” He held out his hand, and electricity crackled in his palm, contained but just barely. It was somewhat reminiscent of octopus tentacles, making him chuckle to himself.

Gladio and Iris stared at his hand in awe, and he let the show continue for just a little bit longer, feeling proud of himself, before he closed his fist and the only thing left was the fading brightness. “I discovered this a little over a month ago. I can manipulate lightning, cast spells… it’s all very dreamlike.” He pulled the leather journal out to show Iris the symbols and she pointed to the snowflake carved into the brown material.

“So… ice?” Prompto nodded.

“There’s five different kinds of magic. You’re ice, I’m electricity.” He pointed at the other symbols. “Life, Fire, Death.”

“Five kinds of magic, five sides of a pentagram.” Prompto nodded.

“Right. Using magic is dangerous, especially when we’re apart, which is why I cast here, in a room completely sealed off to the outside world.” Iris glanced around the room and Gladio crossed his arms.

“So just don’t use magic.” Prompto frowned.

“It doesn’t work like that. The magic… it has a mind of its own, almost.” Prompto turned to Iris. “You understand, right?” Iris nodded.

“It’s like it’s own entity, and I’m just its vessel.”

“Right!” Prompto said, making a vague hand gesture to emphasize her point. “The more you train, the more you learn to understand it, the more you can do with it. But there’s no _not_ using it.” Iris started to play with a ring on her finger and Prompto noticed it for the first time, immediately grabbing it to inspect it.

A white gold band carved with runes and inlaid with a glittering brown stone the same color as Iris’ eyes sat on her slender finger, and the longer Prompto stared at it, the more he was convinced he could see snowflakes falling _inside_ of it.

“My dad gave that to me a week or so ago,” Iris said, voice laced with confusion as Prompto continued to inspect it. Prompto looked up at her.

“When your magic is about to act up, does your hand itch?” She shook her head.

“No, it burns, kind of. But like a cold burn, you know? And then my arm goes numb, and then,” she wiggled her fingers, “snowfall in September.” He frowned in surprise, but he guessed he probably should have expected that. Lightning and ice didn’t feel the same when they affected a person, after all.

“When it starts to act up, focus on your jewel,” he said, tapping the jewel on her ring with his finger. “It helps if you visualize what ice or snow might look like inside of it. It’s saved me in class a couple of times.”

She nodded and thanked him and Gladio grunted. “You’re pulling my leg, right? Magic doesn’t just appear, like, like…”

“Magic?” Prompto offered, unable to help his sly grin at the look Gladio gave him. “No, you’re right. Some people can gain a small mastery of spells, but the five elements of magic are limited to the Royal lines, and usually only one at a time. One line, in particular, is host to a very long line of mages.”

Gladio seemed surprised. “You mean the princess is actually royal?” Prompto nodded, chuckling at Gladio’s surprised expression. “But if the Caelums usually have power over the elements, why do you guys have magic? And why doesn’t Noct?”

Prompto shrugged. “It’s not often, but it happens. No one’s learned why, yet.” Gladio seemed unsatisfied, but Iris was bouncing on her toes.

“Can you teach me? Please! I want to learn how to cast spells!”

“It’s not easy,” Prompto warned. “I’ve been studying for some time and I can barely start a campfire, let alone a more complicated spell.”

“I want to learn,” Iris said, expression serious. “If I can cast spells, Gladdy will have to let me hunt with you guys.” Prompto coughed in surprise, trying to ignore the daggers Gladio was glaring at him.

“I don’t know about — “

“I can do it,” Iris said firmly. “You’ll teach me to cast magic, and I’ll get Noct to teach me how to hunt.” She turned a very serious look on Prompto, making the blond’s breath catch in his throat. “I’m not gonna be helpless when I know what it is you guys do every night, and what killed my mom. I have to do this.” She turned to Gladio. “For mom, and everyone else we couldn’t save. Here or in Lestallum.”

Gladio cleared his throat and turned a pleading gaze on Prompto, who shrugged helplessly. He didn’t see any reason to stop her, but she wasn’t his sister either.

“Fine,” Gladio said through gritted teeth. “But only when Cor thinks you’re good enough.”

She grinned and turned to Prompto.

“Teach me.”

Iris was a fast learner. By the time she started to exhibit the symptoms of overuse, she already had a fair grasp on how to summon and dispel her ice-based powers. She no longer felt cold every time Prompto touched her, once again able to properly regulate her body heat. When Prompto finally decided that her body wouldn’t be able to handle much more, she insisted that she could continue, almost demanding that Prompto teach her more.

“Come on, Iris,” Gladio said, taking her arm as she started to wobble in place. “You’re spent. Let’s get you home, alright? Prom can teach you more later.”

Iris caved with a sigh and Prompto led them from the room, locking the door behind him before leading them through the house.

“Listen, you guys can’t tell anyone. I shouldn’t even have told Gladio, but he saw me use magic before.” Gladio hummed thoughtfully.

“So I wasn’t imagining that then. Why didn’t you tell us you could do that? It would have saved us so much trouble.”

Prompto shook his head. “Using magic outside of that room is like lighting a beacon. Everything around would be wondering what it was, and most of them unpleasant.” Prompto bit his lip, humming quietly. “The elements aren’t supposed to split up like this. I think, if we can gather all of the elemental casters, we can figure out a way to circumvent the beacon problem, but I’m not sure how.” He couldn’t tell them where he was learning all of this from, not yet. He’d have to talk to Regis when he returned, and see if Regis would take Iris under his wing, too. There was so little Prompto actually knew…

The sound of the door to the dungeon room opening caused Prompto to look up and watch as Noctis and Ignis entered the room, talking to each other calmly with tentative smiles. His stomach turned and he worried his lip, knowing he should be pleased that Noctis was finally getting along with their professor, but the other boy’s confession slammed into his consciousness, knocking the breath from his lungs.

The two men looked up at them and the smiles fell from their expressions. The three standing at the top of the staircase walked down to meet them and Gladio nodded at the two hunters.

“I’m taking Iris home. You guys stay safe.” They nodded and Gladio and Iris left out of the front door, leaving Noctis and Ignis watching Prompto carefully, like a caged bird with the door left open.

Prompto sighed and turned, walking up the stairs to the third floor again. Noctis followed him halfway up, giving him a puppy-dog expression that made Prompto’s heart hurt as he asked, “Where are you going?”

“I need to see some stuff,” Prompto responded, turning down the right hallway. He counted the doors to his room, despite the layout of the hallway becoming more and more familiar, and ducked into it. After a deep breath, he shot Ignis a message and gathered some of his stuff in a duffel bag. Once he was satisfied that he had what he needed he left the room and head back to the stairs, where Noctis was waiting impatiently.

When he saw Prompto’s duffel bag, he made a distraught sound and rushed over to him. “Please, Prompto. Can’t we talk?”

Prompto held up his hand to stop him from saying anything else. “Noctis I… I love you. There’s just… some stuff I have to do.” Noctis gave him a pained look and Prompto shook his head, walking down the last of the steps to where Ignis stood waiting. “Thanks. Let’s go.” Ignis inclined his head and led the way from the manor. His homely sedan was parked just outside, and as Prompto climbed in, he couldn’t help but turn back to watch the manor disappear from view.

It wasn’t home, hadn’t ever quite felt like it. Prompto always felt out of place, like he didn’t belong, even after Regis allowed him to have his own room instead of sleeping in the servants quarters. It always felt like he was just an insect in someone else’s home, borrowing space until the person noticed and took him out, one way or another.

Ignis cleared his throat as they turned onto the main road of Insomnia, drawing Prompto’s attention. “Where am I taking you?”

“Oh, right.” Prompto directed him to the residential area of town, watching as familiar streets passed him. The giant oak tree came into view, filling Prompto with a strange sense of warmth and dread. He instructed Ignis to stop in front of a familiar house and climbed out of his car, staring at the home he’d grown up in.

It looked… normal. Brown walls, tiled roof, curtained windows. No lights on, abandoned, empty. It had been home once, a sanctuary against the people that once tormented Prompto. After the disappearance of his parents, it became something like a prison, and its empty walls only served to isolate Prompto further. He did everything he could to prolong going home, even going so far as to work in Takka’s diner to justify only going home when he needed to sleep.

Ignis stepped up beside him with his duffel bag in hand, his presence comforting as Prompto stared at his childhood home with growing nausea. He hadn’t returned to this area of town since sophomore year, hadn’t lived in this house even longer than that. It didn’t hold anything for him but sorrowful memories.

“Would you like me to stay?” Ignis asked. Prompto hummed, suddenly remembering the other man was there, and looked up at him.

“Um… Yeah. I would.” The thought of entering his childhood home after so long, knowing why he’d been alone for so long, made him queasy. He took his bag from Ignis, their fingers brushing together, and walked up to the house, pulling out his keys. His old house key sat abandoned and unused on his keyring, and he gripped it tight, stomach churning as he unlocked the door and stepped into the empty house.

Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, untouched in nearly five years. Old pictures dotted the walls, everything styled delicately. His mother was so meticulous about her decorations, everything needing it’s perfect place. Prompto couldn’t help but smile at the memory of his mother deciding to switch from spring colors to autumn, and the mess of cleaning and decorating that ensued.

“You were quite adorable as a child,” Ignis said, inspecting one of the photos on the wall. Prompto walked over to check the photo he was looking at, blushing slightly at the image of himself as a child, wearing glasses and plump as a duck.

“My parents had a hard time teaching me restraint.”

Ignis hummed disapprovingly. “You don’t need to be thin to be healthy, Prompto. I’m sure they took care of you the best they could.”

Prompto shrugged listlessly. “Yeah. Til they got dusted.”

“You must have fallen on hard times when they disappeared,” Ignis said gently. Prompto laughed at that.

“I started working at Bradham’s Best, and he made sure I ate. I stayed pretty fat until…” His smile fell. “Until Aulea found out I was living by myself. She demanded that I move in, and that I focus on school, so I stopped working at Takka’s diner and I only ate the food the Caelum chef made, and then I started working out with Noctis because it felt right, and…” He shrugged, trailing off. “Hard to be fat on a routine like that.”

“And no bacon,” Ignis supplied. Prompto chuckled, inclining his head.

“And no bacon.” He turned away from the photo and looked up the bannister of the stairs that led to the second floor. The feeling of dread settled once more in his stomach as he stared up the dusty steps, his heartbeat racing. Nothing was up there, not really, just empty rooms. But he needed to see them.

Gentle fingers ghosted over the back of his neck and he turned to meet concerned green eyes, Ignis watching him with a carefully tender expression. “We can leave at any time, Prompto.” Prompto smiled and shook his head.

“Thank you, but… I have to do this.” He took a deep breath and started up the stairs, climbing slowly as if they’d break under his weight. Anxiety made his stomach turn in flips and somersaults as he walked up the stairs, clutching his duffel bag strap tightly.

He reached the landing and glanced at the door that led to his bedroom, turning away from it after a second and walking into the master bedroom. Empty, untouched, covered in a decade’s worth of dust.

When they first disappeared, and Prompto had nightmares about what could have happened to them, he used to come into this room and sleep on the carefully made bed, comforted by his parents familiar smell. The smell faded quickly, though, leaving Prompto with little to remember his parents by.

He took a deep breath and fell to his knees, feeling the tingle of his electricity lace up his arm for a brief moment, giving him a lick of warmth that traveled straight to his heart. Noctis’ confession sprang to mind, bringing tears to his eyes at the memory.

He’d waited, wondered for so long. Even after years had passed, he’d hoped that they would somehow return. When he found out about the supernatural, he always had a nagging suspicion that the truth in their disappearance was rooted in the world he now fought every night.

His tears were coming full force now, stealing out of him against his will. In his heart he’d known, he’d always known that they were never coming back. It was just a matter of time before he learned the truth.

His shoulders shook with the force of his anguish as he allowed himself to mourn his loss. A gentle hand on his shoulder surprised him, and he looked up to watch Ignis kneel next to him. The older man wiped his tears away and Prompto leaned into the touch. It should be awkward, being comforted by Ignis like this. Instead it filled Prompto with relief and warmth.

“It’s good to mourn,” Ignis said kindly. “Your grief shows how much you care. But we cannot change the past.”

“I know, I know,” Prompto said with a sniffle.  He sucked in a shuddery breath, trying to slow the flood of tears. “I know Noctis isn’t at fault, not really. I just…” He turned his gaze back to the room, staring at it with a sense of melancholy. “Needed to lay this to rest.” Ignis’ hand was a comforting constant on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing with gentle pressure against Prompto’s collarbone. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I know we’re not… close, but your support means a lot to me.”

Ignis clucked his tongue. “Prompto, whoever said we’re not close?” Prompto looked up into jade eyes in shock, finding a teasing look there. “Were we not close in the library?” Prompto couldn’t help his blush, and he shoved lightly at Ignis, smiling through his tears.

“You’re the worst.” Another minute passed and Prompto took a deep breath, pushing himself into a standing position. Ignis rose with him and Prompto nodded to himself, turning and marching into his bedroom. Ignis trailed behind him, making a face at the puff of dust that jumped up when Prompto dropped his duffel bag on the bed. Prompto giggled through his sniffle at the expression on his professor’s face.

“What brought you back here?” Ignis asked.

“When I packed this bag I was upset, and I just wanted to be far away from the manor.” He took the glasses and action figure he’d stuck in the bag and set them on the bedside table next to his old bed. Ignis watched him place other various trinkets around his room until his duffel bag was empty once more. Prompto’s shoulders sagged with relief when he was finished, staring at his room with a sense of accomplishment.

“When Aulea asked me to move in, she told me to bring everything important. That they would make room for it. I couldn’t choose what to take. Glasses I didn’t need, toys I hadn’t touched in years… I didn’t want to leave anything behind.” Prompto took a shaky breath. “The more I kept, the more it felt like they were there still.”

Ignis walked over, taking Prompto’s hand and pressing it to his lips. “So by bringing them back here, it’s like you’re letting your memories stay in the past.” Prompto nodded, face flushing at the gentle way Ignis kissed his fingers. “What would you like to do now, then?”

Prompto wiped his face and smiled. “I need to go back to the manor. I’m sure Noct has worn a hole in the carpet by now.”

Ignis laced their fingers together, pulling him gently back through the house, back to his car. He opened and closed the door for Prompto, starting the drive back to the manor with ease. At some point he took hold of Prompto’s hand, their fingers lacing together again, and the simple gesture filled Prompto with a pleasant warmth.

When they pulled up to the manor, Ignis turned to Prompto and asked earnestly, “Would you like me to stay?” Prompto looked up at him, a soft smile on his lips, and shook his head.

“No. I’ll be okay. Thank you for tonight, Ignis. For all of your help.” Ignis inclined his head and Prompto climbed out of the car, taking a deep breath before heading into the manor. He didn’t get very far before Noctis came into view, sitting at the base of the stairs and staring at the floor in front of him, despondent.

Prompto smiled, walking up to his best friend, who saw his shoes and looked up, eyes wide. Prompto sat next to the him, pressing their sides flushed together, and looked forward.

“I don’t blame you,” Prompto said quietly. “Do I wish that you tried to save them? Yeah. But I don’t blame you.” He turned his head to find sapphire blue eyes watching him intensely. “It’s not your fault they were turned. You were just doing your job, a job that I help you do daily.” He knocked them into a swaying motion.

“You don’t have to forgive me,” Noctis said quietly. “I don’t forgive me.”

“That’s exactly why I’m forgiving you,” Prompto said with a cheery smile. “I love you, dude. And you love me. We’d never intentionally hurt each other like that.” Noctis sagged against him in relief.

“What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?” Noctis asked. Prompto grinned.

“Just remember that the next time I do something stupid.”


	10. A Strange Attempt at Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I missed Friday’s post date. I got a little distracted by Kingdom Hearts 3. (Which was fantastic, by the way. I loved it.)

The Friday morning air was harsh and chilly on Prompto’s skin as he and Noctis made their way through the busy streets of downtown Insomnia. The last of the early morning fog was slowly trickling away, clinging to every corner of every building, leaving a bitter cold in its wake.

The frigid air did nothing to wake Prompto, who hid another yawn behind his gloved hand. He regretted not starting his day in his school clothes, despite knowing he would have had to change into his training clothes as soon as they arrived at the room they trained in with Cor. The sweater his uniform called for was too much in the summer months, but Insomnia was as arctic in the fall and winter as it was blisteringly humid in the summer.

“Stop yawning,” Noctis said with his own yawn. Prompto chuckled, forcing himself into another stretch as they continued, thinking about his Photography project. School had been hectic as September blended into October, a myriad of essays and projects that only became more difficult to manage on top of training with Iris and Regis, and hunting every night.

Ignis was still busy finding a way to retrace the summoning spell, and the hound was moved to a compound on the manor grounds warded to prevent anything from getting in, or the hound from getting out. Everyone was getting antsy, and they were getting low on Devil’s Shoestring to combat the other hounds. Time was running out, but Prompto wasn’t ready to think about that.

“We should get coffee,” Prompto said with a sigh full of longing, the familiar coffee shop under their training room coming into view. Noctis made a sound that seemed like agreement, but he shook his head.

“Cor’s gonna be pissed if we’re late.” Prompto let out a frustrated whine, earning a chuckle from Noctis. “Come on, the sooner we get in there, the sooner we can go get coffee.” Filled with renewed vigor, Prompto followed Noctis through the door and up the steep flights of stairs, feeling the familiar wash of magical wards settle like film over his skin. Before his magic training with Regis, Prompto never would have recognized the wards and how they protected Prompto and Noctis from being noticed as they slipped in through the door next to the coffee shop. It even helped prevent the sounds of their early-morning training from being heard by anyone in the vicinity.

As they walked further up the stairs and away from the wards, the sound of fighting met their ears. They gave each other startled looks and took off, running up the last flight and bursting into the room to find Cor facing down Gladio and Iris both, gritting his teeth as he fended off one’s attack just to dance into another.

Prompto and Noctis stopped short, watching in shock and awe as their combat continued. All three wore dark tank-tops and form-fitting sweats, and Prompto couldn’t help the way his gaze lingered on Cor’s rippling muscles as he seamlessly combatted the Amicitias. The fight was mesmerizing, as much a performance as it was a battle.

“Hard to look away, isn’t it?” Prompto jumped at the voice in his ear, turning to find Ignis watching him intently. He couldn’t help his blush and he pulled away to set his things against the wall and begin to stretch.

“When did you guys get here?” Prompto asked as Noctis joined him.

“Some time ago,” Ignis said. “Cor is evaluating Iris today.” He nodded at the surprised look the two boys gave him. “She seems quite confident that she can handle it. From how long this test has been going, I am inclined to agree.”

Prompto continued watching as the three danced around each other, this time watching Iris a little more closely. She was following the basics with ease, but she was also fighting smart - allowing Gladio to take the brunt of Cor’s focus, ducking in when he was well and truly distracted only to slip behind Gladio once more until Cor was only left with the choice to focus on the beefcake. It was strategic, and smart, but only a good strategy when she wasn’t alone.

“Enough,” Cor finally said, dropping from his fighting stance. Iris and Gladio immediately followed suit, sharing a confused glance. “You work well together, but how well do you work apart? There will be hunts where staying together is ill advised. Gladio, spar with Noctis. Ignis, Prompto, spar together. I will continue my evaluation of Iris’ skills.”

Everyone nodded in understanding and Noctis stood, making his way over to Gladio. Prompto and Ignis walked further away and the blond watched as Ignis grabbed a pair of daggers from the training rack. After a second of thought, Prompto grabbed a katana delicately, checking the dulled edge before turning to Ignis, who was watching him with a neutral expression that almost seemed like a smirk.

Prompto grinned and dropped into a fighting stance, watching Ignis do the same. He was used to sparring with Noctis; he hadn’t yet seen Ignis fight except for the occasional skirmish with humanoid monsters. Even then Ignis kept a cool composure, and Prompto wondered if there were anything he could do to break it.

They fell into step around each other, darting in and out with a short collision of blows, neither landing a hit on the other. Adrenaline pumped through Prompto’s veins as he wracked his brain for a way to throw Ignis off. His eyes never seemed to leave Prompto’s face, but he had a way of anticipating Prompto’s next moves that only frustrated the blond.

_Come on, Prompto Argentum, you’re better than this._

He fell back, taking a deep breath as he watched Ignis circle further around him. Hungry green eyes watched him patiently, prepared for Prompto to strike at any second, and suddenly Prompto knew exactly what to do.

He grinned, taking a few steps back, noticing the way Ignis’ step faltered. Prompto had reach with his katana, and Ignis was aware, so undoubtedly he’d do what he could to close the gap and throw Prompto off. The taller man squared his shoulders, pulling himself into a defensive position, and after a few seconds he launched himself forward.

Prompto’s breath hitched and he bit his lip, tilting his head in a dirty move that served its purpose. Ignis faltered and Prompto dove for the kill, ducking low and swinging his katana around, planning to stop just before his blade could connect. Instantly Ignis’ blades dropped and he grabbed at Prompto’s sword arm, twisting and contorting the blond until he had Prompto’s arm pinned against his back, his breath heavy and hot on Prompto’s neck.

“Thought you could win by playing dirty, Prompto?” Ignis said, voice alluringly low. The sound of it sent a shiver through Prompto, and he was relieved all the blood was rising to his face and not below his belt. Ignis’ hot breath was ghosting over the edge of the mark Prompto had shown the barest hint of with his coy little move.

“You went for it,” Prompto said with a tiny flash of a smirk. “Admit it, Ignis, I’ve got you pegged.”

“I don’t think it’s you doing the pegging, Prompto.” The blond could feel his cheeks heating and he wiggled, trying to free himself from his professor’s grasp. Ignis only gripped him tighter, pushing him further into the floor.

“Hey,” Noctis called, starting to walk over from where he’d been sparring with Gladio. Ignis looked up and Prompto grinned, dropping his blade from his pinned hand to his free one to whip it out of the way and kicking his leg back and under the taller man. He heard Ignis let out a grunt as they rolled backwards, and Prompto shoved himself up and over, kneeling over Ignis’ head as his dull blade pressed firmly against the man’s throat.

Prompto’s grin turned triumphant as Ignis stared up at him with something akin to wonder. Even as Noctis cheered and rushed over to congratulate Prompto, the blond held Ignis’ gaze, unable to turn away as the look in his green eyes turned from shocked awe to barely disguised hunger as he stood.

“That was awesome!” Noctis said.

At the same time, Ignis bowed his head, gaze never leaving Prompto’s as he said, “That was quite impressive. You knew that my treatment of you would gain Noctis’ attention, and used his inevitable attempt to assist you to your advantage.”

Prompto’s gleeful smile never faltered. “You’ve been trying to create a better relationship with Noct. I knew you’d want to excuse what looked like you being cruel.” Ignis offered him a quiet congratulations before walking over to his bag to grab his water bottle. Gladio followed him as Prompto turned back to the weapons rack, returning the katana and daggers to their rightful places.

“That was pretty smart thinking,” Noctis said, clapping Prompto on the back. Prompto’s smile grew impossibly wider at the praise as Noctis leaned against the wall next to him. “Dunno what makes you think he’s trying to improve our relationship, or whatever.”

“Hey, Ignis has actually stopped being a dick,” Prompto said defensively as he straightened the rack. “He’s stopped assigning us extra homework and everything.” Noctis shrugged, watching Iris and Cor as they ran through multiple types of weapons. “Really, though… I think he’s beginning to accept that we all need each other, and it’s better to be friends than to be on each other’s bad sides.”

After a few seconds, Noctis dragged his sapphire gaze to Prompto’s face and asked, “Do you like him?” Prompto’s smile faltered and he spluttered.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, do you think he’s a good addition to the team?” Noctis clarified. Prompto chuckled weakly and leaned against the wall next to Noctis.

“I think he’s been a great addition. He’s way better than I am at studying, and he cooks bacon.” Noctis laughed out loud at that, returning the smile to Prompto’s freckled cheeks. “He’s capable, and—“

“Attractive?” Noctis queried, laughing at Prompto’s expression of shock. “He fits in with the group. We’re like the Mean Girls.” At that he snorted. “Would you be Gretchen, or Karen?”

Prompto whined. “What are you talking about? I’m clearly Regina.” They continued bickering until Cor walked over, glowering at them, and they realized they were supposed to be training, not talking. They quickly split apart, knowing Cor would have a harder time yelling at them if they weren’t together, and took up different spots in the room, practicing against dummies and lifting weights respectively.

When Cor seemed satisfied with his evaluation of Iris, he called everyone over, and they assembled in a loose circle around the marshal, watching his solemn expression. Prompto whispered a Detective Holt joke that earned him a snort from Gladio, and Cor silenced them with another trademark scowl.

“Iris seems fit for hunting,” Cor said when he finally had everyone’s attention. “But all the training in the world won’t prepare her for real world action. So you guys are gonna take her out tonight, and show her what that entails.” He turned to the desk in the room and procured a file from under all the junk sitting on top of it, handing it to Noctis. He began reading, and Prompto read over his shoulder. “This has been bothering the force for some time, but there’s nothing we can do about a ghost. Take care of it, and anything else that goes wrong tonight.”

 _Woman in White_ was the name of the file, which, Prompto found out, was self-explanatory. A woman in white clothes was appearing and dragging men to god knows where, only for them to never be seen again. Some people claimed to recognize her, while others said all they saw was the white dress and a pretty face.

Prompto nodded. “Easy enough. We can do a little digging before and after class.” As everyone else crowded around to read, he called, “Dibs on the shower!” and ducked away, running to wash off his sweat and grime and switch into his school clothes.

Iris was next to shower, high-fiving him as they passed each other. Ignis was reading something, and Gladio and Noctis were pouring over a map of Insomnia. Satisfied he wouldn’t be missed and suddenly craving a sweet treat, Prompto grabbed his school bag and left, walking into the coffee shop.

He ordered his treat at the counter and looked around, stunned to find Luna already sitting at what was unofficially Their Table. After he received his drink he walked over, and she offered him a small smile as he sat.

“Where’s Cindy?” he asked. Luna shook her head and he frowned. Luna and Cindy shared classes, so the blondes still saw each other, but Noctis and Prompto hadn’t seen the mechanic in weeks. Since Cid broke down and finally told the young woman the real reason Noctis and Prompto romped around town so late at night, the two boys had seen neither hide nor hair of her.

“Just give her a little more time. She just found out her entire life started with a lie.” Prompto sighed and nodded. If anything, he just missed the blonde’s cheery smile.

“Dunno how much time we’ve got left though. Ignis still hasn’t figured out these hellhounds.”

“Hellhounds?” Luna echoed, voice concerned.

“Did I not tell you about those?” She shook her head and he dove into the story behind his arm injury. She frowned as she listened, contemplating what he told her as she sipped at her warm coffee.

“I think… I might be able to figure it out.” At the surprised sound he made, she held up her hand to silence him. “Maybe. Hellhounds are creatures of darkness, so it would make sense that the power of light would be useful against it, right?” Prompto nodded, cursing himself for not realizing it before. “But it wouldn’t be wise for Noctis to learn of me messing around with a hellhound.”

“No,” Prompto chuckled. “I don’t think he’d be very happy about that at all.” He tapped a light rhythm on his cup as he thought. “We’re going on a hunt tonight. We’ll all be away from the house, and the servants leave at nine.” Luna hummed thoughtfully.

“Alright. I’ll text you with whatever results I can come up with.” He nodded, glancing up as Noctis entered the shop, Iris on his heels. She bounced over to Luna and Prompto, smiling as she plopped down next to Prompto. “No coffee this morning, Iris?”

“Gross, no,” Iris said with a giggle. Luna gave a fake gasp and Prompto laughed.

“Don’t let Ignis hear you say that. I’m pretty sure he’s ninety-eight percent coffee.” They shared a laugh as Noctis arrived at their table, handing a hot chocolate to Iris as he sat next to Luna. They gave each other small smiles, and Prompto couldn’t help his wide grin as he watched them. There was just something so endearing about the way they danced around each other.

“My class is starting soon,” Luna said after a few minutes of conversation. She kissed Iris’ cheek as she stood and waved at them. “You all stay safe!” They called their goodbyes as she left the shop, the atmosphere feeling a little less bright.

After Luna left, Noctis turned to Prompto. “Ignis is reading up on the myth for the woman in white. He said he’ll text us when he figures out more.” Prompto nodded, worrying his lip as they discussed their plans for the rest of the day. Anticipation had the blond vibrating in his seat. If Luna really could figure out the source of the hellhounds, it would be one less problem for the rest of them.

~

Prompto stretched his arms behind his head as the five of them reconvened in the basement of the Caelum manor. The sun was beginning to set, and Ignis had information for them before they headed out for the night, so they gathered in the dungeon, getting ready for the long night ahead of them.

Gladio was sitting on Prompto’s desk, pestering Iris as she examined the array of weapons the Caelums had stockpiled in their torture room. Noctis was warming up with a sparring session against the wood dummy near the lockers, and Prompto sat in the chair at his desk, watching Ignis as he poured over the files he’d splayed out over Noctis’ desk.

“Alright,” Ignis said, commanding everyone’s attention. Gladio stopped mid-poke and Noctis pulled away from the dummy to walk over, crossing his arms as he fell into place beside Iris. “With all of the information we’ve gathered today, I think it’s safe to say I know what we’re dealing with, or rather, who.” He pulled out several books in several different languages. “La Llorona, Die Weisee Frau, they’re all pretty much the same. A beautiful young woman in white lures men and children to their demise.”

Noctis interjected, sounding frustrated. “The girl everyone thinks they’re seeing? She died nearly twenty years ago. Not a whole lot of people actually knew her.”

“Right,” Prompto said. “But I was doing some digging; she had kids and a husband. The news released an article after she died; kids went missing, then the mom died. Everyone thought it was the husband for a long time, til his alibi came through.”

“Which was?” Gladio prompted, sounding impatient.

“He was with a girl in Lestallum.” Prompto wiggles his eyebrows to add the right emphasis to his words, causing Iris to make a face.

“What a scumbag. Where is he? Gladio and I will go beat him up and find out where her bones are at.”

“That question has already been answered,” Ignis said, adjusting his violet blue tie. “After her passing, her husband took her body to Lestallum to be cremated. He also chose to leave Insomnia behind, and lives permanently in Lestallum.” Gladio swore loudly, glaring at Ignis like it was his fault.

“These things are never easy, are they?” He said, earning a chuckle from Ignis.

“All of her victims have been young, attractive men, about the same age as her husband was when the death occurred. All of them left behind a girlfriend, and a mistress or even more.”

“So what do we do?” Noctis asked, tapping his fingers thoughtfully on his arm. “Her bones are burned, but she’s still leaving behind bodies.”

“There’s something else attaching her to this world,” Ignis said.

“Her missing children,” Prompto said aloud as it clicked. _Of course,_ her missing children. “If the legends are anything to go by, the woman must have killed the kids, and when she realized what she’d done she killed herself.” Ignis nodded as Noctis hummed quietly.

“So if we find the kids, and salt _their_ bones?”

“It might work. The myth of La Llorona states that in the afterlife the gods confronted the woman and when they asked her where her children were, she didn’t know. So they cast her back out to search for them; she was only allowed to return when they were found.” Ignis hummed thoughtfully, pulling out a map of Insomnia. “The legend states she drowned her children, so…” he traced the path of the major waterway.

“So some of us should go find the kids,” Prompto said as he stepped over, staring at the map. “And the rest of us should find the ghost, and keep her occupied until the kid bones are located.” He grimaced at his own wording, deciding not to properly think about what “kid bones” actually entailed.

“Well, Prom, you should probably be the one to bait the ghost,” Gladio said. Prompto turned a surprised look on Gladio. “You’re with that Cindy chick, right? I’m pretty sure you’re the only one here in an actual relationship.”

Prompto and Ignis both cleared their throats, and Prompto said weakly, “But I’m not a cheater.”

Gladio shrugged. “Vengeful spirit trying to punish guys she thinks are doing something wrong? Probably wouldn’t care if you just pretended.”

“We shouldn’t put Prompto in danger like that,” Ignis interjected, causing Prompto to feeling grateful that he was so close. Their arms brushed together ever so slightly.

Noctis immediately asked, “Weren’t you the one that suggested, no, insisted Prom be hellhound bait?” Ignis grimaced, looking chastised, and gave Prompto a helpless look.

“Whatever, it’s fine,” Prompto said, affecting confidence he didn’t entirely feel. “If the ghost just needs to think I’m cheating, it shouldn’t be a problem. Right?” he asked, looking up at Ignis. His green eyes were hardened and difficult to read, leaving Prompto even more anxious than the thought of setting himself up for ghost bait.

Ignis nodded and Noctis sighed. “Alright. I’ll stay with Prompto—”

Ignis held up his hand, looking down at the map. “I think it may be best if you stay with Gladio and Iris. This journey will be taking you into the sewers, and we’ll need our best two fighters taking on whatever might be lurking down there at the moment.” Gladio grimaced.

“This would be the task Cor gives us, today of all days.” Prompto grinned.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Iris will save your ass plenty of times.” Gladio growled, _actually growled_ at Prompto, who just gave him a shit-eating grin and danced around Ignis, out of the way of his glare.

“It’s settled then. Prompto and I will lure out the ghost, hopefully preventing it from attacking anyone else, and the rest of you will find the bones. We’ll meet up here.” He pointed to a home in the residential area of Insomnia. “It’s where the girl lived, and where the cars of the victims have been found.”

They all nodded and finished getting ready for their night, Prompto grabbing his shotgun almost as an afterthought. At the front door of the manor, they split into two groups; Ignis and Prompto left toward the residential area, and Noctis, Iris and Gladio left toward the entrance to the sewers. Prompto’s leg bounced restlessly as they drove, and he stared out of the window, feeling anxiety curl into his stomach. Ignis put his hand on Prompto’s knee to calm him, and the blond looked up at Ignis, gaze thoughtful.

“Do you think this will work?” Prompto asked. Ignis hummed his question. “I’m not dating Cindy. I’m not in an actual relationship, so why would the ghost come after me?”

After what felt like an eternity of Ignis being quiet, he pulled over and turned the car off, gesturing for Prompto to get out. Prompto followed him as he began to walk down the long road that connected the residential area of the to downtown Insomnia, listening to the trickle of the stream that ran alongside it.

“You are in something of a relationship, are you not?” Prompto paused, watching Ignis continue walking. “You’ve taken her on dates, and you spend quite a lot of time with her.” Prompto blinked a few times and rushed to fall back into step with Ignis. “It might be enough of a distinction for the ghost. And considering what we do…” Prompto blushed, suddenly happy that there weren’t any streetlights to illuminate his expression. “We probably won’t run into it together. We should split up.”

Prompto swallowed and glanced along the road. “How do you suggest that?”

“I’ll walk along the bank, further up. You keep pace across the road.” Prompto faltered and nodded. “Remember your comm if you see her. I’ll try not to get too close; we don’t want to scare her off.” He nodded once more and they went their separate ways, Ignis no longer in sight. Prompto trod along, keeping his eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. There was a growing pit of anxiety settling in his stomach, making him want to barf with every step he took.

“Hey, Noct,” Prompto said, pressing on his earpiece and waiting for his friend to respond. After a few seconds, he heard Noctis’ quiet response, and he said, “You better call Life Alert, cause I’ve fallen for you and I can’t get up.”

Gladio responded, the sound of Noctis’ laughter reverberating in his ear-piece, “What was that?” Prompto grinned to himself as he heard Noctis attempt to explain through his laughter what Prompto had just done.

“Hey, Iris, if you were a vegetable you’d be a cute-cumber,” he continued, hearing Iris giggle as Noctis responded.

“Prom, I’m not a photographer like you, but I can picture us together.” Prompto grinned at Noctis’ terrible pick-up line.

“You’ve used that one before.”

“Have I? Shit, I gotta get some better stuff.”

“Prompto, are you my appendix?” Iris asked. He was about to respond when she continued, “because I don’t understand what you do, but this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out.” He burst into giggles, feeling his anxiety begin to dissipate.

“Hey, Gladio, your hand looks really heavy. Want me to hold it for you?” Prompto grinned at the snort of laughter that was unmistakably Gladio’s.

“Hey Noct, my name is Iris, but you can call me tonight.” Prompto couldn’t help his own raucous laughter at that, imagining the deep red blush spreading over Noctis’ cheeks.

“Hey Iggy, it’s a good thing that I have my library card, cause I’m totally checking you out.” The line went silent as everyone waited for Ignis to respond, and Prompto was beginning to think that he wouldn’t when his silky voice came on over the comms.

“My, Gladio, if you were a steak you’d be well done.” Prompto burst into a fit of giggles, pausing to lean against the fence next to him as he struggled to suck in a breath.

“Iggy, do you work at a coffee shop?” Prompto’s laughter died in his throat, shock filling him at Noctis using that nickname for their professor. He couldn’t help his wide smile as Noctis continued, “‘Cause I like you a latte.”

“Young Noct, if you were a tear in my eye, I would not cry for fear of losing you.” Communications was now just an endless line of laughter, helping to relieve the tension in Prompto’s shoulders. This was _much_ more fun with this many people.

“Hey Iris, are your parents bakers?” Noctis asked through his laughter. “Because they sure made you a cutie pie.”

“Hey,” Prompto whined through his laughter. “You can’t use that one on me, then turn around and use it on someone else.”

Gladio interrupted, voice sounding pitiful as he asked, “Prompto, do you have a band-aid?” Prompto nearly responded that he didn’t, and it wouldn’t be helpful if he did since they were so far apart, when Gladio finished, “I just scraped my knee falling for you.”

Prompto devolved into a mess of laughter, nearly missing it when Ignis said, “Prompto, have you been to the doctor recently? It seems like you’re in need of some vitamin Me.”

Prompto grinned. “Hey _professor,_ I’m writing a term paper on the finer things in life and I was wondering if I can interview you?” He heard Ignis chuckle, and then his communications was cut off, making Prompto pause in confusion. He rushed across the street, scanning up and down the riverbank. From where he’d been, Prompto could hardly see the water, but from where he now stood, he could see all of it. And Ignis was nowhere to be found.

“Noctis, hurry up,” he said into his comms, racing down the street. From their trip to investigate the house earlier, he could easily find his way back, but the panic engulfing him made it feel like he was running through water, gaining no speed. Like slow-motion running in a dream.

“On it,” Noctis said into his ear. Prompto surged forward, confusion filling him. Why did it go after Ignis? He wasn’t in a relationship… was he?

Prompto skidded onto the street the house was on, cursing himself. If Ignis was in a relationship, that meant everything he did with Prompto was cheating. Prompto was helping him cheat on someone! The thought made Prompto feel dirty, his heart racing in his chest as he tried to hurry up to the door. If it was true, if Ignis was a cheater, his insistence on coming with Prompto suddenly made so much more sense.

Prompto shook his head roughly, running up the steps that led to the deserted house. Despite everything he was thinking… Ignis couldn’t die. They’d deal with this sudden revelation later.

He burst into the house to find Ignis being pressed against the wall, the ghost digging her fingers into his chest.

“Everyone cheats!” she screamed into Ignis’ grimacing face.

“Not me,” he managed to say, right as Prompto cocked his shotgun and let a salt bullet fly through her ghostly visage. She disappeared and the blond rushed over as Ignis fell to the floor, gasping for breath, blood soaking his shirt.

“Are you alright?” Prompto asked, feeling stupid as soon as the words left his mouth. He helped Ignis to his feet. “That’s not gonna hold her for long, we’ve got to—”

Ignis took hold of Prompto’s collar and pulled him in for a rough but chaste kiss, before pushing him away. “Get out of here.” He was out of breath and in pain, making Prompto’s heart twist in his chest. The blond shook his head.

“I’m not leaving you.” Another scream echoed through the house and Prompto grabbed Ignis’ arm. “Let’s go, Iggy!”

Before he could even begin to pull Ignis from the house, the door slammed closed, and the sound of water rushing through pipes met their ears. They backed up to the wall, watching as water from the sinks in the kitchen and bathroom and even from upstairs began rising far too quickly, soaking their shoes.

“Noctis! Any time now!” Prompto shouted into his earpiece.

“We’re almost there!” Noctis shouted back. A nearby shelf knocked over and slammed against them, pinning them in place.

“You all cheat!” The ghost screamed. “You take what you want!” She appeared before Prompto, grabbing his neck and forcing him into a kiss that made disgust roil in his stomach. It _felt_ real, which made it more disturbing — all that fluid was just _ghost goo._ “You all will die!” Her fingers turned into claws and she dug both of her hands into Prompto and Ignis’ chests, causing them both to yell out in pain.

The door burst open and Iris ducked in, swinging a crowbar through the ghost, who disappeared once more. The water levels immediately dropped to nothing, and Gladio and Noctis hurried in, groups of bones in their arms. Gladio dropped his bundle and hurried over to Prompto and Ignis, attempting to pull the bookcase away from the struggling men.

Before Noctis could start to salt and burn the bodies, the ghost appeared again, slashing at the items in his hand as she blew Iris across the room, pinning her against the wall. Gladio growled and rushed at her, and she disappeared only to reappear in front of Prompto and Ignis once more.

“You’ll pay,” she said. Her hands turned to claws again, but the sound of children laughing stopped her cold. Prompto’s mouth fell open as he stared at the two new ghosts that had appeared behind her — two young boys that stared at her with hungry eyes.

“Where’d you go?” one asked, voice so cold and detached it sent a shiver down Prompto’s spine.

“Let’s go home,” the other said. They walked forward, arms outstretched, and the ghost of the woman tried to back away, but they gripped her tight. Her scream was the sound of pure agony, and in a flash of bright light she disappeared.

Gladio finally managed to get the bookcase away as Iris dropped to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath. They all shared a look, and finally Prompto burst into laughter, Iris following behind shortly.

“We did it!”


	11. Lightning Strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there’s errors, I was rushing to update on time and didn’t have time to check. I didn’t want to miss today after missing last Friday, despite how late in the day this ended up being. 
> 
> Special thanks to Sarah @cyhyr for helping me when I was struggling with this chapter. It turned out better than I was hoping. 
> 
> Chapter title is a song called Lightning Strikes by Steve Aoki.

“Dude, you look wrecked,” was the first thing Noctis said to him after Prompto came down from his fit of laughter. Gladio grunted in agreement as he walked over to Iris to check on her, rolling his eyes when she waved him off.

“That was exhilarating,” she said, picking up her crowbar. “And terrifying.”

“You were _badass,”_ Prompto said, walking over to give her a high five. “Charging in here like that, just entirely gung-ho! I knew adding you to the team was a good idea.”

“I’m chopped liver,” Gladio grumbled, walking over to Ignis, who waved him off as well.

“Prompto and I should return to the manor,” he said, ignoring the irritated glare Gladio fixed him with. “I must advise against being impaled by ghost claws.”

“There’s worse things to be impaled with, right?” Noctis said with a chuckle, clapping Ignis on the back. He immediately apologized at the pained noise Ignis made. “That’s probably a good idea. We’ll finish the rounds, and you guys go clean up.”

“Maybe shower while you’re at it,” Gladio said, making a face and backing away from Prompto, who blushed and turned to Noctis.

“Do I smell?”

Noctis grimaced, nose crinkling endearingly. “Worse than that time I killed the giant bug right on top of you.” Prompto whined.

“Ghosts are the literal _worst,”_ he sighed, turning to walk out of the door.

“Is he always so melodramatic?” he heard Gladio ask.

“Yes,” Noctis and Ignis responded in unison.

“Screw you guys,” he grumbled, starting down the street toward Ignis’ car. Ignis fell into step beside him, the walk back down the long stretch of road feeling longer than it had in the opposite direction.

His thoughts were everywhere, unable to find just one train of thought to hold onto. Everytime he settled on just one thing to think about, another thought zipped by, another worry for him to latch onto until the next one flew into center field. He rubbed his forehead, wishing his mind would just _shut up,_ and completely missed what Ignis said to him, jumping when he felt the other man’s hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” _Not at all._ “You just walked directly past the car.” He turned to look and, sure enough, he’d walked straight by it. They were standing several feet away from the trunk, leaving a strange feeling settled in Prompto’s stomach.

“Sorry, I’m just… overloaded.” Ignis gave a worried hum, a slight frown pulling the corners of his lips down, and carefully shooed Prompto back toward the car. He started to open the door for Prompto, but the blond quickly did it himself, settling into the car and closing the door before Ignis seemed to register what just happened. After a second, Ignis walked back around the car to get into the driver’s seat, turning the car on and turning around to take them back to the Caelum manor.

The car was mercifully silent as they drove, and Ignis made no effort to stop Prompto’s bouncing leg as the blond stared out of the window, trying to soothe his tumultuous thoughts. He was so absorbed in his own mind he didn’t notice when they pulled up to the manor until Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder once more, drawing him out of his reverie to meet worried jade eyes.

“We’re here,” Ignis said, nodding toward the manor doors. “I’m afraid I can’t get in without a key.”

Prompto made a small, noncommittal noise and climbed out of the car, pulling out his keys to let himself into the manor. Walking into the warmth of the foyer seemed to wash his mind clean, and he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as Ignis closed the door behind them.

“The servants normally keep fresh clothes in case they get dirty,” Prompto said, walking forward into the manor and to the left, down the servants wing. Ignis trailed behind him, keeping pace. Prompto could feel the other man watching him carefully, and when he chanced a glance backwards, Ignis was watching him like an animal about to bolt at any second. The blond swallowed and continued down the hall, finding the room with the spare clothes with ease.

“How did you know where to find this?” Ignis asked as Prompto began to look through the clothes for something that would fit the older man. Prompto shrugged.

“When I moved in, it became my room.” Ignis frowned.

“We’ve passed no one. Why would there need to be a servant’s quarters?” Prompto bit his lip.

“When Aulea was… dying.” He blinked, mind suddenly blank. Mentioning it always threw him off, made him lose track of everything. He shook his head to try and clear the sudden fog, continuing, “When she was sick, Regis asked those who were willing to stay at the manor. It needed to be clean at all times, because her immune system was wrecked. But also, it made her feel better. She felt…” he closed his eyes, remembering the words she’d said when he’d asked the very same question he was answering now. “She felt like she wasn’t leaving Regis and Noctis to an empty house.”

He finally found a shirt, a simple white cotton v-neck that he handed to Ignis without another word. He didn’t dare look up at Ignis, choosing instead to head up to his own room and shower. The shower would probably help him clear his own head.

“Did no one remain after her passing?” Ignis asked as he followed. “Did you live in that wing by yourself?” Prompto sighed.

“Eventually people stopped staying,” he said, wishing this conversation was over. “Their job was to stay and be within arms reach should Aulea need anything, and then she died and that part of their job was over. Regis became secluded, Noctis was… Noctis.” He shrugged. “After a while no one wanted to stay all night. They returned to their families and their lives.”

“How long were you by yourself?” Prompto shrugged.

“I think when I found out what Noctis does every night was when Regis moved me upstairs.”

“When was that?” Prompto hummed to himself as he turned down the hallway that led to his room. It felt like a lifetime ago, finding out about the supernatural. Learning that the things that go bump in the night are real, and realizing that they probably had something to do with the fact that his parents left for a date one night and never returned.

“Towards the end of senior year, I think.” He entered his room and headed straight for the bathroom, turning the water as hot as he could stand it. Before he hopped into the shower, he set to brushing his teeth, almost gagging at the memory of the ghost kissing him. He pulled out a spare and tossed it to Ignis, who accepted it with a quiet thanks, and then he closed the door and stripped, finishing with his teeth before hopping into the shower.

The water was boiling, and he turned it down a notch before standing under the spray, letting his mind wander again. He washed himself thoroughly, mind returning to the ghost. No matter how hard he thought, he couldn’t come up with the right explanation for the ghost taking Ignis. There was only one logical explanation coming to mind, every time.

He took a deep breath and got out of the shower at last, stepping out into his room and pulling on fresh clothes. As he was towel drying his hair, Ignis reappeared, wearing the shirt Prompto had provided him, hair wet and flat against his forehead. Prompto blinked in surprise.

It was stupid to think that Ignis’ hair just naturally sat up as straight and tall as it did, but Prompto had never seen the other man anything short of properly styled. It was endearingly vulnerable, and frustratingly sexy. Prompto had to look away, knowing he wouldn’t be able to say what he wanted to if he was looking at the other man.

Ignis seemed to sense that there was something Prompto wanted to say, and he waited, crossing his arms as he watched Prompto with a calculating expression. Prompto _hated_ that look in his eyes. Like the blond was something to be dissected and understood. He sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“Why did you have that dating profile?” He asked. It wasn’t the first thing he wanted to say, but it was the first thing his mind could properly create a sentence for.

Ignis’ tone was surprised as he said, “Gladio created it for me.” Prompto worried his lip, eyebrows scrunching in his confusion. Ignis explained, “It was a joke, really. I didn’t notice it until I got a ridiculous amount of notifications from it.”

Prompto looked up at his professor, noticing the confusion and concern in his expression. He looked away again, unable to keep hold of his resolve when he looked into those jade eyes. He swallowed, grateful for Ignis’ silence, and tried to put his thoughts in order.

“We shouldn’t have done this. You should have told me. I never would have slept with you - ugh, that just sounds so wrong. I can’t believe that you put me in this situation, I’m a terrible person — ”

“Prompto.” The blond steamrolled right over Ignis’ attempt to quiet him.

“ —You knew, you _knew_ the ghost would go after you because you’re a cheater, you’ve got someone in Lestallum probably, or maybe even Tenebrae, don’t think I don’t know where that accent is from, how could you _do_ that? To them! To me!”

“Prompto,” Ignis said with a sigh.

“Who is it? Forget it, I’m gonna ask Iris. She’ll probably know, and then I’ll find them and tell them and apologize because you’ve turned me into a filthy whore — ”

“Prompto!” Ignis’ voice was harsh, demanding, and it cut off the blond’s monologue. Prompto looked up at Ignis in shock, suddenly acutely aware of how close Ignis was standing. Was he always this close? “Don’t you dare talk about yourself that way, not in front of me. Do you understand?” He stared up into fiery jade eyes and nodded, suddenly numb.

The fire left his eyes instantly and Ignis sighed, running his hand through his hair and shaking his head. “There’s no one else.” His voice was quiet, distant, far away, and he couldn’t quite meet Prompto’s eyes.

“What do you mean there’s no one else?” Prompto asked. It didn’t make sense. The ghost…

“I mean that there is no one else,” Ignis said. “I’m not involved with anyone else but you.” Prompto blinked rapidly, unable to understand. It wasn’t computing in his brain.

“But. But the ghost.” Ignis swallowed, his expression impossibly more vulnerable.

“The ghost’s victims almost all practiced infidelity, yes.” He ran his hand through his hair again, sitting on the bed. “But there was one who didn’t continue the trend. A young man, just married, with a three month old daughter. They were so in love. He was successful, and they just moved here to continue growing their family. It wasn’t plausible. He did not fit the trend.” Ignis swallowed. “I knew, if any of us were to attract the ghost, that it would have to be me.”

“But I thought…”

“The ghost would come for you? Despite not believing you were in a relationship yourself?” Prompto had his doubts, sure, but Ignis said…

“You told me I was in something of a relationship.” Ignis smiled ruefully, still not meeting Prompto’s confused gaze.

“I wasn’t really speaking about you, Prompto. I was giving voice to my own thoughts.” Prompto’s eyes went wide and his bubbling anger and confusion died in his throat. If the blond was the only one Ignis was involved with, and he was _‘in something of a relationship,’_ did that mean he thought… he was in a relationship with Prompto?

Ignis drew a hand down the left side of his face, sighing deeply. “I know that you are young, and your sexuality is still something you have yet to come to terms with. I didn’t want to force you to put a label on something you weren’t ready for. I didn’t want you to feel boxed or caged, or like you should reciprocate my feelings.”

Prompto’s thoughts were swirling for an entirely different reason now. His phone rang, and he glanced at it, seeing Luna’s name on his screen. Unable to think of anything to say to Ignis, he answered the phone, holding it up to his ear.

“Meet me at the Alpha Phi Alpha house,” Luna said, sounding breathless. “Hurry. I don’t blend in here.” Prompto glanced at Ignis, who raised an eyebrow with concern.

“We’ll be right there.” Ignis stood, squaring his shoulders.

“Hurry,” Luna said again. “I’m not sure how long this will last.” Prompto nodded and hung up, glancing at Ignis.

“Luna needs help. I…”

The older man shook his head. “Let’s go.” They made their way out of the manor, Prompto’s thoughts far away again. It didn’t make sense. Everything that had happened, the way that Ignis treated Prompto…

Everything seemed to click in place as they drove, Prompto offering quiet directions. Their relationship began with stupid flirting on the dating app, but when they finally met it quickly evolved. At first it seemed like it was just for the sex — and maybe it was. Then. But somewhere in the middle of all of it, it had changed. They didn’t just meet up for sex. Ignis stayed longer and longer, reluctant to leave after one of their trysts. And when Prompto found out the truth about his parents…

He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes tightly. Nope, he wasn’t ready for this. He definitely, one hundred percent was absolutely not ready for this. He struggled with trying to take a deep enough breath, cursing himself for not realizing. Ignis wasn’t exactly _subtle._

“Is this the place?” Ignis asked, voice barely audible over the explosion of thoughts in his head. Prompto opened his eyes to stare at the fraternity house, frowning at the raging party. He looked around quickly and spotted Luna, holding… a dog.

His frown deepened and he stepped out of the car, hurrying over to where Luna stood. She caught sight of Prompto and breathed a sigh of relief, closing the gap quickly. His gaze remained on the dog cradled in her arms, dark black fur with white markings. It was the same kind of dog as Pryna, the pup Luna kept safe at home.

“Luna, where’d you get the dog?” She cradled it closer to her chest.

“Nowhere. Hey, isn’t that… the Mythology professor?” Prompto blanched and turned to watch Ignis climb out of his car, his shirt pulling tight around his shoulders. Their eyes met and Prompto cleared his throat, turning back to Luna.

“So… funny story. Cor — ”

“Cor Leonis. The police chief.” Prompto rubbed his neck awkwardly, offering a weak smile at Luna’s disbelieving tone.

“Yes. That Cor. He asked Ignis and Gladio, the new security guard on campus? He asked them to come from Lestallum to help us out, since we’re so busy with school.” Prompto snorted. “But with everything else, who knows if I’ll even be able to stay in school.”

“Don’t say that,” Luna said, frowning. They fell silent as Ignis approached.

“Lunafreya. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” She paused.

“We know each other?” Ignis cleared his throat and looked away.

“I’m afraid the last time I saw you, you were very young. I’m sure you don’t remember me.”

“Wait, how long ago were you in Tenebrae?” Prompto asked, suddenly confused. Ignis had a similar accent to Luna, but it had never occurred to the blond that they might know each other.

“Ah, it was quite some time ago. I’m sure Ravus would remember me more than Lunafreya.” The older man pushed his glasses further up his nose. “What brought us here?” He reached out to pet the dog in Luna’s arms, and it leaned into his touch, yipping happily.

“Luna, am I gonna go home and find — ” Luna cleared her throat.

“I’m sure that the spell caster is here,” she said, turning to the frat house. “I don’t know where, but…”

“We’ve got it from here,” Prompto said, still frowning at the dog. “Don’t think I’m letting this go.” She waved him off.

“Be safe please. I’ll be expecting a text from you later.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He watched her walk away and turned to Ignis, who had a thoughtful frown on his face.

“Lunafreya was able to trace the spell?” Prompto cleared his throat awkwardly, suddenly aware that Ignis had no idea about magic. He scrambled for some kind of answer.

“Uh, yeah. Luna’s studying spellcasting.” He swallowed and turned to the frat house, studying the group of partying students. “We need to get in there.”

“How do you suppose we’ll find this spellcaster?” Ignis asked. Prompto opened and closed his mouth, frowning again. How did Luna do it? He couldn’t ask with Ignis standing there, but he suddenly remembered the first time Luna found him, when his magic began acting up in class. It called to her, she said.

Regis’ words suddenly popped into his mind. _Magic is like a beacon._ He closed his eyes, focusing on the way his magic felt, swirling deep in his chest. He could almost hear it crackling in his ears, and hoped desperately that it wasn’t showing on his skin.

Even as he thought about it, another energy seemed to wrap around him, curling around his arms and into his nose and through his hair, nearly choking him with a stifling void that threatened to make him sick. But even as it threatened to cut off his senses, he could almost tell exactly where it was coming from.

His eyes snapped open and he stared at the frat house, amazed to find he could see, just barely, a trail of black, smoke-like substance leading from where he stood into the house. He took a step forward, then remembered his company and turned to look at Ignis, humming to himself.

“You’ll stick out like a sore thumb.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not the only one in your classes,” Prompto said, stepping forward and taking the glasses from Ignis’ face. “I’m sure at least one person in there will recognize you with these.” He frowned thoughtfully, pulling on Ignis’ belt, snickering quietly when he pulled away.

“Prompto, what are you doing?”

“Come on, Iggy, no college boy wears belts.”

“You wear a belt,” Ignis reminded him. Prompto frowned at his own belt and looked up at Ignis.

“It matches my aesthetic. If we want _you_ to look like a college kid, off with the belt.” Ignis sighed deeply, glaring at Prompto and sliding the belt off. Prompto cocked his head, crossing an arm under his chest and tapping his chin thoughtfully. After a second, he snaked his hand out and tugged on the collar of the v-neck. “No college student _irons,”_ Prompto said, pulling the shirt from where Ignis had tucked it into his jeans and hitching it around his hips. Ignis cleared his throat.

“By the six, Prompto, if you keep touching me…”

Prompto smirked up at Ignis, letting his fingers brush against the skin of the other man’s hips. “What?” He watched the man’s eyes flutter closed. Suddenly, he remembered where he was, and he finished rumpling up his professor’s shirt and took the belt from his hand, taking it back to the car. Once he finished, he turned to look at Ignis, unable to keep himself from smiling at the unkempt, ruffled style Ignis now sported.

“You’re sexy like that, ya know.” Ignis cleared his throat and leveled Prompto with a cocky grin.

“Am I?” He stepped closer, grazing a hand over Prompto’s shoulder. The blond shivered and blushed, looking back at the house.

“We should hurry.” Without thinking, he grabbed Ignis’ hand and began leading him across the street, only realizing when they neared the party what he’d done. He quickly dropped his hand, running it through his fluffed up hair sheepishly before guiding the way into the party. The smoke-like visage wrapped in and around the crowd, making it difficult to find the source. He frowned at the strobe lights and the EDM music, feeling the headache coming on, his magic reacting unhappily in his chest. He was definitely going to regret this in the morning.

He scratched absently at his hand as a familiar song blasted through the speakers. Prompto found himself nodding along, humming the lyrics to himself. A hand settled on his hip, and he followed it to find Ignis holding onto him tightly. When their eyes met, Ignis nodded at him. “Lead the way.”

Prompto followed the strange energy through the room, pausing when he felt the hand on his hip tighten. He glanced up at Ignis to find him staring intently in front of them. Before he could ask what the other man was staring at, he pulled Prompto back against his chest, expression turning dark.

“Aranea.” He almost didn’t hear the name that Ignis nearly growled, and when he turned to look back, his vision swirled, all of his senses being disrupted by the black, almost viscous smoke.

“Careful there, cupcake. You’re about to light up the room.”

A lot of things happened at once. Ignis’ grip on his hip tightened almost painfully. The smoke-like substance curled up into his nose and through his eyes and ears and even into his mouth, choking him. The sudden itch he hadn’t felt in weeks burst from the finger his ring sat on, quicker than lightning. The room erupted into screams as his knees crashed to the floor and one, resonating line sang through the speakers.

_Lightning, lightning strikes._

_~_

Ignis staggered from the house, carrying an unconscious Prompto bridal style in his arms. So many things happened so quickly, it was all he could do to keep hold of the blond. His shirt was singed, and his face felt like it was on fire. Prompto was out cold, and it was all Ignis could do to check his breathing and grab him safely out of the way of the trampling party-goers. A fire was beginning in the frat house, and Ignis needed to get the blond safely away.

“Ignis!” Gladio’s familiar bellow had him searching frantically for the taller man. He was practically shoving panicked college kids out of the way, making his way between them as if wading through shallow water.

“You are a sight for sore eyes,” Ignis said as Gladio approached him. Gladio’s hands hovered over Prompto, unsure of what to do, and Ignis had to struggle to ignore his gut reaction and allow the other man to take hold of him. Gladio would have an easier time keeping Prompto out of harm’s way. “Quickly, my car is just down the block. We must get him to the manor.”

“What the hell happened?” Gladio demanded even as he turned, tucking Prompto into his arms carefully. Ignis followed in the divide Gladio created as he made his way through the terrified party-goers. He could only shake his head; he hated to say that he didn’t know, but the entire situation got away from him faster than he anticipated.

When they reached the car, Ignis held the door open as Gladio situated Prompto in the back seat. He felt his thoughts getting away from him as he tried to get the situation back under his control.

“What are you waiting for?” Gladio growled at him from the other side of the car. “Let’s go, Specs.” Ignis shook himself from his thoughts and closed the rear door, getting into the car and doing a quick u-turn to avoid the throng of panicked college students. “Where’s your glasses? Should you be driving?”

“I can see fine,” Ignis said, heart racing. He remembered perfectly how to return to the manor; the problem was that he wouldn’t get there fast enough. He glanced in his rear view mirror to see the fraternity house engulfed in flames.

Gladio was on his phone when Ignis remembered the man was seated next to him. “Something happened with Prompto.” He hung up immediately, and Ignis glanced at him.

“Noctis?”

“Iris. She’s with him.” Ignis nodded, returning his gaze to the streets in front of him. Several firetrucks zipped by, and Ignis thought he saw Cor’s cruiser pass them. _Faster, faster._ His stomach churned and he glanced at Prompto in his rear-view mirror, frowning at his lifeless form. “Ignis, what happened?”

“Noctis’ friend, Lunafreya, called us to the house. She said that the summoner for the hellhounds was there.”

 _“What?_ Why didn’t you call us?”

“I wasn’t aware until we reached the house what she called Prompto for. There wasn’t time.”

“That’s why you look all… frumpy.” Ignis grimaced, pulling on his shirt as he glanced back at Prompto again. “Okay, so then what?”

Ignis pulled up to the manor as Noctis’ car squealed across the gravel. He and Iris ran over to meet them as Ignis gently lifted Prompto from his backseat, gesturing toward the manor doors. Noctis was quick to unlock them, allowing Ignis to carry the unconscious blond inside.

“His room’s this way,” Noctis said, hurrying up to the second floor and starting down the hall. Ignis ignored him, walking up to the third floor and following the familiar hallway to the right, stopping at the door he knew led to Prompto’s room. Noctis appeared at his elbow, clearly confused.

“Open it.” The younger man did as he was told, opening his mouth to object only to let out a surprised sound when he walked into the room and saw all of Prompto’s things. Ignis ignored him, walking inside and setting Prompto down gently on the bed.

He slipped off his glove and held his hand under Prompto’s nose, feeling reassured when he felt the blond’s steady breathing against his skin.

“When did Prompto move in here?” Noctis demanded, investigating the room. He paused and turned to Ignis. “How did you know Prompto’s room was here?” Ignis ignored him, feeling Prompto’s forehead. He jerked his hand away when a sudden shock of electricity brushed harmlessly against his skin.

Gladio and Iris entered the room. “Did a perimeter check. Hound’s missing.”

“What!?” Noctis nearly shouted. Iris hushed him. “How did it get out?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, now stop yelling.” He ignored Noctis as the younger tried to retort and walked over to Ignis, touching his shoulder tentatively. “How’s Blondie?”

“His breathing is normal,” Ignis said. “Did he feel hot when you carried him?”

“Uh, I guess. There was like, a blazing inferno at my back. Wasn’t really thinking about it.”

“Wait, what?” Noctis and Iris said simultaneously. “What happened?” Iris asked. Noctis crawled onto the bed next to Prompto, touching his hand and jerking away.

“Fuck, ow,” he grumbled, sucking on his finger. Ignis raised an eyebrow, noticing the way Iris and Gladio shared a look. Gladio looked uncomfortable, and he quickly turned to Ignis, who looked down at Prompto quickly, feeling like he spied something he shouldn’t have.

“Yeah, Iggy, you never finished explaining.” Ignis shook his head again.

“I don’t understand. I have been thinking about it nonstop, but none of it makes sense.” All three of them were looking at him again, and he grit his teeth. “We were at the party, and I saw someone I knew, a long time ago.”

Gladio immediately latched onto that information. “Someone you knew? Who?” Ignis frowned.

“You wouldn’t know her. Someone I knew from before my time in Lestallum.” Gladio didn’t seem pleased, but he didn’t press. “She approached Prompto like she knew him. She said something so low I couldn’t hear, and then…” He shook his head again, confusion creasing his forehead. “It was like a flash of lightning, right in the middle of the room.” The look Gladio and Iris shared was undeniable now, and even Noctis frowned at them.

“Do you guys know something?”

“No,” Gladio said, even as Iris said yes. He glared daggers at her and her lips thinned, her arms crossing over her chest. “No, we don’t. But I think I know who can help us.” Ignis reached out to Prompto again, taking note of the way another arc of lightning, like static shock, licked against his skin, harmlessly. He ignored the pressure, feeling the blond’s forehead. Abnormally hot.

He tuned back into the others as Gladio began speaking into his phone. “Dad, it’s me.” Ignis looked up to see Gladio glaring at the floor. “Fuck off, it’s not the time. You and Regis need to get back here right now. It’s Prompto.” After a few seconds more, He hung up and tossed his phone on the bed, staring at his phone in distaste.

“My dad?” Noctis asked, confused. Gladio rubbed his forehead.

“Maybe you should ask him about it. For right now, worry about Prompto.”

Noctis’ phone rang and he glanced at it before answering. “Luna?” Ignis perked up, looking over. “Prompto’s… Prompto’s sick, so he’s sleeping it off. Why — what do you mean, I’m an awful liar?” He blinked in surprise when the line cut, staring at his phone. Ignis ignored him in favor of turning back to the blond, gently attempting to wake him.

“Prompto? Can you hear me?” He ignored another harmless lick of shock in an attempt to open one of Prompto’s eyes. His pupil was blown and unresponsive, leaving a sick feeling of worry in Ignis’ gut. He glanced at Iris. “Can you get a wet cloth?” She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Ignis took Prompto’s hand gently, ignoring the lick of electricity that followed his touch. Noctis frowned and attempted to do the same with Prompto’s other hand, only to hiss and pull away, sucking on his fingers again.

“Whatever happened, it’s seriously fucked up his skin. How are you touching him right now?” Noctis whined. Ignis ignored him, watching Prompto’s chest rise and fall, Aranea’s last words echoing in his mind.

_“Not a thing you can protect, is there?”_


	12. A List of Mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah helped me with this chapter in a lot of ways, but she’s also my new beta, so if this reads way better than literally all of the other chapters, you have her to thank and my sincerest apologies.

Ignis had his eyes closed when the door opened again. The night had been incredibly long, and he hadn’t bothered trying to get any sleep as he waited in a chair in the corner of the room for Regis and Clarus to arrive. He assumed it was Gladio returning from another perimeter check, but the quiet creak of Regis’ knee brace told him that was untrue. He prepared himself to stand when he heard Clarus speak.

“Quite a predicament magic has gotten him in.” Ignis fought a frown as he listened to Regis hush the other man. Noctis’ quiet snore filled the room for a few seconds before Iris spoke.

“You see it, right?”

“Indeed,” Regis said. His voice was quiet and pensive. Clarus cleared his throat and Regis hummed. “A black film.”

“Is this death magic?” Iris’ voice was quiet, and it quivered as she spoke.

“So it would seem.”

Ignis could feel his heart thundering in his chest suddenly. What did that mean for Prompto?

“Death magic?” Clarus said suddenly, voice harsh. “Then you — ”

“Now is not the time.” Clarus fell silent, and Ignis listened to the creak of the knee brace come nearer, before pausing next to Prompto’s bed. He cracked his eyes open just enough to see Regis sitting next to Prompto. The older man reached for the blond, hastily pulling his hand away as a flash of electricity raced toward his outstretched fingers from Prompto’s skin. Ignis couldn’t see his expression, but he heard the older man hum thoughtfully.

“It’s been doing that to everyone,” Iris said. “The only one who’s been able to get past it is Ignis. Not for Noct’s lack of trying.”

“I see his fingers,” Regis commented, a silence following his words. He turned his head to consider Ignis. “Strange that it would protect him from my blood and not from someone he only met recently.” Ignis willed himself to breathe steadily. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to be caught eavesdropping on.

“What can we do?” Clarus asked. Ignis watched Regis turned his head back to Prompto. When he spoke, he sounded far away.

“Without access to life or death magic, I have no way to reverse it, or even figure out what spell it is.” Regis sighed. “And of course, Prompto is the only one that knows who has life magic.” Ignis opened his eyes fully now, staring at Prompto. He couldn’t see anything off about the younger man, aside from the grayish tinge his skin was starting to take.

His heart hurt as he watched Prompto. If it weren’t for the gray hue his pale skin was starting to take, it would almost look like the blond was sleeping, the expression on his face innocent. His freckles mimicked constellations on his skin, catching Ignis’ attention every time his gaze swept over the younger man’s face. Ignis could never admit the sense of calm that watching Prompto sleep gave him, but this, now only settled unease in his stomach. He would almost beg the blond to wake up if he thought it might help.

Long, almost invisible eyelashes swept over his face, twitching every so often. He wondered if Prompto was dreaming, stuck in that strange limbo, and hoped desperately it was a good dream.

After a few seconds of thought, he cleared his throat, drawing their attention.

“I’m not sure that I understand what you’re talking about,” he said, carefully not meeting their harsh stares. “But if anyone did this to Prompto, then I’m certain I know exactly who it was.”

The look on Regis’ features intensified, and he scrutinized Ignis with a wary gaze. “How can you be so sure?”

Ignis stood, rubbing the back of his neck. “Someone I knew was at that party,” he said, staring down at Prompto. “She and I… didn’t separate on the best of terms. I’m sure she saw how close I was to Prompto. She said something to him, just before the explosion.”

“Explosion?” Clarus asked.

Ignis nodded, glancing up to find that Clarus didn’t look as surprised as he expected him to be. “A flash of light, and Prompto crumpled to the floor.” He watched Regis and Clarus shared thoughtful looks and frowned, reminded of the look Iris and Gladio shared hours earlier. “Do you think she had something to do with that, as well?”

“It’s possible,” Regis said, eyes locked on Clarus’. They seemed to be communicating silently, and Ignis decided to ignore them in favor of checking on Prompto. He ignored the static shock that touching the blond created and put his hand against the blond’s forehead. Still incredibly hot.

Like he was struck by lightning.

He noticed something strange and tilted Prompto’s head, frowning as he eyed a vein in Prompto’s neck. It was thick and black and bulged against his skin.

“What happens if we don’t wake him?” Ignis asked.

Regis turned and caught sight of the bulging vein in Prompto’s neck. “We don’t have a choice. We need to wake him.” He pushed himself up, leaning heavily on his cane, and Clarus rushed forward.

“My Lord, you’re in no condition — ” Regis brushed him off with a wave of his hand, a heavy frown pulling on his lips as he stared at the wall of the room.

“My discomfort is nothing in the face of what will happen if we lose Prompto.” He looked among the three of them. “Prompto is close to Cindy, correct?” Ignis cleared his throat and looked away, trying to hide his frown. If the young girl was going to be here, Ignis wanted to be far away. “Iris, have Gladio get in contact with her. Perhaps the answer to this is as easy as a fairytale.” She nodded and he turned to Clarus. “Take Ignis and have Cor set up a BOLO  for this old friend of his. Have the entire force looking for her. I’ll check the library and see if I can find anything.” Clarus nodded and gestured for Ignis to follow him.

Ignis paused, looking down at Prompto, an unnamed feeling churning in his stomach. He checked his breathing again, then ran his fingers through soft blond hair, frowning when Prompto’s breath hitched.

“Quickly, Scientia,” Clarus said, waving to get his attention. “The boy’s life is on the line.”

“Right.” Ignis pulled his hand away, thinking a quick prayer to the Astrals before following the eldest Amicitia from the room. They passed Gladio on the steps and Clarus paused to stare at him, jaw working.

Gladio crossed his arms over his chest, frowning as he watched his father try to form words. After a second, Clarus took a deep breath. “Please keep an eye on the Caelums while I’m gone. And your sister.” Gladio nodded gruffly and glanced at Ignis.

“What’s going on with Blondie?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses, looking down the stairs. He felt sick being away from Prompto, and it had only been thirty seconds.

“His condition has far from improved.” He caught Gladio’s arm as the other man made to continue up the stairs. “Keep me updated?” Gladio nodded and Ignis followed Clarus from the house. They took one car to the station, and Clarus lead the way straight to Cor’s office. Ignis studied the bustling department, watching all the impaired college kids getting moved around as he followed Clarus.

“Clarus, Ignis.” Cor’s exhausted, gravelly voice drew his attention to the older man. “I assume you’re here to explain what the _hell_ happened last night?” Ignis closed the door at Clarus’ pointed look and turned to Cor, who was glaring at them like they were at fault.

“You’re telling me Cor the Immortal can’t handle a simple house fire?” Clarus teased.

Cor’s nose twitched, the only display of his displeasure. His tone as he spoke was dry and flat.

“A simple house fire? Whatever happened last night almost burned down the entire Greek row. Do you have an explanation, or do I need to kick you out of my station for wasting my time?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “We’re not entirely sure, Marshal. There’s a lot of things that happened in a short amount of time.” Cor leveled him with his intense stare, the corners of his mouth pulled down ever so slightly in his trademark frown.

“So then tell me everything that happened.” Ignis recounted his tale for the Marshal, gaze never wavering, and Cor sighed when he finished, running a hand over his face in a long, drawn out motion. “So you want us to be on the lookout for this woman. Aranea, you said?”

Ignis nodded. “Aranea Highwind. She’s evasive, and deadly.”

Cor nodded, shuffling papers around on his desk. “I’ll put the APB out then, and be in contact if we find her.” Ignis tapped his fingers against his thigh, thoughts racing. What was Aranea doing at that party? He realized too late that Cor and Clarus were talking as he began to speak over them.

“Might I also suggest interviewing those you have in custody here?” Ignis proposed, drawing attention from both of them. “She was at the party. Perhaps some partygoers know her?” Cor nodded thoughtfully.

“Go speak to my sketch artist. We’ll get something drawn up and start asking.” Ignis nodded and Cor sighed deeply. “Never anything easy with you guys.” He shooed them out of his office, closing the door firmly behind them. Ignis and Clarus shared exasperated looks and found the sketch artist, who listened as Ignis recounted Aranea Highwind’s features and drew her according to his description. Satisfied that it was close enough in likeness, Ignis turned back to Clarus, who nodded.

“Back to the manor.” And so they returned. Exhaustion was making his limbs feel heavy, but he couldn’t sleep, not when he needed to find a way to wake his sleeping lover.

He had a difficult time focusing as Clarus drove them back through town, running through everything he knew about magic. Before, he’d thought that spells required materials, symbols, but he’d seen neither of those when Prompto fell. He didn’t know how Aranea had done it, but she’d completely circumvented the natural order of magic, and that had him on edge.

“We’ll find the girl,” Clarus said as they pulled up to the manor. Ignis didn’t bother to respond, walking inside and straight to the kitchens where servants bustled about, readying food for the large group of people in the manor. One noticed him quickly and asked what he needed, and he rubbed his face and asked for double-brewed coffee delivered to Prompto’s room.

He glanced at the library door as he passed the second story, wondering if there was information he could find hidden among the many books. Prompto would know, he thought sourly. His stomach churned unpleasantly as he walked up to the third floor, tracing the familiar path to Prompto’s room.

“Miss Lunafreya!” he heard a servant shout. He paused just outside the door to Prompto’s room, lifting an eyebrow when the blonde came into view, panting heavily. She was trailing Cindy behind her, the other blonde looking bewildered. The two stopped in front of Ignis and Lunafreya put her hands on her knees, taking a deep breath and looking into the room.

“I worried all night,” Lunafreya whispered, staring at the bed where Prompto lay prone. “When he didn’t text me I knew something was wrong. Prompto doesn’t forget.” Cindy looked into the room, frowning.

“What happened?” She looked concerned, but wary. Like she didn’t want to step into the room.

“I am not sure,” Ignis said carefully. He eyed the two of them, then turned to watch Prompto’s chest rising, no longer a steady rhythm. His throat felt like it was constricting, and he struggled to take a full breath even as he spoke calmly. “I believe someone cast a spell on him, but it’s unlike any spell I’ve ever seen.”

“D’ya see that?” Cindy whispered.

“Do you?” Luna asked, bewildered. Ignis glanced at the two of them, frowning at the shocked look on their faces. Luna shook her head and started moving into the room, only to stop part way through the door with a choking noise. Her hand flew to her throat and she backed away quickly, gasping for breath with wide eyes.

Cindy grabbed her arm, pulling her further away from the door and rubbing her back, glaring at the room like it had burnt the girl. Ignis glanced between them and the room and tentatively entered, breathing a sigh of relief when nothing happened. The room was empty, and he wondered where everyone was.

The bathroom door opened and Noctis stepped out, yawning. He frowned when he caught sight of Ignis. “When did you get back?”

“Noct?” Cindy called.

Noct paused and glanced into the hallway, catching sight of the recovering Lunafreya. He rushed forward, kneeling beside her, and she leaned into him. “What happened? What are you doing here?”

“What happened to Prompto?” Lunafreya managed, coughing into her hand. Noctis seemed to flounder for a second and she fixed him with a hard stare. “The truth, Noctis.”

Ignis decided to ignore them in favor of checking on Prompto. He held his hand under the blond’s nose again, frowning at his erratic breathing. Gently, he turned Prompto’s head back and forth, feeling his pulse spike with anxiety as he noticed that the black substance had now spread through some of Prompto’s other veins.

It seemed mostly contained to the veins in his neck, and a cursory glance told him it hadn’t spread anywhere else, yet. He gently prodded one, watching the substance become displaced against the blond’s pale, gray-tinged skin, his stomach churning when Prompto grimaced in pain, his breath hitching again.

“Step aside,” he heard Regis say.

Ignis looked up, trying to keep his voice calm as he spoke to the approaching man. “It’s spread.”

Regis closed his eyes and nodded to acknowledge Ignis’ words, Iris following him into the room. “Remember what I told you?” he said to her.

She nodded and stepped over to Ignis, gently shooing him away. He stepped back, watching her warily, but she closed her eyes, ignoring him. The air seemed to drop twenty degrees.

“You all can come in now,” Regis said, glancing into the doorway behind him.

Ignis glanced toward the door to watch Lunafreya tentatively step inside. When nothing happened, she beckoned to Cindy and they stepped over to the bed, staring down at Prompto with worried looks. Noctis stopped next to his father, the both of them wearing identical frowns that did nothing to put Ignis’ racing mind at ease.

“Cindy, you should be able to help him.” She looked up in surprise, confusion clear in her expression. Her lips pinched together and she shook her head.

“What? Me? I don’t even know what’s wrong with him.” Regis shook his head.

“It is… complex. But I think it has a very simple answer.” He glanced around at the five of them. “Put very simply, it’s described as a Sleeping Beauty spell. It’s exactly how it sounds. If it works, he should wake and return to normal.”

“Dad,” Noctis mumbled, sounding strangled. He shot a furtive look at Lunafreya, but she was focused on Prompto, her eyebrows knit together.

“You want me to… kiss him?” Cindy asked. Ignis frowned, determinedly not looking at anyone but Prompto. After an awkward silence, Cindy gently sat on the bed next to Prompto, gently placing her hand on his cheek. Ignis wanted so badly to close his eyes, but what if it worked? Worse, what if it didn’t?

Before he could ask, Cindy dipped forward, pressing her lips against Prompto’s. It was tentative, careful, and shortly after she pulled away, Prompto’s expression contorted and he lifted off the bed, gasping in pain. Iris collapsed and Ignis surged forward, ignoring Cindy as she stumbled out of the way. The black substance traveling through the veins in Prompto’s neck crawled down his arms and further down his chest, sending pure panic through Ignis, who struggled to press Prompto back against the bed.

“Noctis!” He shouted. The younger man had been staring in shock and fear at Prompto’s sudden reaction, but he returned to his senses quickly and surged forward, pressing Prompto’s shoulders back onto the bed despite the electricity racing up and down his arms, shocking him repeatedly. They struggled to pin down the writhing blond when suddenly he collapsed, the electricity disappearing. Ignis pressed his fingers against the blond’s neck, panicking when he could feel no pulse. “Regis! You said this would work!”

Regis was staring at Prompto in shock. “It… should have worked…”

“Prompto,” Cindy whispered, staring at him with tears in her eyes. “You can’t…” She grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly.

Ignis turned back to Prompto with a quiet, shocked noise when he suddenly felt a small flutter of a pulse. His heart leapt to his throat and he managed a weak laugh of relief. He wasn’t awake, but he wasn’t _dead._

Noctis glared at his father. “You made it worse.” Regis shook his head.

“Believe me, the last thing I want is to lose Prompto.”

Ignis tuned them out, sitting next to Prompto and taking the hand Cindy wasn’t holding in both of his own.

“Don’t die,” he whispered, half to himself. “You can’t die.”

~

Prompto’s eyes felt like lead weights. He struggled to open them, a strange sense of claustrophobia settling like fog in his head. The longer it took to get his eyes open, the worse the feeling became, until it felt like he was gasping for breath.

“Prompto,” a voice called. “Promptoooooo.” He winced at the sound, struggling to open his eyes. Six, it hurt to try. “Prompto!” It wasn’t a voice he recognized, but it was suddenly in his ear, and his eyes snapped open as easily as normal. He gasped as if taking in a deep breath after being submerged in water too long, a shiver running down his spine.

When he finally looked around, he realized he had no idea where he was. It was nowhere he’d ever been, but it felt familiar. Like somewhere from… a lifetime ago. Empty streets, surrounded by buildings reflecting the light of the sunset… or was it the sunrise? He couldn’t see for the height of the buildings. Rows upon rows of glass buildings, and not a single person in sight. The emptiness set him on edge, and he turned to look for something, anything that told him where he was.

“Poor lost little lamb.” The voice swirled in his head, causing him to feel lightheaded. He turned rapidly, searching for the source, but finding nothing. When he heard it again, it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, all at once. “Oh dear, what will we do if the young one doesn’t wake?”

His limbs suddenly felt heavy, like holding himself upright was taking all of his energy. He swallowed, suddenly sapped of his strength, his eyes flicking about in his search for the source of the voice.

“Oh, this is good. She coddled him so well.” A strange feeling settled in Prompto’s gut. He didn’t recognize the voice, but he felt like he knew what it was talking about. He should know. What did he know…? “You’re almost a person, you know. A shame, really.” He clutched his head as a sudden pain made his vision turn white. He stumbled forward, leaning heavily against one of the buildings, gasping for breath.

“Who are you?” he managed. “What do you want?”

“Oh, young one,” the silvery voice said. “You know me.” He blinked wearily as his vision came back to him and jumped when he saw that his reflection in the mirror wasn’t him at all. He stared at the glass in shock, watching his false image mimic every move he made, his heart racing.

Even as he stared at the old man in the mirror, the image began to change. An old man with thinning white hair, a wide nose and a cruel sneer began aging backwards, the sneer the only clue that the person Prompto was staring at was still the same. Except it couldn’t possibly be the same, because as the man aged backwards, he turned into… Prompto.

Prompto, with a blood red undershirt and a brown top layer. What Prompto would equate to “old man clothes.” What Clarus probably wore in his spare time. Prompto’s soft freckles and bright blue eyes, but with a wicked sneer that sent a chill straight to his heart.

“Maybe not in this life. But we are kin.” Prompto closed his eyes against the sight of his own face with that terrifying expression, trying to will his feet to take him away. He was exhausted, but his heart was racing, and if he didn’t escape now, he had the feeling he would be trapped here forever.

After a second his feet finally listened to him and he took off, towards where he thought the sun might be. These streets were nothing like the familiar streets of Insomnia, everything closely clustered together and making him feel as claustrophobic as he was when he couldn’t open his eyes. His heart thundered in his ears, and he wondered if he could actually hear the voice laughing or if he was going insane.

“It’s too late, Prompto,” the voice said. “I know where you are now. I’ll always know where you are.” He felt like he was going to vomit, his heart racing faster. His legs screamed for him to stop, to rest, but if he stopped the speaker would surely catch him.

He glanced over his shoulder, but nothing was there. His stomach churned at the feeling of helplessness — a disembodied voice meant wherever he ran, it would be there. But he couldn’t stop, because stopping meant giving up. Thoughts of Noctis and Ignis flashed into his mind, and he forced his body forward. He could see, far in front of him, an end to the glass structures. The hints of the sun.  

He surged forward in a persistent attempt to prolong ignoring the continued laughter. His nerves were on fire, and it felt like his legs would give out at any second, like he was running with fifty pound weights. He realized as he drew closer that he wasn’t chasing the sun, but instead a gate — a fiery inferno leading to a gaping black hole.

He couldn’t help himself; he slowed to a halt a couple of feet from the gate. Intricate and ornate designs laced up and down the length of the sides, curled toward him like they were reaching for him. Each golden finger was engulfed in bright, intense flames of varying color. He could feel the heat radiating from the flames, intense and smoldering. As close as he was, it should have been painful to be near the roaring fire, but it only felt like an intense pressure. He stared at it in wonder and confusion.

“There’s no escaping, Prompto.” Panic filled him once more, and he stared at the void in front of him. He was far from home and he knew, suddenly and without a doubt, that the only way to return was through this gate. “No matter where you go, we’ll find you. The manor walls can only keep you safe for so long.”

He took a hesitant step closer to the gate, the sight of the flames deterring him. Each step he took increased the pressure he felt, but even when the flames began to lick his skin he felt no pain. Just an intense pressure that seemed to demand every piece of him even as it pushed him away.

The next time the disembodied voice spoke, it sounded far away. “Who would have thought the fake would be so useful? Take care, Prompto. We have great things in store for you and your friends.” An image of Noctis, Ignis and Gladio popped into his head and he grit his teeth, forcing himself to wade through the gate as quickly as he could, the city disappearing from view.

Darkness surrounded him for an indeterminate amount of time, but he continued walking forward until he was sure the gate was long gone. He chanced a look backward to find that the intricate golden pieces had melded together, locking whatever remained behind the gate in place.

A shiver ran down his spine as he stared at it, and he quickly decided it was best to continue. His entire body felt sore, but the gate was finally out of sight when he collapsed, no longer able to take another step.

The darkness around him shifted and changed and a chill ran down his spine, this time from actual cold and not the slithery voice that had accosted him in the strange glass city. Snow cradled his face, and he pulled his limbs in toward his body, shivering wildly.

“How did you come here?” He blinked slowly, looking up to find a woman staring down at him — sort of. He stared up at her in wordless shock. Her eyes were closed — not tight, just shut — but her face was perfectly angled at him, like she could tell exactly where he was. He had the sense that he was being watched, but he couldn’t muster enough energy to manage looking around.

“Through the gate,” he managed. Her head tilted curiously, a small smile tugging her small lips upward.

“Humans are surprisingly resilient, are they not?” she hummed thoughtfully. Prompto was vaguely reminded of Ignis as he listened to her talk. “But how will you get home?” Prompto groaned at the thought of getting up.

“I just need to rest, just for a minute.” He buried his face in the cold snow, remembering the heat of the gate. Not unbearable, but not entirely pleasant. This wasn’t much better. “Then I’ll go. Noctis, Gladio, Ignis. They need me.” Her head cocked further as he listed his friend’s names, her puckered lips smiling just a bit bigger.

“I see. They call your name.” She nodded thoughtfully. “This place is a last resort. It prevents that which is truly horrible from escaping the gate. To leave here, you must be your true self.”

“Be my true self?” Prompto muttered. “What the hell’s my true self?”

“He calls you,” the woman said with a nod. Her long black hair held stiffly in place. “He who speaks with the Gods holds pleas for deaf ears. He knows you. Do you know you?” Prompto groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position.

“Why are you so frustratingly vague!?” She disappeared from in front of him, surprising him as she reappeared further away.

“I am many pieces of a whole. I must see many souls, all at once. Your journey is not easy. Will you find yourself in time? Will his voice reach you?” Her head tilted in a strangely thoughtful expression. “It must. Perhaps he needs a reminder.” Prompto gripped his head at another searing headache, vision going white with the pain once more. He whimpered, falling face first into the snow, wishing that wherever the fuck he was, the pain would go away.

“The call of magic.” Her smile turned wistful. “But it will not answer. He who does not know, cannot hope to control it. It will act without listening until it destroys.”

“My name is Prompto!” he shouted through the pain, gritting his teeth. She tutted at him.

“You have many names. That does not mean you know.”

“Know _what!?”_ he whined, feeling tears building behind his eyes. It felt like his head was going to explode.

“His heart calls. Does your heart echo?”

The pain faded as suddenly as it started and Prompto opened his eyes, staring into the pure white snow with an expression of shock.

“No more secrets,” he whispered. “My name is Prompto Argentum. I’m adopted. I have no idea where I’m from. My best friend killed my parents before we knew each other. I sat by Aulea’s side as she… I didn’t stop her even though I could have.” He closed his eyes, shaking with fear. He felt like he was going to be sick again, no longer because of the pain or the terror he’d felt in the glass city, but because he wasn’t ready to face these things.

“I cheated on my final exams because I was terrified I would fail. I only went to college because of my scholarship. I pinky-promised Aulea I’d take care of Noct. I’m jealous of his relationship with Luna. I’ve been seeing Ignis secretly because I’m terrified of Noct or anyone else finding out I like men.” He sucked in a breath, staring at the sightless woman even as she trained her senses on him, head cocked ever so slightly.

“Regis is going to die and it’s kind of my fault.”

“Your truths are not all truths,” she said, reappearing in front of him. He made a choked noise of surprise, falling backwards and staring up at her in shock. “But they are truth to you. Your heart calls to them, and they call to you. Linked, unbroken. Unbreakable.” Her eyes opened then, green eyes that made his thoughts flash to Ignis. He wondered suddenly where the older man was, if he knew that Prompto was gone.

He froze when her weighty gaze fell upon him, unable to move even an inch as she stared at him, before she reached forward, closing her hand over his eyes.

“Silver and Gold, fates intertwined. Hand in hand, friends bespoke; double fanged, shadows outlined. All that the moon’s light awoke. The gate stands open, the night grows long. The spell unbroken, the world, long gone.” She breathed gently over his face and instantly his senses went dark, his body going numb with cold.


	13. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is once more posted so late. I got called in to cover a shift, but it’s only 11:48 where I’m at so technically? Still on time. (But seriously, I’m hoping to get back on track next week.)

* * *

 

Ignis had learned many, many years ago that being on the receiving end of Gladio’s wrath was far from a pleasant experience.

If one was lucky enough to be on the sidelines during one of the towering man’s fits of rage, it was easy to see that Gladio was a force to be reckoned with. It began with cool, barely masked anger. The kind of expression that sent chills down one’s spine because at any minute, the dam would break. Gladio walked thin lines when it came to his anger, even thinner when the situation involved his family and friends.

Noctis and Regis started to bicker after Regis’ failure to revive the barely breathing blond. It had been cut off almost immediately when Gladio entered the room and found his sister collapsed on the floor and he searched the room for the culprit before deciding they were all at fault. He rounded on the only one who could hope to explain as he rushed over to her prone form, gently shaking her in an attempt to wake her.

“If she’s stuck like him, I’ll kill you myself,” Gladio growled at Regis, jerking his head in Prompto’s direction. Ignis bristled, but he quickly deflated, choosing to ignore everyone else in the room as he and Cindy kept a careful watch on Prompto.

“You’re him, aren’cha?” Cindy whispered as Gladio distracted Noctis and Regis. Ignis glanced up at her inquisitive green eyes and frowned, seeing himself in them. “The one he’s been messaging.”

He cleared his throat, glancing over their shoulders as Gladio stood, Iris in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she mumbled his name, and the three men suddenly crowded her. Ignis simply shook his head and turned back to Prompto.

“I won’t tell, but yer kinda obvious.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ignis retorted, but his voice matched her quiet tone. “What matters is that he wakes up.”

“I’m sorry I kissed him.” He didn’t look up at her earnest apology.

“I know how he cares for you,” he said, trying to affect nonchalance. It didn’t sound authentic to his own ears, and Cindy’s continued gaze told him she probably didn’t believe it either. “Regis’ solution was only logical, if ineffective.” Ineffective was putting it kindly. No, Regis’ solution had only exacerbated Prompto’s symptoms. Ignis could feel barely contained anger roiling in his stomach, but he kept his focus on Prompto. Gladio could be angry enough for the both of them.

“What’s all the shouting?” Clarus entered the room. The room seemed to chill as he took in Gladio and Iris, and he looked around the room. “All of you, out.”

Cindy and Luna stood almost immediately, giving each other concerned looks before exiting the room. Clarus turned a harsh look on Noctis, who glared before letting his shoulders slump and turned to his father.

“We’re gonna talk about your blatant disregard for my friends later.” Regis sighed at his son.

Clarus spoke before Regis could continue their bickering. “Noctis, please take Iris and the others to a room on the other side of the manor.” A servant appeared with Ignis’ requested coffee, and he froze when Clarus pointed a finger at him. “Make sure the kids stay in that room. I have many things I’d prefer not to say in the company of young women.” The servant bowed as Noctis took Iris from Gladio, scowling as he led the way out of the room.

Clarus watched them leave and opened his mouth, turning to Regis. He froze when he caught sight of Ignis on the bed, still holding onto Prompto’s hand.

Ignis caught his gaze and shook his head. “I’m not leaving.” He could see a vein beginning to throb in Clarus’ temple, and once more he decided to ignore what was going on by turning to the unconscious Prompto.

After a few seconds, Clarus turned to Regis and crossed his arms over his chest. “This is a shitstorm you let get away from you.” Ignis heard the older man make an indignant noise, but Clarus continued without giving him a chance to speak. “You were just supposed to watch him, and when you found out he had _magic,_ you didn’t change anything. All these trips, all that you’ve been doing — “

“I cannot stop and you know that,” Regis said. “There’s so little time left. I haven’t found it.”

“You won’t.” Ignis looked up to watch Clarus glaring at Regis, shaking his his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You can’t change fate, Regis. You’ve damned it in your attempt to fix it.”

Anger flared across the older man’s face, and Ignis found himself relieved that he was sitting down out of the line of fire. Gladio seemed to reassess his position by his father’s shoulder, shuffling out of Regis’ direct line of sight.

“I won’t leave my son to deal with the mess of my father.”

“You don’t have a choice!” Clarus exclaimed. “It was always inevitable. And now everyone knows!” He gestured to Gladio and Ignis and toward the door. “You might as well tell them!”

“Tell us what?” the younger men said in unison, eyes on Regis. Ignis watched the anger on Regis’ face fade into resignation and his gaze fell to Prompto.

After a few minutes of tangible silence, Regis seemed to straighten, the corners of his lips turned down. He took a deep breath and said, “There is a very long story regarding the situation that Prompto is in. The most important thing to know is that he now has control over the magical source of lightning.” Gladio didn’t seem surprised, and Ignis mulled this information over in his head. Regis squinted at Ignis, but said nothing about his reaction as he continued, “All magic comes from a source, and usually it’s limited to one wielder. For many generations, it’s been restricted to the Lucis Caelum line.”

“So what’s changed?” Gladio demanded. “Why now, with Prompto and Iris?” More information for Ignis to soak up. He frowned, watching Regis’ tired expression.

“I don’t know, not for sure. But I suspect it has something to do with my father.”

“Stop being vague, Regis, and tell them the damn truth. Or I will.”

“That’s enough, Clarus.” He walked around the bed to Prompto’s side, leaning heavily on his cane. “In his youth, when he was learning to control the elements, he… created something.” His gaze on Prompto was heavy, and he looked lost. It wasn’t a look Ignis was entirely comfortable seeing on his regal face. “Astrals only know what terror he unleashed, but he broke the seals on the gates with his ill attempt at magical creation.”

“The seals on the gates?” Gladio asked, voice unsteady with confusion.

“The locks that keep the damned in the hells where they belong,” Ignis explained before Regis could. The other man leveled him with a surprised stare, and Ignis held his green eyed gaze unflinchingly. “There are six, if I’m not mistaken. One for every god, guarded by a messenger who keeps the realms balanced.”

“Indeed,” Regis said, staring at Ignis with a thoughtful expression. “The seals assisted the messengers by keeping the damned from flooding the gates. Those that were truly vile would never be able to pass the seal.”

“Which explains the constant spirits and demons,” Ignis rationalized.

Regis nodded. “With the seals broken, the messengers have nothing assisting them in preventing the dead from leaving there.”

“So why haven’t you done anything about it?” Gladio demanded. “If you knew  about it, why have you been letting it get worse?”

“Because I lost Aulea.” The room went silent as Regis turned from Ignis, his gaze settling once more over Prompto. His lips morphed into a self-deprecating smile. “Oh, the Astrals are cruel. We Caelums are destined to live short lives. Aulea did something reckless, and the Lucii made her pay for it. They took my power to heal, and they made her pay with her life.”

“What’s that got to do with the gates?” Gladio said, voice as harsh as before. Ignis grimaced at his lack of tact, watching Regis’ reaction.

He was still staring steadfast at Prompto. His expression made Ignis wary; he struggled to fight his instinct to cover the blond from sight. “There are two I cannot close. I lost the magic source required to close the one located in Insomnia before I could find the gate. The other… is lost to me.”

Clarus made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. “Must you always be so dramatic?”

“So then where is it?” Gladio snarled. “You’re supposed to be protecting the gods damned world. You’re telling me you’ve half-assed it for forty years for what? Because your wife died?”

“Gladio,” Ignis spoke quietly, watching the pensive look in Regis’ gaze. There was a deep storm boiling under his calm facade, and with the way Regis was staring at Prompto, Ignis was apprehensive to see what happened if the floodgates broke.

“Shove it, Ignis. If he knew about this the whole time, if he knew it was getting worse everywhere — “

“Yes, I knew,” Regis said. “Prophecies are many, but the prophecy for my son is one that has been passed for many generations. It was my requirement to prepare him as best as I could. The world came second.”

“My mom — !”

“That’s enough, boy,” Clarus hissed, and Gladio’s mouth snapped shut. Ignis wondered at that, but he supposed it would make sense for Gladio’s father to be the only force capable of taming the unstoppable might Gladio possessed. “You know better than most that which is not under our control.” Gladio gnashed his teeth, glaring at his father without a word.

“What prophecy was that?” Ignis asked. He’d heard a great many prophecies in his lifetime, but not any that might concern the future head of the Lucis Caelum household.

Regis grinned bitterly. “The prophecy said my son would bear the full weight of the darkness of the world. That it will be up to him, and him alone, to quell it in its entirety.” The grin turned to a frown, and Ignis did bodily put himself in front of Prompto then. “But because of the choice Aulea made, everything has changed.”

Ignis spoke quietly, stomach churning as he tried to make sense of everything in his head. “Regis. What happens if Prompto doesn’t wake?”

“The source of magical lightning will be lost to us. The gate will open again, and the world will be consumed.” He let that hang in the air for a minute before continuing. “If this spell isn’t broken by sunrise, it’s inevitable.”

“How do we break it, then?” Gladio asked. His voice was thick with contempt, and he crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Regis.

Regis closed his eyes and drew himself to his full height. “I have no idea.” Silence fell thick over the room, and Ignis was relieved he was sitting, because his head started swimming. “I was positive this was a Sleeping Beauty spell, but now I’m not sure.”

The door burst open and the four of them started, turning to the source in shock. Cindy was at the door, chest heaving, with Lunafreya and Noctis just behind her. “I know how to wake him up.” Everyone stared at her, shocked expressions on their faces, and she drew herself up, taking a deep breath before pointing straight at Ignis. “You need to kiss him.”

Everyone stared at Cindy as if she’d grown a second head, but she kept her gaze level with his own, unflinching.

Noct started speaking before anyone else seemed to grasp the situation. “You’re seriously risking Clarus’ wrath for this — “

“You want ‘im to wake up, right?” Cindy asked, ignoring Noctis. She was staring at Ignis like he was the only person in the room and he was beginning to feel disconcerted. “You heard Regis just now. If he doesn’t wake up by dawn he’ll die.”

“He - what?” Noctis sounded suddenly small, looking back and forth between Regis and Cindy. Regis didn’t meet his gaze, his eyes staring at something far off.

“It’s a Sleeping Beauty spell, right? Shouldn’t the one who wakes ‘im mean something to ‘im?”

Ignis swallowed thickly as Noctis interrupted again. “He’s just our Mythology professor, what’s he mean to Prompto?”

“Shut up, or do you wanna kiss ‘im?” Cindy hissed. Noctis went silent and wide-eyed. She walked over to the table and grabbed Prompto’s phone, opening it and selecting the dating app that had begun their secret tryst. She held it out for everyone to see, then tapped away at it. Suddenly, Ignis’ phone pinged in his pocket, and she gave them all a pointed look and held it out once more to show the message she’d just sent him from Prompto’s phone.

“There’s only two people in the world Prompto’s ever come to me about, and they’re both right here in this room.” She turned to Ignis again, olive green eyes giving him a hard stare. “So? What are you gonna do?”

~

Prompto had no idea how long he was in the dark for. It felt like he was floating, feeling absolutely nothing around him for an indeterminate amount of time. He tried to scream into the void, but he couldn’t even hear his own voice. He was starting to feel like he was going insane when he felt a sudden pressure on his neck. Familiar and warm.

He was filled with a sudden longing. He couldn’t for the life of him place the feeling, but it suddenly made his senses sharp, his heart pounding in his chest. He wanted to follow that touch, to return to wherever that feeling led. There was nothing with him in that darkness, but as suddenly as the pressure began, it grew, enveloping his upper body in warmth. He tried to reach for it, to grasp it in his hands, but nothing was there.  

His heart started to ache at that realization. He was terrified, lonely. This felt more isolating than the entire two years he lived by himself. He sucked in a breath, feeling his lip wobbling. He just wanted to go home, to Noctis, to Ignis.

As if thinking about the other man somehow summoned him, he heard Ignis’ voice, soft and quiet, as if his words were going to break something if he spoke loud enough. “Prompto… you must wake up now.”

He _was_ awake. He was just… stuck.

“Please, I… the whole world needs you.” His tone of voice had something inside Prompto breaking. He wanted to call out to him, but no sound came out. “Noctis, Gladio, Iris. Luna and Cindy… I need you, Prompto.”

The pressure grew in intensity, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was warm and inviting and Prompto wanted more than anything to follow it. If he could just figure out where Ignis’ voice was coming from, he could follow it. It was right on the edge of his tongue…

His eyelids felt heavy again, closing suddenly, and he panicked, terrified for a second that he had returned to the strange glass city he’d fled from. He willed his eyelids open, relieved when they listened, and found himself in a room bathed in soft yellow light. The pressure changed, morphing to the pleasant sensation of Ignis’ lips against his, and he let his eyes flutter back closed, enjoying the soft way the other man’s lips molded to his.

“Iggy,” he mumbled when the other man pulled away to press their foreheads together. He heard the man’s breath hitch and he opened his eyes to look up into bright green ones.

“You’re awake,” Ignis said, voice soft. “Prompto, you… you woke up.” His voice, previously tinged with grief, was full of relief and some other emotion Prompto couldn’t quite name. He reached up with a weak arm to trace his fingers over Ignis’ cheek, watching the way his eyelids fell shut and he leaned into the touch.

“Prompto,” he heard Noctis call. His hand fell quickly and he looked around as Ignis pulled away, terror flooding his veins to find the Caelums, Amicitias, Luna, and Cindy standing in the room. He feebly hiked his blanket over his chest, staring at all of them in shock, even as Ignis shot a withering look at Noctis and Regis rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling the younger Caelum from the room even as everyone else began filing out.

Prompto closed his eyes against the sight of it, digging his head back into his pillow as if it would swallow him back into the darkness he’d woken up from. Regis closed the door behind everyone, leaving Ignis and Prompto alone, and Ignis leaned back over him, arms on either side to trap him in place.

“Why did you do that,” Prompto whined, covering his face with his blanket. He desperately wanted to disappear, and he frowned petulantly as Ignis pulled the covers down. He was about to complain — about the cold, Ignis’ expression, his lack of tact perhaps — when Ignis crashed their lips together, kissing him with a need that Prompto decided was very much desperate.

His stomach was churning and he knew he needed to demand information from Ignis — he knew damn well Prompto wasn’t ready for the bucketload of shit Ignis had just left on his doorstep — but he melted into the demand of the kiss, looping his arms around the other man’s neck, soaking in the warmth Ignis provided as he pressed against him. He understood instantly what the warm sensation that had enveloped him earlier was.

Ignis kissed him breathless, settling an arm under his hips to pull him closer. The angle was weird, but gratifying, and Prompto held on tight, suddenly afraid if he let go that he’d sink back into that weird dream state. After a minute of teeth clacking and fervorous tongues rolling together, the kisses turned soft, gentle, and Ignis settled himself between Prompto’s thighs.

“What happened?” Prompto asked as Ignis resigned himself to peppering light kisses to his face and neck.

Ignis made a sound that seemed something like disgust, taking his time in answering with another question . “Do you remember anything of the party?”

Prompto frowned. “I remember you saying something. Someone’s name?”

“Indeed. I saw someone I knew a very long time ago, who goes by the name of Aranea Highwind.” He frowned down at Prompto. “I must apologize. It seems that my previous nodus with her is the reason you were in this predicament to begin with.”

“No,” Prompto said quickly. Ignis’ eyebrow cocked and Prompto shook his head, suddenly sure that he was correct. “That wasn’t it at all. She…” He looked down at his hand, the same hand his ring sat on, frowning at it.

“Cast a death magic spell on you,” Ignis said quietly. Prompto looked up at him in surprise, suddenly wary. “Regis explained everything.”

“Everything,” Prompto said in a deadpan. Ignis only nodded, and Prompto’s lips set in a thin line. “Well, it wasn’t intended to kill me. I don’t think. I’m ninety-eight percent sure.” Ignis frowned at him.

“Did you miss the part about death magic, Prompto?”

Prompto waved his hand vaguely at the question, trying to think of how to explain it. “Listen, I… how much is everything?”

“He explained that you have the power of lightning.”

Prompto nodded. “Okay, yeah. I’m a novice at it. I can’t even think of the name of a spell, let alone cast one.” He frowned at the ceiling, trying to put his own thoughts in order. “But I’m basically the house for the element of lightning. It sits inside me, but it’s not dormant.” He laughed. “I actually got the most frenzied element. Isn’t that hilarious? The kid who can’t sit still gets stuck with fucking lightning on his skin. As if my life wasn’t hard enough — ”

“Prompto.” He fell quiet at Ignis’ calming tone, staring up at him in surprise. “Please, continue telling me about how she didn’t mean to kill you.”

Prompto nodded, swallowing before saying, “Right. So. My magic is about as active as my anxiety is, so like, it’s difficult to contain it. Especially when I’m so hyped up, I haven’t been paying attention to it. Like in a life or death situation, or when I… think I’m being used to cheat on someone.” Ignis pinched his lips together and Prompto sighed. “Anyway, it was reacting to the music and the flashing lights and the crowd. Getting scared, maybe, or anxious. Right when you saw her, it was about to lash out.”

“It _did_ lash out,” Ignis said, shaking his head. “She didn’t stop that.”

“No,” Prompto conceded. “But she did prevent it from getting worse.” Silence fell as Ignis frowned, trying to understand the information Prompto gave him. “What happened? After I… passed out, or whatever.”

“The speaker system exploded,” Ignis said. “Everyone there started to flee.”

“Right,” Prompto said with a nod. “But nothing was obliterated?”

“Obliterated?” Ignis shook his head, clearly confused by Prompto’s word choice.

“Exactly. As in nothing left. Which has happened before and probably would have happened because my hand itched so much it hurt.” Ignis seemed confused and Prompto made another vague hand movement, shaking his head. “It’s a lot to explain and I’m exhausted. I can’t get my brain to even begin to think about magic right now.”

“You’ll need to explain it to me later then,” Ignis said, dipping down to press a kiss to Prompto’s lips. The blond sighed shortly, tilting his head away so that the movement grazed across the side of his face, and Ignis hummed. “Prompto?”

“Everyone was here,” he whispered, staring at the door. Ignis sat back on his heels and Prompto pushed himself up into a sitting position, feeling anxiety roar up in his gut. “Everyone was in here _watching,_ and you kissed me.”

“Prompto,” Ignis said with a sigh. “It was necessary.” The blond made a face, refusing to meet Ignis’ green gaze.

“I told you I wasn’t ready. You knew… and now they all know.” He worried his lip. “Noct… fuck. Noct knows now.” He swallowed the bile rising in his throat, shaking his head.

“Noct loves you,” Ignis said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “As do the rest of them. They won’t care who you’re attracted to, Prompto.” Prompto shook his head, hiding his face with his hands.

“I can’t,” he whispered. “I’ve been holding my secrets to myself for so long. I can’t start telling anyone now.”

“Prompto,” Ignis said, taking hold of his wrists and nudging his chin up. “Listen to me. You don’t need to carry your burdens alone. That is what your friends are here for, that is what I am here for. No matter what you have hidden, we will stand beside you.”

Prompto looked up into his earnest gaze, feeling tears building behind his eyes. “I’m not ready.”

“I know,” Ignis said, voice demure. “And I apologize for taking your agency away from you. You were going to die, Prompto, Cindy’s attempt to wake you stopped your heart.” His heart fluttered at the mention and he frowned, feeling his tears fall even as he tried to stop them. “Whether she meant to or not, Aranea’s spell nearly killed you. It would have by morning if I didn’t do what I did.”

Prompto sucked in a shaky breath, wiping his face with his sleeve. “Thank you,” he whispered. “For saving me.”

Ignis brushed the hair from his face, his touch lingering. “I’d do anything for you.” Prompto’s breath hitched and he looked away again, unable to look into the taller man’s honest expression anymore.

A quiet knock on the door put a stop in their conversation, and Cindy popped her head inside, glancing between them. “Y’all decent?” Prompto frowned at her and she squeezed inside, closing the door behind her. Silence fell thick and heavy and she started wringing her hands. “Listen, don’t be angry with Ignis. I was the one who told him to do it.” She smiled weakly, explaining in words almost too fast for Prompto to hear. “I put two and two together when I saw the way he was watching you, Prom.”

Prompto sighed, looking down at the floor. “I… won’t say I’m not upset.” He rubbed the rest of his tears away. “But I’m alive because of you, so I’m grateful that you’re as smart as you are.” Cindy chuckled weakly, stepping over to take one of his hands.

“No one’s upset, if it helps,” Cindy said gently. Prompto looked up at her, worrying his lips. “We all just want you to be okay.” He nodded numbly and she gripped his hand a little tighter. “If you guys are all caught up, Regis wants to talk to ya.”

Prompto glanced up at Ignis, who smiled gently. “We’ll finish talking later, I promise.”

Prompto sighed and nodded as Ignis sat next to him on the bed, pulling his free hand into his lap as if it meant nothing at all. Cindy walked over to the door and opened it, everyone filing back into the room, and Prompto couldn’t help but pull his hand away as Noctis entered, a frustrated expression on his face.

The other man immediately walked over, looping his arms around Prompto’s neck in a tight hug. Prompto leaned into it, relieved even as his pulse spiked with fear. He braced himself for something, anything, but when Noctis finally let him go he just stood there, chewing his lip and glaring at the covers of Prompto’s bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you moved rooms?” Prompto couldn’t help his snort of laughter, and all of his pent-up anxiety turned into fuel for the fire.

“Hey, short stuff,” Gladio said, coming to stand on the other side of the bed. “Don’t go almost dying again. It’s starting to become a habit with you.”

Prompto grinned cheekily. “But if I don’t go almost dying all the time, when will you get the chance to repay me for the hellhound?” Gladio scowled at him.

“I’m relieved that you live,” Regis said, his regal voice cutting through their joking and turning all attention to him. “We have a lot that needs to be done, and very little time to do it.”

Prompto frowned at him. “Already?”

“Indeed. It is time to share who you’ve found, Prompto.”

Before Prompto could even open his mouth to say anything, Luna was pushing past Regis, surprising everyone as she nearly shoved him away, moving to sit next to Prompto and taking his hand. He was about to protest when he watched thick tendrils of dark substance crawling down his arm toward her touch, her hands glowing with gentle golden light.

“You’re an asshole,” she said, voice sharp. That drew a surprised laugh from him, and she gave him an annoyed look. “I waited all night for you to call me, and you covered in _this_ was what I arrived to.”

“Luna,” Noctis said, voice sounding strangled. The two of them looked up to find him staring at them in shock. “What are you doing?”

Silence fell in the room once more, and Regis cleared his throat, voice contrite as he said, “I see. How… serendipitous.” He laughed then, and it set Prompto’s nerves on edge. He covered his face with his free hand and took a deep breath, seeming to return to himself as he said, “Then we know four. You two, Iris, and this Aranea woman.” Prompto glanced at Ignis, but his expression betrayed nothing.

“Know four what?” Noctis asked, looking around the room, seemingly finding solace in Cindy’s similarly confused expression. “What’s going on?”

Clarus heaved a sigh. “Jesus, Regis, are you just going to wait until the last second?”

Regis gave him a withering look and turned to where Prompto and Luna sat. “With the three of you, we should be able to find the last element. With all four of you, we can subdue the death element and make what comes next much easier. But we must have all five of you.” He rolled his shoulders, expression thoughtful. “For your safety, I must ask that you remain in the manor. There is a lot at stake, and as you have seen today, it is quite easy to lose.”

“If I may,” Ignis spoke, drawing Regis’ gaze. “From what I know of Aranea, I’m sure I know exactly how to draw her in.” His hand found Prompto’s, and he turned his green-eyed gaze on the blond, a small smile pulling on his lips. “She’s never one to turn down a good party.”

Prompto blinked. “I don’t have friends outside of this manor,” he said with a nervous laugh. “Why would I throw a party?”

“If I’m not mistaken,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up his nose with his free hand, “your birthday is soon. If the Caelums were to throw a coming-of-age party for their ward, surely it would be the event of the year?”

“That’s a fantastic idea,” Regis said, voice thoughtful. “There was quite a crowd for Noctis’ party. The people will take any excuse given to pry into our lives.”

Prompto frowned at the two of them. It was beginning to feel like he was being used for bait. Again. “How did you know about my birthday?” Prompto demanded. Ignis gave him an insufferable smirk and he squinted suspiciously at the older man.

“If we made it open invitation and offered free drinks, I’m most certainly positive she’ll show.”

Gladio gave an amused snort. “Man, you knew some real classy people before you met me, didn’t you, Iggy?”

“Listen, I’m not comfortable with this — ”

Regis turned to Clarus. “Start spreading the word and hire a planner. We’ve less than two weeks to pull this off.”

“It’s my birthday — ” Everyone ignored his protests, suddenly sprinting into action. Even Ignis stood from the bed, walking over to begin brainstorming with Regis and the Amicitias, leaving the four youngest occupants of the room huddled by the bed, watching helplessly.

“This is, officially, the unluckiest day of my life.”

“Don’t say that,” Noctis mumbled as he sat next to Prompto. “You still have many more coming.” Prompto punched him on the arm and he whined, complaining as he rubbed at the sore spot. “You guys wanna start explaining to me what the fuck is going on?”

Prompto and Luna shared a look, the golden glow still pulsing on his arm, and Prompto sighed, delving once more into the story of his magic.


	14. Revealing Secrets

* * *

 

Prompto was thoroughly exhausted when he finally made it to campus, shortly before his class was supposed to begin. He’d lost track of Noctis somewhere among the preparations, and after his and Luna’s brief explanations about magic and everything involved, he knew he needed to sit down and explain everything to his friend.

Regis’ health rapidly deteriorated after the excitement had ended, however. Not long after Luna and Promoto explained their magic to the best of their abilities, he collapsed against Clarus, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Noctis left with Clarus and his father, and Luna followed shortly after. Ignis swore that he would return to Prompto later, but Prompto hadn’t seen him since he left with Gladio.

Cindy stayed with him the rest of the day, helping him eat as his stomach readjusted. When the sun set, she left as well. Prompto spent the next day resting, and Iris joined him eventually, going over their Latin pronunciation as they tried to fight off the feeling of going stir-crazy. Neither Promoto nor Iris were allowed to go hunting that night.

Now he stumbled onto campus, exhaustion pulling on his senses. He’d been studying magic with Iris and Luna all night on Regis’ orders, brought to them by Clarus, who seemed to know nothing about what studying magic actually meant. Prompto found that it was a lot easier to study with Iris and Luna than it was by himself, but he’d had no time to unravel that train of thought.

He saw Noctis as he made his way around campus, headed for their first class. They met up, and Prompto tenderly hooked his arm around his best friend’s, relieved when Noctis leaned against him slightly.

“You alright?” he asked gently, watching Noctis’ face. Everyone else seemed to part around them, and he realized then that the other man’s expression could be mistaken for murderous, if one didn’t know him well enough.

“He made me come to class,” Noctis said, hiding a yawn. They leaned against each other as they walked, both equally exhausted. “Hey, why didn’t you tell me Luna knew?”

Prompto cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly, keeping his voice to a whisper as he spoke. “Using magic is like lighting a beacon that anyone with enough magical connection can follow. Case in point, Luna and I finding Aranea. So, if I know about my magic, but I’m the only one, using magic would only put myself in danger.” He bit his lip. “But if I know about my magic, and Luna knows about it, and Luna uses her magic and they find her, then she knows about me too.”

“And they can use her to get information about you.” Noctis nodded, understanding dawning in his expression. “So the less people that knew about Luna, the better.”

“Right. The further she kept herself from what we do, the less likely someone was to put two and two together.” He wiggled his fingers. “But the cool part is she’s really good at healing magic, and now I don’t have to pretend she’s not healing my wounds anymore.” Noctis frowned and Prompto grinned. “That month after the hellhound scratched me? Yeah, Luna healed me in like the first three days.”

Noctis shoved at his shoulder, his grin the only clue he wasn’t angry as he said, “You asshole! I had to work double time to cover your ass.”

Prompto grinned in response, cackling at Noctis’ complaints as they walked to their first class. The atmosphere was a little lighter, at least. The class passed quickly, and the two swore up and down that they were awake the entire time, even after the professor slammed a book on the desk next to their heads and they jerked awake. More than anything, they did _not_ snore.

They walked to their normal hang out spot lazily, surprised to find that they had beat Luna and Cindy there. They sat on the hard cement bench, leaning forward on the table in unison. Silence fell between them, and Prompto watched Noctis’ expression as he struggled to find the words he was looking for.

“Why didn’t you tell me you moved to the third floor?”

It wasn’t what Prompto was expecting him to ask. He blinked a few times and turned his head, staring off into the distance. “I guess I just wasn’t ready for you to ask questions.” He could imagine the soft frown pulling on Noctis’ lips, and turned back to find that he was indeed frowning. “When I found out I had magic, Regis made me swear to keep it a secret from everyone. It just… added to the list of things I couldn’t tell you. And if you started asking about one thing, I’d just end up telling you everything and I…”

“We should be more honest with each other,” Noctis said, turning to stare off in the distance with a frown. “Starting now, we should tell each other everything.”

Prompto bit his lip, watching his best friend’s expression as he said, “Can I make an amendment to that?” Noctis dragged his electric blue gaze back to Prompto, who tried not to cower away. “You can ask me anything you want to, but I… can’t tell you everything. At least until my birthday, okay? After that, I’ll tell you everything you want to know, no limits.”

Noctis scrutinized him for what felt like years, and Prompto waited with baited breath, anticipating his angry answer. After a few seconds, however, he nodded. “Until your birthday.” Prompto huffed a sigh of relief. “I’m not happy about it, but you have your reasons. I want you to feel like you can trust me.”

The blond felt a pang in his heart. He knew his friend was probably still blaming himself for not telling Prompto about his parents, and he hated himself for feeling like he was taking advantage of that.

“I’m still gonna ask you stuff, though. So just tell me if you can’t answer. I won’t pry.”

“You’re a good friend, Noct.” Noctis gave him a skeptical look, causing him to laugh. “Okay, ask. I’ll answer if I can.”

Noctis looked thoughtful again. “If my dad was the one with magic, and it’s been in the Caelum line for so long, why did you get it?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto answered truthfully, shrugging. Noctis frowned.

“Okay. So… why you? And Luna and Iris?” Prompto shrugged again and Noctis frowned. “Alright, so basically you don’t know anything when it comes to magic.”

Prompto laughed. “Basically, yeah.”

They sat in silence for another minute, and then Noctis asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Prompto lifted an eyebrow at Noctis. “Regis made me swear not to.” His friend shook his head vigorously.

“No, not about magic.” He sucked in a deep breath and said, “Why didn’t you tell me you like guys?”

Prompto bit his lip and looked away again, feeling his stomach turning in his gut. “Ever since the world turned to the Astrals, people haven’t really cared. Whatever the world does to make it turn, right?” He bit his lip. “But people do still care. A lot of people do. And if… if I wasn’t your friend, maybe they wouldn’t care as much. But I am, your friend, I mean. I’m your dad’s ward, and people expect me to behave and act like a Caelum even though I’m not.” He worried his lip, feeling Noctis’ weighted stare but too afraid to meet it. “And being a Caelum means carrying the weight of Lucis on your shoulders, and everything that comes with. You know that way better than anyone. It’s why you didn’t have friends.”

“No one wanted the pressure of being associated with me,” Noctis conceded. Prompto nodded.

“I didn’t care that you were a Son of Lucis, or whatever. You were the first person to acknowledge me as a person in my own right. You were my friend despite who and what I was, and I wanted to be that for you. But the people that influence the Caelum lifestyle… they’re the type of people to care if someone’s gay.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said finally. Prompto looked up at him in shock. “I’m sorry that I made you feel like you couldn’t be yourself, that I wasn’t there to help you with that.”

Prompto shook his head and laughed weakly. “I just didn’t want to make my burden on you worse.” Noctis gave him a frustrated look.

“You’re not a burden, Prompto.” The blond could feel tears gathering behind his eyes and he looked away again. Noctis’ hand gripped his shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re my friend. You mean everything to me.”

Prompto gave a watery laugh and he leaned into his best friend. “I love you, man.” Noctis easily said it back, leaving Prompto a blubbering mess. When he finally managed to pull himself together, he turned to the other man and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, too.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow at his apology. “What for?”

Prompto worried his lip again. “When your mom…” The other man’s expression instantly fell, his eyebrows pinching together. “When your mom was dying, she was alone. And you were alone, because your dad was gone all the time. But instead of being with you, like I should have been, I was with your mom.” Prompto let out the rest of his breath in a huff. “I should have been with you and I think about it a lot. You needed me just as much as Aulea did. No, more.”

Noctis’ voice was pained when he finally responded. “I don’t blame you for that.” He met Prompto’s gaze finally. “I couldn’t be around her. It hurt, to be losing my mom like that, and it hurt more that my dad wasn’t around to be with her. I didn’t want her to be alone, but I couldn’t be with her.” He gave a watery laugh. “How fucking sad is that? What a miserable child I am.”

Prompto hugged his best friend tightly. “She wasn’t mad. She knew that you were having a really hard time. She didn’t want you to see her like that anymore than you wanted to see her like that.” Noctis hugged him back tightly. “She asked me to make sure you were always taken care of, and I swore on the Astrals I would see to it.”

Noctis laughed again. “On the Astrals huh? You know you’re never getting rid of me then.”

Prompto cackled. “I’ll happily carry you along like luggage. Where you go, I go.”

“Wouldn't that make you the luggage?” They laughed together, finally breaking from the hug. “Okay, okay… I just have one more question.” Prompto lifted an eyebrow at him. “When did you know? That you… y’know, that you like guys.” Prompto hummed thoughtfully.

“Remember in sophomore year, when you first started going on those monthly trips?”

“With Nyx?” Noctis asked thoughtfully. “Yeah, what about them?” He stared at Prompto for several long minutes of silence before his face morphed with surprise and disgust. “Gross, Prompto, my _cousin!?”_

“You’re not actually related,” Prompto defended, a blush settling across his nose and cheeks. “But he’s unfairly attractive, Noct. He’s a _god.”_ Noctis just made a face.

“I could admit when someone’s attractive, but like, he’s family.”

“Okay,” Prompto said with a nod. “But then I joined you training with Cor…”

Noctis groaned. “I swear on the Six if you say you have a thing for Cor Leonis…”

Prompto laughed. “I’m over it. Mostly. Probably.” The other man started making retching noises, leaving Prompto to cackle at his disgust.

“Okay, okay. Gross, whatever.” Noctis made a face and shook his head. “Okay. So, all of that aside.” He made another face. “Ignis? Really?” Prompto blushed again, looking away. “And a _dating app,_ Prom? You couldn’t think of a better way to pick up dudes?”

Prompto snorted. “It’s pretty easy to keep anonymity there, okay? I could be picky about the people I talk to and make sure I didn’t inadvertently give away who I was.” He bit his lip. “Ignis was the first person I talked to for longer than a couple of days. He was funny, and, um.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway I didn’t know he was a professor here.”

“Yeah but when you found out he was a giant dick…” Prompto looked at him from the corner of his eyes and Noctis made a face. “Oh god, ew, is that just something that you guys do? Is that like a sex thing?”

Prompto snickered. “No, you asshat.” He shook his head, smiling. “I told you, he’s a lot kinder now.”

Noctis was silent for a few moments, before he brought his electric blue gaze to meet Prompto’s pale blue. “He really cares about you.” A blush settled over the blond’s cheeks again and he looked away. “I swear on the Astrals, Prom, if he hurts you I’ll kill him.”

Prompto groaned, letting his head fall on the table. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I mean it. You take care of me, I take care of you.”

Prompto huffed a sigh. “Well we can take care of each other on the way to class then. C’mon, Ignis will ream us if we’re late.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Noctis said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at the blond.

Prompto punched his shoulder, laughing. “You can’t say it’s gross and then say shit like that, you punk.” Noctis laughed and they made their way to their next class. Iris met them at the door with a wave, the three of them walking into the class together. She looked just as exhausted as they did, and they plopped into their chairs without bothering to interact with anyone nearby.

Prompto’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he glanced at it to see a text from Ignis asking him to remain after class. He smiled small and leaned back in his seat, yawning loudly.

“This next week is gonna suck,” he mumbled.

“Agreed,” Iris responded. “Midterms next week, too. Studying one thing just to switch out and study a different one.”

Prompto groaned loudly. “Don’t remind me.”

Noctis laughed. “I guess I should be glad I’m not inheriting that from my dad.”

“You should,” Prompto grumbled, shoving at him half heartedly. “Rub it in, you asshole. Just you wait.” Noctis snorted, the three of them falling silent with the rest of the class when Ignis walked in, commanding everyone’s attention.

Noctis nudged Prompto, drawing his attention away from their professor. The blond looked up at his best friend to find him smirking, and he wiggled his eyebrows and nodded in Ignis’ direction.

“Ugh,” he said through a smile, rolling his eyes. “Please don’t do this every day.” The person on his other side shushed him loudly and he turned back to Ignis, feeling chastised.

The class went by quickly, and Ignis finished by handing out a study guide. “None of you should need it, I hope, but you’ll find by studying that you’ll have exactly everything you need. Dismissed.” The other students started filing out of the classroom, leaving the four hunters behind. Prompto gathered his items and walked down to stand next to Ignis, watching his friends trail behind slowly. Noctis kept an agonizingly slow pace, and finally he came to stand in front of the two of them.

“I want you to know,” he said, drawing himself to his full height, drawing a snicker out of Prompto, “I swore on the Astrals, if you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”

Ignis seemed amused, a slight smirk pulling up the corners of his lips.

“I mean it.”

“I believe you,” Ignis said sincerely. “And I trust that you’ll complete that task should the situation ever come to pass. I’m sure the Astrals would be very displeased if you broke that vow.”

“They wouldn’t let you go unpunished just because you’re a part of the chosen family, you know,” Iris said. “That was reckless, Noctis.”

“Thank you!” Prompto said, making a vague hand movement to emphasize her point.

“But I’d do it too,” Iris said, humming thoughtfully. “In fact, I swear — ” Prompto slapped his hand over her mouth, glaring daggers at her.

“Don’t you even dare, Iris Amicitia. Your brother would _murder_ me.”

The door slammed open, causing the four of them to jump in shock. Luna stood in the doorway, eyes wild as she looked between the four of them.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asked, approaching her.

“Cindy’s missing.” The four of them tensed. “I didn’t think much of it at first. She doesn’t really like getting up early so I figured she probably stopped to get coffee on her way to school, but she didn’t show up to class at all. I called Hammerhead and Cid hasn’t seen her since she left for the Caelum manor Friday night.” Her voice was breaching panic. “He figured she was with me, but I haven’t see her.”

Prompto swallowed, overcome with the feeling that he somehow expected this to happen. A strange feeling sort of like deja vu settled in his gut, and he frowned.

“Cindy wouldn’t miss her mechanics class, but she’s not there. Something’s wrong, Noct.”

“It’s okay,” Noctis said soothingly. He gently smoothed her hair. “We’ll find her. You should go back to the manor, we’ll call you when we find her.” After a second, Luna nodded. “Maybe she’ll return there. If not, Dad will probably know a spell to help us find her.” Luna nodded, running a hand through her long blond locks.

“Okay. Call me the minute you learn anything.”

“Of course.” The four of them watched her leave, Prompto’s mind racing the whole time.

“Noct,” he said, drawing the other man’s attention. “You and Iris search the usual spots.” He turned to Ignis. “Find Gladio and join them. The graveyard and the sewers are popular monster haunts. If something took her, it probably took her to one of those places.”

Ignis nodded, watching him calculatingly. When Prompto didn’t expand further, he asked, “What will you do?”

Prompto rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I’ll go talk to Cid. If something _didn’t_ take Cindy, then maybe there’s a clue she left behind.” He couldn’t imagine why Cindy would just leave, but his time in that frozen landscape came rushing back to him.

_Silver and Gold, fates intertwined._

He took a deep breath and nodded. “Get your comms. I’ll head back to the manor before nightfall and grab mine.” The four of them nodded and Prompto left quickly, heading through campus toward downtown Insomnia. Cindy told him before she left him Saturday that she would bring him pecan pie to help him feel better, which means she would have seen Takka before she disappeared. Hopefully.

He made his way to Bradham’s Best, heart thundering in his chest. It wasn’t very busy when he arrived, likely just coming down from it’s midday rush, and Takka noticed him straight away.

“Hey!” Takka said with a wide smile. “How was the pie? Cindy said you weren’t feelin’ too great, so I sent her with the freshest pie I had.” Prompto’s stomach fell through the floor, a bitter taste left behind in his mouth.

“Takka,” he said, grabbing the man’s arm. “Do you know which way Cindy went after she left?”

“Hm?” Takka frowned. “Well, some gentleman approached her while she was paying for the pie. They said some words and took off on foot on the road leading out of town.” Prompto blinked and glanced down it, knowing that Hammerhead was in the opposite direction. “She kinda seemed to know ‘im, so I didn’t think much of it. What’s this about?”

Prompto thanked Takka over his shoulder as he rushed out of the diner, in the direction the older man had mentioned. His heart was racing in his chest, a dark feeling settling in his gut. Whatever those words that woman had told him in his weird dream had meant, he had the feeling they meant nothing good. He needed more time than this; he could barely remember the words as it was. Something terrible was starting, he could just tell.

“Well, well.” The words stopped him cold and he looked around for the source. “You really are predictable.” He turned to his left, watching as a man approached him, white blond hair falling to his wide shoulders, storm gray eyes watching him like a coeurl watched its prey. Even as he watched the man, the familiar smoke of death magic began curling its way around his senses.

The world suddenly went black.

~

When Prompto’s eyes opened, he found himself in a room so dark he could barely make out anything more than a few feet in front of him. There was a screeching noise in his ear, and his head felt dizzy and stuffed, as if someone had plugged his orifices with cotton.

He groaned against the pounding feeling in his head, lifting it and feeling it knock against something metal and cold. Somewhere close by, he heard someone’s breath hitch.

“Prom? That you?” Cindy’s worried voice was both comforting and frightening. He tried to lift his arms and frowned to find them tied behind him at the wrists. Around a pole.

_Where the fuck am I?_

He swallowed his panic and tried to sift through his thoughts. He remembered seeing someone walking toward him, a taller man with broad shoulders and a murderous expression. He remembered the sensation of black smoke curling in his nostrils and ears and mouth and _eyes,_ Six did he hate death magic. Was he dreaming again? Was that what’s going on?

“Cindy?” he called back. “Are you alright?”

“My arms hurt,” she said, and he heard a sound like rope being slid across metal. “But I’m alive.”

“What happened to you?”

She gave a frustrated sigh. “Luna’s brother happened to me.” He paused, mouth gaping open. Luna had a brother? “He told me something happened to Luna, and that he’d take me straight to’er. And like an idiot, I listened.”

The darkness of the room suddenly lifted and Prompto blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden light as clapping echoed around the room. “Congratulations,” a chillingly familiar voice deadpanned. “You’re both great at being fooled.” His eyes focused finally and he looked up to see the woman he’d seen at the party sitting on a crate in front of him, leaning back on a hand with her knees crossed.

“Aranea,” he said, voice full of awe. He wasn’t expecting to see her again so soon, and knowing what she could do made him wary of why she was here, now.

“Aw, you know my name. I’m flattered.” Her voice dripped sarcasm. “Count on Ignis to keep all his secrets but one.”

“You know her?” Cindy asked. He turned his head to find her sitting a couple feet to his left in much the same position as him, tied against a metal beam. She was looking between the two of them with confusion.

“Not exactly,” Prompto said, looking back at Aranea. “She’s the one who cast that spell on me.”

Aranea gave a smile that was entirely teeth. “Happy to see you alive, shortcake. Hope it wasn’t her that saved you,” she said with a nod towards Cindy. Prompto glanced at Cindy from the corner of his eye, raising an eyebrow with his confusion. “Oh, you’ll see.” She waved her hand lazily and yawned, glancing at her phone in her other hand. “Six, this guy takes forever.”

The door burst open, causing Prompto and Cindy to jump simultaneously, the rope binding their arms chafing harder on their skin. In walked the man Prompto saw earlier, a scowl pulling his features into something intimidating and terrifying. If Prompto could shrink any further away, he’d melt into the beam.

“He’ll be here soon,” he said, voice ringing in Prompto’s ears. His accent was distinctly Tenebraen.

Aranea set her phone to the side and started playing with two rings — one that Prompto immediately recognized as his own. He flexed his fingers, frowning when he couldn’t feel the weight of the band on it.

“You should really be more observant,” Aranea said with a knowing smirk. She danced the rings around the palm of her hand, and as Prompto watched, his ring seemed to spark electricity. Aranea hummed thoughtfully.

“Why are you doing this?” Cindy asked. He turned to look at her, finding her eyes trained on the man leaning against the wall next to Aranea. “Are ya even Luna’s brother?”

The man grinned a smile that seemed like a copy and paste of Aranea’s smile only a few moments ago. “I do not lie.” He looked bored, and glanced at Prompto lazily. “I’m doing this because I must.”

“That sounds like a load a crap!” Cindy said. Prompto was torn between wanting to applaud and quiet her. His skin was starting to itch with anxiety, but the electrified feeling felt stuck under his skin.

“I wouldn’t get too worked up if I were you,” Aranea said, sounding bored. “Without your ring, you have no outlet. You’ll just liquify your insides.” He swallowed, watching her stand and walk over to him, sprawling into his lap provocatively. “What does he see in you?” She grabbed his chin and tilted his head back. “What do any of them see in you?”

He pulled his chin out of her grip. “It’s the freckles, obviously,” he said, glaring a challenge up at her. She laughed at that.

“Y’know, I like you. It’ll suck if you don’t survive this.” His mind went blank at the statement and the door opened again, drawing all of their attention.

The man that walked in was old, hair snow white and eyes silvery blue and terrifying. They glossed over Cindy briefly before settling on Prompto, and the grin that split his face was evil and set every single nerve in his body on fire with fear.

Aranea climbed off of him and settled her hands on her hips. “Well? We delivered them. Now what?”

“Complete the spell,” the old man said. “After that, your service is fulfilled.”

“I want to hear you swear it,” the younger man said. “Everything you said you’d do. Swear it on the Astrals.”

The other man rolled his eyes. “Very well, Ravus. I swear on the Astrals once this task is completed that the two of you will be free to return to your lives, and no harm will come to your sister.” Ravus sniffed, still scowling but seemingly satisfied. “Aranea. If you’re ready?” She nodded and Ravus approached Cindy, drawing a dagger from his belt.

“Hey!” Prompto yelled, throwing himself against his ropes in an attempt to break free. “Leave her alone!”

“Be quiet, boy,” the old man said, kicking Prompto’s side. The blond grunted and glared at the old man, but he wasn’t paying attention anymore.

Ravus cut the rope tying Cindy to the support beam and lifted her roughly, forcing her to walk behind Prompto and out of sight.

“Cindy!” Prompto yelled. “It’s gonna be okay!”

Cindy cried out in pain and Prompto braced himself, waiting for something, anything. He tried to twist back and forth in an attempt to see, but he only succeeded in chafing his arms further. An indistinct Latin chant met his ears and a chill ran down his spine, the memory of that strange glass city filling his thoughts.

Cindy landed on the floor next to him, crying out in pain. Her hand was bleeding, and she cradled it to her chest, looking dazed.

“Cindy!” He shouted. “Can you hear me!? Cindy!”

“Your turn.” Ravus cut his arms free and dragged him up, grip tight on his arm as he dragged him toward the source of the chanting. Prompto struggled to look for something, anything to help him, but simply found the empty surroundings of an abandoned warehouse. Panic fluttered in his chest and he struggled uselessly against the grip Ravus had on his arm. “You’re only making this worse on yourself,” Ravus said, gripping his arm tighter. Prompto winced and tried again, and Ravus whipped him around, hissing in his face. “My sister’s life is at stake, doppelgänger. If you screw this up, he’ll go for her next.” Prompto lost all his fight, staring up into storming gray eyes in shock. “Don’t be stupid, and I’ll try to make sure you live through this.”

When Promoto didn’t move or make a sound, Ravus continued walking them forward, the old man and Aranea coming into sight. The old man was standing with his hands behind his back, watching Aranea as she continued chanting in Latin, her arms held high above her head. Prompto cursed himself for not paying enough attention to Clarus’ Latin lessons.

One thing stuck out to him though. Ravus called him _doppelgänger._

Ravus pulled him up to the rim of a large tub, boiling with black liquid.

“Blood of family, to tie him back to his place in the world,” the old man said. “Blood of the doppelgänger, to give him form.” Ravus took the dagger he’d used on the rope and held out Prompto’s hand over the water, using the dagger to slice into the blond’s hand.

Prompto grit his teeth against the pain, only making a noise when Ravus forced his hand under the surface of the strange liquid. It started bubbling intensely around his hand, but it didn’t burn.

Prompto sucked in a breath, staring at the surface of the liquid in shock as Aranea continued chanting. It felt like more time had passed for him than it had for Cindy, and fear was beginning to bubble in his stomach like the liquid around his hand.

He couldn’t help his yelp of terror as something _grabbed_ him, pulling his arm further under the water. The cut on his hand started to burn suddenly and he stumbled, grip tightening on the rim of the tub even as Ravus gripped him a little tighter.

As he watched in absolute horror, a form started to take shape and rise from the liquid, humanoid and whole. Blond hair stained dark with the liquid rose up slowly, followed by an eerily familiar face and violet blue eyes that stared deep into Prompto’s soul. An evil smile twisted his features, freckles that Prompto had tried too many times to count in exactly the same place. The form stood to its full height, exactly the same to the centimeter as Prompto, who stared in horror and disbelief.

He was staring at himself, in the flesh.


	15. Mysteries and Intimacies

* * *

 

All of Prompto’s senses were clouded by absolute terror at the sight in front of him. His own face staring at him with the most evil smile he could ever imagine — but he wasn’t imagining it, because it was right in front of him, staring him down like it knew every single one of his secrets. To his horror, he realized that it probably did.

As he watched, the not-him gripped his wrist tightly and lifted Prompto’s hand to his lips, running his tongue over the burning cut as if he were savoring every drop of blood Prompto could give him.

“I’m not the only one disturbed by this, right?” Prompto asked, feeling panic bubbling in his chest. “That’s me. I’m here but I’m there. Oh gods, _RamuhTitanBahamutLeviathanShivaIfrit_ holy shit what the _fuck!?”_ He managed to yank his hand away, only then realizing that Aranea had stopped chanting. Ravus’ grip on his arm was the only thing keeping him upright.

“You’ll find the Astrals have nothing to do with this, boy,” the old man said, sneering. The not-him finally dropped his hand, turning to the source of the voice, and Ravus pulled him away from the tub, dragging him back over to Cindy. Prompto turned to the woman, taking her bleeding hand and inspecting it carefully. She was staring in shock at the not-him.

“I know y’all said there were things going on in the world you couldn’t explain,” Cindy whispered to him. He glanced at the not-him, fighting through his panic as he tore up his shirt and tied up Cindy’s hand, then his own. “But this is next-level wrong.”

“Tell me about it,” Prompto whispered. “That’s my face.” Ravus stood in front of them, tense, and Aranea slowly started backing in their direction.

Cindy cried out and Prompto turned to her, watching her grab her uninjured arm.

“It burns,” she managed through grit teeth.

“Did they put your hand under that water?” Prompto asked, rubbing the arm of his injured hand. She shook her head and he struggled to figure out what he could do to help her.

“Here,” Aranea said, grabbing his uninjured hand and tucking his ring in it. He understood, suddenly, and grabbed the other ring in her hand, crouching over Cindy and ignoring the intense burning sensation that touching her provided.

“Put this on,” he told her, forcing the gold band on her finger. As soon as it settled at the base of her finger, her entire arm erupted in flame. Prompto fell back, shaking out the burning feeling on his hand before putting his own ring on. “It’s you Cindy.” He laughed weakly. “Of course it’s you.”

“Prompto,” Cindy managed, staring at him in shock. “What’s going on!?”

“What’s going on is that we need to get out of here right fucking now,” Aranea hissed, helping Prompto to his feet. “Can you get up? None of us can touch you right now.” Cindy nodded and forced herself to her feet.

“Three of you in one place?” the old man said. Prompto looked over his shoulder to find the not-him standing next to the old man outside of the tub, everything on full display. Ravus tensed into a fighting stance behind them. “Well. That’s quite convenient.”

“Can I please put some clothes on?” Prompto cried. “Have some decency!”

Cindy screamed, falling to her knees as fire pulsed out from her hand, igniting the walls of the building, spreading quickly. The fire on her arm went out and she stared at it in shock.

“We need to go,” Aranea repeated, grabbing Cindy’s arm. “Come _on_ shortcake.” Prompto snapped to his senses and hurried after Aranea as she rushed for the door. “Ravus!”

“I’ll let you go for now,” the old man said, pushing the not-him toward the back of the building. “It’ll be much easier when I have the five of you together.”

Ravus snarled and Aranea shoved Cindy into Prompto. “Get your asses to the manor and don’t look back.” Prompto stumbled under the sudden weight and nodded, watching as Aranea dashed back into the growing fire. He gripped Cindy tighter and led her out of the quickly burning building. Ash floated around them, covering them quickly as the remainders of the old foundry district went up in flames. Prompto let Cindy lean most of her weight against him.

“The first time I used my magic, Clarus had to carry me for several hours.” He blushed at the memory of that night, choosing to keep the rest of it to himself. “He was not at all happy about it, but he didn’t complain.” He coughed, pulling his bandana from his arm and holding it up to Cindy’s face. “Can you hold that there? That’s some intense fire you’ve got going on.”

Cindy reached up to grip the bandana to her face, coughing into it. Prompto squinted against the smoke, hefting Cindy closer to him. He didn’t know how they were going to make it back; his hand was still bleeding, his body was sore from struggling against the chains and whatever death magic spell Aranea had cast on him earlier, and Cindy could barely stand upright. He wasn’t weak, but he wasn’t _strong,_ and they were sitting ducks out there in the open.

His electricity crackled over his skin, giving Cindy an ethereal glow, but it didn’t harm her. _Blood of the family._ He wondered what that meant as he continued struggling forward, tightening his grip around Cindy. _Blood of the doppelgänger._ That… that not-him looked exactly like him. To the last freckle. If anything fit the bill of a doppelgänger, he supposed it would have to be that.

A sleek black car screeched to a halt next to them and Noctis climbed out, jumping gracefully over the hood to approach Prompto. He grabbed the blond’s shoulder, face panicked.

“Are you alright?” He had to shout to be heard over the roaring fire. Prompto nodded numbly and shuffled Cindy into his friend’s grasp, groaning when Iris grabbed him, her ice cold touch a welcome relief against the heat of the fire.

“Ignis, we found him.” _Ignis._ He looked around for the other man, hoping to see him, but the world was thick and hazy with black smoke. Somewhere in the distance, sirens sounded, making his head throb.

“Let’s get them to the manor,” Noctis said, helping Cindy into the back of his car. Iris did the same with Prompto and they sped away from the burning buildings, soon entirely out of the smoke. The two sitting in the back gratefully sucked in lungfuls of air, coughing slightly in an attempt to clear the smoke still on their tongues.

Cindy finally handed him back his bandana and Prompto grabbed at it with numb fingers, noticing suddenly a black mark on the back of his wrist. He frowned and wrapped the bandana around it, deciding to investigate it later when his vision wasn’t still hazy.

Ignis and Gladio were standing on the steps that led into the manor when Noctis pulled into the driveway. Immediately Ignis rushed forward, pulling Prompto from the car, and the blond pushed feebly at him. “Help Cindy,” he mumbled.

“I’ve got her,” Gladio said, picking her up fireman style and carrying her into the manor. Prompto made a weak noise of surprise when Ignis picked him up bridal style, but he didn’t protest, instead wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck and letting his eyes flutter closed.

He wasn’t entirely sure how he came to be in one of the sitting rooms of the manor, but he elected not to tell anyone that as he returned to his senses, Ignis gently cleaning the gash on his hand. Cindy was on the sofa next to the chair he sat in, Luna kneeling next to her. A gentle golden glow was radiating from their direction, and Prompto hummed approvingly.

Ignis wrapped his hand in an actual bandage and then looked up into his face. “What happened?” His voice was hard, but his jade green eyes flickered with concern.  

Prompto’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Aranea and… Ravus.” The two of them glanced at Luna to find her shoulders tensed, but she didn’t move. “They took us to a warehouse and used our blood for a spell and…” Prompto shivered, falling quiet as his gaze fell to the floor.

“And?” Ignis prodded gently. “Prompto, what happened? What spell was it?”

“They made him swear, on the Astrals. They made him swear they would be free and he wouldn’t hurt Luna.”

“Made who swear?” Ignis asked. “Prompto, start from the beginning.”

So he did. He started with asking Takka about Cindy, finding Ravus in an alleyway, waking up in the abandoned warehouse. About Aranea, Ravus, and the creepy old guy. About the spell, and putting his hand under the water, and watching the not-him use it to pull himself up. At the mention of the not-him, Ignis’ expression morphed with horror for a split second before he shuffled his features into something calm and unaffected, so quickly Prompto wondered if he’d imagined it.

It was only after he’d finished his recounting of what happened that he realized Noctis and Iris were in the room too.

Noctis’ voice rang out loud and confused as he said, “Blood of the family? Of the doppelgänger? What the fuck does that mean?”

Prompto watched Ignis’ expression, but the other man was staring at the fabric of the chair Prompto was sitting on, seemingly lost in thought. Prompto grabbed his hand, frowning when green eyes flashed to his face. “You know, don’t you?”

Ignis shifted uncomfortably. “I… have a theory.” His eyes flashed to Cindy. “Resurrection spells are very complicated processes. A lot of things are required in order to properly complete it, things that are sometimes unobtainable.” The corner of his lips turned down in a thoughtful expression. “Blood of the family, it sounds vague, but it’s very specific. It has to be a direct line. Whoever this man is… he’s likely Cindy’s grandfather, or something similar.”

Prompto shifted uncomfortably. It didn’t mean anything, not technically, but he knew what a doppelgänger was.

“Blood of the doppelgänger is… much more difficult to acquire. It’s rare that anyone has a doppelgänger, let alone that they be alive in the necessary lifetime.” His gaze returned to Prompto’s face, barely disguised awe and concern in his eyes. “This creates two very big problems.”

“Which are?” Prompto jumped slightly, suddenly reminded that Noctis and Iris were still in the room when Noctis spoke.

“The first is a concern. Doppelgängers aren’t meant to exist at the same time, which means the universe will seek to right itself, somehow.” His fingers tightened carefully around Prompto’s hand. “The second is a question I might know the answer to, but I’ll have to spend more time researching. Who was it they brought back?”

“It’s a good thing I have the answer, then, isn’t it?” The familiar voice that suddenly cut through the silence was followed by Aranea walking right into the room, covered in soot and ash. Ignis and Luna stood, taking protective stances over Prompto and Cindy, and Noctis and Iris moved to fill in the gaps, watching Aranea warily.

“How’d you get in here?” Noctis demanded.

Aranea smirked. “You think Beefcake and Beefcake Jr. out in the foyer are really gonna stop me?”

Prompto blinked and started laughing, unable to stop even when his friends gave him worried looks. He laughed until he cried and wiped away his tears, finally getting it under control as he said, “Relax. She helped us get away.”

Iris did relax, then, and Noctis dropped out of his fighting stance, although he remained tense. After a second, Luna returned to Cindy, but Ignis remained in front of Prompto, shielding him from view.

“Aranea.” Ignis’ voice was curt, and he watched her warily.

“Specs. Nice to see you again,” she said with a wink. “Good to know your thing for blonds with blue eyes hasn’t changed.” Prompto cleared his throat. “Anyway, you have a question, I have an answer. Aldercapt had me resurrect Verstael Besithia.” Ignis’ shoulders tensed at the name and Aranea nodded. “The one and only. Gotta know the name of the thing being resurrected before you can resurrect it, ya know, although I wish I didn’t. It leaves the taste of death in your mouth. Or maybe that’s the death magic.” She laughed cynically at that.

“Aldercapt and Besithia,” Ignis repeated. “Six, Aranea, what have you done?”

“What I needed to survive,” Aranea said, snarling the words. “Not all of us got to leave without a scratch, Scientia.” Prompto blinked, suddenly lost.

“I wasn’t without my share of losses, Aranea.”

She laughed bitterly. “Could have fooled me.” At that, she turned to Prompto. “I wouldn’t get attached to this one. He’s a drifter. Likes to come through, start shit, and leave without finishing it.”

_“Aranea.”_

She waved a hand dismissively at Ignis’ warning tone and left the room. “I have to go find the reigning asshole. Deal with me later.”

Prompto watched her go in a daze, unsure of what just happened. When everyone else realized she was well and truly gone, they turned to Ignis, but he turned back to Prompto, eyes glazed over.

“Miss Lunafreya,” he said, drawing her attention. “If you wouldn’t mind attending to Prompto’s hand. I should like to speak to him alone.”

Luna nodded and turned to Prompto, who feebly tried to protest even as she grasped his hand firmly, a warm glow enveloping the stinging skin.

“I hope we can talk further, Prompto,” Luna said with a gentle smile. “When you’re feeling up to it.”

Prompto nodded, knowing she probably had questions about her brother. His eyes remained fixed on the rose gold band around her finger, a glittering blue gem inlaid in it. His mind sluggishly wondered if she’d had it all along.

When the warm glow enveloping his hand faded, Ignis picked him up once more, causing him to protest louder this time. “I can walk.”

“Indeed,” Ignis deadpanned, carrying him from the room. Prompto gave a frustrated sigh and let his head loll in a vague attempt at a show of protest. He resigned himself to the older man’s tight grip, letting his eyes close again.

When he came back to himself, he was being pressed into the bed, Ignis’ legs tucked around his as the man pulled him close. Ignis pressed their foreheads together and Prompto blinked slowly.

“The door…”

“Locked,” Ignis said firmly, brushing his lips over Prompto’s brow. “I decided privacy is best.” Prompto hummed low in his throat, blinking his eyes open lazily. “Please, Prompto, we have a lot to talk about.”

“I know, I know,” Prompto said quietly. “I’m awake, I promise. Watching not-me getting reborn took a lot out of me.”

“It would have taken quite a lot of your life force to complete such a spell,” Ignis said. “I’m sure that Aranea’s affinity for death magic probably saved your life. It will likely take some time to regain your strength.”

“Think you can give me a pass on the midterm?”

Ignis chuckled. “The midterms are word for word the study guide, my love. Just don’t tell Noctis.” Prompto started to laugh, but it stuttered to a halt in his throat as he realized what Ignis had just said.

Ignis didn’t seem to notice, his arm curling under Promoto’s head. Violet blue eyes hesitantly met jade green, and Ignis dipped forward to press his lips against Prompto’s.

After a minute of languid kissing, Ignis pulled away, ignoring Prompto’s quiet whine. “We must speak first, Prompto.” Prompto nodded his understanding, nuzzling into Ignis’ chest. Ignis took a deep breath, long fingers pushing through Prompto’s hair. “I thought I had lost you for certain, this time.” His voice was heart-achingly quiet, and his fingers came up to Prompto’s chin, tilting his head up to look into his eyes. “I thought the Lucii were livid you cheated death, and they were making you pay for it.”

“I doubt the Lucii care about little old me,” Prompto mumbled.

Ignis scoffed. “The Lucii have been far more vengeful for far less, Prompto. Don’t tempt fate.” The certainty with which Ignis spoke set Prompto’s nerves on edge and he nodded. Ignis was silent, collecting his thoughts, and then he kissed Prompto again, seemingly more needy than before. After another minute of slightly frenzied kissing, he pulled away and pulled his glasses off, setting them on the bedside table.

“I thought that I lost you, Prompto, and I was terrified. There are so many things I haven’t said, that I haven’t been able to bring myself to say.” He hummed, the vibration in his chest echoing in Prompto’s bones.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Prompto mumbled.

“But that’s where you’re wrong, Prompto. I have to say everything, but…” His chest heaved with a deep breath. “There are things I cannot provide.”

Prompto looked up at him, suddenly unsure of where this was going. “What do you mean, you can’t provide?”

Ignis cleared his throat, unable to meet Prompto’s confused gaze. “The first, most glaringly obvious statement is that Aranea’s statement rings true. I am a vagrant, a vagabond. I have been flitting from place to place for as long as I can remember, never placing roots, never existing for too long. Something has pulled me from place to place.”

Prompto stared up at him, at the perfect curve of his nose, the delicate Cupid’s bow of his lips. “Are you… saying you’re going to leave?”

Ignis was silent for a long time, staring at the ceiling as his fingers traced patterns on Prompto’s skin. “There are… gaps in my memory that I cannot explain.” Something like a smile morphed his features into something… confused. Lost. “I vividly remember meeting Lunafreya and Ravus in my past but, Prompto, Ravus and I are the same age.”

Prompto’s eyebrows pinched together, clearly confused. “I don’t understand.”

Ignis took another deep breath. “Prompto. Ravus is only a few years older than Lunafreya.” Prompto blinked, still lost. “Lunafreya was still growing her baby teeth when I met her.” The creeping feeling of understanding filled Prompto’s veins with something like horror, the hair on his arm standing on edge as a chill ran through him. “But I… was then as I am now, age and all.”

Clear understanding only brought confusion down upon him twofold. He stared up at the down-turned curve of Ignis’ lips, the lost expression in those pale green eyes.

“You wouldn’t believe the graduation date on my degree from UL Lestallum.”

At that, Prompto laughed, propping himself up on his elbow. “Hey,” he said gently, drawing Ignis’ gaze back to his face. “We’ll figure this out.” Ignis closed his eyes and Prompto cupped his cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Hey. Hey, look at me.” Ignis opened his eyes after a second. “Whatever’s going on with you, we’ll figure it out. You’re _good,_ Ignis. If whatever you are, or whatever it is you’ve got going on under your skin, if you were evil, you wouldn’t be able to get into the manor, right? So you have to be good.”

Ignis didn’t seem entirely convinced, but he curled his arm tightly around Prompto’s waist. Their foreheads pressed together and Prompto closed his eyes, breathing in Ignis’ scent. It was warm and soothing, cinnamon, old books, and sandalwood.

“I don’t want to leave,” Ignis whispered.

“Then don’t.” Prompto shook his head. “You don’t have to.”

“I don’t want to leave,” he repeated, voice thick with emotion, “because of you.” Prompto leaned back to look the older man in the face, bright green eyes looking up at him. “I care deeply about you, Prompto. I… find that you are in my thoughts at all times. I think of you when I wake, I worry about you throughout the day, wondering where you are when you aren’t with me, if you’re eating enough, if you’re handling your training well. I don’t want to leave you after the time we spend together. I think of you when I go to bed. I don’t want to be apart from you, Prompto.”

Prompto surged forward, crashing their lips together with as much need as Ignis had kissed him with earlier. His hands cupped the older man’s face and he leaned over him, shifting until the blond was perched on his thighs. Ignis’ hands immediately settled around his hips, long fingers stroking lovingly over his sides.

The kiss was hungry but careful, a voice to all the things Prompto couldn’t bring himself to say. He made a noise of surprise when Ignis flipped them, looking up at the older man in surprise when Ignis gave a quiet chuckle.

“You’re still recovering, Prompto. The celebration of our feelings can wait.”

“Don’t go,” Prompto said, voice suddenly small and quiet. Ignis pressed a light kiss to the tip of his nose and laid down next to him, pulling the blond into his chest.

“I have no plans to.” Prompto curled the fingers of his injured hand into Ignis’ shirt, staring at the bandana on his wrist. The two of them were silent for a long time as Prompto let his own thoughts bounce endlessly in his skull.

After a long time, he asked, “How do you know Aranea?”

Ignis’ arm pulled him closer and he felt the older man rest his chin on top of Prompto’s head. “About seven years ago, I was living in her village.” His voice sounded faraway, but Prompto didn’t try to look up at him. “It was a fringe town on what remains of the Empire’s land. Almost untouched by the death and destruction Niflheim left behind… almost.” He was silent for a long time, nothing but the sound of their breathing filling the room. “I lived in the spare bedroom of her home, and in exchange I helped protect them and the rest of the town from the evils spilling out of Gralea. But they were asking of me what I could not provide, and it came time for me to move on.”

Prompto frowned. “But why is Aranea so angry at you?”

“She believes me directly responsible for the death of her brother.” Ignis took in another deep breath. “And I am.”

Prompto blinked. “What do you mean? Like he took a death blow for you responsible? You left and a week later he died?”

“Nothing so heroic or straightforward,” Ignis said. “It’s rather cut and dry, I’m afraid.” He hummed, the sound rattling Prompto’s bones again as he stared at the older man’s skin. “As I was leaving, the village was assaulted by Gralea’s forces. The resources they sat on, that drew so many monsters to their gates, had finally become valuable to the Empire, and they sought to take it the only way Niflheim knows how. Aranea’s family was their biggest opposition, and they gave me a choice. Aranea, or her brother.”

“Why?” Prompto asked. “Why you?”

“I was an outsider. I did not belong, yet there I was, sheltered by those who did not know me.” Ignis’ voice was grim, his grip around Prompto almost tight enough to be painful. “What better way to facilitate the mistrust of outsiders, than to place the blame of loss on one’s shoulders?”

Prompto thought back to the other woman, of all the things she’d said to him. “Blond with blue eyes?” he couldn’t help but ask.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Her brother looked like her in many ways, but where she took after their father, he inherited their mother’s eyes.”

“Oh.” Prompto thought he understood the implication, and he had the distinct feeling that trying to learn more was a slippery slope. “Why did you save Aranea?”

Ignis was silent for another long period of time, and his voice was earnest when he responded, “I do not know. I just knew whatever happened, Aranea needed to live.”

A yawn tore through Prompto and Ignis hummed gently in his ear. “You need rest. I’ll answer the rest of your questions when you wake.” He brushed his lips over Prompto’s forehead, and the blond nodded, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

~

The room was dark when Prompto opened his eyes. The events of the day rushed back to him and he sat up, staring at the dark walls of his room in shock, his heart racing in his chest.

The arm around his waist tightened and Ignis sat up much slower, pressing a lazy kiss to his chin. “Is something wrong?” His voice was gravelly with sleep, and his teeth grazed over Prompto’s skin, causing the blond to shiver.

“No, no, I… just remembered that today happened.” Prompto laughed weakly. “I got kidnapped, saw my doppelgänger get reborn and you confessed your feelings for me and I…” He turned to Ignis suddenly. “I didn’t do the same.”

Green eyes met his, unwavering. “I don’t need you to confess anything that you’re not a hundred percent ready to say, Prompto.” He pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. “That you haven’t asked me to leave is enough.”

“But it’s not,” Prompto whispered. “It’s not enough because it’s more than that.” His eyebrows pinched together and he took a deep breath, unable to look away from the other man’s hypnotizing gaze. “I care about you a lot, too, Iggy. And,” he laughed self-deprecatingly, “now the only reason I want to keep that a secret is so that you don’t lose your job.”

The corners of Ignis’ lips quirked up and he hummed. “I suppose I could make do without my day job.”

Prompto laughed and pressed their lips together, reveling in the way Ignis pressed him back against the bed. It felt like ages since they’d sunk into this rhythm together, the tug of teeth on kiss-bitten lips, the need with which their tongues molded around each other.

Ignis pulled on his shirt and he helped the older man slide it off, watching the other man as Ignis kissed and nipped down his torso. Long fingers wrapped around his hips as Ignis took time lavishing his jagged stretch marks with attention, pressing languid kiss after kiss along each inch of marred skin and bringing a scarlet flush up to Prompto’s face. Ignis had never paid them much mind before, had never once commented on the stretched skin or even acknowledged their existence.

He whined when Ignis tucked his thumbs under the waistband of Prompto’s clothes, using the leverage to work his fingers down until his hands were resting around Prompto’s hips, fingertips brushing over the skin of the blond’s ass. He lifted with just enough pressure to slot his hips under Prompto’s, and the smaller moaned as he felt his lover’s growing bulge press against him.

Ignis’ name fell breathlessly from his lips and the older man rewarded it by kissing back up to one of his nipples before teasing it with his teeth. His back arched at the sensation, but it didn’t last, leaving a soft whine to trail from his mouth as Ignis worked more slow kisses against his skin and up to his jaw. His hands worked Prompto’s clothes down off his hips, exposing the base of his cock to the cold night air and sending a shiver through Prompto that wasn’t entirely due to the chill.

Ignis trailed gentle love bites over Prompto’s throat as the blond worked on the buttons of his shirt, fingers slow and steady, a stark contrast to the first time they did something like this. Ignis made no move to hurry him, rolling his hips every so often to remind the blond just what his quiet noises of pleasure were doing to his lover. When Prompto finished with the buttons, he lifted his hands to Ignis’ shoulders and pushed the soft fabric off, watching hungrily as Ignis pulled away to finish the job.

His hair was disheveled, his pupils wide as he looked down at Prompto, breathing heavy. They sat there like that for a time, drinking in the sight of each other, before Ignis dipped down to press a heavy kiss to Prompto’s lips, licking into his mouth as they worked together to discard the rest of their clothing.

Ignis pulled the lube from the bedside table with practiced ease, not even breaking their kiss as he put some on his finger and gently started prepping Prompto’s entrance. The blond moaned against his mouth at the stimulation, pressing flush against his lover’s chest, enjoying the friction it gave to his already leaking cock. Ignis just nibbled against his lower lip as his finger worked on loosening the tight ring of muscle, an incredibly slow, detailed process.

Prompto almost sighed in relief when Ignis added a second finger, writhing slightly when the older man scissored his fingers and kissed down his jaw. When he added a third finger, he started whispering praise in Prompto’s ear, each gentle word sending a rush of pleasure to his throbbing member.

“You’re so good at this.” Ignis dragged his teeth gently over Prompto’s earlobe, eliciting a quiet groan as he twisted his hand. The blond’s hips jumped as his lover’s fingers brushed against his prostate, drawing another moan from between his lips. “You’re so beautiful, Prompto. Every time I see you, I want to kiss every freckle on your face, to hold you close and mark you until the whole world knows, without a doubt, that you are mine and mine alone…”

His fingers brushed several more times over Prompto’s most sensitive spot, before he pulled his fingers away and chuckled at Prompto’s soft whine. When he made to pull away, Prompto gripped his shoulders a little tighter, looking up into his surprised gaze with half-lidded eyes.

“You don’t need it,” he whispered.

Ignis seemed stunned, his lips thinning in a carefully blank expression. “Prompto, I… are you sure?”

“I trust you,” Prompto said, still quiet but full of confidence. “With everything that I am.”

Ignis’ careful expression broke, and he lifted his clean hand to Prompto’s chin, crashing their lips together in a rush of need and longing and unspoken emotions. Each rough kiss Ignis pressed against the blond’s lips was hungry, as if every sound and breath Prompto made only intensified his cravings.

Eventually their kisses returned to soft and slow and sure, and Ignis hooked his arm under the blond and pulled him up to straddle him. Prompto’s breath hitched as he found himself on his knees, looking down at the adoring expression on his lover’s face as the tip of his cock pressed against the blond’s aching entrance. He understood, then, and pressed down slowly until the backs of his thighs met the top of Ignis’.

He reached up to push the hair off his lover’s forehead, trailing his fingers over the soft skin of the other man’s face as he adjusted to the thick flesh filling his core. Ignis’ gaze never left his, and he felt a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks at the intensity with which Ignis watched him.

When he was accustomed to the stretch of the other man’s cock, he created a slow rhythm, pleasuring himself with his lover’s cock. Ignis moaned quietly, closing his eyes and dropping his head forward to rest against Prompto’s chest, his arm around Prompto’s waist loose but warm, holding the blond in place.

Prompto tucked his thumb under Ignis’ chin and pushed up, pressing their lips together as he continued his steady rhythm, swallowing every breathy moan that escaped Ignis’ mouth into his. Their rhythm didn’t change, but after a few moments Ignis reached between them, taking hold of Prompto’s cock and pleasuring him in perfect sync to every lift and fall of the blond’s hips that brought the head of Ignis’ cock in contact with his prostate.

 _“Ignis,”_ Prompto whispered, pressing their foreheads together as his breath hitched. “I’m going to…”

“I know,” Ignis responded with a breathy laugh. A soft groan dragged itself out of Prompto’s throat as he brought his hips down once more, Ignis’ hand coaxing his orgasm out of him. Ignis could only moan in response, his grip around Prompto’s waist tightening as his seed filled Prompto, leaving a strangely warm feeling in the blond’s gut as he gasped his lover’s name.

They were silent for a long time, holding each other close as Prompto nuzzled into the other man’s neck. He only complained a little when Ignis gently laid him down and walked into the bathroom to get a wash rag, and when Ignis was done cleaning them up they tucked around each other once more, pulling the blankets over their naked bodies to sleep until the sun was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Prompto/Nyx/Cor I wrote for Alyx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871602) and [the Prompto/Nyx/Cor Alyx wrote for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867774)


	16. Trust Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited; the power is out at my house and I was trying to get it posted before my phone dies. I’ll edit it when I can, sorry guys!

* * *

Prompto wasn’t accustomed to seeing the breakfast table packed so densely with people, but it was heartwarming to say the least.

After spending a good portion of the morning in bed, and then in the shower, with his _lover_ (the word was heavy but pleasant on his tongue), a knock on the door told them breakfast was ready. When Prompto walked into the dining room, he’d stopped short in surprise to find all of his friends and Clarus seated at the table.

Iris sat between her father and Gladio, cheerfully explaining magic to a rather lost-looking Cindy, who simply nodded as she spoke. Lunafreya sat beside Gladio, Noctis on the other side of her, the two of them speaking quietly. Prompto smiled and took the empty seat next to Noctis, Ignis settling between him and Cindy.

“Hey,” Prompto greeted his friend. Noctis nodded to him. “Did they get the fire under control?”

“Right around the time Cindy passed out from exhaustion,” Noctis said with a nod. Cindy’s eyes flicked to them briefly, but she remained focused on Iris. “Cor’s pissed, said he’ll be cleaning that shitfest up for weeks.”

“Just because Cor curses like a sailor doesn’t mean that you should, young Lord,” Clarus said in an obnoxiously fatherly tone. Noctis and Gladio rolled their eyes in unison, eliciting a quiet giggle from Prompto, who started piling food onto his plate. He jumped when the door slammed open and Aranea waltzed in, taking the only seat left open without bothering to greet any of them. Clarus shifted, clearly uncomfortable, but she paid him no mind, instead turning to Cindy.

“How are you feeling?” Cindy blinked, clearly surprised that she had been singled out.

“I’m… alright, thanks fer asking.”

Aranea nodded and took the fork from her setting, skewering a sausage and biting into it with a long, unbroken stare at Clarus. He cleared his throat and sent Gladio a helpless look, and the younger man just snorted and shook his head.

“So he let you stay here, just like that?” Aranea turned her gaze to him. “You almost killed Prompto, twice, and he’s letting you stay?”

“You don’t have a choice.” Aranea dragged her eyes around the table and let her gaze settle on Prompto. “Nice hickey.”

“Which one?” Ignis asked smoothly. The blond flushed bright red and turned his head to look at his lover, who was pushing his food around on his plate, a slight smirk pulling on the corner of his lips. Gratefully, no one else looked at Prompto, though he had a sinking feeling in his gut that everyone had already seen them.

“Hey,” Aranea called, drawing his attention back to her. Her smirk was replaced by a thin smile, her expression earnest as she said, “I’m sorry about almost killing you. You know I was just trying to help the first time.”

“I know,” Prompto said, and everyone except for Ignis _did_ look at him then. “I’m impressed by your magical abilities.”

“I haven’t had a ring to help me,” Aranea said, flexing her left hand to show a new, dark grey band sitting at the base of her middle finger. A pale green stone glittered inside of it as she waved the ring in his direction. “I had to learn to control it all on my own.”

“You must have been learning for a really long time,” Iris said, drawing the woman’s attention.

“Seven years.”

Ignis’ fork stopped moving on his plate, but everyone’s attention turned to Luna as she made a surprised noise. “That’s how long I’ve had mine, as well.” She pushed the hair out of her face. “But I’ve only had my ring for a couple of days. I’ll admit, it makes it a lot easier to concentrate my magic.”  Aranea nodded.

“Agreed. It’s like a funnel.”

“It’s not because of you,” Prompto whispered to Ignis.

Bright green eyes lifted to his face, studying him. “No,” Ignis finally conceded. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Prompto’s mouth, making him flush bright red again. “You should eat. You’ll need your strength in the days to come.”

Prompto hesitated and nodded, starting to eat the food he’d piled onto his plate as the five of them discussed magic and the rest listened on in awe. Clarus seemed uninterested, but Noctis and Gladio were constantly interjecting with questions.

After all the food had been eaten and Prompto felt more than a little stuffed, he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach in a pleased fashion, burping before turning to Aranea. “Hey, can you teach me Latin?” He smiled sheepishly at the dirty look Clarus shot him and watched as Aranea shrugged. “I have a hard time memorizing it.”

“Because you’re by yourself,” a familiar voice interrupted. Prompto and Noctis perked immediately, turning toward the door to watch as Nyx Ulric strode into the room. He offered them a cocky grin, winking at Prompto as he strode forward and picked a leftover sausage link off of Clarus’ plate. He clapped a hand on Aranea’s shoulder. “Heard you guys could use some guidance.”

Noctis laughed. “What are you gonna do? Throw a kukri and tell them to block it with their minds?”

Nyx grinned and winked at the young Caelum. “Something like that. Alright, ladies and gent, up you go.” The five of them blinked at each other and stood, and Prompto paused and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Ignis’ mouth.

“I’ll text you?” he whispered.

“Remember to take it easy,” the older man said gently, offering him a small smile. “You’re recuperating.” Prompto nodded and followed Nyx as he led the way from the dining room, marching their little troupe through the manor. He fell into step with the older man, walking side by side with him when he realized where he was going.

“Who’s the guy?” Nyx asked, glancing at Prompto from the corner of his eye. A light blush settled over his freckled nose.

“He’s… um. Cor asked him to come help us, and Gladio.”

Nyx chuckled. “Alright. Don’t tell me. You look happier, though.”

Prompto laughed, surprised. “You’ve seen me like, twice.”

“Correction,” Nyx said with a knowing smirk, _“you’ve_ seen me like twice. I am much less noticeable in a room, Blondie.”

Prompto scoffed; he had a hard time believing anyone could skip over Nyx’s presence. “You’re kidding me, right Nyx?”

“A great hunter is never seen,” Nyx said with another wink, leading them up to the door that led to the room Prompto had become so familiar with. He turned to speak to the five of them, making sure to look each of them in the eye as he spoke. “With the exception of Cindy, you have all been growing accustomed to your magical abilities mostly on your own. It was an unavoidable travesty that we will remedy in the next week and a half. Unfortunately, the man who should be teaching you is a little tied up at the moment, so you’ll have to make do with me.” The grin he gave them then was slightly feral. “And I don’t go easy on anyone.”

“He knows our names,” Cindy whispered. Something strange glittered in Nyx’s blue eyes, his grin unchanging as he opened the door behind him with a practiced flick of his wrist and stepped aside to gesture them in.

The air of the room somehow felt potent, each candle flickering to life immediately. Prompto blinked in surprise and turned to Nyx, who lifted an eyebrow at him, expression otherwise unchanged.

“Was that us?” Prompto asked.

“No,” Nyx said, walking further into the room. “But it will be, someday.” He walked over to the podium and grabbed white chalk from a cubby, stooping in the middle of the floor to begin drawing symbols. The five of them watched him in awe as he drew up the pentagram that Prompto recognized from the cover of the leather bound book, complete with the symbols at the end of each point.

Instinctively Prompto hovered near the symbol for lightning, watching as the other women unconsciously did the same. Nyx finished by drawing a circle around them, and then he tossed the chalk back toward the podium and dusted off his hands, staring at his handiwork with satisfaction.

“Alright,” he said finally. “Now we can learn.” He cracked his back and walked around the outside of the circle. “What do you guys know about spell casting?”

“It requires knowledge of the Latin language,” Iris said. Nyx nodded, twisting one of his braids into his mouth.

“The stronger the spell, the more dedicated energy you need,” Aranea said, eyes flashing to Prompto. She mouthed _‘sorry’_ and grimaced at him, and he simply shrugged in response. They’d probably need to talk about it later, but Prompto was currently hanging on Nyx’s every word.

“Right,” Nyx said, eyes on the pentagram he’d drawn as he paced around the outer circle. “What else?”

“Magic is like a beacon,” Prompto said thoughtfully, filling with pride when Nyx beamed at him. “Every time you use it, it creates its own afterimage. Traceable, even the smallest amounts.”

“You’re exactly right,” Nyx said, stopping between Iris and Aranea. “Any bit of magic by any spellcaster can be traced if you know how. The only exception to this rule known to man are the Sons of Lucis.”

“You mean Noct’s family,” Iris said.

Nyx nodded. “The reason they can get away with it is because they normally house the five primal elements at once. Along with a trait inherent to the line of Lucis, the Caelum family was specifically nurtured to withstand primal magic with ease.” He shrugged. “There have been times where it has moved to a different family, but those are few and far between. Even rarer and more dangerous is when the five elements split up, hosted among five others instead of just the one.”

“Why us?” Aranea asked, drawing his glittering blue gaze to her pensive expression. “What made us the prime targets to host magic?” Prompto couldn’t help but nod, unable to hide that he too wanted to know the answer to that question.

“The Lucii pick who inherits what and why,” Nyx said, standing up a little straighter. His gaze flashed briefly between Luna, Aranea and Prompto. “Sometimes they’re kind of dicks about it.” His smile morphed into something feral again. “The Lucii are assholes, but that’s a topic for another conversation.” He started to pace again. “We’ll start with the basics, since some of you are a little less up to speed. After that, we’ll work into the harder stuff. Once you learn to cast magic without creating an echo, we’ll move on.”

“But all magic leaves behind an echo,” Luna said with a frown. “How are we supposed to cast without leaving one?”

Nyx sighed. “I know you guys were paying attention.” When he was only met with blank stares, he rolled his eyes. “The five of you together are infinitely more powerful than apart. Your magic is meant to be together, so much so that it will create an echo to help attract you guys together. Once you _are_ together, the traces become far less noticeable. A wisp instead of a cloud. The more you practice, the easier it is to control.”

“But I have a hard enough time casting magic,” Prompto said, a blush settling over his cheeks to admit it out loud. “How am I going to manage that and trying to leave no traces?”

“You won’t need to.” Aranea told him, sounding certain. He blinked in surprise. “You have a hard time concentrating, right? When you’re trying to cast it’s fuzzy, like bad reception on one of those old TVs with the antennas.”

“Uh,” Prompto said eloquently. “Yeah, exactly like that.”

Aranea nodded. “That’s because you’re alone. You’ve never had someone else augmenting your spellcasting.”

Nyx hummed, regarding Aranea thoughtfully. “She’s right. You’re the death element, right?”

Aranea lifted her chin, eyeing him defiantly. “What about it?”

“That’s some powerful spellwork you’ve got going on. Tell me about the resurrection spell.” Aranea’s defiant expression turned to pride and she dove into explaining the resurrection spell, and then the Sleeping Beauty spell. Everyone listened as she described the training she received in Niflheim, the weird look in Nyx’s eyes never fading.

After she finished explaining the blood and energy requirements (which Prompto was dutifully not thinking about, because there were implications he wasn’t ready to face), Nyx nodded. “The people that trained you couldn’t have cast any of those spells.”

Aranea paused, closing her mouth quickly to hide her surprise, her tone dubious. “What are you talking about? They were hand-picked to train me. They’ve been practicing spellcasting for years.”

“Right,” Nyx said with a nod. “But those spells that you described to me have very specific requirements and incredibly hard to find ingredients.”

“I didn’t have any ingredients.”

“Because of your direct connection to the element.” He gestured to Luna. “She doesn’t need herbs or ointments to heal, because she has a direct connection to the element of life. Prompto doesn’t need a rod or wand, because of his connection with lightning. Any other spellcaster would need something that can directly channel the element they’re trying to cast, but you _are_ that element.” He paced around the circle again, never stepping foot inside of it. “Now of course, not all spells need just one element. Many elements can be used to create spells of varying use. In fact, _most_ spells require the use of multiple elements. As the house of an element, you’ll find that many spells will come to you with little to no aid required, but another spellcaster would need the elements of life, death, and lightning in order to resurrect someone, for example.”

“There weren’t any life mages in Niflheim,” Aranea said with a frown.

“Exactly.” He waved his hand. “There’s other stuff that goes into a resurrection spell, of course, but for you? The blood requirements and the portal were the only things you actually needed.”

“What’s this gotta do with concentrating?” Prompto asked helplessly. Nyx smiled slyly.

“Sorry. Got a little side-tracked.” He grabbed the locking mechanism Prompto had left on the desk, never able to actually get the spell to recreate itself no matter how hard he tried, and tossed it to the blond. He grabbed for it helplessly, squeaking in surprise, and gripped it to his chest. “Unlock that.”

Prompto blinked, pulling it away to stare down at it mechanism. The air seemed to press against him, creating a strange sense of pressure that Prompto felt on every inch of his body. “How?” he asked, voice quiet.

Nyx held up a hand to silence Aranea as she was about to speak, watching Prompto intensely. “You have it in here for a reason, right?” When Prompto only nodded, Nyx said, “Think about it. It’ll come to you.”

Prompto simply blinked at it, frowning. He’d spent weeks agonizing over the stupid thing, growing more and more frustrated with his inability to get it to do what he wanted it to. He closed his eyes, remembering the only time his magic had ever successfully unlocked something — the door to the upper level of the library, that night the four hunters successfully trapped the hellhound — and suddenly the word burst to mind, and he said it quickly before he could lose it.

 _“Apertio.”_ The mechanism clicked open and fell apart in Prompto’s hands, and he opened his eyes to stare at it in shock.

“Much easier, right?” Nyx said with a knowing smirk. Prompto looked up at him and he gestured to it. “Jumped right to your tongue.”

“How did you…”

“Magic is much stronger when you’re together,” Nyx said, tracing his path around the circle again. “But so are you. You’re better, together. Spellcasting is simpler, Latin is easier, your reflexes, faster. You guys are _meant_ to be together. You feed off each other.”

Prompto blinked and glanced thoughtfully at Luna and Iris. “I didn’t think about it before,” he said, head tilting as he contemplated it. “But it was easier to study when Luna and Iris were with me.”

“It is far easier to concentrate with Prompto and the others,” Luna agreed. “And my healing time improves when more of them are around me.”

“See?” Nyx said with a gleeful grin. “You get it.” He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Alright. Let’s train.”

Prompto felt exhaustion setting in heavy after the first real spell Nyx had them cast, and eventually Nyx sat him down at the desk to watch and study the spells in the leather-bound book. “These are base spells,” he had explained. “You can combine them however you want to combine the effects, or even create your own.” He was very strict about Prompto casting by himself, especially in his state, and then he returned to training the women, whose excitement only grew with every successful spell or remembered word.

Nyx’s phone rang and he glanced at it, his manic expression dropping into a calm and happy smile as he answered. Prompto watched him in shock, surprised that his mood could change so quickly, and listened as Nyx spoke into his phone.

“Hey. No, I’m not at home. Regis asked me to help the kids train.” Prompto blinked rapidly. Did Nyx live with someone else? “No, it’s alright, we’re almost done. Chinese sounds great.” He ran his hand through the hair on top of his head. “I’ll see you soon.” He hung up then and glanced around the room at all of the curious stares. “Did I say you could stop?”

Instantly Prompto turned back to the book, trying to look busy. His brain was starting to hurt, and the letters on the page were starting to swim.

Nyx noticed his fatigue and put a hand on his shoulder. “That’s enough for today. Some people still haven’t recovered from being victims of death magic twice in one week.” Aranea grimaced.

“I apologized,” she defended weakly. Nyx gave her a teasing smile and gestured for them to leave the room, the lights on the candles flickering and going out at once as they left the room and headed toward the stairs. Prompto heard Noctis and the others talking at the base of them and hurried forward to catch what they were saying.

They caught up to the three hunters as they were heading to the dungeon to prepare for the night’s hunt. A nest of rather unfriendly goblins displaced by the night's fires were wreaking havoc among the responders stamping out the remainder of the embers, and Cor had asked them to help take care of it.

“Is he invited? Cor?” Prompto asked Clarus suddenly. The older man lifted an eyebrow at him.

“Invited where?”

“My birthday party. Poor guy never takes a break, he didn’t even get to come to Noctis’ birthday party. He should…” he trailed off, realizing the hunters, Nyx and Clarus were all staring at him. “What?”

“Prompto,” Nyx said, laughter dancing in his eyes. “Cor can’t come inside the manor.”

Prompto faltered, glancing around the five of them. “...Why not?” Nyx laughed then, and Prompto stared at him in shock, a blush spreading over his cheeks. He was starting to feel like the only one left out of an inside joke.

“Love,” Ignis said gently, brushing his fingertips over Prompto’s arm. “The rumors behind Cor’s moniker, while mostly untrue, are rooted in the truth. He is Cor _the Immortal,_ Prompto.”

“His fangs feel really nice on the skin,” Nyx said with a smirk. Noctis made a retching noise.

“Gods, please don’t. You guys are like my family.”

“Hopefully no relation,” Nyx said with a chuckle. “Which brings me to my goodbye. Not all of us can get by on blood alone, so I’ve got a date with Chinese food and a nice, rough night in bed.”

Clarus’ face blushed as bright red as Prompto’s. “That’s enough, Ulric.”

“Gods, that’s just the beginning, Clarus,” Nyx said with a wink before walking out of the manor doors.”

“Wait,” Prompto said, blinking rapidly as his brain tried to add everything up. “Nyx and… Cor?”

Ignis laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You should really work on your observational skills.”

Gladio laughed, a rumbling noise deep in his throat. “We should go, before he breaks from learning too much too quickly.”

“Uh, right,” Prompto said with a nod, making to follow him in the direction of the dungeon. Noctis and Ignis instantly placed a hand on each of his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks.

“You need to stay home,” Noctis said, flashing an irritated look at Ignis. “You’re obviously a prime target for everything dangerous.”

“You haven’t gained your strength back,” Ignis chided gently, ignoring Noctis’ animosity. “You need rest.”

Prompto sighed in annoyance and shot a pleading look at Gladio, who only shrugged and nodded at the two men standing in front of them. “Fine,” he grumbled, shooting the older man a dirty look before regarding Noctis thoughtfully. He then stepped back among the group of girls he’d spent so much time with today, an evil grin forming on his lips. “I’ll just reminisce about the good old days with Luna and Iris.”

“Oh boy,” Aranea said, hooking her arm around Prompto’s. “Are we gossiping? Oh, Blondie, have I got some _fantastic_ stories about Specs.”

Ignis and Noctis instantly looked uncomfortable, and Noctis grumbled, “Maybe we should let him come.”

Ignis made a quiet noise of agreement in the back of his throat. “I’m sure it would be more beneficial if he were to accompany us on the hunt.”

“Nuh-uh,” Prompto said as the women closed in around him. “I think I should stay and recuperate. Be safe out there!” He cackled and turned, racing to the kitchens, aware that Iris was following closely with Cindy on her heels. Luna and Aranea followed behind at a much slower pace, and Prompto offered greetings to the servants as he passed them.

“How do you know so many of them?” Aranea asked as they filed into the kitchen and Prompto started ransacking the secret servant’s stash of junk food the cook futilely tried to hide.

“I worked with them for years,” Prompto said, popping a marshmallow into his mouth. “It’d be really awkward if I didn’t know their names.”

“You _worked_ with them?” Iris asked.

“Well, yeah,” Prompto said, dumbfounded by the surprised looks on their faces. Luna and Cindy had claimed a counter, and were perched on it, sharing a bag of chips. “How else was I supposed to pay my room and board?”

Iris shook her head. “Weren’t you thirteen when you moved in?”

At the same time, Aranea asked, “They actually made you work here?”

Prompto hummed, finding another bag of chips. “I was fourteen, actually. And it was the only way Regis would let me stay. I am kind of a burden.”

Aranea bristled. “I thought you lived some sweet, cushy life here, but this? I think this makes me angrier.”

“Gods,” Prompto mumbled, going into the glass cupboard to grab shot glasses. “My life compared to yours is like a puddle next to the ocean.”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be pissed!” Aranea countered. “He used a kid who had nothing for free labor, basically.” Prompto wanted to argue — he had a home, he wanted to say, it was just easier to live here, less lonely — but he had a feeling anything he said would just make Aranea more angry.

“I wouldn’t say it’s that simple,” Prompto said finally. “Besides, I’ve been working to put food on my table since I was ten.”

“We should get some pecan pie,” Cindy interrupted. Prompto snapped and beamed at her, and she giggled and popped another chip into her mouth. He glanced over at Aranea to find she was watching Cindy thoughtfully.

“Anyway,” Prompto said, moving over to the liquor cabinet, to Iris’ delight. He pulled a bottle of Cockatrice and Saghin down and gestured toward the door. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Luna asked as she hopped off the counter.

“We,” he said, gesturing for someone to grab the shot glasses, filling his arms with as much junk food as he could carry and gesturing to the others to do the same, “are going to have a boozy sleepover and do trustfalls.”

Aranea made a face and Cindy laughed. “What does that mean?” she asked, giggling as she grabbed an armful of goodies and followed him from the kitchen. Aranea trailed behind them reluctantly.

“I’m only in this for the booze,” she grumbled.

“I thought you wanted to gossip?” Luna asked her, falling into step with the other woman.

“You’re absolutely right,” Aranea said as they made their way up to the third floor. “And I have some questions. Is Beefcake Jr. as thick as he is wide?”

Iris retched. “Please don’t, that’s my brother.” Aranea cackled and followed the four of them into Prompto’s room, throwing herself onto the bed and reaching for the first bag of chips to land near her.

“What about the short one? He’s probably got a good sized one.” Prompto retched then, and Luna flushed bright red. “Trust falls, huh. Alright. Come on, I know how to get us going.”

They all clambered onto Prompto’s bed in a loose circle. Luna and Cindy sat on either side of the man, and Aranea sat between Cindy and Iris. Aranea handed each person a shot glass and took the Cockatrice, pouring everyone shots, and lifted hers.

“Never have I ever,” she started, pausing dramatically. Everyone glanced around, shocked, and she sighed. “Come on. Trust falls? We should be sharing shit we don’t want anyone else to know. Gonna play or not?”

“Let’s do it,” Prompto said with a nod. “What haven’t you done, Aranea?”

“Alright, alright. I’ll start tame.” She hummed. “Never have I ever had sex somewhere I shouldn’t.” Prompto’s face flamed and he tipped his shot back, noticing when he finished that Cindy’s glass was also empty. “Well, well. Don’t think I was expecting that from you, Blondie.” He puckered his lips as Aranea refilled their glasses. “Alright, Cin. Your turn.”

The blonde rolled her jaw, and then her eyes sparkled and she grinned. “Never have I ever had a dick in my mouth.” Prompto winced and downed the shot, staring at Luna in surprise when she followed suit.

Aranea cackled, filling their glasses and then her own. “I’m loving this. You’ll have to tell me more later, Lady Purity.” Luna made a face at the name. “Alright Blondie, you’re up.”

Prompto hummed, staring at his shot glass thoughtfully. “Never have I ever been to a zoo.”

“What?” Aranea complained. “That was lame.” Iris and Luna downed their shots.

“Alright,” Luna said. “Never have I ever walked into a wall.”

“Hey!” Prompto groaned. “You said that was between us!” Luna snickered as he downed his shot.

“Never have I ever cheated on a test,” Iris said. Prompto winced and downed his fourth shot as Aranea downed her second.

“I feel like I’m being personally attacked.”

Aranea cackled. “Never have I ever wanted to fuck someone twice my age.”

“I’m gonna get alcohol poisoning,” Prompto cried as he downed another shot. He couldn’t bother himself to check if anyone else drank.

“Never have I ever walked in on my parents going at it,” Cindy said with a laugh. The three other women made faces and downed their drinks, causing Prompto to laugh.

“You’re awful for making me remember that,” Iris complained. Cindy snickered.

“That was out of my brain for so long,” Luna whined, making a face as she took another shot without being prompted.

“Alright, alright,” Aranea said, following suit. The bottle was nearly empty, so she made everyone take another shot and emptied it out among their glasses. Prompto finished off that one and leaned over Cindy’s lap to put the glass on the bedside table, deciding that sitting back up would take too much effort. “Alright, new game. Would you rather.”

“Huh,” Cindy said, carding her fingers through his hair. The feeling made him want to pur, and he realized that his lightning was jumping happily over the skin of his arm. “Would I rather what?”

“Would you rather, Regis or Clarus?”

Iris retched. “That is _my dad.”_ Aranea snickered.

“So? Would you rather bang Regis, or your Dad?”

“Clarus,” Cindy said, drawing everyone’s surprised gaze to her. “I mean if I really had to choose a dick, it’d be Clarus, right? He’s got soft skin.”

“Regis,” Prompto said with a sigh. “He’s a dick but he’s probably fantastic at taking charge.” Luna giggled and Iris made a face.

“Would you rather do body shots off Gladio, or lick whipped cream off Ignis?” Prompto grinned at the idea and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_“Bring me pecan pie, pleeeeeeeease?”_

_“Extra whip. For reasons.”_

“Please stop asking me to choose between my family and people who are like my family,” Iris said, sounding like she was going to be sick. Prompto cackled.

“Personally, I’d rather do shots off Gladio. That guy has the body of a god.” She waved at Prompto. “We already know what he’d do.”

“Would you rather,” Luna started thoughtfully. “Watch Nyx and Cor, or join in?”

Everyone gaped at her and she blushed, grabbing the bottle of Saghin and pouring herself a shot, which she downed immediately.

“Join,” Prompto and Cindy said in unison.

“Really?” Iris said thoughtfully. “I think I’d rather watch. Cor seems pretty animalistic as it is.”

“I haven’t seen Cor,” Aranea said thoughtfully. “But that guy Nyx is a fucking god and I’d take him any way I could get him.”

“He’s dreamy,” Luna sighed. Prompto burst into laughter then.

“I’m so glad I’m not the only who thinks that,” he said when they all gave him curious stares. “Noct thinks I’m gross.”

“So?” Aranea said, turning on Luna. “Is he any good in bed?”

“They haven’t done anything,” Prompto grumbled. When Luna didn’t confirm, he turned a surprised look on her. “You’ve…?”

She cleared her throat. “Noctis was… very excited to learn that I was apart of your world already.” She blushed at his open mouthed stare. “We did, um, other stuff. Before. But um, recently it’s been… a lot.”

Cindy seemed to be vibrating under Prompto’s head. “Why Noct? What do you see in him? He’s so… apathetic.”

“No he’s not,” Luna, Iris and Prompto said in unison. Luna continued, “He’s very kind, and very sweet. He’s shouldered a great burden, and it’s made him very reserved. Because of the circumstances of his birth, people have been afraid to get to know who he really is, either because of the power behind his name or because they sense that something about him is off. No one knows that he saves them every night, and it’s tough and thankless work.”

Prompto nodded in Cindy’s lap. “Noct cares a lot. He just has a lot of things to care about, and it traps him in his own head sometimes.” He sat up as Aranea grabbed the empty bottle.

“Okay, okay. New game. Spin the bottle.” She dropped it in the middle of them. “You first Blondie.”

He gaped at her. “Why me?”

“Cause you’re about to pass out,” Aranea said. “And this was your idea.”

“‘M not gonna pass out,” Prompto grumbled, grabbing the bottle. “‘M waiting for my boyfriend to bring me pecan pie.” He spinned it as he grabbed his phone and sent Ignis another message.

“ _Pie from Bradham’s, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease.”_

He looked up to find the bottle landed on Iris, and she was blushing bright red. He felt his cheeks heat up and he crawled forward, pressing a quick kiss to the Amicitia’s cheek.

“What?” Aranea complained. “That was lame.”

“I have a boyfriend,” Prompto grumbled.

“Gladio would kill him,” Iris pointed out helpfully.

“Whatever. Cindy?” Cindy spun the bottle, giggling drunkenly, and it stopped on Aranea. Prompto glanced up at her to find her with an incredibly pleased expression, and she leaned a little closer to Cindy. He couldn’t tell if Cindy’s blush was a result of the alcohol or something else, but the resulting kiss left him feeling a little awkward.

He picked up his phone and smiled at his own stupid texts to Ignis.

_“Please bring pie. I’ll love you more than I already do.”_


	17. Instructions Unclear, Pt. 1

“This is stupid,” Prompto grumbled as he worked to get his clothes on. He wasn’t at all bothered by the four other women in various states of dressing in his room. Iris and Luna were in his bathroom putting on makeup, while Aranea lounged on his bed half-dressed and Cindy pulled on a sleek red and gold dress. 

“Clarus has a sense of humor,” Aranea said as she got up and started helping Prompto with his arm garters. “What the world needs is more visual cues that we are our elements.” 

Prompto chuckled, then yelped as Aranea started helping him tuck his shirt in. “You don’t have to help that much.”

She grinned at his discomfort. “We gotta make sure you look pristine, Blondie. It’s your show.” He pulled away with an indignant noise, glaring at her as he fumbled with his shirt garter. She just laughed and turned to her garment bag, pulling out a sequined black floor length dress. 

“You’re not going to do your hair?” Luna asked as she exited the bathroom and walked over to the garment bag with her name on it. Prompto dutifully turned away and helped Cindy with her zipper as she approached him. 

“I’ll let it down,” Aranea said flippantly. She pulled her dress on and Cindy stepped over to help her with her zipper. 

Prompto finally finished with his shirt garters and buttoned his slacks. “Why tuxedos? It’s just a birthday,” he grumbled. 

“Correction,” Iris said as she walked over with his bow tie. He grimaced at it and pushed up his collar so she could slide it around his neck. “It’s a Son of Lucis’  _ twenty-first _ birthday, which means it’s the biggest to-do this side of Eos.” 

“Ravus hated his party,” Luna said, gaze far away. Prompto shared a long look with Aranea; they’d been so busy training with Nyx there had been almost no time to really sit down and talk about the events that led up to Cindy and Aranea joining them at the manor. Even now, there was no time. The feeling settled something uncomfortable and heavy in Prompto’s gut. 

“I’m not a Son of Lucis,” Prompto said instead as Iris fixed the blue fabric around his neck. He regarded her soft blue gown, the intricate jewelwork in her sheer collar. “Your dad must secretly be a fashion designer,” he whispered. She giggled as Luna spoke. 

“You may not be a Son of Lucis by blood, but you’re still the ward of one. You’ve been raised alongside one, and that’s why everyone treats you like one.”

“Don’t remind me,” Prompto grumbled. Iris finished knotting his tie and he took his jacket from his bag. Once he pulled it over his shoulders, he turned to take in his friends, sucking in a breath when he finally saw Luna’s floor length white dress. “You guys are stunning.”

“You’re looking pretty dapper yourself, sweet cheeks.” Aranea grinned, running her fingers through her hair, which now hung loose around her shoulders. “Button up, buttercup. We’ve got company.”

As if on cue, a knock echoed on the heavy wood of his door, and Iris called for them to enter as Prompto buttoned up his jacket. The door opened and Clarus entered, and he glanced around the five of them and nodded in approval. 

“You clean up well,” he said in the direction of Prompto, Aranea and Cindy. They glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. “Tell me why you couldn’t get ready on your own?” he asked Iris, voice dripping with exasperation. 

“I dunno,” she said, hooking her arm through Prompto’s. “It felt right.” 

The blond beamed at her. “We’re linked now. Better together.” The other three women vocally agreed and Clarus sighed. 

“I suppose if you like men, it doesn’t really matter.” Iris tensed, ready to jump to Prompto’s defense, but the blond nudged her gently and shook his head when she turned to him. 

“At any rate, I’m sure you know what the types of people who attend this type of party think about your…” Clarus paused, casting his eyes about the room as he floundered for the right word. 

“So don’t act gay and kiss my boyfriend all night, right? That’s what you’re trying to say?” Clarus’ face flushed crimson and he cleared his throat. “Don’t worry Clarus. I’ve been pretending well enough for the last seven years.” 

Clarus pulled on the collar of his shirt and nodded. “Of course. My apologies.” He gestured to the rest of them. “If you’re ready, the guests are beginning to arrive.” 

Cindy took Aranea’s hand and pulled her from the room as Prompto offered his free arm to Luna. She hooked her arm through his and he led the two of them from the room, walking side-by-side with the toward the staircase. He watched Aranea and Cindy descend the staircase, Gladio stepping up to take Aranea’s hand. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Ignis step up to Cindy, his tie matching her dress. He offered her a gentle smile and Prompto felt his heart start to race in his chest. 

“He looks very handsome,” Iris whispered to him as Luna pulled away to walk over to the crest of the staircase and began to descend. Noctis met her halfway, offering his arm to her, and she smiled warmly, allowing him to lead her away. Prompto watched them line up along the staircase and Iris tugged gently on his arm. 

“Sorry about my dad.” 

He offered her a kind smile. “Don’t sweat it. He was trying to make it easier for me, not for him. I know what he meant.” Iris offered him a gentle smile and he turned to look out over the mass of party-goers. “We found Aranea. Why did Regis decide to throw this anyway?”

“Why does Regis do anything?” Iris countered. Prompto snorted. “I suppose maybe we’ll find out. Or maybe we won’t.”

Prompto laughed. “Do you think he’ll start training us soon?”

Iris shrugged. “Dunno. I like Nyx though. He’s a fun teacher. Regis is probably stuffy and boring.”

The man they were whispering about appeared at the top of the first set of stairs, looking regal in his rich black tux, his hair slicked back in a messy tussle. The hall immediately fell silent as everyone waited for him to address them. 

“Esteemed guests,” he began, standing to his full height. “Thank you for joining me on this wonderful night. I am aware that most of you expected such a momentous occasion to go uncelebrated, but I could not live with myself were I to forego this celebration.” He paused, gaze sweeping over the room, a challenging smile on his face. No one said anything. 

“Seven years ago exactly, my wife, Astrals grant her peace, invited young Prompto into our home. It is a cruel fate to be left alone in such an unforgiving world, one that we would not see suffered by such a kind and loving soul. We took him under our wing and nurtured him alongside our son, that he would know the love of a family when he needed it most.” 

Prompto met Aranea’s gaze, a murderous look in her eyes, and shook his head minutely. Regis wasn’t exactly lying, not really. He had come to love Aulea as a mother, Noctis as a brother. His relationship with Regis, however, was as distant as the length of the Disc of Cauthess. 

“I have watched Prompto grow into a fine young man,” Regis continued. “A man his parents would be proud of, who is strong and kind and every bit as loving and faithful as the day my wife and I met him seven years ago.” Prompto blinked, staring at Regis in shock. It was so… out of character for him to talk about Prompto so highly. “He has been an amazing friend, and even brother, to Noctis for the ten long years they’ve known each other. Despite the circumstances of his birth, he is very much a son to me.” Regis gestured and Prompto led Iris to the crest of the stairs. “I am so proud of the person that he has become.” 

He turned to Prompto then, looking up at the blond. For the first time in his life, it felt like Regis was actually looking at Prompto as he gazed up at him with gentle affection. The younger man blinked, barely masking his surprise as the crowd began to cheer and he led Iris down the steps to meet Regis on the second floor landing. He offered Prompto a kind smile and rest a gentle hand on his shoulder before turning back to the party. 

“Please, join me in the ballroom for the first dance.” The crowd starting filing from the room as Regis turned to Prompto once more. His voice was quiet as he leaned over to speak into the younger man’s ear, “Meet me in the practice room in two hours. Tell no one.” 

Prompto’s eyebrows knit together and he tried to form words as Regis turned to Iris to compliment her dress. The others joined them on the landing, and when the last guest filed into the ballroom, they made their way there.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto mumbled to Iris as they watched Gladio and Aranea walk into the room on tempo. “If I step on your feet.” His eyes were on Ignis a few feet in front of them, his hair perfectly styled, his tux impeccably tailored.  _ Don’t think about it, Argentum, don’t fucking think about it… _

Iris gripped his arm a little tighter as Ignis and Cindy walked further into the room. “You’re gonna be fine, Prom.” 

He gave her a long look as Noctis and Luna walked into the ballroom. “I’ve got two left feet,” he grumbled, anxiety rushing through him as he stared inside of the room. 

“And I’ve got two right,” joked Iris, ushering him into the room. He stumbled slightly and led her inside, feeling every individual stare acutely. No one would be looking at Iris tonight — no, tonight it’s about the Caelum ward nobody expected to last this long under the pressure. Being a Son of Lucis came at a price — how could some lowly commoner handle it?

He took up position and started leading Iris through the dance Clarus had forced him to learn for Noctis’ birthday party. Back then, his partner had been Cindy, but Clarus had decided Iris’ height made her a better partner for the small blond. Plus, Clarus had argued, pairing them together added more contrast. 

He tried to remain loose under the intense stares of everyone watching him. He hated this part the most, being on display for everyone to scrutinize, knowing that they were judging him for everything he did and didn’t do. 

It was endless, from the minute Aulea had asked him to come live in the Caelum manor. People who demanded to know why him, when he was so undeserving? Prompto had nothing. Noctis deserved to live free of riffraff like him, who so obviously was not Insomnian-born, who didn’t deserve the love and protection of the Sons of Lucis. 

When Aulea passed, everyone expected Prompto to leave the manor. Clearly he had been there on her goodwill, and now there was nothing to prevent Regis from kicking him to the curb where he belonged. Prompto had waited and waited, all of his things packed in his suitcase, knowing the day would come when Regis decided he was done with his charity case, but it never came. Prompto eventually unpacked his things, but it wasn’t until he moved out of the servant’s wing that he actually allowed himself to think he was there to stay. 

Iris’ grip on his shoulder tightened just enough in a gentle reminder of where he was. His eyes focused on her and she smiled, and he struggled to remain focused on her face, reminding himself that if he fucked up now, he’d never be able to come back from it. The song was half over, he was almost there…

He crossed paths with Ignis and they glanced up at each other, their eyes meeting. Instantly Prompto felt his confidence return to him, and he zeroed in on the way the corner of Ignis’ lips quirked up in a lazy half-smile. He was breathtakingly handsome in his tux, and his coy smile set butterflies fluttering in the blond’s stomach. 

He turned his gaze back to Iris because he knew he had to, but each step was a little more confident, each breath he drew a little more relaxed. He felt himself smile back at his dance partner, and she seemed to glow in response. When the song ended and their fluid movements drew to a halt they separated and Prompto bowed as Iris curtsied. 

The assembled crowd clapped and cheered as their dance came to its end, and Noctis and Ignis were by his side only seconds before the crowd converged, everyone attempting to speak to him and to Noctis at once. Ignis’ hand was an instant comfort as it pressed against his back, and he was distinctly aware of the others in their group creating a semi-barrier around him that helped restrict the flow of people rushing to get a word in. 

Eventually the swarm of people thinned out and Prompto managed to sigh in relief. “People are nuts,” he whispered. 

“Indeed they are,” an unfamiliar voice said. He looked up to see someone new standing in front of him, a blond with drooping green eyes and a lopsided smile. “But you’re the talk of the town, at least for tonight.”

“And you are?” asked Ignis, stepping in front of Prompto just enough to be in the way. The blond lifted an eyebrow at him, the corner of his mouth pulling up. 

“Dino Ghiranze, at your service. You’re new in town, right? Don’t you work at ULI?” Ignis blinked, obviously thrown by the question, and Dino smirked. “It’s my business to know the ins and outs of this town, you know. Not a thing you can get past me.” He turned to Prompto. “Listen, if ya get a chance, there are some things I’d like to talk to ya about.” He side-eyed Ignis. “It’d be better talked about in private.” 

Prompto frowned. “Why would I go anywhere with you?” 

Dino looked down at him and for a brief, fraction of a second Prompto thought he saw lightning flash in the blond’s green eyes. “I think you’ll find it’s in your best interest.” 

Ignis frowned and stepped further in front of Prompto. “I think you should leave, Mr. Ghiranze, before I have my friend here escort you out.”

Prompto put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, glancing around. “Don’t make a scene, Ignis,” he whispered. Ignis glanced over his shoulder at the smaller blond, who shook his head. “Let’s just go. Don’t worry about him.” He took Iris’ hand, aware that most people were watching their little group interact, and led her from the ballroom, aiming for another room less crowded with people. 

Many party-goers had dispersed and were chatting in little groups in every room, talking about the Caelum splendor or about Regis or Noctis and, unfortunately, Prompto. He ignored all of them and spied Nyx dipping into a room he knew had a bar, so he followed the older man into it, relieved that no one else was there… yet. 

Nyx nodded at him as he entered the room with Iris in tow, his friends trailing in behind them. “Happy Birthday, Blondie,” he said with a smile as he sipped at his drink. . 

“Just water, Ulric?” Gladio said teasingly. 

Nyx smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Not tonight, Gladio. Gotta be in tip-top shape.” 

Prompto’s head cocked as he regarded the older man; he seemed different, somehow. Older. Like he’d suddenly aged thousands of years. His hair was slicked back and braided at the ends in his normal style (“It’s Galahdian, Luna, and they won’t change even if I were to face the Gods.”) and he looked crisp and uncomfortable in the tuxedo Clarus had probably forced him into. No matter who he was talking to, he kept his hands busy, like he had boundless energy and no way to spend it. 

Prompto was overly conscious of the clock on the wall ticking as guests trickled in, some offering him gifts in the form of priceless aged wine, as if they didn’t already gift those things to Noctis, or asking how school was and if he’d be interested in doing photo shoots for them. He tried to politely decline, but most of them steamrolled over him, stating either implicitly or explicitly that their time was worth more than his. His discomfort grew as time wore on, until more often than not the guests grew more aware of the looming presence of his friends and decided to leave quickly. 

When the two hour mark grew near, he quietly excused himself to the bathroom. When Cindy made to follow him, he made a weak joke about being able to pee by himself and turned to leave. He couldn’t help but notice as he exited the room that Nyx was watching him closely, a forlorn expression on his face that made Prompto’s heart thunder in his chest. 

He swallowed and made his way up to the third level of the house, which was blissfully quiet. The servants positioned at the staircase to direct guests away from the third floor nodded at him without really seeing him, and he didn’t greet them by name as he normally would. The mood of the manor, despite the raging party and the laughing guests, had suddenly turned quite somber. 

He took a deep breath and walked down the middle hall of the manor, counting the doors despite knowing exactly where he was going. His heartbeat was a cacophony of blood rushing in his ears, and he approached the door with trepidation. He didn’t need the key anymore; a flick of his wrist had the door opening without a second thought, like it did for Nyx not so long ago. 

He stepped inside and the door closed behind him instantly. He blinked at it, worrying his lower lip, before Regis’ strained voice met his ears. 

“Prompto.” It was reserved, quiet. Prompto turned to the older man to find him standing in the middle of the pentagram the five used to practice magic. His face was worn, and he looked like he’d aged fifty years in the two hours it had been since Prompto last saw him. “I’m sorry to pull you away from your party before the others, but I wanted to speak with you before…”

Prompto’s heart suddenly stopped and the room went devoid of sound. “It’s tonight,” he whispered. 

Regis hummed quietly in affirmation. “We’ll need the energy the party-goers are providing to sustain the spell long enough for me to…” He paused. 

“To die,” Prompto finished. He watched Regis close his eyes and bob his head in a nod. “I thought, with the party...”

“That is partly why it was set in motion,” Regis said with a deep breath. “I wanted there to be more time. There was so much to teach you and Noctis both, so much to tell you both… but there’s no time left. My body is reaching its limits.” Prompto felt tears gathering under his eyes and he blinked rapidly, trying to push them away. “I apologize. This is not what I asked you here for.” He pulled a black box with a gold ribbon from his jacket and held it out toward Prompto. 

The blond hesitated, staring at it, and looked up at Regis, frowning slightly. The older man smiled kindly and gestured for him to take it. He reached out slowly and took it, feeling the rough surface of the box underneath his fingers. He pulled at the ribbon and watched it fall to the side, his fingers shaking slightly as he lifted the top of the box, almost afraid to see what was underneath it. 

His breath caught when his eyes finally focused on what lay in the box — a brown leather cuff stamped with the Lucis Caelum insignia. Tears built at the corners of his eyes and he wiped it away on his shoulder, looking back at the older man and the kind smile he still wore. 

“I wasn’t as kind to you as I should have been,” he said, tone gentle. “I don’t have as much time as I should like to explain and apologize for my actions.” He took a deep breath and ruffled Prompto’s hair. “But you are still like a son to me, as you were to Aulea. I hope you will stick to your promise.” 

“Of course,” Prompto said, voice hoarse. He couldn’t stop his hands from shaking, and tears were still spilling over. 

“You have been so good to Noctis. I will forever be grateful of how you remained by Aulea’s side when I was so desperately trying to find a way to save her.” Regis rest a hand on his shoulder, comforting and heartbreaking all at the same time. “There are some things I would like to tell you, before the others arrive.” 

_ Dammit,  _ why couldn’t he stop trembling? “Like what?”

A slight frown pulled on Regis’ lips and he sighed. “I apologize that some of this is quite depressing.” He chuckled, then took a deep breath. “To begin, Prompto, you were not supposed to exist.”

Prompto felt all the air leave his lungs and he stared up into Regis’ green eyes in shock. The grim set of his lips and the carefully guarded way the older man looked at him told him this was no joke. “I wasn’t supposed to  _ exist?  _ Like ‘my parents used a condom and it broke’ not supposed to exist, right? Not the ‘you’re an abomination against the wills of the Gods’ not supposed to exist, right?” 

Regis cleared his throat and shook his head. “Were it the first I wouldn’t think it important enough to call you away from my son’s side. No, Prompto. Your existence goes against the gods’ natural order.” His heart suddenly felt too large in his chest and he felt himself back up to lean against the desk. “When your parents brought you to Insomnia, the Lucii informed me of your existence and…”

Prompto managed to focus on him through the haze of his vision. “And what?” Regis’ continued pause made his heart thump harshly in his chest. “They wanted you to kill me.” His slow nod left a loud ringing noise in Prompto’s ears. 

“You were just a toddler. You were Noct’s age, and they were so vague…” he shook his head. “And then your parents disappeared, and I thought…”

“Problem solved, right? You thought I’d end up a street rat, starving to death.” Prompto didn’t want to cry about their strange situation anymore. He wanted to be angry, because Regis decided to lay all this at his feet not thirty minutes before he ceased to exist. 

Regis cleared his throat. “Something like that. I didn’t anticipate you befriending Noctis, or Aulea…” He swallowed thickly. “Because of your… continued existence, when Aulea invited you into our home, they took the elements of life and death from me and gave her an illness she could never recover from. They — ”

“Wait.” Regis stopped short and Prompto blinked furiously at the floorboards. “Aulea — she died, because of me?”

“No,” Regis said, voice firm. Prompto looked up at him, trying not to let anymore tears fall. “Aulea died because the Lucii are cruel.” 

“But if you’d killed me — ”

“No,” Regis said again. “Even if I did as they asked, there was no reversing what they did to her. You are not to blame for their cruelty, Prompto.” He shook his head. “No matter how you came to exist in this world, you were an innocent child, and you are a good person. Everything I said on those stairs was true.” His voice turned earnest, and his eyes searched Prompto’s, flicking back and forth constantly. “You are every bit my son as Noctis is.” 

Prompto sucked in a breath, heart breaking in his chest when he couldn’t bring himself to believe the older man. He couldn’t help but jump when a knock came against the door and Regis closed his eyes. 

“It’s time. I apologize, Prompto. For everything.” Their gaze met once more, before Regis called for the person on the other side of the door to enter. 

The door opened and Noctis entered, a confused expression on his face as Luna, Cindy, Iris and Aranea filed in after him. They all seemed apprehensive, tense, and Luna was playing with her fingers, watching Regis with a guarded expression. 

He gestured to the four of them, then to the circle he still stood in the middle of. Noctis glanced at it and frowned. 

“Dad? What’s going on?”

Prompto watched his friends approach their respective symbols and worried his bottom lip, setting his forgotten gift on the desk behind him. Regis gestured for Noctis to join him inside the circle and, once he had, Prompto approached the symbol for lightning, staring down at it as his heart thundered in his ears. Once he was in position, there was no going back. An unbreakable connection that would only dissolve when the ritual was done. 

Regis called his name and Prompto ran a hand through his hair, feeling it fluff back into place. He glanced up to find everyone staring at him, and he stepped forward into place. The air of the room felt suddenly tight, and Prompto thought he might suffocate from the pressure. 

Regis turned to his son and took a deep breath. “Normally this process is completed with only father and son, but I no longer have access to the abilities that are required.” He took a deep breath. “There is much to tell you, and I will try to explain it all.” He laid a gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder and offered a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. With a pang, Prompto realized Nyx had known this would happen tonight. 

“This spell is complex, and its effects are instant. A lot of energy is required, which is why we needed the party. But it also comes at the cost of a life; mine.” 

Noctis blinked and frowned. “What? What are you talking about?”

“I will explain it,” Regis said, grip tightening on his son’s shoulder. He turned back to the group. “The six of you will be linked, tethered together by bonds that will never be broken.” He gestured between the five magic users. “There will be two links. The first, to each other; your magic will know no bounds and you will know each other inside and out. This kind of bond requires complete honesty; by the end of this spell, you will know all of each other’s secrets and desires, for better or worse.”

He turned to his son. “The second will bind you, collectively, to my son. You can do no harm to him through magical means, although the connection you forge with each other will also alert the others should you wish to harm him any other way. It’s the will of the gods that the Sons of Lucis retain access to the elements, thus, you will essentially be at his beck and call.” 

Noctis blinked and shook his head. “What? No. I don’t want to boss them around — ”

“Noctis, my son. You were born to lead, and lead you must. Patience, I will start to explain to you in just a second.” He turned to Prompto and nodded, and the blond swallowed thickly and held his hands out to the women at his side. 

Cindy and Luna took his hands, and then they took the hands of Iris and Aranea, who completed the pentagram by linking their fingers together. Electricity tingled down the line until it came full circle to Prompto and he closed his eyes, clearing his mind to recall the phrase Regis told him what felt like a lifetime ago. 

_ “Nunc vos implete Lucii magicam.”  _ When he finished, the four women holding onto him and each other joined him in the chant. The air inside their circle churned, and Prompto opened his eyes to watch Regis take hold of Noctis’ hands, their eyes interlocked as their hair whipped around their faces. The air was growing hotter, then colder, and electricity jumped from each linked hand, just missing the two Caelums every time. The gentle glow of Luna’s magic danced with the creeping darkness of Aranea’s around the pair of them. 

Prompto closed his eyes again, and although he knew that the spell had started and there was no way to stop, that he was rooted in place and his voice was continuing to chant regardless of whether or not he wanted it to, it felt like the world was swept away from him. 

~

_ When Prompto opened his eyes, he found himself slinking into the room he’d left not so long ago, to find Ignis and Gladio and Clarus talking at the bar, the servant serving drinks long since disappeared.  _

_ “Noctis will need you more than anything,” Clarus was whispering furiously to Gladio.  _

_ “What’s going on?” Gladio whispered back. Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded in Prompto’s direction, and the man glanced at him and frowned. “What do you want?” _

Nothing.  _ Prompto was surprised when a voice answered; the pitched voice of Dino met his ears as he said, “Listen, I gotta find Prompto.” _

_ Ignis gave him the once over and shook his head. “I’m afraid Prompto is indisposed at the moment. Might I take a message?” _

_ Prompto crossed the room quickly and grabbed Ignis’ arm. “This is important. Life shattering kind of important.” Surprise flashed in those familiar green eyes, and then Ignis was squinting, suddenly in Dino’s space.  _

_ “Is that…?” Prompto blinked, watching Ignis’ eyes flick back and forth between his.  _

_ “It’s started,” he heard Dino say, his tone defeated. He was staring intently into Ignis’ inquisitive gaze, and he jumped when Clarus suddenly spoke next to him.  _

_ “Prompto?” He turned quickly, watching himself walk into the room, looking around at the four of them thoughtfully. Clarus and Gladio stepped forward, clearly confused, and Ignis grabbed Gladio’s shoulder at the same time he grabbed Clarus’.  _

_ “Don’t say anything,” he heard himself say. “That’s not Blondie.” _

_ A wicked smile split the lips of the not-him and a chill ran through Prompto’s spine. “Found out so quickly,” the not-him said. “I’ll need to work on my impersonation skills.”  _

_ Clarus stepped forward, an arm out in front of Dino. “I don’t know who you are, but you need to leave immediately.” _

_ “And miss my party?”  _

_ “Besithia,” Ignis said, drawing the not-him’s gaze. His head cocked, his smile just as wicked.  _

_ “You recognize me. Good. I recognize you.” Ignis faltered, looking lost suddenly, and the not-him cackled. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun.”  _

_ “Why are you here?” Clarus snarled. Bright blue eyes snapped to his face and the not-him grinned. It was eerie, seeing that kind of expression on his own face.  _

_ “The gates are opening, boy. All six of them.” _

_ The room went dead silent then, and Prompto could hear Clarus swallow thickly.  _

_ “Find Nyx,” he said over his shoulder. “Whatever you do, make sure that Noctis and the others remain safe.”  _

_ “What’s — ” _

_ “Find Nyx!” Clarus bellowed. Ignis and Gladio glanced at each other and nodded, leaving the room quickly. Prompto made to follow, and the not-him suddenly grabbed his arm, hissing and letting go when a bolt of lightning flashed. His hand smoked, and Prompto could see lines of black tracing over his palm from where the lightning must have hit.  _

_ “I’ll deal with you later, messenger,” the not-him hissed. He gulped and fled the room, the last thing he saw being Clarus bearing down on the not-him, and an eerily terrifying grin on the not-him’s face as he waited for the man to approach like a cobra getting ready to strike.  _

_ The world went dark with the sound of snapping bone.  _


	18. Instructions Unclear, Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday’s update timeframe, but seeing as today is the first time I’ve ever needed to cash in on the Tuesday update buffer, I’m pretty proud of myself. 
> 
> Friday’s update will probably be a late night update. Sorry in advance and thank you for reading!
> 
> **Please be warned that there are mentions of dark themes in this chapter, namely rape and drunk driving. They’re not vivid depictions, but please read at your own discretion.

* * *

 

When Prompto returned to what felt like his own body, he opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar black scape. Panic bubbled in his chest and he searched frantically, expecting to find a bleak nothingness stretching on for miles. Instead, he found the women he’d been holding hands with in a loose circle around him, all coming to themselves at more or less the same time. 

Luna was the first to focus on him. “What’s going on?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “I imagine this is the part where we become unbreakably linked, or something equally vague and similarly annoying.”

Iris laughed. “That was pretty frustrating, wasn’t it?” They all made vague sounds of agreement as Cindy blinked, the last to wake in their strange new setting. Her eyes met Prompto’s first, and he felt his eyebrows scrunch together with the weight of his worry as he stared at the absolute panic in the blonde’s expression. 

Before he could ask her what was wrong, the scenery morphed and changed, and Prompto was staring up at the Disc of Cauthess, breath caught in his throat in awe. He’d never seen it up close before, only in the pictures of his history books, and he certainly never expected to be standing just at the very foot of the meteor, the intense heat a constant pressure on his face. 

A dog barked, drawing their attention, and they turned to find a white pup sitting just a few feet away from Luna. “Pryna?” Luna asked, voice weak with confusion. The dog yipped and walked closer, and Luna took several unsteady steps forward and kneeled to rub her hand through the fur on her head. 

A warm glow started from where her hand touched the dog, and when the glow faded Prompto couldn’t help but suck in a deep breath, his heart racing in his chest. Where the dog had been, Aulea Lucis Caelum now stood, smiling kindly at Luna. 

“Aulea?” Prompto asked, voice incredulous. She was exactly as he remembered her, with the same bright blue eyes as Noctis, long hair that perfectly framed her face. It sent a pang through the blond’s heart. 

She looked up at him and shook her head. Even her voice was the same, and it sent a shiver down the blond’s spine as she began to speak. “Each of you sees me differently. A lost mother figure.” Her gaze slid over Cindy, Aranea, Iris, and back to Luna.

“What are you?” Luna asked breathlessly. 

“A great many things. A watcher, a keeper, a guard. A jailor, a judge, an executioner. Most importantly, a messenger, who keeps watch over the gate of the Archaen’s realm.” Prompto blinked and looked back up at the Disc of Cauthess. 

“Is he really here?”

Aulea nodded. “Usually, you will find the gates and their respective messenger in close proximity with the gods they are linked to. For some of us, that is not the case.” Something strange sparkled in her bright blue eyes and she focused on Luna. “We will have time, later, to speak. You will find me when you need me.” She reached out to Luna then, and as her fingers came into contact with Luna’s forehead, the scene changed. 

Indistinct shouting met Prompto’s ears, and he blinked at the scene unfolding before him—a young Luna crawling through a dark hallway, peeking through an open door. A man yelling, a woman sobbing. Young Luna stumbled through the door and the words became clear. 

The man was screaming about the woman being unfaithful; that he was taking their son because that was the only child that rightfully belonged to him. The woman was begging, pleading, trying to convince the man that their daughter was  _ theirs,  _ and that’s when they caught sight of Luna, staring up at them with wide eyes. 

A young man stepped up to Luna, his eyes lost and distant, and he took her hand and said, “You have to stay with Mom.” 

Luna shook her head and the man laughed cruelly. 

“Not even your bastard wants to stay with you.” He gripped the boy’s shoulder tight and pulled him away. Young Luna tried to race after her brother, and her mother wrapped her arms around her waist and held her in place. 

The scene devolved into black nothingness again, and everyone turned hesitantly to look at Luna. Tear tracks traced down her cheeks, but she held her head high, staring off into the blank space. 

“Luna…” Cindy said gently. 

“Ravus’ dad was abusive.” She wiped her cheeks. “It was ill advised, but my mother found solace in the company of others. She has no idea who my father is.” She hugged her arms to her chest. “No one outside of my family knows this, except you, now.”

Prompto reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder. “No matter who it was, you’re not to blame for it.” She raised her blue eyes to his and the corner of her lip quirked up in a weak smile. “It doesn’t change the amazing person that you are.”

Iris reached out to her other shoulder. “Prompto’s right. You shouldn’t have had to carry that burden.”

Before Luna could respond, the scene shifted once more, to something as equally familiar and perhaps even more terrifying to Prompto. 

A frozen tundra stretched out before them, a blindingly white expanse of landscape that set Prompto’s heart thundering in his chest. He blinked against the bright light and jumped to find the woman with the long black hair standing a few feet away from Iris. 

“Gods, not again.” He felt inquisitive stares from his friends, but Iris was staring steadfast at the woman, whose closed lid gaze seemed to zero in on the brunette. 

“You know me now,” she said, in that same frustrating tone. Her head turned to Prompto, and he desperately wanted to melt into the snow. “But you have not told them.”

“Told us what?” Iris asked, drawing the woman’s head back to her. 

She started forward, the words she’d told Prompto what felt like years ago falling from her lips. “Silver and Gold, fates intertwined. Hand in hand, friends bespoke; double fanged, shadows outlined. All that the moon’s light awoke. The gate stands open, the night grows long. The spell unbroken, the world, long gone.” She reached out and poked Iris in the middle of her forehead, and the world changed again. 

They were in a parking lot, someplace Prompto didn’t recognize. Instantly Iris’ shoulders tensed, and they watched a different version of her cross the lot with a bigger man by her side. 

“Thanks for picking me up,” she said with a bright smile. “I didn’t want to bug Gladdy, he has that big test tomorrow.”

“It’s not a problem,” he said as they approached the car. He walked her to her side of the car, as if to open the door for her, and then he grabbed her forcefully to kiss her. 

Bile rose in Prompto’s throat as he watched the scene unfold, and Luna and Aranea were quick to approach the real Iris and hold her tight as the memory faded. The sounds took longer to stop, and Prompto swallowed thickly, staring into the black expanse numbly. 

“I couldn’t tell him,” Iris whispered. “He’d just finished the academy, he passed his test the next day. If he found out he would have killed him.” 

“I’ll kill him,” Aranea promised darkly. “And no one’s gonna catch me.” Iris laughed wetly, but before the conversation could continue, the scene changed again. 

They were standing on a crumbling outcrop of stone and rock, staring out into a storm on the wide open sea. Luna sucked in a breath. “We’re in Altissia.” 

Prompto turned to follow her gaze and saw the city behind them. “Wow,” he said, staring at it with wide eyes. “It’s breathtaking.”

There was another bark and he turned, expecting to see Pryna again. Luna made a confused noise as their gaze landed on the black dog she’d been holding the night of the party. “Umbra?”

It approached Aranea, who took a deep breath, staring at it. “If I touch this dog,” she said, taking in a shaky breath, “am I going to revisit my worst memory?”

“I think that’s exactly what’s going to happen,” Cindy said, tone quiet. She was picking at the fingers on her hand as Luna and Iris held onto each other tightly. 

“Regis said we’d know each other inside and out,” Prompto said in the same quiet tone. “What better way to start us on the path to knowing everything about each other, than for us to know all the things we never wanted anyone else to find out?”

He swallowed thickly. The woman that had approached Iris told him in order to leave wherever she had been, he needed to know himself. In a sick way, this was him ‘knowing’ the others; they’d been growing closer slowly since Aranea and Cindy arrived at the manor, but this was an immediate knowledge of their inner demons. This was what would bind them together forever, for better or worse, and there was no choice in the matter. There was no going back. 

Umbra yipped, dancing on his front feet, and Aranea kneeled and tentatively reached forward, plunging her hand into his soft black fur. Prompto braced himself, wondering who would appear before him this time, and blinked to find a stranger staring down at Aranea. 

“Spinner,” Aranea said, voice pained. 

The being looked between the five of them. “A death that haunts you,” it explained. 

Prompto knew instantly where he’d seen this man before, and his heart suddenly ached in his chest. He wanted to say he was sorry, that he wished he could have changed the way it turned out, but he knew this wasn’t the vampire he’d killed so many years ago, not really. 

It turned back to Aranea and brushed its fingers over her cheek, wiping away a tear, and the scene transformed again. They were standing in an empty graveyard, watching as a younger Aranea shoveled the ground by herself, tears streaming down her face. 

“It was my fault,” the adult Aranea said quietly. Prompto knew exactly what she was talking about, but he kept quiet. “I’d go around bragging about how the Empire couldn’t touch us. That we’d be able to fight them off.” They watched her crawl out of the hole she’d dug, and it was then Prompto noticed the freshly dug graves beside it. “The town made me bury them by myself.” 

As they watched, younger Aranea pushed a body tucked carefully into a white sheet into the hole she’d dug. It landed inside with a dull thud, and Prompto closed his eyes, trying to keep what was left of his lunch down. 

“I couldn’t give him a proper burial. I couldn’t give it to any of them.” When Prompto managed to open his eyes again, he realized just how many graves were newly disturbed. His heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest as the scene dissolved away and they returned once more to the black nothingness. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Ary,” Cindy said gently. She walked forward to take Aranea’s hand, and Iris looped her index finger around Aranea’s pinky, a tentative link holding the four of them together. 

The scene changed once more, and Prompto was faced with an intense and intolerable heat. By reflex he put his arm up and turned to find that they were standing at the lip of what he recognized from pictures as Ravatogh, lava burning bright and hot. He squinted and glanced at Cindy, who was staring off into space with a lost expression in her eyes. 

“Don’t move,” Cindy said, just as he was about to take a step forward to look into the lava. The rock in front of his foot crumbled, leaving a centimeter of ground between him and the gaping hole of lava. His heart thundered in his chest as he stared at it, and suddenly the scene changed again. 

They were standing next to a rolled car, and Prompto looked around to find another car a few feet away, badly smashed. Steam was rising from the flattened front end of the other car, and as Prompto watched, a battered Cindy crawled out of the rolled car, bleeding in several places but mostly fine. Shattered glass cut into the skin of her palms, and she looked around and let out a bloodcurdling scream. He followed her gaze to find another woman lying broken and mangled off to the side. 

“We’d been drinking,” the current Cindy said as they watched the younger one crawl forward. “I was too drunk, I didn’t know better… Holly said we’d be fine.” She swallowed thickly and Prompto stepped over to her and rest a gentle hand on her shoulder as Aranea tightened her grip. “The people in the other car, they didn’t survive either.” She was staring at her younger self, watching as the Cindy of her memories tried desperately to wake the other woman. 

The scene faded away and Prompto felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He wasn’t prepared to face his worst memory, had been avoiding it for nearly six years. As his friends held onto each other with a tightness they probably wouldn’t have used earlier that same day, he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. 

“Well,” came a familiar voice. Surprised, he turned and opened his eyes to take in Dino, staring at him with those drooping eyes that Prompto now saw bespoke years. They were in front of the manor, a lightning storm brewing overhead. “It’s unfortunate that it took this long for us to talk face to face, but what can you do, y’know?”

“You’re…”

“The one and only, messenger of Ramuh,” Dino said with a wink. “But Ramuh’s wherever the sky is, so you’ll find me anywhere.” He tapped his forehead. “Listen, there’s still some stuff I gotta talk to you about out in the real world. For now, I’ll let you in on the secret.”

“The secret?”

Dino nodded. “Sure, ya know each other’s deepest darkest secrets now.” He gestured at the others, huddled in a tight group around each other. “But why are they your deepest darkest secrets?” He shrugged and stepped forward. “We’ll talk later,” he said with a lopsided smile, before reaching forward and poking Prompto’s cheek. 

The world swam and Prompto swayed on his feet, kept in place by Cindy’s arm around his waist as he was brought face to face with the worst memory he had. 

The younger version of him was sitting at Aulea’s bedside, listening to her read the last story she’d ever read him. Even though his head was swimming too much to focus on her actually saying the words, he could recall them perfectly. The mood of the room was somber, with a soft yellow lamp at the side of Aulea’s bed the only source of light. 

When she finished reading the last line, she closed the book and the room fell silent for a heavy moment before she turned to Prompto. 

“Thank you for letting me read to you like this,” Aulea said. His younger self offered her a watery smile. 

“It was nice having someone read to me,” he admitted, resting his hand on the bed. “My mom didn’t…”

Aulea rest a gentle hand on his on the bed. “She did care about you.” He smiled weakly. “Listen, Prompto, I’m sorry that I couldn’t be here for you. But will you promise me something?”

“Anything,” young Prompto said quickly. The adult Prompto echoed the word, remembering it perfectly in his own head even as he watched it play out before himself. 

Aulea gave a short laugh. “You should listen to what’s being asked of you before you swear, Prompto.” She reached up slowly, looking pained, and ruffled his hair. “Promise me you’ll take care of Noctis. He’ll need someone with him. You know how Regis is.”

The young Prompto nodded weakly, and the adult one remembered vividly how he felt in that moment. His heart sinking, his stomach turning. Aulea’s sunken cheeks and deep eyes were the giveaway that her illness was getting the best of her. Each ragged breath met the adult Prompto’s ears, and each pitched gasp every time she moved hit him straight in the heart. 

“It’s time.”

Young Prompto let out a wet sob and reached into his pocket, procuring a vial of liquid that he unstoppered before standing and lifting it to Aulea’s lips. She drank the liquid down and offered the teenager a gentle smile. 

“You’re so good, Prompto. I hope that no matter what, you know true happiness.” Young Prompto pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead they watched the life slowly fade from her eyes, before she closed them. Her breath rattled on for a few more agonizing seconds, and then, like a flame blown out on a candle, it just stopped. 

The scene faded, and Prompto felt pure agony ripping through him as Cindy and Luna gripped his shoulder tight. Instead of the familiar black depths, they were surrounded by magnificent shades of blues and purples, with lights twinkling in the distance. 

Prompto blinked the tears out of his eyes, rubbing his face against the sudden feeling of numbness. He turned and took his friend’s hands in his own, taking a deep breath before looking up into their worried eyes. 

“That was Noct’s mom,” he explained to Aranea. She nodded slowly. “Shortly after I moved in, she got really sick. It was hard for her to eat, she wasn’t retaining water.” He shook his head. “No matter what the doctors did or tried, she just wouldn’t get better.” The memory of his talk with Regis came to mind and he recounted what the older man had said. 

“That’s not your fault, Prompto,” Luna was quick to say. “No matter what your origins are, you’re not to blame for what the Lucii did.”

“So I’ve been told,” Prompto mumbled. He used the back of his hand to rub his face, refusing to let go of the hands holding his. “Anyway Regis was gone a lot. Trying to find… probably you, Luna. Or maybe even Aranea, to put Aulea out of her misery.” He raised his gaze upwards. “Noct had a really hard time with it. He slept a lot, or played video games. Sometimes I’m surprised he made it through school.” He laughed weakly and glanced at Luna. “Thank you for helping him.”

She knocked their shoulders together. “Of course.”

Prompto took a deep breath and continued. “When we started reading Bridge to Terabithia, Aulea made me promise to find her milk of the poppy seed. Takka used poppy seeds sometimes, so I convinced him…” He paused, fighting back more tears. “She promised to finish the book with me. She didn’t tell Regis, or Noctis. She wanted them to think it was natural, that she fought until her last breath. She made me swear not to tell them because it would hurt them more to know she gave up.”

“She didn’t give up,” Aranea said. “And that’s a shitty thing to leave on a kid’s shoulders. She was going to die anyway, she just saved herself and the rest of you the agony of the real end.” 

“That was… harshly put,” Luna said gently. “But Aranea’s right.” 

Prompto closed his eyes. “She was already dying, so I don’t… I don’t feel guilty for helping her end it. It wasn’t fair to make her suffer when I could help her, and it was only hurting Noct to know that his mom was dying and there was nothing he could do. I had to do it. I just… I did it, and I can never tell Noct. It was her dying wish, ya know?” 

Silence fell on the group, and Iris was the next to speak. “I’m asexual.” Prompto opened his eyes to look at her, finding her staring demurely at the non-existent floor. “I used to be really open about it, but I got a lot of people asking me how I was so sure. What if I just hadn’t found the right person? I’d change my mind.” She closed her eyes. “He said that too. That if I just tried it, I’d see that I liked it. Gladio just said he was a dick and not to worry about it, but…” Her lip wobbled and Luna was quick to hug her close. Even Aranea leaned into her. 

“I told Cor that I didn’t want to stay in Lestallum anymore. That I didn’t feel safe, but I couldn’t leave Gladio. That’s why he asked Gladio to come to Insomnia.” 

“I’m sorry,” Cindy said, voice soft. “I’m sorry that he invalidated you in all the worst ways. You’re so kind hearted, Iris, and I’m sorry that he took that innocence away from you.” Tears started falling on Iris’ cheeks. “But I’m glad you’re here now. I love you, sweetie, we love you. And we hear you and support you.” Luna and Aranea both squeezed her gently. 

The aurora around them continued to pulse every shade of blue and purple, and silence fell between the five of them before Luna said, “I realize that my secret is… much tamer, than yours.”

“It doesn’t make it less valid,” Aranea said. They all looked up at her in surprise, and she glanced between the four of them and rolled her eyes. “What? Just because I’m an asshole, I can’t have compassion?”

Luna laughed and shook her head. “I’m sorry. You’ve been very supportive of all of us. It’s just, after everything with Prompto…”

“I did what I had to,” Aranea reminded her. 

Luna nodded. “I get it now.” She was silent for a few heartbeats, before she hummed softly. “It’s my most terrible secret because of the high position my mother’s family gave us. Ravus’ father was terrible, but he let her keep that, for a price.” She shook her head, closing her eyes. “After he died, I lost all contact with my brother.” 

“Listen, about Ravus,” Aranea started. 

Luna shook her head. “That is not important at this moment,” she said. “But we will talk about it soon.” Aranea nodded and Luna continued. “It’s my most terrible secret because I don’t know who I am. Half of me is shrouded in mystery.”

As she spoke, an idea started forming in Prompto’s head, one that he struggled to keep to himself lest he give Luna false hope. It did something to lighten his terrible mood, at least, like the tight grips still holding onto his hands. He made a mental note to think more on it later, when they weren’t in the middle of a spell that took every ounce of his energy to maintain. 

“I became a stain on my mother’s good name,” Luna said, voice quiet. “A mistake she could never take back.”

“You’re not a mistake,” Prompto said vehemently. “Gods, Luna, you’re wonderful. You’re kind and giving and loving, and you don’t take people’s shit for anything.”

Cindy nodded. “You’ve been such a good friend to me, Luna, even when I didn’t deserve it. You see the good in people.” 

“Don’t let society’s preconceived notions of what love and marriage are supposed to be define who you are,” Aranea said. She bumped against Iris, who in turn bumped against Luna. “Only you gets to decide who you are.”

Luna could only smile at Aranea, fingers tightening around Prompto’s briefly. The silence fell between them once more, and then Cindy was talking. 

“She was my first girlfriend. Holly.” They were silent as she talked, eyes on her face as she stared at the gap in the surface between them. “I was eighteen, she’d just turned twenty one. We’d just told each other we loved each other for the first time, and we got drunk and…” 

She shook her head, her curls bouncing around her face. “I begged her to let me drink. She wasn’t going to, said I needed to be responsible, but I told her if she did I’d fix her car for free.” She laughed wetly. “It was a piece of junk that barely got her from point A to point B, and some things were starting to break on it. I was gonna work on it the next day whether she let me drink or not.”

“Sometimes we make bad choices,” Iris said gently. “Holly was older. She should have known better.” 

Cindy laughed weakly. “You sound like my Gramps.” 

“Cid’s right,” Prompto said gently. “But I’m sorry that it turned out that way.”

“No one blames you,” Luna said in the same gentle tone. Prompto let Cindy use his hand to wipe her tears. 

They turned expectantly to Aranea, who sighed heavily. “Guess it’s my turn on the feels train, huh?” Prompto managed a weak laugh, while the other three gave small smiles, and Aranea took a deep breath. “It’s like I said. I went around boasting about how the Empire wouldn’t, couldn’t touch us. They came in, killed a bunch of people. They killed my parents and decided it wasn’t enough, so they…” 

“But that’s not,” Prompto said, eyebrows furrowing together. Aranea looked up at him, surprised. “Ignis said… they took over your village because you guys had resources they needed.”

Aranea blinked. “What resources? My village didn’t have shit. A couple of farms, maybe.” 

A confused silence fell between them, and then a creeping feeling of terror traveled up Prompto’s arms and into his chest. “When did they invade your village?”

“Almost seven years ago.”

“When did your magic manifest?”

Aranea stared at him in shock, and he knew she had come to the same conclusion he did. “They were never going to let them live.” 

“No,” Prompto agreed. “I don’t think they were.” 

There was a long silence as they absorbed that conclusion, and then Aranea said, “I repaid their deaths by getting trapped into service by Aldercapt. I don’t know why exactly he wanted me to revive Besithia, but I know it’s nothing good.” She shook her head. “I couldn’t give them a proper burial, and then I went and worked for the man who killed them. I’m a terrible daughter.”

“No,” Cindy said forcefully. “You did what you could. You were what, fifteen years old? Left to dig three six foot graves by yourself because your village blamed you for what you couldn’t control?”

“Gralea has been desperate to stay afloat,” Luna said. “Whatever they’re planning, they would have found a way to make you help them.”

“You’re not to blame,” Prompto said, voice certain. “If anything, it just reinforces the working theory that the Lucii are dicks.”

“Hey,” a familiar voice said, tone indignant. “That’s my dad you’re talking about.” They turned to find Noctis standing about a foot away from them, a weak smile on his lips. 

“Noct,” Prompto said as Luna disentangled herself from them and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Noctis hugged her back tightly, before he nodded at Prompto. “You guys alright? Dad told me your part of this was gonna be just as hard as ours was.”

“We’re survivin’,” Cindy said with a nod. Prompto chuckled. 

“Just barely.” He tried to figure out what Noctis was thinking, but he was closed off, reserved. “Is it… are you done?”

“Not quite,” Noctis said. “There’s one more person Dad said had to get involved.”

“And that is?” Aranea asked, tone impatient.

“Me.” Prompto looked over Noctis’ shoulder as the other man whipped around to stare in shock at Nyx, whose head was cocked and wore that familiar cocky grin that Prompto loved to stare at. “Sorry, it’s a busy world out there. Couldn’t come right away.”

“Nyx?” Iris asked. “But what are you…”

“Six gods,” Nyx said, eyes sparkling. “Six gates. Six messengers. I believe you’ve already seen five.” Cindy shifted uncomfortably beside him, and the three others gave each other confused glances. 

Prompto paused and glanced at the others, ticking off on his fingers as he named the gods. “Titan, Shiva… Leviathan?” Luna nodded. “And then Dino, for Ramuh…”

Nyx was focused on Noctis. “The Sons, they have a pretty special connection to Bahamut. Unlike them,” he said with a nod to the five magic users behind Noctis, “you don’t get to start utilizing that connection until your father passes it on. It does require  _ a lot  _ of energy to do, which is why all of the gates have to open, which is why we needed all five of them.”

“Are you going to disappear after this too?” Prompto asked. Nyx laughed. 

“Gods, no. I wouldn’t leave Cor if Bahamut himself told me it was time to move on. His fangs feel  _ really  _ nice on the skin.” With that, he winked and stepped forward, bopping Noctis on the nose with his finger. 

The auroras swirled faster around them, but the scene didn’t change. Prompto suddenly felt power surging through him, more than he had ever felt or thought he could feel, and his lightning crackled out and around them at high speeds, coming close but never quite touching any of them. Glowing light and ethereal darkness combined around them almost like a lava lamp, and fire and ice danced around the six of them in a similarly strange flow of magic that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. 

“What’s going on!?” Prompto shouted over the cacophony of sound the mix of magic was creating. 

“The gates are closing back up!” Noctis shouted back. “The spell should end soon!”

As if on cue, the different elements stopped, and Prompto was suddenly alone in pitch black darkness again. When he blinked his eyes open, he found that they were back in the training room, with Noctis standing by himself in the middle of their pentagram, palm facing up with a black ring sitting in the middle of it. He recognized it as the ring Regis had never once taken off, and his heart sank in his chest as he watched Noctis staring down at it. 

They were all startled at the sudden and insistent harsh knocking on the door. 

“Luna! We need you, right now!” He recognized Gladio’s voice, and the panic in it made his heart seize up. He looked over at Luna, whose lips set in a thin line, and she walked over to the door and opened it. Gladio was quick to grab her arm, and he sent a wild look toward Iris and turned to Noctis. “Keep her here.”

Noctis barely had time to nod before Gladio was pulling Luna down the hallway, and Prompto glanced between them before his curiosity got the better of him and he followed Luna and Gladio through the manor halls. The sounds of people panicking met his ears as they rushed down the steps, and Gladio pushed his way easily through the crowd and into the room they had left so long ago. 

Prompto sucked in a breath at the sight before him; the room was utterly destroyed, glass shattered everywhere, tables and chairs strewn about. In a heap in the middle of the mess lay Clarus, unmoving, and Prompto’s heart stopped as Gladio let go of Luna and she gently stepped over the broken glass and wood and kneeled next to Iris’ father. 

She gently touched his face and looked up at Gladio, expression heartbreakingly sad. “I’m sorry, Gladio. He’s dead.”

The look she gave Prompto when he started to hear screaming in his head told Prompto that, at the very least, he wasn’t crazy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Insomnian Secrets is on a brief hiatus! I’m hard at work on the next Nyx/Cor exchange and will return to working on this story once it is finished. It will then return to its normal Monday/Friday schedule. 
> 
> I will add a date here when I know for sure!


End file.
